Biophologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: J'aurais pu devenir funambule. Ou alors éleveuse de détraqueurs. C'est avant tout une question de sociabilité. Et de capacité à bien sélectionner mes fréquentations. Surtout, j'aurais dû recoudre mes chaussettes ce soir là. Comme prévu. J'ai décidément raté ma vie. Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, ami(e)s pingouins !

... pingouines ?

Bref. Ici Eve ! Et oui une nouvelle fic. Pour ceux qui lisent Antalmologie, ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien la terminer. Ça prend juste du temps à cause de mini Eve qui se prend pour une alarme incendie, ma vie de femme fatale (en fait non, j'ai plus de vie T_T). Enfin voilà. Difficile de trouver de l'inspi et du temps mais j'ai eu envie d'un renouveau. Et le voici.

Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas tout ce qui est délire, irréaliste ou autre dans le genre, vous pouvez toujours tenter de lire, ou chercher une autre fic qui fera votre bonheur parce que ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez du sérieux ! Amen. u_u

Je souhaiterai ajouter aussi que cette fic aura surement souvent un lien avec celle de Zod'a qui n'est pas encore publiée (pourtant la plus drôle de toutes d'après moi), mais qui le sera peut-être un jour ! Elle a aussi un lien avec une de mes fics qui n'est pas publiée, qui est terminée mais que j'ai la flemme de tout corriger..

Bref, tout revient à J. K. Rowling, tout le monde le sait, on l'aime, sans elle notre vie n'aurait surement pas été la même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Aux meilleurs d'entre nous même. À moi. Mais j'ai une excuse. Une très simple.

Ce n'est tout bonnement pas de ma faute. Pour commencer si cet abruti d'Adams n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter son anniversaire et d'y verser de l'alcool, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Et puis qui, de nos jours, fête son anniversaire ? C'est passé de mode ! On s'en fout de prendre un an. Ça veut tout simplement dire qu'on s'approche de la mort. Ce qui au vue des conjonctures actuelles pourrait bien arriver plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

Surtout pour moi.

Et Michelle à mes côtés. Pas qu'elle s'appelle vraiment Michelle, enfin ça se pourrait bien.

\- Et qu'est ce qui vous motive à intégrer notre entreprise ? Nous demande le gars pré posé aux ressources humaines je suppose.

L'alcool.

Mais depuis j'ai eu le temps de redescendre sur Terre.

L'atterrissage est difficile.

\- Les enjeux, le sérieux du personnel et surtout on sent une véritable cohésion dans l'équipe, sourit Michelle les mains posées sagement sur ses cuisses et le dos droit.

Regard entendu de la part des trois gus en face de moi.

Ce qui casse la crédibilité de ma nouvelle amie, c'est surement le fait qu'elle ait un œil qui dit merde à l'autre à cause de tout ce qu'elle a ingurgité cette nuit.

Ou alors son sourire de débile.

Mais comme elle a l'air de croire ses conneries ça peut passer...

\- Et toi qu'est ce qui te motive ?

Pas le salaire.

A-t-on seulement un salaire d'ailleurs ?

\- Nous avons les mêmes convictions, je finis par répondre d'une voix plate et enrouée.

Voilà le résultat quand on chante à s'en péter les amygdales qu'on aimerait voir la couleur du slip de Dumbledore et claquer ses fesses.

...

Me regardez pas comme ça c'est Michelle qui a inventé la chanson.

Je remarque qu'elle m'a entraînée à faire toutes sortes de choses étranges cette nuit.

\- Les mêmes convictions ? Répète Evan Rosier avec un sourire goguenard. Dans mes souvenirs, ton père était Sang de bourbe, crache-il.

Quel pignouf celui-là.

Toujours à casser les bonnes ambiances !

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, attendant une réponse.

...

\- Il est moche, je sors donc maladroitement. Vraiment très moche. Ça n'a jamais marché entre nous. Son physique n'aide pas à s'attirer la sympathie des gens.

\- ...

Michelle acquiesce avec tout le sérieux dont elle est capable et s'amuse à faire des bulles avec sa bave.

\- Ça se tient, babille Rookwood. J'avais un oncle très laid et je peux vous dire que s'il était dans mon camps je me barrerais fissa chez les piafs ! Il avait un nez gros comme le cul d'Horace Slugorn et qu'est ce qu'il puait ! Tenez une fois j'avais mit une robe violette c'était à l'occasion des 80 ans de mon arrière cousine Célestine, une femme fort sympathique. Figurez-vous qu'il avait passé sa soirée à dé-

\- Il était pas Mangemort ton oncle aussi ? Le coupe un blond que je ne connais pas. Le pré posé aux ressources humaines.

\- D'habitude vous ne portez pas crédit à ce que je dis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Se vexe-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est que tu racontes tellement de conneries aussi.

Moi ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. L'attention n'était plus portée sur nous.

\- Donc malgré le fait que tu sois de sang mêlé tu es prête à t'enrôler avec nous, reprend Rosier, très dubitatif.

J'étais bourrée et j'ai postulé voilà !

\- Oh je vous en prie, on sait tous que Rogue est Mangemort et sang mêlé et personne ne crie au scandale pour autant !

Je devrais apprendre à fermer ma gueule parfois.

Et arrêter de boire.

\- Et alors ? Tu as un problème avec Rogue ? Quelque chose te dérange ? Tu ne supportes pas sa situation ? Dis-le nous tout de suite qu'on ne perde pas de temps ! S'emporte Rookwood en tapant du poing sur la table.

Rosier qui se limait les ongles, il est très soucieux de son apparence, sursaute et le blond se contente d'hausser les sourcils.

\- ...

\- Raciste, siffle-il.

\- ...

-...

Nouvelle bulle de la part de Michelle.

Le blond se racle la gorge.

\- Quelles sont vos ambitions par rapport aux Mangemorts ? Avez-vous des projets d'avenir ?

\- Des projets d'avenir ? Ricane Rosier.

Rookwood boude dans son coin.

-Wilkes a "suggéré", pour ne pas dire qu'il m'a cassé les couilles pour qu'on ajoute cette question. Il pense que les jeunes de nos jours souffrent d'incertitude et qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir un but, et d'être sûr de pouvoir monter les échelons.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel, Rosier se marre et Rookwood regarde le mur d'un air pensif comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la question.

\- C'est un sujet qui lui "tient à coeur".

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Alors ? Pépie Rookwood. Des projets les enfants ?

Ah, cette bulle a tenue plus longtemps !

\- J'y pense tout à coup, vous croyez que quand McGonagall se metamorphose en chat elle se lèche le cul ? Demande Michelle, soucieuse de la question.

Le blond s'étouffe avec sa salive, Rookwood réfléchit et Rosier se marre.

\- La depressive on la bute mais celle là je peux la garder ?

xxxxx

\- Putain j'ai un de ces maux de crâne, marmonne Michelle, allongée au pied de mon lit.

Elle regarde autour d'elle avec son air de paumée puis fixe son regard sur moi.

\- Euh... bonjour. On se connait ? Demande-elle.

\- Depuis hier, je lui répond en lui lançant un regard de dépressive.

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Je me gratte pensivement l'avant bras.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu ? S'interroge-elle.

Si tu savais.

Elle renifle avec toute la grâce dont elle est capable. C'est-à-dire aucune.

Ah ! J'ai même le privilège de la voir se gratter le cul.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup plus de tenue et de classe.

On m'a toujours appelé la coincée mais j'aime à savoir qu'on me regarde comme quelqu'un de fréquentable plutôt que comme une pécore.

C'est un principe.

Non mais regardez-moi cette fille.

C'est bien simple, dès que j'ingurgite une goutte d'alcool, il faut que je me mette à traîner avec les cas sociaux.

Par sa faute, j'ai le tatouage d'un crâne sur le bras et celui d'une morue sur les fesses.

Enfin celui-là c'était avant notre petit entretien d'embauche. On avait fait un détour et Michelle a trouvé ça sympa de nous décorer le postérieur.

J'avais pas encore décuvé.

Notez quand même que le tatouage de la morue est rigolo parce qu'elle rentre dans sa grotte...

Par Merlin je vais devoir supprimer certaines positions de ma vie sexuelle.

A cause de Michelle.

Elle a ruiné ma vie.

Et dire que j'avais d'autres projets d'avenir ! Comme ouvrir une pépinière ou encore épouser un riche et glandouiller au bord d'une plage jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ou alors funambule.

C'est pas mal comme profession.

Maintenant je vais devoir buter, torturer et surement violer des gens.

J'ai jamais buter quelqu'un moi !

Pas que j'ai déjà violé ou torturé hein.

Enfin si une fois j'avais kidnapper le chat de ma voisine pour avoir une rançon et comme je m'ennuyais, et vous savez qu'un enfant a vite besoin d'une occupation, je l'ai laissé se dessécher dans mon four.

Il avait l'air d'avoir froid.

Si on regarde le bon côté des choses, il n'aura plus jamais froid. Ou chaud d'ailleurs.

Et pour ce qui est de l'incinérer, je l'avais déjà débuté donc c'est un gain de temps !

\- T'aurais pas des toilettes ? me demande Michelle, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

Décidément un vrai boulet cette fille. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez moi ?

Si c'est pour chier autant vous dire qu'elle n'a qu'à aller le faire dans le pot de plante du voisin et qu'elle ne vienne pas salir chez moi !

\- Deuxième porte à gauche.

Bah quoi ?

J'allais pas lui demander c'était pour quelle commission.

Bon maintenant que je suis seule je vais pouvoir réfléchir à différentes tentatives de suicides.

La noyade m'a l'air d'un bon compromis. Ou alors je vais tout simplement voir le seigneur des ténèbres, mon nouveau "maître" et lui crier "Fuck l'opression ! Viva la liberta espèce de pignouf !".

Mais je crains qu'il ne réagisse mal et qu'il me torture avant.

Rookwood m'a dit que c'était un homme émotionnel qui prend mal les insultes.

Il souffre peut-être d'un traumatisme de son enfance.

Je veux dire. On m'a déjà insulté, et je ne me suis pas mise à torturer et à tuer tout le monde.

Il doit être très sensible.

Sa mère n'a pas dû lui faire assez de câlins quand il était enfant. Vous savez ça peut faire beaucoup de peine à un enfant.

Ils ont besoins qu'on leur donne de l'attention.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! s'égosille Michelle du fin fond des toilettes.

Elle a découvert son nouveau tatouage sur le bras ?

Tant mieux pour sa pomme !

\- PUTAIN MAIS NON ! NON NON NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Dans un soucis de savoir si elle ne va pas se tailler les veines et me salir le carrelage, je frappe à la porte.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main.

Évidemment que non.

Si tu l'entend sangloter c'est pas parce qu'elle trouve son caca Robert beau à en pleurer.

Quoique vu l'état d'esprit de cette fille on peut s'attendre à tout. Elle est peut-être scatophile.

Qui sait sur quoi je peux tomber en ouvrant cette porte ?

Vaut mieux être prudent.

Ou alors elle n'aime tout simplement pas son tatouage.

Si elle avait vu celui de derrière...

\- T'aurais pas un tampon ? renifle t-elle misérablement.

...

C'était pour ça ? Ces cris, ces lamentations ?

Parce qu'elle a ses règles ?

Pas la peine d'en alerter la Terre entière !

\- Tu peux pas te jeter le sort anti saignements ?

\- Non je réagis mal à ce sort, là dernière fois ça m'a causé des mycoses.

...

Ah bah je suis pas la seule ! C'est vraiment merdique comme truc.

Faudrait penser à l'améliorer.

\- Mais les tampons provoquent aussi des infections si tu gères mal tu sais ?

\- Oui bah je gère ! s'énerve t'elle. T'en as un oui ou merde ?!

\- Non, moi je suis passé à la CUP, je grogne, vexée.

\- ...

\- ...

\- La quoi ?

\- La CUP, coupe menstruelle !

\- Euh... Et c'est quoi le principe de ce machin ?

\- Une coupe que tu t'enfiles dans le vagin qui réceptionne ton sang. Garanti sans fuite !

\- ... T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.

\- Oui bah t'as qu'à te démerder.

Pas que mais j'en ai marre de parler à une porte.

M'en vais bouffer tiens.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la voilà qui se ramène, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon bah du coup j'ai dû jeter le sort.

Il y a un temps de silence puis :

\- Dis-moi... t'es pas de ces trafiquants d'organes, qui amènent les belles filles chez eux pour les disséquer ? demande t'elle, suspicieuse.

Belle fille, belle fille...

On reverra de ce côté là.

Pauvre timbrée.

\- Non.

Je soupire dans ma tasse.

\- Non parce qu'une fois je suis sortie avec un gars tout à fait fréquentable au premier abord si ce n'est qu'il aimait appeler son chat "ma petite touffe juteuse", qu'il collectionnait des oiseaux morts et qu'il se masturbait en cachette devant la vieille voisine d'en face... Il s'est avéré qu'il était trafiquant d'organe et qu'il est sorti avec moi juste pour se rapprocher de ma meilleure amie et de lui prendre ses yeux !

\- ...

\- Elle s'en est jamais remise la pauvre.

Elle secoue la tête, peinée puis se remet à sourire tout en fouillant dans les placards.

\- Dis, j'ai vu que t'avais une chambre de libre et comme je cherche un appart, tu chercherais pas une colloc sympa par hasard ?

Mon dieu non !

XXXXX

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ma nouvelle colloc s'enfile une coupe dans le vagin, rit Michelle en sautillant dans le canapé.

Je serre la mâchoire.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Vous savez qu'elle a finit par remarquer la marque des ténèbres sur son bras ?

Et vous connaissez sa réaction ?

" Cet enfoiré d'Ayrton n'aura qu'à se tenir ! M'en vais lui foutre sa baguette dans le cul à ce vieux poulpe !"

...

J'ai une psychopathe comme colloc.

Les chaussures !

Les chaussures sur MON canapé !

Aucun savoir-vivre.

Elle a été élevée chez les chèvres ou quoi ?

Si ma mère voyait ça...

... Elle s'en ficherait.

C'est la femme la plus bordélique qu'on puisse connaître.

Mon père je sais pas trop, je ne l'ai pas assez connu.

Quand il a vu dans quelle famille de timbré il avait atterrit il a filé en douce sans même penser à me sauver de ces fous !

Quel ingrat.

Pense même pas aux amis.

Bon en même temps il s'est enfuit j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère.

Mais quand même.

Il est repassé vers mes 16 ans pour savoir si j'avais du fric.

Le pauvre avait des problèmes avec un gang, une histoire d'emprunt.

J'en avais pas. Depuis il a disparut de la circulation, sa deuxième famille n'a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu !

Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

...

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Michelle et soupire.

XXXXX

Nous avons été invitées par nos nouveaux amis à un dîner d'accueil. Et c'est juste pire que de se retrouver seule dans une pièce en compagnie de Rogue en string rouge à paillette.

... Pas envie d'en parler. Toujours est-il que tout le monde parle en même temps, personne ne s'écoute, ça braille, ça se marre, ça se frappe la gueule. Un vrai capharnaüm ! Je ne sais même pas qui est qui.

\- Deux filles sur sept recrues cette fois ! Y a moyen qu'on baise ce mois-ci !

\- Bon rendement les gars.

\- Vous auriez pu en prendre plus.

\- Y en avait d'autres ?

\- Ça fera des petites copines à Bellatrix, je la trouve un peu morose ces jours-ci.

\- Moroz... Ahah ! C'est pas ton nom à toi là ? se marre Rosier.

\- Je t'emmerde, je rétorque.

Non mais je n'ai pas de réflexion à prendre de la part d'un gars qui porte un nom de plante.

\- Je trouve que ça colle bien avec la tête que tu tires en ce moment, ajoute Michelle. Souris un peu dont !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas les brocolis ?

\- T'as tord, Avery est le meilleur cuisto qu'on puisse avoir.

\- Vous feriez un beau couple toi et Rogue.

\- Le couple le plus morbide jamais connu.

\- Vous venez d'apprendre la mort de vos grands-mères ou quoi ?

Là-dessus Rookwood se met à sangloter.

\- ...

\- T'es vraiment un boulet Wilkes.

\- Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- Sinon sexuellement parlant vous êtes actives ou pas ?

Je crois que je suis tombée dans une orgie.

\- Ça dépend, t'es trafiquant d'organe ? demande Michelle.

Oh non c'est pas vrai. La revoilà l'autre.

\- Qui veut une autre portion ?

\- Moi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Ah j'ai bien fait de faire du rab, sourit ledit Avery.

\- Bah y a bien Macnair qui trafique des organes de temps en temps.

\- Pour arrondir les fins de mois paraît-il.

\- Pourquoi t'es intéressée par le marché ?

\- On peut te filer son adresse si tu veux.

\- Ils recherchent du monde paraît-il.

\- A ce qu'on dit ce métier est mal vu par la société.

\- Comme Mangemort aussi tu me diras.

\- Sont vraiment étroits d'esprits.

-Ils n'ont aucune reconnaissance.

\- On fait tout le boulot, on nettoie le pays d'immondices et même pas un merci !

\- Tiens Travers mange dont un peu plus de raviolis et n'y pense plus.

\- Ah c'est gentil.

\- Oui je sais à quel point ça te touche au cœur.

...

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Bon m'en vais picoler un peu au chaudron, tu viens avec moi Véronique ?

\- Non merci, je répond.

\- C'est pas ce soir que tu vas sauter Rabi, se marre encore Rosier. T'as vraiment un prénom de merde cela dit en passant Moroz.

\- Le nom aussi.

\- Allez vous faire.

\- Je la trouve un peu méchante moi.

XXXXX

Aujourd'hui c'est bizutage.

Et celui qui ne se présente pas finira bouffé par Nagini.

Un serpent ma foi sociable et pas du tout sauvage.

Une sale bête.

Mais ça je ne le dirais pas au Maître.

Il est assez tatillon là-dessus.

Un sensible vous dis-je.

Autant il a du mal avec le contact humain, autant avec celui des animaux c'est une perle !

On devrait songer à lui faire garder nos animaux quand on part en vacances.

A-t-on au moins le droit à des congés ?

\- Bon, commence Juggson avec un sourire sadique, Bellatrix étant absente pour une mission, nous allons pouvoir décider des défis !

-YOUYOU ! S'écrit Rookwood en sautillant. On se fait un bowling ?

...

Et dire que ce sont eux les terreurs du pays.

Si le ministère savait.

M'étonnerait même pas de griller le Seigneur des ténèbres en train de jouer au mini golf dans son bureau.

\- Aujourd'hui mes amis, vous allez souffrir. On va pouvoir tester le mental et l'esprit d'équipe de chacun.

\- Et le bowling alors ?

Juggson l'ignore, sort sa baguette et un vase apparaît.

\- Que tout le monde y mette son nom. On va faire des équipes de deux.

\- Mais moi je voulais un bowling.

Juggson a un tic nerveux à l'œil mais continue.

\- Et je ne veux aucune protestations ! Fait-il en fusillant Lucius Malefoy du regard.

Oui ce dernier était en train de marmonner dans ses cheveux.

L'a pas de barbe alors...

Il est peut-être imberbe du coup il compense avec la longueur de ses cheveux.

Qui sait comment c'est sous son slip.

...

\- Je crois que nous avons des choses d'autant plus sérieuses à accomplir.

\- On a dit pas de protestation Malefoy alors on sourit et on fait comme les copains, intervient Wilkes.

\- Si je comprends bien pas de bowling donc, boude Rookwood.

\- Les PUTAINS de perdants feront office de quilles pour le bowling. MERDE ROOKWOOD ! Maintenant ta gueule ! S'emporte Juggson et nous commençons tous à glisser nos noms dans les vases.

xxxx

\- NON MAIS A-T-ON DÉJÀ VU PLUS LENT QUE TOI ?!

\- Eh ça va pas la peine de t'énerver. J'ai une crampe, grince Rosier, le regard noir.

C'est pas possible d'être collée à ce boulet.

Wilkes a eu la bonne idée de coller les jambes des partenaires et d'organiser une course au trésor dans le jardin de Malefoy.

Un jardin ? Je devrais dire un parc oui ! Et qui je me coltine ? La plus grosse chochotte de tous les Mangemorts !

\- Fais attention où tu marches tu vois bien qu'il y a de la boue ! T'as envie de te salir les chaussures ? Pas moi ! S'énerve Rosier.

Et il nous ralenti à faire des détours toutes les deux secondes pour éviter tout obstacle salissant.

Michelle, elle au moins est tombé avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Y a pas plus compétiteur que lui.

J'ai pas envie de finir en quille moi !

\- C'est pas possible mais il entretient son jardin avec ses pieds ou quoi ? Grogne t-il.

\- Tu peux me relire-

\- Et regarde moi ces bleuets. A ce stade ce n'est plus délaisser c'est un crime ! De si belles fleurs... Ah c'est sûr les Malefoy font très propres sur eux mais dès que tu te promènes dans leur jardin tu vois tout de suite à quel genre de famille tu as affaire.

\- Oui d'accord mais l'énigme.

\- Les apparences je te dis. M'étonnerais même pas qu'ils se torchent le cul avec leur chat.

\- Rosier.

\- Ont-ils seulement un chat ?! Décidément on connait bien mal nos amis.

Ah c'est pas vrai. Et dire que j'ai eu la folie de m'intéresser à ce pignouf à Poudlard.

Non mais vous savez, la jeunesse, l'innocence, le prestige, tout ça.

J'ai vite compris mon erreur !

...

Une jupe par terre plus tard mais quand même.

Juste avant le mouvement décisif.

... Bref.

\- ... Bah tiens dont. J'envisage même de creuser la terre pour vérifier qu'il ne s'y cache pas le cadavre d'un manchot.

\- Rosier.

\- Alors que c'est mignon un manchot.

\- ROSIER L'ÉNIGME !

Il sursaute, trébuche, et du fait que ma jambe est collée à la sienne, je le suis dans la découverte du sol.

\- Ma chemise ! Ma chemise ! panique t-il en tâtonnant sur son torse. Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça espèce de timbrée !

\- Cours ! Cours ! pépie Rookwood, apparemment prêt à découvrir le trésor.

\- Je te suis ! s'essouffle Avery, le visage rouge.

Nous les observons détaler comme des lapins, passer devant nous sans même nous remarquer.

\- ...

\- T'as fais quoi de l'énigme ? me demande Rosier, tout à coup disposé à gagner.

\- ... Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'avais.

\- N'importe quoi je te l'ai donné avant qu'on commence !

\- Mais bien sûr, vas-y. Avoues tout de suite que tu l'as perdu !

\- Tu n'es qu'une novice, c'était à toi de la garder sagement dans ta poche !

\- T'es vraiment un gars inutile en fait !

\- Salope !

\- Connard !

\- Grosse coincée !

\- Ahah ! Toujours pas digéré le vent que tu t'es prit au collège !

\- Dites donc le couple là, serait peut-être temps de vous y mettre au lieu de vous prélasser dans l'herbe, chantonne Juggson plus loin.

XXXX

\- Bonjour, je fais auprès du pharmacomage. Je souhaiterais une potion pour les douleurs... fessière.

Il me lance un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Surement à cause de mes énormes lunettes de soleil et de ma cagoule bleue.

J'ai pas voulu prendre une noir. On aurait pu me prendre pour une Mangemort.

La blague.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Vous avez des irritations ? Des hémorroïdes ? Soyez plus précise, me sourit-il finalement.

Péquenot va.

Marre-toi.

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Disons plutôt des marques euh... Des bleus, des rougeurs et tout quoi...

Heureusement que j'ai ma cagoule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu.

\- Moi aussi, chuchote Rosier, caché derrière moi.

Cette fois le pharmacomage a une lueur de compréhension et s'en va dans la réserve.

\- Monique ! J'ai deux masochistes excités du cul qui attendent ! Tu sors les potions habituelles ! nous l'entendons crier.

Rosier grince des dents.

Difficile d'être une quille de nos jours.

Et Rabastan Lestrange s'est donné à cœur joie.

Je déteste les Mangemorts.

Comme Rosier et moi étions les perdants, il a été décidé que pour renforcer la cohésion dans l'équipe et nous apprendre à travailler ensemble, nous effectuerons nos missions ensemble jusqu'à que nous améliorons notre comportement.

On est punis quoi.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je devrais la continuer d'après vous ou arrêter le massacre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Mal ? Rentrée difficile ou alors on se la coule douce en cours comme de gros fainéants ? Je suis sûre que certains sont là à lire des fics alors que vous devriez faire vos devoirs ! Honte à vous !

...

Nan je déconne, je faisais partie de cette catégorie dans ma jeunesse. Ah que je me sens vieille. L'important c'est le talent, si vous en avez, pourquoi perdre un temps considérable à travailler vos cours ? Comme dirait Ruth dans Ephismatologie, réviser, c'est pour les cons !

J'espère que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux tout ce que je dis. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, je ne suis pas votre mère.

En parlant d'Ephis, pour là question concernant son avancement, je suis vraiment désolée si ça prend du temps, c'est que Zo' et moi sommes toutes les deux dessus, et comme nous ne vivons pas au même endroit, difficile d'être en contact tout le temps, d'avoir de l'inspi et de trouver du temps pour écrire ensemble. Enfin bref, nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant.

Sinon voilà, merci pour vos réactions, je suis super contente de voir que ça vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Bon et là on fait quoi ? je demande à Rosier, devenu mon mentor attitré.

\- On supervise, me répond-il, les yeux plissés et concentré sur le paysage.

\- Et ça consiste à... ?

J'aperçois l'un des frères Lestrange à trente pieds de nous en train de tabasser une vieille.

\- En gros tu fais semblant d'être utile alors que tu glandes pendant que les autres font le sale boulot.

J'aurais dû emmener mon Sudoku.

La vieille reprend vite le dessus, elle réussit à attraper une jambe de Lestrange, mort dedans puis sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, elle pousse un cri de rage et lui plante son dentier à l'œil.

S'en suit une bataille sanglante dont personne n'en sortira vivant.

En fait chacun gifle l'autre.

Avery plus loin est poursuivit par un chien féroce mais il réussit vite à s'en débarrasser en lançant un bras déchiqueté - je ne sais où est le propriétaire de ce membre- comme si c'était un jouet et le clebart s'en va trottinant chercher son joujou.

N'allez pas croire, il y a par-ci par-là certains Mangemorts qui font bien leur travail.

Par exemple Bellatrix se marre en torturant une petite fille de quatre ans devant ses parents sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Quelle femme sensible, aimante et accueillante.

Un Auror qui vient de remarquer notre inactivité fonce vers nous baguette levée mais Rosier est plus rapide que lui et l'élimine en un quart de tour.

C'est-à-dire que j'ai le temps de voir ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, du sang jaillir de sa bouche et son nez, puis sa tête explose.

\- De temps en temps tu seras obligée d'agir, soupire-il.

Il lance un coup d'œil agacé vers sa robe tout juste repassée par son elfe et siffle d'un air mécontent.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les Aurors ! Ils sont salissant, même morts ils n'ont aucun respect pour la propreté et le savoir-être !

\- Ça va c'est une robe noir, pas comme si ça se voyait beaucoup. Ton elfe la lavera.

Il tourne un regard outré vers moi.

\- Sais-tu seulement qui a fabriqué ce tissu ? Sais-tu seulement combien d'heures d'entretien  
demande-il ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun sens du goût et de la mode que tu dois  
dénigrer les affaires des autres ! Du sang sécher va abîmer la douceur du tissu ! Ça va  
surtout l'endommager, puis commencer à me gratter et je ne te parle pas des allergies après !  
Une telle qualité. Ah quel gâchis. Tu n'as pas les moyen de te payer l'uniforme de grande  
couture ? J'y peux rien ! Ne m'insulte pas avec tes recommandations à la mort moi les  
couilles !

Si c'était vraiment de la qualité, ça ne s'abimerait pas aussi vite.

Enfin moi ce que j'en dis... C'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'en chier un chaudron pour un  
vêtement !

\- Ah mais c'est pas possible ça ! J'essayais de te faire voir le bon côté des choses ! T'es  
jamais content. Bien simple, depuis que je suis arrivée tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabaisser ou  
de me gueuler dessus. MAIS TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ?!

\- ÉVITE DE POSTILLONNER SUR MA CAPE !

\- TU PEUX BIEN TE LA FOUTRE DANS LE CUL POUR CE QUE CA ME FAIT !

\- Ahah, se bidonne Michelle. Les gars vous avez raté quelque. Y a le Phacochère sanglant qu'a foutu sa cagoule à l'envers du coup il s'est prit un lampadaire en pleine poire !

\- Le con ! ajoute un Auror tout aussi écroulé de rire.

Rosier garde un temps de silence puis se tourne encore une fois vers moi :

\- Tu sais ce que je vais y mettre, moi, dans ton cul ?

Je préfère l'ignorer et m'en aller chercher des croustillons que de continuer à l'écouter.

J'aimais bien les fêtes foraines quand j'étais petite.

\- Où allez-vous donc jeune fille ?! On en a pas terminé ! beugle-il et je lui répond avec mon plus jolie doigt.

Avant d'avoir pu trouver mon stand de croustillons, un auror se plante devant moi, un sourire fier plaqué à la gueule.

Et voilà.

Pas deux pas et j'ai déjà mon premier boulet.

Limite je préfère faire la conversation avec Rosier.

... Oui non. Azkaban me semble plus attrayant que ce bignou.

\- Bonjour, me salue bidule.

\- Moi c'est Garett et vous ?

S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir !

\- Véronique.

Oui bon.

Voilà.

M'a l'air d'être le genre sympa, qui balance pas.

Il est pas moche.

\- Et tu crois que je vais tomber dedans peut-être ? continue-il de sourire.

C'est pourtant vrai.

Allez savoir, mais dès qu'on porte une cagoule, tout de suite on perd toute crédibilité.

J'ai presqu'envie de dire que c'est de la discrimination.

Mais j'aurais du culot.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire, je lui dis.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange me voit faire causette avec l'ennemi elle va tout de suite m'en chier une grenouille.

Avouez que l'image reste comique.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Jugson se balader avec des planches en bois, le regard fébrile l'air de celui content de sa journée.

Et je vois tout ça à travers un masque et une cagoule !

Non en fait je vois qu'il est guilleret c'est juste parce qu'il sautille d'un pied à l'autre en poussant la chansonnette.

Je suis en train de m'apercevoir que tout le monde fait un peu n'importe quoi ici.

Normalement ça devrait lancer des sorts dans tous les coins, tuer, massacrer, violer.

Au lieu de ça on a Jugson le bricoleur, moi qui me sociabilise, Michelle dans la grande roue avec son nouveau pote, Rookwood collé à son lampadaire, Dolohov et Rowle qui se disputent une barbe à papa et les deux frères Lestrange qui se battent contre une vieille hargneuse.

Oui le deuxième frère a finit par prêter main forte à l'autre.

Ah non en fait.

Le frère aide la vieille.

C'est ça l'esprit d'équipe.

Et au milieu de tout ça Bellatrix tape du pied, observe le paysage et semble prête à exploser.

M'est avis qu'elle supervise aussi et qu'elle fait genre elle en a quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire mine d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, me reproche l'Auror.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça vaut le coup que je m'y intéresse ?

Qui sait il me parle peut-être des vertus du lait maternel.

J'ai lu un article qui disait que ça pouvait éventuellement guérir une conjonctive.

Genre t'as mal à l'œil ?

Une giclée dans l'œil et le tour est joué !

\- Tu sais on pourrait se contenter de se battre, d'attendre de voir qui de l'un ou l'autre témoignera sa faiblesse et le tuer.

\- Bah si ça peut t'aider j'ai toujours du mal à me protéger des sorts bloque-jambes mais ceux de stupefaction, aucun problème, je lui fais avec un haussement d'épaule.

J'ai même lu une fois qu'on produisait une hormone pendant la grossesse, qui si elle était produite à fort dosage on pourrait en faire une bombe atomique !

A se demander pourquoi on continue de vivre avec les hommes.

Ils sont juste là pour le rôle du géniteur en fait.

Des fois je m'interroge. Pourquoi se croient-ils si importants alors qu'il est clair qu'on pourrait très bien s'en passer ?

Avec le progrès on pourra bientôt les détruire tout simplement. Pour se reproduire on trouvera bien une alternative.

Je suis sûre que Bellatrix serait d'accord avec mon projet.

\- Un petit peu d'attention ne serait pas de refus quand même.

\- BON TOUT LE MONDE RENTRE ! FISSA ! hurle d'ailleurs Bellatrix.

Il y a quelques râles mécontents mais tout le monde transplane petit-à-petit.

\- Attendez-moi ! J'ai perdu ma baguette ! crie Michelle avant que je ne disparaisse à mon tour dans un craquement sonore.

xxxx

\- ... référer au Maïtre !

\- Balance, murmure Jugson à mes côtés.

\- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir ! C'était un foirrage complet ! Potter et Sirius se sont bien payés nos têtes !

Ils jouaient à la pêche à la ligne.

J'ai eu le temps de constater qu'ils étaient nuls.

\- Calme-toi Bellatrix. On a bien le droit de souffler un peu, commente Rosier avant de se tasser sur sa chaise.

On sait tous qu'il est parti faire sa sieste dans le tapis volant.

\- Evan mon chou. On est pas à un défilé de mode ni à un club med !

\- C'est pas moldu ça ? croit bon d'intervenir Rogue d'une voix lugubre.

Elle se contente de le fusiller du regard.

\- Rookwood ! fait-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Il se redresse, prêt à exécuter le salut militaire moldu mais se retient à temps.

Ce qui n'empêche pas l'hystérique de fulminer.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire deux trous dans ta cagoule et éviter de nous ridiculiser ! Jugson !

\- Chef ! Oui Chef !

Les narines de Bellatrix se dilatent.

\- Qui t'as demander, par Salazar, de bricoler une étagère en pleine mission ?

Il serre les lèvres et je vois du coin de l'œil Wilkes se planquer derrière un journal.

En voilà un qui fait ses commandes.

Vous me direz, paraît que Jugson manipule le bois comme une perle.

\- Grognon ! reprend-elle en pivotant cette fois vers moi.

\- Moi c'est Moroz, je marmonne tandis que Rosier ricane.

\- Peu importe, siffle-elle. Quand t'auras finit de flirter avec le camps ennemi, peut-être pourrons-nous reprendre la guerre ? Tu nous diras ? On ne voudrait pas déranger un si beau tableau. Rowle, Dolohov !

Les deux s'assassinent mutuellement du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention à notre chef.

Bah de toute façon elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment le remarquer.

\- Quand vous aurez terminé de jouer au bac à sable, vous pourrez revenir dans la cour des grands ! Et puis merde ! Vous n'êtes que des pieds cassés j'en ai ma claque ! Et où est donc passée Charlies ?!

Qui ça ?

C'est à ce moment que Michelle entre dans la salle, le visage penaud.

Bellatrix inspire, expire, puis :

\- Montague, Parkinson, fait-elle auprès de deux autres nouvelles recrues, vous êtes les seuls à peu près sérieux.

\- Et moi on m'oublie ? demande Avery.

\- T'étais là toi ?

Des fois il me fait mal au cœur.

\- Malefoy va donc te brosser les cheveux, tu ressembles à une poule effarouchée. Rodolphus ?

\- Oui ? déglutit-il.

\- Pitoyable. ET JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CE JEU DE SOCIÉTÉ DOLOHOV ?!

\- Qui veut se faire un cluedo ?

\- Ah, moi ! pépie Wilkes sous le regard noir de Bellatrix.

\- Tant que j'y suis petit agneau...

\- Oui ?

\- Que je ne te reprenne plus à faire tes courses au supermarché d'à côté pendant une mission. ON EST PAS CHEZ MÉMÉ ICI !

xxxxx

\- Pourquoi Rosier est-il en train de mâchouiller le rideau ? je demande auprès de Jugson.

\- Il essaie d'arrêter de fumer. Ça entraîne certains comportements anormaux.

Ah.

Des fois je me demande si on ne sélectionne pas les plus timbrés de ce pays pour devenir Mangemort.

... C'est un peu vexant pour moi d'ailleurs.

\- Bon, commence Wilkes, qui veut dire quelque chose ?

Nous sommes tous à un enterrement en fait.

Personne ne lève la main.

\- Elkins Andréa était une jeune recrue solidaire, volontaire-

\- Baisable, ajoute Rosier entre deux bouts de rideau.

\- ... serviable. Nous l'avons peu connus.

Et c'est pas peu dire, elle venait juste d'arriver qu'elle a eu le malheur de trébucher et de tomber du balcon de Malefoy.

En tout cas c'est là la version officielle.

\- J'ai tout de suite su en la voyant qu'elle ferait une Mangemort redoutable.

\- Oui, si on part du principe qu'il n'y a pas besoin de savoir écrire pour tuer.

Wilkes lance un regard agacé vers Rabastan Lestrange.

\- Certes. Mais-

\- Mort suspecte, renifle Avery qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

Il se penche vers le cadavre, inspire l'air et reprend :

\- Mort suspecte vous dis-je.

Il remonte le col de sa cape, tire dans sa pipe et nous continuons à le regarder dans son délire.

Rosier a l'air d'être sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de lui piquer sa pipe.

Avery tourne autour du cercueil, s'arrête puis sans crier gare, gifle Elkins.

\- ...

\- Y avait une mouche, c'est irrespectueux envers les morts, s'explique-il avant de s'assoir à mes côtés.

Et il essuie sa main tranquilou sur mon pantalon.

Bah te gêne pas mon petit Monsieur.

xxxx

J'en ai marre des missions !

C'est toujours la même chose !

A chaque fois on a le droit aux petites visites de Bellatrix pour vérifier le bon déroulement de la mission et à chaque fois ça finit par gueuler.

Aujourd'hui nous attaquons un petit village. Et cette fois on a plutôt intérêt à suivre les ordres.

Rosier et moi entrons dans une petite maison et je m'arrête sur le seuil, les sourcils haussés.

Je suis presque certaine que le sol n'a jamais autant brillé ici, ça sent le produit vaisselle et la lessive, deux cadavres sont bien rangés dans un coin de la pièce, pas une trace de bataille.

Quelqu'un est passé avant nous et a rangé avant de repartir.

\- Qui c'est qui a tout nettoyé ? je demande.

Rosier passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Personne. Bon. Changement de maison.

\- Nous avons un maniaco dépressif dans nos rangs et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

Je le suis tandis qu'il s'en va à grands pas.

\- Non.

\- Qui sait s'il va pas un jour péter un câble ? Ces gens sont très instables psychologiquement tu le sais ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'aimerais être un minimum au courant du danger que je cours en vous côtoyant ! Tu vas m-

Je suis interrompue par Michelle qui passe devant nous l'air de rien, traînant le corps inerte d'un jeune de notre age en ricanant.

C'aurait pu être normal si elle n'avait pas une poule désarticulée pendant autour de son cou.

Mais bon c'est Michelle, on pardonne son comportement excessif.

\- Je te préviens, me fait-il en ouvrant la porte d'une maison, c'est à ton tour de tuer.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fais. Je te conseille au passage de lancer quelques sorts originaux, ça donne toujours un effet de surprise, ça nous sort de la routine et en plus ça a l'avantage de faire un petit spectacle.

\- Je vais te laisser me montrer comment faire, hein. J'ai encore du mal à assimiler les directives.

\- Torturer et tuer. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ? demande t-il en ouvrant un placard au hasard.

Oh des cookies aux pépites de caramel !

\- Eh bien c'est un peu la philosophie du meurtre en fait.

A la nougatine en plus ! Ces moldus ont du goût.

Rosier grimace en regardant le contenu du placard.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien calorique tout ça. Tu n'as pas à réfléchir, tu exécute, point.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es complètement dénué de conscience.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, continuant notre fouille en papotant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Regarde, je suis tout à fait conscient que la personne qui vit ici n'a en plus d'avoir aucun goût, aucune hygiène de vie.

Il attrape au pif une cannette de soda vide traînant sous le canapé.

Et je ne vous parle pas des autres déchets.

J'imagine que notre maniaco dépressif n'est pas passé par là.

\- Je peux aller faire pipi ?

\- T'as déjà été tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai une petite vessie tu sais.

Nous montons à l'étage, continuant notre expédition.

\- Écoute Moroz. Me prend pas pour un abruti, je sais très bien que tu essaies d'éviter l'inévitable !

\- J'ai juste envie de pisser bordel !

\- Ah qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve.

\- Je t'énerve ? Je t'énerve ? C'est toi qui empêche les honnêtes gens de se libérer de leur besoin les plus primaires !

\- Honnête ? répète-il tandis que nous entrons dans une chambre où nous trouvons une adolescente apeurée. Ne me parle pas d'honnêteté quand t'es même pas foutue de tuer une pauvre fille telle la lavette que tu es, crie-il, couvrant les sanglots de la fille.

\- Ahahah ! Alors ça c'est drôle, tu te coiffes comme une gonzesse, tu pignes dès qu'une tâche s'incruste sur tes bottes, t'achètes des magazines pour soins de beauté et c'est moi la lavette ?

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas ressembler à une loutre comme toi, grince-il.

\- Je préfère être naturelle, je rétorque, la voix glaciale.

\- Tu pourrais faire l'effort de nous éviter les nuisances visuelles, j'en ai les yeux qui piquent dès que je te vois ! Comment veux-tu te trouver un homme correcte avec une allure pareille ?

\- Certains hommes me trouvent tout à fait à leur goût.

Il ricane.

\- Tu ne vois même pas le déchet que tu es, c'est pitoyable.

Oh et puis il m'énerve.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande-il en me voyant filer. C'est ça ! Profite de notre dispute pour te barrer ! Comme toujours ! Et qui c'est qui va faire le sale boulot ? Bibi !

Je continue de descendre les escaliers.

\- Je supervise moi, Monsieur !

\- ... ET MERDE OU EST PASSÉE LA FILLE ?!

Il me rejoint, fulminant et les yeux rouges de colère.

Me rappelle un alcoolique.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'EST TA FAUTE ! s'égosille t-il.

\- Ah bah bien sûr ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'énerves comme une vieille mégère ! J'y peux rien si t'es pas foutu de surveiller tes victimes !

\- Ce sont aussi les tiennes ! Et à cause de ton incapacité à gérer tes faiblesses, nous avons un témoin gênant qui vagabonde on ne sait où !

\- C'est une moldue abrutie, elle a pas pu aller bien loin.

\- ... ET PUIS TA GUEULE !

\- Ah mais ça va hein. Qu'est ce que vous avez à beugler comme des veaux vous deux ? s'incruste Wilkes, les poings sur les hanches.

Nous gardons le silence.

Bellatrix entre à son tour, un tic nerveux à l'œil, traînant par les cheveux notre fugueuse.

\- Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose mes lapins ?

\- Une pipe et je te couvre, me chuchote Rosier.

xxxxx

Au final elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous gueuler dessus, Dolohov et Rowle ont perdu un témoin eux.

Très gênant comme témoin puisque c'est une sorcière.

Ça a l'avantage de détourner l'attention de l'hystérique de nous.

Une née-moldue apparemment en plus !

Enfin Sang-de-bourbe. Au temps pour moi, c'est l'habitude.

Ils n'ont vraiment aucune organisation.

\- C'est obligé ? grince Mulciber.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Je te trouve très jolie comme ça ma mignonne, lui fait Filwyn d'un air goguenard.

Ou Pilwyn.

Milwyn ?

Selwyn !

Avec ces noms à coucher dehors aussi.

\- Avec tes belles petites fesses en plus, ajoute Jugson.

\- Tes cheveux soyeux.

\- Ta peau douce.

\- Tes pieds velus.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Mulciber claque sa langue au palais, tente de desserrer sa jupe, et redresse sa fausse poitrine.

Les autres n'ont pas hésité à le travestir quand il a fallu envoyer quelqu'un auprès de McGonagall pour tenter de gratter des infos.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle se sent plus en confiance auprès des femmes, lui dit Wilkes avec son sourire de sadique.

\- Et on ne pouvait pas envoyer l'une des filles ?

\- Quel est le pays le plus cool ? est justement en train de sortir Michelle à Travers.

\- Je ne sais pas... La Norvège ?

\- Le Yémen !

Puis elle se marre, les mains plaquées sur le ventre.

\- Tu comprends pas ? Le Yémen. Yeah Man. Non ?

\- Oui mais non, il faut au moins que la fille ait de la conversation pour être crédible, contredit Selwyn après un dernier regard dirigé vers Michelle.

Ils se tournent ensuite vers moi.

Ah non !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut sérieusement songer à elle ? se bidonne Rosier. Avec sa tête de dix pieds de longs !

\- On croirait toujours qu'elle va se pendre à la minute. A chaque fois que je lui parle j'ai peur d'heurter sa sensibilité, intervient Avery.

\- Faut pas, j'ai beau tenter, ça marche jamais.

\- Je vous entend vous savez.

\- Et puis cet air aimable... Non mais un petit sourire, je sais pas ou même un petit bonjour de temps en temps. Elle a été élevée chez les singes ou quoi ? se désole Yaxley.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde.

\- A croire qu'elle se sent au-dessus de nous. Une vraie pimbêche.

\- Toujours à nous regarder de haut.

\- Heureusement qu'elle a certains atouts qui méritent d'être considérés, dit Rabastan en me lançant une œillade lubrique.

\- Bof, je pourrais faire u trou dans une poubelle que ça me ferait le même effet, reprend Rosier, les yeux scrutateurs.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais à Poudlard, ricane Wilkes qui évite de peu une miche de pain en pleine poire.

\- Quand vous aurez terminé de parl-

\- Elle a le regard fade, aucune expression. J'ai parfois l'impression de discuter avec un lama déchiré, commente Rodolphus.

\- Vas te faire voir Lestrange, je siffle.

\- Vous voyez ? Cette agressivité... Ce manque totale de politesse.

\- Tu comprends ce que je subis ? demande Rosier à Wilkes avec son air de martyr.

\- Alors on l'envoie à ma place ? pépie Mulciber qu'en a marre de se gratter le cul à cause de son string.

Rookwood a insisté pour qu'il en porte histoire que ça fasse plus réaliste.

\- Non, décide Rodolphus, elle va venir avec toi mais il va falloir qu'on l'habille en fille elle aussi.

\- Allez Véro, on sourit, on va s'enfiler un soutif de femme et pas une brassière, et hop ! En mission ! me fait Rosier. Oust !

\- Comment tu sais que je porte une brassière ?

\- ...

xxxxx

Depuis que je vis avec Michelle je n'ai plus eu un instant de répit. Vas-y que je m'épile sur le canapé les jambes écartées pour faire profiter de la belle vue, que je me cure le nez en faisant la vaisselle, que je te réveille à trois heures du matin avec mes belles vocalises parce qu'il n'y a plus de PQ.

Tenez, hier encore il a fallut que j'aille la chercher au bureau des Aurors parce que madame a transplané en état d'ivresse au ministère en vue d'organiser une manifestation contre l'oppression des gobelins eunuques.

... Le pire étant qu'elle a réussi à me faire passer pour sa mère.

Au moins je ne ressemble pas à une grand-mère. Il faut positiver.

\- Hé Véro tu peux ouvrir ? C'est pour moi ! crie d'ailleurs ma colocataire alors que ça tambourine comme un malpropre à ma porte.

Vous voyez ? Elle me prend pour son elfe !

\- Et t'en profite pour signer à ma place tu seras mignonne !

...

J'ouvre la porte et tire ma tête des beaux jours histoire de bien faire comprendre au livreur face à moi ce que j'en pense de frapper comme un malade chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mademoiselle Charlies ?

Il attend ma réponse, qui ne vient pas, me fourre le paquet en main, prend mon doigt qu'il pointe vers sa baguette puis s'en va sans demander son reste. Sans même un salut.

Comme il est aimable.

Michelle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, complètement à poil, avec son sourire de banane.

Elle m'arrache son colis et va dans la salle en tortillant du cul comme un canard.

...

Je la suis parce que je suis un peu curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a commandé.

Parfois elle achète des choses étranges.

Une fois elle m'a ramené deux petites boules roses qui vibraient je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça pouvait servir.

\- Oh putain ! je fais avec un sursaut d'horreur en avisant la tête découpée dans le carton.

Michelle tape du pied avec un air mécontent.

\- Mais c'est pas celle-là que je voulais ! Je voulais une blonde ! Pas une... Châtain ! crache t-elle, les yeux luisant.

...

\- Tu as vraiment commandé une tête décapitée ? je demande histoire d'être sûr.

\- Et regarde-moi cette mauvaise qualité. Je peux te dire une chose, cette entreprise n'est pas sérieuse, on commande, on paye, on s'attend quand même à un minimum de satisfaction ! Avise cette mocheté ! Je vais demander à être remboursée. Ou au moins un geste commercial.

Je vis avec une malade mentale.

Une véritable psychopathe.

Allez lui dire de dégager d'ici maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Leur demander une main en plus ?

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'une main découpée moi ? me fait-elle en me lançant un regard condescendant. T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille.


	3. Chapter 3

Baboul.

Bon, j'ai bien l'impression que je suis en train d'instaurer les jours de publication les dimanches... Ne le prenez pas comme une habitude hein ! Vous savez comme je ne suis pas très stable !

...

Bref, ce chapitre pourra peut-être paraître un peu lourd mais il FALLAIT que j'écrive ça. Quand c'est venu dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas en faire autrement. u_u

Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Tinette et à Zod'a (qui a bien voulu dans sa grââânde générosité corriger ce chapitre).

Je ne la remercie pas, elle ne m'a pas offert mon nounours pingouin quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Hé les gars ! s'écrie Rosier en accourant vers nous comme un gosse. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Il agite une sorte de bâton rose avec un air de débile.

Ou curieux. Mais ça revient au même.

Il ne me faut pas plus longtemps pour identifier l'objet.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Rowle d'une voix faussement désintéressée.

Rosier hausse les épaules en continuant à gesticuler.

\- Vous pensez que les moldus aussi ont leur propre baguette ?

Dolohov s'approche doucement et l'étudie de près.

De très près, limite il a le nez collé dessus.

\- C'est peut-être dangereux.

Je. Me. Marre.

\- Ça s'utilise comment ?

Rosier sourit et frappe le haut de la tête de Rogue avec.

Le pauvre avait le malheur de passer par là au mauvais moment.

Et Rosier continue jusqu'à que Rogue en ait marre, qu'il se tourne vers lui pour partager sa façon de penser, il aperçoit le god, pâlit et s'en va sans demander son reste.

\- Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a été traumatisé par les baguettes moldu.

\- Oh, un petit boutonio.

Rosier appuie dessus et le god se met à vibrer.

\- C'est marrant.

\- Pourquoi ça vibre ?

\- Il reconnait peut-être les intrus.

\- Dis donc Moroz qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, t'as presque l'air aimable pour un coup ! me fait Avery d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pour rien, je réponds et mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je vois Rosier poser son oreille dessus.

Bellatrix qui vient d'arriver le lui arrache des mains.

\- C'est à moi ! proteste Rosier comme un gamin.

Ahahah.

\- T'as trouvé ça où ?

\- Dans la chambre de la moldue.

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Je vais apporter ça au maître, il en saura plus que nous.

...

Oh putain.

J'hésite entre me bidonner ou flipper.

XXXXX

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je demande à Rosier en le voyant s'asseoir à mes côtés avec une tête de constipé contrarié.

\- Rien, grince t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et j'en retourne à mon observation de Bellatrix qui attend impatiemment son maître pour lui montrer son god.

Elle n'arrive même pas à rester en place tellement elle pense avoir fait une grande trouvaille.

Et à la tête que tire Wilkes, il sait ce que c'est mais n'ose pas ruiner les illusions de notre hystérique.

C'est bien simple, il est rouge de se retenir de rire, une grimace étrange, comme s'il avait en même temps envie de se marrer et de pleurer, et il tape du pied nerveusement.

Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment il a découvert à quoi ça servait.

Rosier soupire, claque sa langue au palais.

Je continue de l'ignorer, comprenant qu'il a juste envie de montrer au monde entier qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est rose, mesure une vingtaine de centimètres et fait rêver les filles de dix-sept ans ? demande Michelle à Travers.

Il lance un regard dédaigneux à Rogue.

\- Pas la bite de Rogue en tout cas.

Notre ami se contente de le fusiller des yeux.

Michelle renifle, la moue boudeuse.

\- Si, c'était ça.

\- ...

\- Du moins c'est ce que m'a affirmée une de ses ancie-

\- Elle est où ? C'est Ruth Adams c'est ça ? Elle est dans les parages ? s'alarme tout à coup Rogue avant de filer en vitesse en un retournement de cape.

\- ...

Rosier continue de soupirer, Bellatrix serre son god entre ses mains fébriles, le regard pétillant et Wilkes est en train de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Travers a l'air de se demander si le phallus de Rogue mesure vraiment une vingtaine de centimètres.

Apparemment ça le contrarie.

Que voulez-vous, on a pas tous les mêmes préoccupations dans la vie.

Rosier tape des doigts sur la table, et soupire, encore.

Je vais finir par l'étrangler avec ses chaussettes en soie.

Bellatrix murmure des paroles incohérentes en fixant le god avec la tête de celle qui prie Jésus.

Ahahah.

Wilkes vient de tomber dans les vapes.

Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ici.

On est tous là dans le salon à attendre que le maître daigne se montrer.

Moi je sais pas ce que je fous là, je ne fais pas partie de l'élite du coup ma présence n'est pas requise aux grandes réunions mais Bellatrix a insisté pour que je reste.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ça pue le foin cette histoire.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'autorisation d'y redire quelque chose.

Alors je me tais, j'observe et je subis.

Ce que fait Michelle ici ?

Personne ne le sait. Mais ils l'acceptent parce que sinon elle va passer l'heure à tambouriner à la porte en hurlant qu'elle se sent exclue.

J'aimerais bien être exclue pour un coup.

Rosier claque sa langue au palais et soup-

\- Quoi encore ? je siffle en me tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ta mamie t'as pas fait tes crêpes ? Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?!

Tout le monde sursaute, sauf Rookwood qui est occupé à mettre des gifles à Wilkes pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

A quand le bouche à bouche.

Rosier attend que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, Bellatrix est toujours dans sa transe.

\- J'ai croisé Sirius Black ce matin.

\- Et alors ?

Hier en allant chercher une baguette j'ai fais la queue avec James Potter et on en a profité pour discuter météo. Est-ce que je fais étalage de ma vie pour autant ?

Non.

Autant vous dire que parler de la mémé des chats avec Potter ne vaut pas le coup que je le raconte pendant les réunions de Mangemorts.

\- Disons que nous en sommes venu au duel.

\- Et ?

Rookwood panique et demande à ce qu'on appelle les Aurors, Saint-Mangouste, les huissiers, ou même Dumbledore mais qu'on fasse quelque chose parce qu'il n'arrive pas à réanimer Wilkes.

Rosier marmonne une phrase incompréhensible et je jurerais qu'il a rougit.

\- T'as pillé des coquillettes ? je tente de répéter, les sourcils froncés.

Voilà pourquoi je trouve que discuter avec lui ne mène à rien.

J'ai beau chercher de la cohérence dans ses paroles, il faut toujours qu'il soit à côté de la plaque.

A croire qu'il fume les plantes qu'il cultive.

Sûrement d'ailleurs.

\- Mais non, râle t-il. T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Bah qu'est ce que t'as alors ? je fais, ma patience mise à rude épreuve. Et articule, j'ai pas que ça à faire que d'essayer de déchiffrer le gorille.

\- Laisse tomber, grogne t-il.

\- J'en ai marre de toi, mais marre ! Viens pas te plaindre si c'est pour ne pas m'expliquer. Et puis pourquoi tu viens me faire chier d'abord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante, toujours à gueuler.

\- Moi je gueule ?

\- Oui, toi !

\- C'est le sombral qui se fout du Détraqueur ma parole !

\- Et c'est reparti, geint Jugson.

\- Un vrai couple de vieux, ajoute Selwyn.

\- Regarde, tu recommences ! Et en plus il faut que tu tires ta sale gueule des mauvais jours ! Tu sais que c'est difficile de te côtoyer ? J'en fais des terreurs nocturnes ! Tu pourrais pas te pendre définitivement qu'on en parle plus ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec ta tête de dix pieds de long ?

\- T'arrête pas de te plaindre comme un bébé depuis deux heures et c'est moi qui fais la gueule ? Tu crois que c'est facile de te supporter ? T'es un vrai calvaire !

\- Vous sentez cette tension sexuelle ? demande Michelle.

\- Si je me plains c'est parce que t'es une vraie plaie ! Voilà !

Je lève les mains, abandonnant la partie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Continue de geindre, j'en ai rien à carrer. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te demander ce que t'as, il est claire que c'est une case qui te manque.

\- Vieille mégère.

\- Oui.

\- Y a bien un jour où il va falloir qu'ils se sautent.

\- Coincée.

\- C'est vrai, je commente avec une voix morne.

\- Ils sont insupportables.

\- Sang de bourbe.

\- Oui oui.

\- On devrait plutôt les séparer, qu'ils ne fassent plus de mission ensemble, suggère Jugson. Et on en parle plus.

\- De quoi je me mêle, toi ? nous crachons tous les deux.

\- ...

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant que Rookwood installe Wilkes sur une civière pour l'emmener à Saint Mangouste.

Au bout d'un moment Rosier se penche vers moi et baragouine :

\- J'ai chié des paillettes.

J'ai un instant de doute avant de me dire que j'ai encore dû rien comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai. Chié. Des. Paillettes. A cause de Black.

Je fronce les sourcils.

C'est peut-être moi le problème en fait.

\- J'ai pas compris.

\- J'AI CHIE DES PAILLETTES ! MERDE !

\- ...

\- ...

Bellatrix se plante devant nous, tape l'arrière de la tête de Rosier avec son god et le sermonne.

\- Un peu de tenue quand même. Imagine que le maître soit arrivé à ce moment là ? T'as pas honte ?

Cette fois c'en est trop et j'éclate de rire.

Jugson rejoint son ami Wilkes dans les vapes.

\- Elle sait rire ! s'exclame Michelle comme si ça tenait du miracle.

\- On nous attaque ! panique Rockwood en apercevant Jugson.

XXXXXX

\- Bonjour, je sourie auprès du pharmacien.

\- Bonjour, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Je continue de sourire, crispée, tandis qu'il attend ma réponse.

Rosier derrière moi me tape dans le mollet et je me racle la gorge.

\- Voilà... J'aurais voulu savoir s'il existait une potion pour contrer...

\- Contrer quoi ? Un mauvais sort ? Une... Mauvaise expérience ?

\- Ce serait pour un ami, je marmonne alors que je reçois un coup de coude dans le dos, il a... des fuites de paillettes fécale.

A l'heure qu'il est, les pivoines doivent m'envier mon teint rouge.

Le pharmacien marque un temps d'arrêt, me lance un regard blasé et s'en va dans la réserve.

\- Monique ! On a les deux autres qui sont encore là tu devineras jamais ce qu'ils m'ont encore inventé !

\- Je vais finir par le crever ce connard, siffle Rosier, le nez derrière un magasine de tricot.

XXXXXX

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je continue de suivre Michelle dans ses conneries.

Non mais vraiment.

Il va finir par m'arriver des bricoles !

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour la science, tente de me rassurer Michelle avec un sourire avenant.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est malsain ?

... Pourquoi je demande ça à une fille qui collectionne des têtes de cadavres ?

Michelle ricane.

\- C'est ce qui rend l'expérience attrayante ! Allez on ne discute pas et on s'y met !

Elle me fourre la fiole dans la bouche de force et me bouche le nez pour me forcer à avaler.

J'aurais pu me débattre si elle n'avait pas posé son gros cul sur mon ventre.

Du coup je m'étouffe à moitié avec la potion mais le reste réussi à trouver mon estomac sans trop de séquelles.

Voilà ce que c'est de côtoyer une dingue.

Elle avale la sienne et l'effet se fait vite sentir.

Je grimace alors qu'une sensation désagréable s'empare de mon corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard je me regarde dans le miroir.

\- ...

\- Quoi t'es pas contente ?

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

\- Allez maintenant va faire pipi !

\- Non !

\- Arrête un peu de faire la gamine et vas au pot !

\- Je ne pisserais pas avec la bite de Rogue, je gueule alors qu'elle croise les bras et roule des yeux.

Elle m'a métamorphosé en Rogue.

En Rogue ! Vous y croyez vous ?!

... Et dire que j'ai ingurgité un cheveux de ce malpropre.

Un de ses cheveux.

Ah je vais tourner de l'œil.

Combien de fois par an il se les lave d'ailleurs ? Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sale !

Qu'il pense un peu à ceux qui avalent ses cheveux !

\- Et puis pourquoi toi t'es Rabastan ?

Elle râle pour la forme et s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Il y a une semaine on discutait de l'effet que ça devait faire de pisser avec un pénis. Elle a prit la conversation à cœur et s'est dit que c'était pas mal d'expérimenter la chose.

Donc voilà.

J'ai le zizi de Rogue dans ma culotte.

...

\- Bon t'as finis ? je demande en tapant du pied sur le sol.

...

Oh !

...

Il a de beaux doigts de pieds.

Ils sont délicats, élégants, mêmes ses ongles sont limés. Je peux constater qu'il entretient ses pieds plus que de raison.

Rogue est un fétichiste des pieds, si les autres savaient !

Il a même du vernis brillant. A croire que son but dans la vie est de briller partout, que ce soit les cheveux, le visage et jusqu'aux ongles.

Il a peut-être pour ambition de devenir un lampadaire ou quelque chose du genre.

Je divague.

Ça doit être mon nouveau cerveau d'homme, ça me fait dire des trucs bizarres.

\- Si tu savais, gémit Michelle de l'autre côté, c'est... je me sens... Puissante ! Je pourrais pisser sur tout ce qui bouge !

Elle sort finalement et le visage de Rabastan me sourit d'un air que je ne lui reconnais pas.

Un air d'ahuri complet quoi.

A croire qu'elle se sent obligée de discréditer les visages des autres en plus du sien.

\- C'est drôle, tu tires la gueule, comme toujours, et pourtant on a l'impression d'avoir le véritable Rogue devant nous. Vous avez envisagé le coït entre vous deux ? Histoire de voir ce que ça peut donner un gosse comme vous.

Je vais pas non plus sourire pour son plaisir.

Attendez mais j'ai la langue de Rogue dans ma bouche en plus de ça !

\- Quand est-ce que la potion prend fin ?

\- Vas faire pipi, tu verras, c'est jouissif !

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et les yeux de Rabastan s'illuminent.

Comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

Elle s'enferme à nouveau dans les toilettes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ri... Rien du tout ! Est-ce que tu peux t'éloigner ? Tu vas me déconcentrer !

J'ai plus envie de savoir maintenant.

XXXXX

\- Bon. J'ai parlé au maître, commence Bellatrix d'une voix pompeuse.

Les regards entendus que s'échangent Wilkes et Rosier ne passent pas inaperçus.

Avery distribue des croustillons maison, Dolohov dort et Rowle griffonne des petits dessins sur la table.

Michelle tape la bavette avec Travers, les frères Lestrange ont un semblant de concentration dans la réunion alors que Rogue fixe le mur.

Bon je vais pas non plus vous décrire le comportement de tout le monde. Juste qu'on s'en fout.

Mais elle continue à convoquer tout le monde. A croire qu'elle n'a pas de vie sociale.

Ah merde il avait un deux !

Je fronce les sourcils.

Jugson ricane.

\- Nous avons conclu que quelqu'un cherche à nuire au maître.

Sans blague.

Ah mais merde ! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de tête dans son jeu.

\- Alors c'était quoi cet objet ? demande Rosier.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à jouer avec lui.

A chaque fois c'est pareil.

\- Justement toi et Rabastan allez faire des recherches là-dessus.

Ils soupirent tous les deux.

Je pourrais éclairer leur lanterne mais maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans le coup j'ose pas.

Alors bon.

Je vais faire l'ignorante.

\- Vous pouvez prendre vos seconds avec vous bien entendu.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à protester mais Jugson me déconcentre en plaquant une nouvelle carte sur la table.

\- T'es trou de balle je suis président ! babille t-il.

\- T'as triché.

\- Jugson, Maussade !

\- Moroz, je ne peux m'empêcher de la reprendre.

\- Vous êtes de corvée ce soir, vous nettoyez le manoir.

Mais il n'y a pas un elfe pour ça ?

Ils sont syndicalistes ici ?

\- Et vous préparerez le bain de mamie, intervient Lucius avec un regard de sadique.

Oh non, pas la vieille !


	4. Chapter 4

J'imagine qu'à cette heure où je publie, 00h52 pour ceux qui veulent savoir, vous êtes au lit.

Du coup au moment où vous lisez, soit vous êtes en cours (on l'a tous fait ne le cachez pas), soit au travail, ou même seul(e)s au self, en ville en bouffant un sandwich, ou autre activité.

Ça va la vie ?

Conseil pour les novices de la lecture en cours (je ne cherche pas du tout à vous détourner du droit chemin, non non ! Si vous ne le sentez pas, ne le faites pas suivez ce que dit votre prof !) prenez une trousse assez large, écartez les fermetures et disposez tranquillement votre portable. Il faut que vous puissiez le camoufler en vitesse quand le prof passe. Bien sûr cette méthode n'est pas sans risque. Il y en a plusieurs !

...

Ça se trouve il y a un prof qui me lit en ce moment même.

Bonjour Monsieur. Ou Madame. u_u

Sinon, pour répondre à la question (vous allez vous dire que je me répète) sur Ephismatologie, Zo' et moi sommes deux sur cette fic. Plus difficile de l'écrire, de se mettre d'accord, d'avoir du temps en même temps. Et (je raconte ma vie) j'ai un bébé, du coup dès que j'ai du temps j'essaie d'écrire sur Antalmologie que je dois terminer, et celle-ci parce que je suis plus motivée. Mais nous n'abandonnons pas Ephis pour autant hein, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous rappelons également qu'Ephis n'a pas vraiment de suite, elle va au gré de nos délires.

... Comme pour les autres à peu près en fait.

Bref ! Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous fais attendre sur certaines fics, c'est pas intentionnel, je vais là où le vent m'emporte et quand mon alarme ambulante me le permet.

Voilà, mais merci à tous de me lire, me suivre et tout !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps (pour ceux qui n'ont pas sauté cette case depuis un moment), Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je cherche du travail.

... Ou demain.

Non. Je ne peux plus me permettre de glandouiller la journée alors que ma famille ne veut plus subvenir à mes besoins.

Et puis il faut que je me trouve un but dans la vie.

Ou un mari.

Riche, de préférence. Qui sait bien faire l'amour et faire la cuisine.

Fidélité ?

Non. Pas besoin.

S'il n'est pas fidèle, j'aurais la paix et je pourrais vaquer à mes occupations sans trop de soucis.

\- Ah t'es là, me sourit Michelle.

Elle entreprend de se déshabiller devant moi, balance ses fringues dans le lavabo et rentre dans mon bain naturellement.

Je reste là, à la regarder, pétrifiée.

Elle continue de me sourire, me prend la savonnette des mains et se lave.

Normal.

Michelle sifflote une petite musique, me fourre son gant de toilette dans les mains, se retourne et me désigne son dos.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'exécute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termine, se rince et s'enroule une serviette autour d'elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Bonne journée, me dit-elle.

\- ...

Je trouve un job, je fais quelques économies, je prends mon barda et je me casse.

C'est décidé.

Pas le temps de chercher un mari.

XXXXXX

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me chuchote Wilkes pendant une réunion.

Il tente de jeter un coup d'œil à mon parchemin mais je le cache de mon bras et le fusille du regard.

Wilkes. Pas mon bras. Je m'entend plutôt bien avec mon bras.

Vous pensez bien que si ce n'était pas le cas je vivrais des situations bien étranges sinon.

Qui sait, peut-être que certains membres de mon corps organisent un coup d'état et je suis là à me douter de rien.

...

\- Rien, je finis par répondre.

Il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur le vif du sujet au lieu de m'évader dans des pensées bizarres.

J'ai l'impression de devenir parano avec mon propre corps.

\- Elle écrit son Curriculum Vitae, ricane Rosier, les bras croisés, se balançant sur sa chaise sous les yeux agacés de Malefoy.

A chaque grincement, il tique, ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette, il a l'air prêt à commettre un homicide.

Remarquez c'est pas comme si on en avait pas l'habitude dans le coin. Vous pensez que ça ferait bien dans le CV si je notais que je fais du bénévolat chez les Mangemorts ?

Wilkes m'observe d'un air satisfait.

\- Il est bon de savoir qu'il y a encore d'honnêtes citoyens qui ne veulent pas profiter des contribuables.

Là-dessus il me tapote le crâne et s'en retourne à son activité adorée.

C'est-à-dire se foutre délibérément de la gueule de Bellatrix.

C'est bien simple, dès qu'elle a le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, la tête de Wilkes se transforme tout de suite.

Il a presque le sourire qui lui décolle les oreilles parfois.

La seule qui n'a pas remarqué c'est Bellatrix elle-même.

\- Qui veut une blanquette de veau ? demande Avery à la cantonade alors que l'hystérique continue son discours sur la prospérité des Sang-pur.

\- Ah c'est pas de refus, gazouille Jugson. Pas tout les jours qu'on a le droit à un bon repas.

\- Moi aussi.

\- M'oublie pas !

\- T'aurais pas de la blanquette de veau sans veau ? Je ne tolère pas cette viande, fait Rowle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Euh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répond Avery.

\- Et ajoute un peu de sel, merci.

Je jette un œil à Bellatrix, elle a les bras écartés comme pour embrasser l'air, regarde vers le plafond et elle frétille comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Dans tout ça plus personne ne l'écoute.

\- Tu veux goûter Véro ? me demande Avery avec un sourire. Je t'ai préparé un tiramisu, comme tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce dessert.

\- Merci, c'est gentil...

\- Et voilà, râle Rosier. Voyez ? On lui fait une fleur et même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Arrête dont d'être jaloux, t'en fais pas, je t'ai préparé du clafoutis, le sermonne Avery.

Rosier se redresse, satisfait.

\- Tu pourrais dire merci, je lui fais, mauvaise.

\- Tu pourrais te suicider.

\- Et voilà, je te fais une suggestion, vois ce que tu me réponds.

\- C'est reparti, soupire Jugson, le nez dans son assiette.

\- Mais je te fais une suggestion aussi. T'as jamais pensé à débarrasser ce monde de ton immonde présence ?

C'est d'un classique.

\- Pas une seule fois.

\- Tu devrais, quand on voit ta façon de t'habiller, on croirait qu'une clodo s'est infiltrée parmi nous. T'as pas honte ? Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait mauvaise réputation après ! Regarde les cageots qu'on recrute !

\- Moi je suis là, sourit Alecto Carrow.

\- L'est bien là le problème, marmonne Wilkes.

\- Je rêve où la dispute est partie d'un clafoutis ?

\- D'un tiramisu en réalité.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ton avis mon petit père, je réponds avec un temps de retard. Tu peux bien aller te fourrer une tourte dans le cul que j'en aurais rien à faire !

Rosier lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec notre discussion ? C'est arrivé qu-

\- Ilssontpasaucourant, l'interrompt Wilkes tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris.

\- En parlant de tourte, vous savez que Véronique se met des coupes dans le vagin ? se marre Michelle qui arrive comme un pet sur le nez.

\- Mais ta gueule ! je rougis.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Moi je connais une fille qui s'enfilait des tasses et...

\- Mais pourquoi tu te fais ça ?

\- Et la coupe des quatre maisons y est passée aussi ?

\- Complètement barge.

\- T'as besoin d'en parler ?

\- ... figurez-vous qu'une fois elle a réussi à y mettre un hamster - mais dans le derrière cette fois - avec son copain. Et comme le hamster ne sortait toujours pas il a voulu éclairer avec une allumette. Bon est arrivé ce qui est arrivé...

\- Je comprends pas. Tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle ?

\- C'que je disais ! Un thon pareil, faut pas s'étonner.

\- Si t'as besoin, je veux bien coucher avec toi.

\- Rab ta gueule !

\- Le revoilà l'autre.

\- ... Ça a explosé ! PAF ! Le hamster est sorti en propulsion, dans le pif du gars ! Les deux aux urgences. La fille avait le trou de balle brûlé, et le gars avait le nez de pété. Le pauvre rongeur ne s'en est pas sorti...

\- C'est ça la coupe, recommence Michelle, en leur mettant ma CUP sous le nez. Ce serait pour recueillir le sang pendant les règles.

Mais elle est malade !

Ils louchent dessus.

\- C'est petit en fait.

\- Recueillir le sang ? Quelle idée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire après ?

Je veux mourir.

\- C'est là qu'on voit que tu as du sang de moldu.

\- Les gênes ça ne trompe pas.

\- Je peux toucher ?

\- Je me demande comment tu l'enfiles, fait remarquer Rabastan.

\- Tu veux pas une démo non plus ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'enflammes, Evan ? demande Wilkes, tout sourire.

\- Tu l'as acheté où ? demande Alecto d'un air intéressé.

Ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher du travail. Ni de mari.

\- ... suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra faire caca comme avant...

Ils se taisent tous lorsque nous sentons un changement d'atmosphère.

En levant le nez, nous apercevons Bellatrix, fulminante, les bras croisés.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Et son sourire crispé ne nous dit rien qui vaille.

\- Tu poses la question parce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ou bien ? interroge Rodolphus avant de se tasser sur lui-même. J'airiendit.

XXXXX

\- Ah salut Moroz, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Merde Potter !

Je ne peux pas exécuter ma mission avec lui dans les pattes.

Rosier, caché derrière une vieille dame, me fait signe de me dépêcher.

\- Bien bien et toi ?

\- Lily est enceinte, me sourit-il.

\- C'est super.

C'est ta vie surtout.

Bon courage.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je me dis. Je vais être papa ! Ça fait quelque chose.

Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

Je cherche du regard une diversion.

\- Et ta femme se porte bien ?

\- Très bien, merci. Elle a un peu de nausées le matin mais le médicomage dit que ça va passer.

\- Hémorroïdes ?

Potter rougit.

\- Du tout du tout.

Ah ! Sirius Black dans les parages.

Il arrive.

\- Mais j'ai une question, murmure Potter. Est-ce que tu penses que si je fais l'amour avec Lily, le bébé ne risque pas de prendre des coups... Enfin tu vois.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Bah quand on fait l'amour... Tu sais...

Il approche.

\- Non je ne vois pas du tout.

\- Des coups de bite quoi ! s'agace t'il en tapant du pied.

Sirius Black se fige et hausse les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais mettre des coups de bite à ton bébé ? je demande, l'air sidéré.

\- ... C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ? insiste Black, les yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Mais non. Tu n'as pas suivi le contexte.

\- Je pense bien.

Black plisse les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- J'espère.

\- Je vais t'expliquer. En fait je parlais avec Moroz de Lily et...

\- Et du bébé, ça j'ai compris.

\- Mais attends !

\- Bon je vous laisse, hein.

\- C'est ça, me répondent-ils d'une même voix.

J'avance discrètement vers Rosier.

\- Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ? cherche t-il à savoir.

\- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je m'assois sur un banc, non loin, et lis un journal.

Ah merde, il y a une nouvelle loi sur les regroupements des jeunes dans les rues.

Pas plus de cinq qu'ils disent.

A six, tu es soupçonné d'organiser un cambriolage et sept, de viol collectif.

Ça rigole pas !

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? persiste t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ah !

Intéressant, des chercheurs auraient trouvé les ossements de Perceval de Galles.

Y a peut-être moyen d'avoir des indices sur le Graal. Je devrais en parler au maître.

Quoique non.

Après je vais devoir fouiller moi-même et si je ne trouve rien, il me faudra justifier mon échec.

Conclusion, on se tait Véro et on continue sa petite vie.

De toute façon le Graal c'est du pipo voilà tout.

\- Ils sont partis. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et ouvre à son tour le journal.

\- Oh l'Écosse demande l'indépendance, gazouille t-il.

\- On a pas une mission ?

\- Une grand-mère est devenue milliardaire grace à de la poterie... Faut croire que les gens sont prêts à dépenser n'importe quoi pour de la merde.

\- C'est quoi les directives ?

\- Les fringues, c'est ça, l'avenir. Tu ne peux pas survivre dans un monde de brute si t'es mal habillé.

\- C'est toi la brute en même temps.

\- Je discute et tu m'insultes, pourrais-tu essayer d'être un minimum civilisée ?

\- La mission ?

\- On attend.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Tu savais que je suis un descendant du roi Arthur ?

\- Bien sûr. Et moi de Morgane.

\- Mais non toi t'es souillée avec ton sang de Moldu. Morgane ne peut pas avoir une descendance salie.

\- Bah merci.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Heureusement que du côté de ta mère ce sont des Sang-purs sinon tu peux être certaine que tes tripes seraient en train de reposer gentiment dans le salon de Lucius. Quand on est une souillure, on assume.

\- Le roi Arthur était moldu, t'es aussi pourri que moi.

\- L'épée était magique, fais le calcul par toi-même.

\- Coup de chance. Tu crois vraiment être pur ?

\- Eh, commence pas à être désagréable, on passait un bon moment.

\- Je ne suis pas désagréable, c'est toi qui fais chier avec tes réflexions débiles !

\- T'es jalouse, c'est tout.

\- Jalouse d'une tarlouze ?

\- Ah mais ça va bien oui !

\- Non ça va pas ! Tu fais chier ! J'en ai marre de passer mes journée avec un pignouf pareil !

Il va pour répondre mais Wilkes et sa recrue - un autre pignouf - s'installent à nos côtés, et nous nous retrouvons serrés à attendre personne ne sait quoi.

Seul le bruit de succion de l'autre recrue, Vektor je crois, brise le silence.

Il a une sucette.

Wilkes roule des yeux, agacé, et Rosier vérifie les coutures de sa robes avec minutie.

Quelle ambiance.

Vektor me tire la langue et se marre comme un débile parce qu'elle est bleue.

\- Tu voudrais pas sucer un schtroumpf ?

\- ...

C'est au tour de Jugson de se ramener.

\- Allez shopping les gars !

Rosier se redresse, tout à coup bien éveillé et Wilkes râle pour la forme.

\- Moi je vais picoller dans un bar.

Vektor le suit, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Voilà.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi, je fais, bougonne.

\- C'est pour ton entretient d'embauche.

Je m'arrête et le regarde, consternée.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, franchement ?

\- Nous t'avons trouvé un boulot, me sourit Jugson.

Alors si ces deux-là se sont décidés à me filer un coup de main, je m'attends au pire.-

\- Tu seras assistante d'ouvrier d'exploitation avicole, continue Rosier avec un sourire carnassier.

C'est là que ça sent mauvais.

\- Et mon métier consisterait à... ?

\- A masturber des dindons pour la recueille de sperme. La dinde est très demandée en Europe.

\- Mais je veux pas branler un dindon, moi ! je proteste avec véhémence.

Deux vieilles sorcières devant nous se retournent et nous lancent des regards outrés.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours...

\- Ils ont une vie sexuelle malsaine.

\- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, me fait Rosier, implacable. Tu devras surveiller ton collègue en même temps.

\- Mais -Mais... Mais non !

Ils sont complètement malades !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à se marrer l'autre ?

\- Arrête de croire ses connerie, fait justement Jugson, tout sourire. Tu seras femme de chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Mais c'est nul ça, je conteste encore.

\- Nous avons besoin que tu surveilles les allées et venues de la clientèle.

Je suis désolée mais ça reste nul.

\- Avec le peu de diplômes que t'as, tu t'attendais pas à devenir Ministre, j'espère. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir à tapiner dans les rues, ricane Rosier.

Nous l'ignorons et je soupire.

Quelle idée de leur avoir parlé de ma recherche de travail.

XXXXXX

Quelle journée.

J'ai même pas eu un moment pour la pause pipi et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien.

\- T'as des vergetures sur les cuisses, commente une voix.

Je relève la tête avec panique.

\- Oh putain c'est quoi ça ! je sursaute en apercevant une tête réduite, pendue au mur en face de moi.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Alicia.

Je plisse les yeux en pensant reconnaître la tête que Michelle avait commandée.

Enfin avant d'avoir été réduite quoi.

\- Je...

\- Et moi c'est Gaspard, ajoute une autre voix derrière moi.

Je crie, m'essuie en vitesse, me relève.

\- Vue sur tes fesses ! ricane Gaspard tandis que je me casse des toilettes en vitesse.

Mais quelle tarée cette fille !

Quelle timbrée !

C'est pas possible, elle a été finie à la pisse celle-là !

\- Tu as rencontré nos nouveaux amis, me sourit la folle alors que je déboule dans le salon, pâle comme la mort. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa d'avoir de la compagnie pendant les pauses caca. De quoi discuter des choses de la vie, et rire un peu. Parce que c'est déprimant de rester dans les chiottes à rien faire.

\- ...

Je. Veux. Partir.

* * *

Perso je commence à m'attacher à Michelle, pas vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut ! Je publie en vitesse parce que je vous avouerais qu'en ce moment je suis assez crevée et je manque un peu de temps (à part la nuit mais bon, en générale j'ai pas trop envie d'écrire vers deux heures du mat' u_u), je n'aime d'ailleurs pas trop ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas il manque clairement quelque chose... M'enfin.

En tout cas, merci merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une reviews, qui mettent en fav, qui me lisent tout simplement ! Vous êtes mon moteur.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même la lecture !

A plouch !

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer dans le calendrier.

Le maître nous a tous convoqué. Nous, les novices et seulement nous. Bellatrix en a fait une crise de jalousie c'est dire. Est-ce que ça étonne encore quelqu'un ? Elle est timbrée ce n'est plus une surprise pour personne. Limite le Maître ne doit plus se sentir en sécurité quand elle est dans les parages. Le fait qu'il soit recherché dans tout le pays doit l'empêcher de porter plainte pour harcèlement au bureau des Aurors.

C'est le problème quand tu deviens un meurtrier notoire.

Après tu ne peux plus jouir de la protection de l'État. Il faut croire que la société a ses défauts. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres se retrouve donc défavorisé il y a réellement une preuve d'inégalité en Angleterre.

Seigneur des Ténèbres... C'est quand même bien prétentieux comme nom si vous voulez mon avis. J'irais pas le lui dire mais bon. C'est comme si j'allais m'amuser à babiller à tout va que je suis la déesse des Cieux. Il aurait pas pu trouver un surnom plus sympathique ?

Comme Bobi ou alors Bebert.

Enfin je ne sais pas.

... Quoiqu'il est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre d'appellation qui en imposerait.

Bref. Nous sommes donc "invités" à une réunion.

Je devrais me sentir honorée, mais en fait non.

Je pourrais même dire que j'en ai fais des angoisses toute la nuit.

C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il nous veut au final ?

\- Voisssssi donc les nouvelles recrues, commence t-il d'ailleurs.

Et rien que ses paroles provoquent des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

Avec ses sifflement constants, c'est désagréable, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent après.

Et je ne commenterais pas sur le fait qu'il ne dise pas bonjour.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de lire dans ma tête. Ça me placerais dans une fâcheuse situation.

C'est déjà rare que j'attire la sympathie des gens.

\- Bonjour ma couille, babille un débile de première.

D'ailleurs il n'a même pas le temps de réaliser sa connerie qu'il se fait bouffer par Nagini, un serpent très moche, sous nos regards ébahis.

Voilà, on annonce donc la couleur.

Ça promet d'être festif.

Nous attendons patiemment que Nagini termine son repas, Michelle prend bien soin d'observer la scène tandis que de mon côté, je cherche plus à admirer la table.

Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas du ikea.

\- Cette prestance, souffle t-elle d'un air admiratif.

Pas la table. Michelle.

Je veux bien croire que ce soit une table haute gamme, mais de là à ce qu'elle se mette à taper causette.

Vous me direz, ça pourrait expliquer mon soudain intérêt pour elle.

"Oh une table qui parle !"

Mais non. C'est juste Michelle.

Bon elle est folle, ça on le savait déjà mais parfois je me dis que sa folie atteint des limites encore jamais découvertes.

On peut d'ailleurs dire que ça devient un talent chez elle.

\- Bien, sourit le maître, j'ai isssssi vos évaluassssions.

Ah merde. Nous sommes notés en plus ?

\- J'espère qu'il y a des cadeaux pour les premiers, me chuchote Michelle.

Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas certaine.

Et puis je n'ai jamais été première où que ce soit de ma vie. A part en Divination.

Je ne devais pas être si bonne que ça puisque je n'avais pas prévue la vie de merde que j'aurais.

Sinon pensez bien que j'aurais tenté le parachutisme avec ma couette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Enfin bon mon côté dépressive à toute épreuve me poussait à dire que j'allais crever dans les cinq minutes et la prof avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- Montague, appelle le Maître et notre ami se lève, tremblant d'appréhension.

On peut comprendre pourquoi.

\- Oui M.. Maît... Maître ?

\- Vous êtes dernier.

Le bruit mât de son corps nous confirme qu'il l'a bien zigouillé.

\- Nous nous reverrons pour les prochaines évaluasssssions.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Sssssortez.

Eh bien.

On se plaignait à Poudlard, ce n'est quand même pas les mêmes enjeux que les Aspic's.

\- Tu crois que c'est un genre qu'il veut se donner en parlant comme ça ou alors il a un cheveux sur la langue le maître ? me demande très sérieusement Michelle une fois dans le couloir.

\- ...

XXXXXX

\- C'est quoi la note que tu m'as donné ? je demande auprès de Rosier tandis que nous sirotons un petit cocktail chez Malefoy.

Avery nous a invité.

Oui parfois on se demande qui est le maître de cette maison.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre cher Lucius.

Mais je crois que tout le monde a finit par l'ignorer au bout du troisième verre.

Il peut bien bouder dans son coin, ça me ferait le même effet que de voir ma grand-mère compter ses doigts de pieds.

\- Je dois t'avouer que tu as failli être dernière. Mais j'ai eu pitié alors tu es juste avant dernière.

\- T'es vraiment un connard en fait.

Pas que ce soit la nouvelle de l'année non plus mais j'avais pensé qu'à force de se côtoyer, il aurait développer un minimum de loyauté.

Un esprit de camaraderie.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royale comme du premier trou qu'il y avait dans son slip.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait des derniers ? j'insiste.

Parce que bon. Quand même.

J'aurais pu crever ! Je me dis qu'à défaut d'amitié il aurait pu développer un peu de..

De je sais pas moi !

Mais quelque chose qui rime avec considération.

\- D'où le "j'ai eu pitié", tu piges ?

... Bon.

J'inspire calmement.

Expire.

\- J'ai frôlé la mort mais tout va bien. Tu bois tranquillement ton verre, c'est la routine. Allons donc danser la polka après tant qu'on y est !

Et qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !

\- C'est justement une raison pour regarder les choses d'un nouvel œil et d'appréhender la vie avec délice et joie ! me recommande Wilkes tout sourire après avoir passé un bras sur mes épaules.

\- Je te signale, reprend Rosier, que tu n'as jamais tué personne. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais pas mentir.

Mangemort ne veut pourtant pas dire honnêteté aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Bah j'y comptais figure-toi.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, j'avais commencé par un lapin, ajoute Wilkes.

\- ...

\- Après tu tentes plus haut. C'est comme ça qu'on devient "grand" dans le métier. Par contre je ne te conseille pas le sanglier. Dans mes premières fois, j'avais raté et cette saleté m'avait foncé dedans. Direct dans les fesses.

Il grimace à ce souvenir.

Rosier ricane.

\- Un elfe, c'est un bon entraînement aussi.

Les deux se mettent à me conter leurs meurtres d'enfance, je décide donc d'écouter la conversation d'à côté.

Pas que mais il y a d'autres timbrés dans la pièce et ils sont surement moins loufoques que ces deux là.

\- Lupin n'est pas brun il est blond, s'agace McNair, les doigts crispés sur sa chaise.

Et ça l'air d'être une affirmation capitale.

\- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Il est brun. Pas plus tard qu'hier je l'ai vu et je peux te l'affirmer. Tu ne le vois pas assez souvent pour le savoir, rétorque d'une voix mauvaise Jugson.

\- Il est blond ! Faut quand même être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

\- Brun ! Qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver à sortir des conneries !

\- Mais non !

\- Si !

... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de me tourner vers eux. Ils ont autant de conversation qu'une huître.

\- Bon on va aller chez lui, et tu verras, propose McNair.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai que ça à faire. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que t'es con et que Lupin est brun, c'est pas mon problème ! éructe Jugson.

\- Qu'il soit blond ou brun, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout au final, s'incruste Dolohov, blasé.

Bien vu.

\- C'est lui qu'est débile aussi ! s'énerve McNair dans de grands moulinets de bras.

\- En plus il est châtain, ajoute Dolohov à voix basse, mais assez fort pour être entendu.

\- Ah mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Il va pas s'y mettre ! Il est blond !

\- Brun !

Dolohov roule des yeux.

\- Châtain. Et c'est parfois nuancé.

\- Si Lupin est brun, ricane McNair. Bellatrix elle est quoi alors ?

\- Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

\- ... Noir.

\- Brun foncé quoi.

\- Mais non !

\- Lupin est châtain, point.

\- ... On va passer un petit coup de cheminette à Potter, lui, il saura nous répondre, fait Jugson.

Voilà voilà.

Ah c'est sûr que chez les Mangemorts, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Conversation enrichissante assurée.

\- ... puis c'est rigolo parce qu'ils se mettent à couiner douloureusement, mais leur instinct d'obéissance est plus fort alors ils restent là à cramer comme des poulets.

\- C'est con un elfe, approuve Wilkes.

Et les deux se mettent à fixer le plafond d'un air rêveur.

XXXXX

\- Venez on va jeter des cailloux chez Potter ! s'exclame Rosier.

\- Il n'en a pas, marmonne Jugson.

\- Des cailloux ? je fais après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Non de cheminée.

Et qu'est ce que ça à voir avec le sujet ?

\- On va jeter des cailloux ? s'excite Rosier dans son coin.

\- Non.

C'est qu'il devient insistant après sept verres.

Je passe mon temps à les compter. Ça m'occupe.

C'est que je tiens à rester sobre. Qui sait dans quelle organisation malsaine je pourrais encore m'enrôler sinon.

Des violeurs de pingouins peut-être.

\- Ou alors il en a une, continue Jugson, dans son intense réflexion.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne jette pas de cailloux chez les gens, j'explique comme si je parlais à un attardé.

\- Mais dans ce cas c'est quoi son numéro de cheminée ?

Jugson sort son carnet d'adresse et marmonne des mots incompréhensibles.

\- T'es nulle ! Tu bousilles la soirée !

\- J'ai dit non. Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures !

\- Quelqu'un a son numéro ? Rogue, toi qui les épie tel le pervers que tu es ?

\- Je t'emmerde, rétorque ce dernier d'une voix morne, les bras croisés.

\- T'es aussi rabat-joie que Bellatrix, continue Rosier.

\- Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'irais faire là-bas ?

\- Ou alors on va chez Sirius Black ! propose t-il cette fois.

\- Il crèche au chaudron baveur ces derniers temps, je leur apprend sombrement.

Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi sale. Il n'a aucun respect pour le personnel qui fait le ménage après lui.

Vivement qu'il se casse.

\- Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? m'agresse Rogue.

\- Rappelle-nous en quoi consiste ta mission ? me nargue Dolohov.

A faire le ménage.

XXXXXX

\- SIRIUS BLACK A UNE PETITE BITE ! hurle Rosier avant de ramasser ses fichus cailloux et de les balancer à la fenêtre de son ennemi.

Je mets ma capuche pour tenter de camoufler au mieux mon visage. Je ne voudrais pas me faire virer.

Pas que ce travail me tienne particulièrement à cœur hein.

C'est qu'au vue des conjonctures actuelles je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche.

Le travail, ça ne court pas les rues.

\- Cries plus fort, je suis sûr qu'on ne t'a pas assez entendu à Salem, je grince, à fleur de peau.

Pour un coup que j'ai un travail, il ne va pas non plus tout me saboter !

Jugson à mes côtés se bidonne tandis que Wilkes parle avec le trottoir.

Il l'aurait regardé d'un mauvais œil.

\- SIRIUS BLACK BROUTE LE MINOU DE SA GRAND-MÈRE !

Bellatrix lui frappe l'arrière du crâne, le regard noir.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Mais Rosier continue de jeter des pierres en l'ignorant.

\- SIRIUS BLACK A UN CUL DE BABOUIN !

\- Les aurors vont rappliquer avec ses conneries, râle Rowle qui tenait tout de même à être de la partie.

\- SIRIUS BLACK TU PUES DU CUL !

Jugson et moi applaudissons mollement.

\- Alors ça, c'était l'insulte du siècle, je raille.

\- ET TOI T'AS DES POILS AU ZIZI ! rétorque Sirius de sa fenêtre, tout aussi bourré que Rosier.

\- ...

Nous évitons de justesse une lampe de chevet.

Et qui c'est qui va nettoyer s'il y a bagarre ?

Bibi !

\- Bon moi je me casse hein, vous avez l'air con, fait Rowle avant de transplaner, vite suivi par Bellatrix.

Pourtant d'habitude elle ne rechigne pas à se battre avec son cousin.

Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'intéresser plus que ça.

\- Messieurs, salue justement un homme.

Accompagné par deux autres.

Et m...

\- Oh putain les aurors ! babille Wilkes.

\- ON SE CASSE ! beugle Sirius de sa fenêtre.

\- Pas toi, débile, raille l'auror.

Nous nous retrouvons vite sous l'emprise d'un charme nous empêchant de partir ou que ce soit.

\- Attends ! crie Jugson. Black ! Back ! BLACK !

Sirius montre une nouvelle fois son visage, attendant la suite.

\- Lupin, il est brun, châtain ou blond ? demande gravement Jugson.

\- ...

\- T'es sérieux là ? je râle, pour la forme.

Sirius se contente de fermer la fenêtre.

\- Réponds moi ! chouine mon ami.

\- ...

\- BLACK ! C'est important ! DIS-LE !

\- ...

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas en fait !

\- Bon t'as terminé ? le secoue un Auror, agacé.

Et je comprends pourquoi Bellatrix s'est barrée maintenant.

Vous me direz, vous êtes Mangemort, battez-vous !

Je suis accompagnée par trois mecs bourrés et nous sommes contre trois Aurors.

Nous n'avons aucune chance.

Wilkes a bien tenté quelque chose mais c'était avec une branche.

Alors à part crever un œil...

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas, je ne dirais rien ! se débat Rosier.

\- Allez, en cellule de dégrisement, se contente de dire un Auror.

Il m'attrape le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas bu moi.

Il s'arrête, abaisse ma capuche et me regarde.

\- Ah parce qu'il y a une femme en plus !

\- Une Mangemort aussi ? demande un autre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts ! se défend Jugson. Je suis un honnête citoyen. Je paie mais votes !

Il prend un temps d'arrêt. Semble réfléchir :

\- Non je vote mes impôts !

\- ...

\- Je vote mais payes...

\- T'as fini ? raille un Auror.

\- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Apparemment ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

\- Bon, s'agace le chef. T'es qui toi ? m'interroge t-il.

\- Celle qu'on culbute, répond laconiquement Rosier.

Il est déçu, il n'a pas réussi à caillasser la gueule de Sirius Black.

\- Classe, je grince en le fusillant du regard.

Je veux bien croire qu'il me couvre mais il pourrait faire un effort.

\- Attendez moi aussi je viens ! s'incruste Michelle.

\- ...

J'ai bien envie de me frapper le front du plat de la main mais je ne peux pas.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas avec eux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh ben c'est non.

\- Prenez-moi ou je fous le feu à l'auberge !

Le chef se tourne vers Rosier.

\- Vous la sautez elle aussi ?

\- Bah allez-y, insultez-nous encore, je siffle.

Il y a des limites à ce que je peux accepter.

Et puis je n'ai franchement pas la tête de celle qui s'offre comme ça au premier qui passe.

\- Non, répond-il en m'ignorant.

\- Très bien, s'énerve Michelle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? panique le chef.

\- MADEMOISELLE NON !

XXXXX

\- Qu'est ce qu'on se les caille ici, commente mollement Rosier, l'œil noir.

Il boude toujours.

\- Charlies, appelle le gardien d'un air lugubre.

\- Oui ? pépie Michelle, laissant tomber son rouleau de PQ.

Elle a commencé à faire des origamis avec.

Dommage qu'elle s'arrête, elle a un certain talent.

Et pour un coup qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose de glauque.

\- Ton mari est venu te chercher, fait-il en ouvrant la cellule.

\- Ah cool !

Elle se lève et danse presque pour sortir de là.

Alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'était elle qui voulait venir.

Attendez.

\- Elle est mariée ? s'étonne Jugson à ma place.

Michelle se fige, réfléchit, puis fait demi-tour sous le regard perplexe du gardien.

\- Oui non. Je vais rester avec mes camarades en fait. Question de solidarité.

\- Te donne pas cette peine, raille Wilkes. On ne voudrait pas t'empêcher de remercier comme il se doit ton mari.

\- Merci, sourit Michelle. Mais je préfère rester avec vous. Dites-lui qu'il peut aller se faire voir et que je n'enverrais quand même pas la pension alimentaire ! S'il a cru m'avoir, il peut bien se mettre une pendule ou je pense.

Le gardien marque un temps d'arrêt tandis que Michelle s'installe tranquillou sur sa paillasse.

\- D'accord, se contente-il de dire.

\- Parce que t'as un gosse en plus ?!

\- Deux.

Les pauvres.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne les ai jamais vu ? je fais, interloquée.

\- Le juge ne veut pas trop que je les fréquente, fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

On se demande bien pourquoi.

Un silence s'installe, durant lequel nous nous contentons tous de réfléchir aux choses de la vie.

Je me demande bien pourquoi personne n'a jamais songé à ligaturer les trompes de Michelle.

Avec une dingue pareil, si elle est en capacité de se reproduire, faut pas s'étonner que le monde aille si mal.

Je ne lui confierais même pas ma tortue.

Bon j'en ai pas mais le principe est là.

Je rappelle que nous avons des têtes réduites de compagnie dans nos chiottes.

\- Moroz, m'interpelle Rosier, la voix rauque.

\- Quoi ?

\- File-moi ta cape, j'ai froid.

Quel culot.

\- Et moi je peux me les peler on s'en fout ?

\- T'es froide de l'intérieur, t'en as pas besoin.

\- Et bien c'est non.

\- Donne ta cape !

\- Non.

\- Tu vas pas penser qu'à ta gueule, je te dis de me la donner tu le fais !

\- Et c'est reparti, soupire Wilkes. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Mais non, t'avais qu'à prévoir, déjà. Et qu'est ce que c'est ça de demander à une femme sa cape ? Pas très galant.

Lui qui se targue de niquer tout ce qui bouge, on se demande bien comment avec ses manières de rustre.

\- Parce que t'es une femme ? ricane-il.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Très drôle. Dans tous les cas c'est toujours non.

\- Et voilà, je te demande un service, rien qu'un et voici la réponse ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

\- Rien quoi.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je te couvre quand tu fais pas ton boulot ! J'essaie de te garder en vie ! Je te forme du mieux que je peux et quand on voit la reconnaissance à laquelle j'ai droit je me demande bien pourquoi je me tue à la tâche ! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate !

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, depuis quand tu te donnes autant de mal ? s'incruste Jugson.

Pour ce que ça me fait en plus.

Rosier ne répond pas et se contente de me fusiller du regard.

\- Bah t'as qu'à arrêter de me couvrir.

Il arrêtera de me courir sur le haricot comme ça.

Y en a franchement marre de le supporter.

\- Il me semble que tu es légèrement sujette à la dépression ma petite Véro, tu veux en parler ? ajoute Wilkes, allongé par terre, le bras sur les yeux, tentant surement de maîtriser sa migraine.

Ne vous en faites pas, il a prit soin de demander un balai et a nettoyé sa place avant de s'y étaler.

Par contre il n'a pas voulu le faire pour nous alors feignants comme on est, on s'est affalé sans trop de chichi.

A part Rosier qui a fait un caca nerveux pour demander une combinaison, il a plié soigneusement ses habits de sorciers, les a posé dans un coin afin de ne pas les salir.

Wilkes et Rosir, duo de chochottes.

\- Peut-être as-tu un traumatisme de l'enfance à nous partager ?

\- ... Je ne pense pas non.

\- Tu m'as l'air très tendue, as-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

\- Me souviens d'une fois où j'ai mise un râteau à un gars juste avant le point de non retour, il puait de la gueule, je répond, sournoise.

Rosier mord à l'hameçon.

Souvenez-vous que j'ai failli perdre ma virginité avec lui à Poudlard.

\- Je suis sûr que t'as joué l'allumeuse, le pauvre. Mais si tu veux savoir, tu lui as surement fais une faveur en changeant d'avis au dernier moment.

\- Moment cruciale si je me souviens bien et il n'avait pas l'air reconnaissant que je me casse, je rétorque.

\- Ça doit pas être facile de rester sur la béquille, me fait-il, le regard sombre.

\- Il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Si, te laisser faire.

\- ... Charmant.

\- Et puis comment ça il ne savait pas s'y prendre ? répète-il après un temps de retard.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je loupe, remarque Jugson.

\- Non, tu crois ? ricane Wilkes.

\- Salope.

\- Goujat.

XXXXX

\- Véronique, me chuchote Jugson.

\- Quoi ? je grogne.

Il se colle à moi, sous les regards curieux de nos trois autres compagnons.

Oui enfin non. Michelle roupille tranquillement dans son coin.

... Il veut me violer ?

Parce que j'espère que nos amis vont pas rester là à le regarder faire sans agir.

Ils en seraient bien capable.

\- J'aiunproblèmederection, me souffle-il à l'oreille à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je n'ai rien comprit.

\- De quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que Rosier se penche avec toute la discrétion dont il est capable pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

Jugson répète, le visage rouge mais cette fois il a tellement baragouiner dans sa barbe que je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il ait parlé dans la langue.

\- ...

Il me regarde, et attend visiblement une réponse. Il a l'air tellement angoissé que j'en ai pitié.

\- Je comprends rien.

\- Ça arrive souvent ça, ricane Rosier.

Nous nous tournons tout deux vers lui et le fusillons du regard.

Comme si c'était possible, Jugson se colle encore plus contre moi et ses lèvres touchent mon oreille quand il reprend.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'écouter, c'est tellement désagréable quand quelqu'un te souffle dans l'oreille que je me tortille.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? reprend Rosier, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous gênez pas pour nous surtout, nous fait Wilkes.

Michelle se contente de ronfler.

Jugson ne prête pas attention à eux, il observe mon visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- PUTAIN MAIS JE TE DIS QUE J'AI DES PROBLÈME D'ÉRECTION T'ES SOURDE ?! beugle t-il finalement, me provoquant un sursaut.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Amen l'ami, intervient le gardien qui passait près de nous.

Jugson soupire puis prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'entends mais on croirait qu'il essaie de retenir un sanglot.

Je lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Ça va aller va. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Et pourquoi tu le lui dis ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te taille une pipe pour vérifier ? lui fait sournoisement Rosier.

XXXXX

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

Je soupire et le pharmacien attend visiblement avec impatience ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander.

\- Alors ? me sourit-il.

Il se penche, prêt à l'écoute.

\- Je souhaiterais... Une potion... Pour des problèmes... Enfin vous voyez.

\- Non, désolé.

Son regard a l'air de me dire : "C'est que vous me demandez toujours des trucs qui sortent de l'ordinaire."

\- J'ai un ami qui a des problèmes... d'érection, je reprend en chuchotant le dernier mot.

\- Ah..

Il se redresse, visiblement déçu.

Puis s'en va dans sa réserve.

\- Salut Moroz, me fait Sirius Black.

Ah merde !

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu viens pour la gueule de bois toi aussi ?

\- Euh...

\- Tenez, intervient le pharmacien. Je suppose que c'est pour Monsieur Rosier.

Les yeux de Sirius louchent sur la fiole.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde.

Puis :

\- PUTAIN JAMES ! ROSIER N'ARRIVE PLUS A BANDER ! hurle Sirius en courant vers la sortie.

Jugson qui est assit sur le petit poney en bois à l'entrée ricane.

Je me demande si j'ai une tête de bonne poire de l'équipe. C'est toujours à moi d'aller faire leur course.

XXXX

\- Hé, la moindre des choses quand on vient nous chier sur la gueule, ce serait de dire bonjour ! râle Gaspard, la tête réduite.

Je n'ai même plus le réflexe de sursauter.

J'ai bien tenté de le retirer de là mais Michelle a dû prévoir le truc.

Par contre j'ai trouvé un sort pour le rendre aveugle.

Il y a quand même un minimum requis.

\- Un petit peu de politesse quand on devient si intime ça ne va pas étouffer, ajoute Alicia en face de moi.

\- ...

\- Tu as des petits problèmes de digestions ces temps-ci ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est constipée.

\- C'est toi aussi tu la déconcentres !

\- Regarde-moi cet air aimable.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Véro, tu devrais apprendre à te libérer de tes besoins, tu serais moins tendue.

\- ...

\- Bah tu vas où ?

\- Reviens !

\- Véro !

\- Pour un coup que nous avions de la compagnie !

\- VERO ON T'AIME !

* * *

Vous en apprenez plus sur Michelle hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'il aurait fallut la stériliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut !

J'essaie de poster en vitesse, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps mais comme vous voyez, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je vais tenter d'écrire pour Antal dans la foulée, on va voir.

En tout cas, merci merci, d'être toujours là à supporter ces retards !

Si vous êtes en révision pour partiels ou autres joyeuseté, je vous dis merde hein !

Surtout merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime ! Il faut que je trouve un temps pour y répondre d'ailleurs, parce que c'est quand même la moindre des choses mais sachez que ça fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur ta famille, m'annonce Michelle toute guillerette.

Elle trempe allègrement sa tartine de confiture dans ma tasse, y laissant au passage des miettes, avant d'y mordre à pleines dents.

Sa tartine hein.

Je veux bien croire qu'elle est folle mais jusqu'à dire qu'elle mord des tasses on y est pas encore. J'ose espérer en tout cas.

Je repousse mon café avec une grimace. Je déteste boire et avoir la désagréable sensation de miettes molles dans ma bouche.

C'est encore pire quand ce sont celles des autres.

Attendez...

\- Tu as fait des recherches ? Sur moi ? Je reprends avec un froncement de sourcils. Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

De quoi je me mêle surtout ?

\- Je préfère connaître tous tes antécédents. C'est plus sûr. Après tout, rien ne me garantit que tu n'es pas une psychopathe.

...

Quelle grosse marrade.

\- T'as de l'humour, je lui rétorque.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que mon ton est sarcastique ?

\- Quel rapport avec ce que je te raconte ?

Elle s'empare de ma tasse délaissée et boit dedans.

Qu'elle ne se gêne pas surtout !

J'en ai marre de cette fille, pourquoi je suis encore là à la supporter d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi ?

Maintenant j'ai un salaire, je n'ai plus besoin de colocataire.

\- Donc, je disais. Du côté de ta mère, rien de bien folichon. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu une famille porter aussi bien son nom. Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui n'a pas une tête de déterrée là-dedans ?

Je t'emmerde.

\- Peut-être bien.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique.

Ah mais ça va bien maintenant !

\- C'est du côté de ton père que ça se corse.

\- Je m'en fout.

Voilà c'est dit.

La seule fois où il s'est intéressé à moi c'est pour du fric.

\- ... Bon déjà il était moldu donc c'est pas très glorieux mais ça on le savait...

\- Était ? Comment ça ?

Oui bon, je ne m'en fout pas tant que ça.

\- Il est mort, tu ne savais pas ?

\- J'avais des doutes.

Attendez, je crois déceler une petite pointe de douleur... Ah bah non.

\- Problèmes de drogues et il devait de l'argent à des gens pas très clairs. Ahlala. Il ne m'a pas l'air très économe le bonhomme. C'est con un moldu ! Si tu veux savoir, on fait bien de les éliminer de cette Terre. On leur fait une faveur. Avec la vie de merde qu'ils ont, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'accrochent encore à la vie. Ils sont coriaces.

Cette fois elle tente de me regarder avec un air complice.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Alors elle continue comme si de rien :

\- ... Puis tu as un frère quelque part en Asie, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y fait. Il est plus vieux que toi. Ton père était vraiment un coureur de jupons ! Tu as une petite sœur aussi, de six ans. Elle est orpheline maintenant parce que quand ton père est mort, la mère n'aurait pas supporté et a mis fin à ses jours -si tous les moldus pouvaient suivre l'exemple- en tout cas quand je te dis que ce n'est pas bien glorieux, ça ne l'est pas du tout. La petite se retrouve donc élevée par des vieilles dans un orphelinat miteux.

Je reste plantée là à la regarder, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

J'hésite entre l'envoyer balader, ou tenter d'en apprendre plus.

Mon père était un véritable connard.

Heureusement que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, parce que je peux vous dire que les femmes finiraient par les enfermer dans des caves pour les torturer à loisirs.

Mon papy, lui il a les sens des valeurs et de la famille !

Enfin tant qu'on ne bave pas sur ses vêtements, qu'on ne gazouille pas trop près de ses oreilles, et qu'on ne fasse pas de bulles avec notre bouche.

Il aime toute sa famille sauf les gosses.

Revenons à mon père.

Pourquoi a t-il préféré se droguer, prendre le risque d'emprunter de l'argent aux mauvaises personnes, en sachant qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment et laisser une gamine ?

Bon. Il l'a déjà fait. Faut croire qu'on n'apprend pas de nos erreurs.

Et la mère ? La mère ! Elle savait très bien que la gosse serait seule après ! Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Pas assez apparemment.

Pauvre petite.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je demande après un temps, tentant de camoufler la boule que j'ai dans la gorge en m'éclaircissant la voix.

Michelle hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai pensé que tu serais intéressée. Toujours est-il que j'ai noté l'orphelinat où elle vit, son nom et j'ai fait un petit dessin de son portrait. Si tu veux la rencontrer.

Elle me désigne un parchemin, et j'ai le plaisir de voir un petit bonhomme qui tire une sale tête.

Un rond, un petit rectangle pour la robe, et quatre bâtons.

Limite un petit de trois ans saurait mieux s'y prendre.

\- Je ne veux pas. Jette l'adresse.

Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec ce côté de la famille.

Michelle opine du chef.

\- Tu rejettes ton côté moldu, ça se comprend. Mais j'ai discuté avec Wilkes de ton cas, et nous en avons conclu que tu devrais apprendre à regarder cette autre partie de toi en face. Pour mieux avancer par la suite. Après, si la gamine t'ennuie on pourra toujours la tuer ni vu ni connu. Mais pense à toi. Nous nous inquiétons. Il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Dis-le.

\- Le.

\- "Je suis une sang-mêlée." Dis-le.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

A quoi ça m'avancerait au final ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute.

\- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez nous toi ?!

\- Ça va t'aider à t'accepter telle que tu es, m'informe Wilkes. On a tous un squelette dans nos placards. Allez, "Je suis une sang-mêlée." Répète.

\- Mais... Non !

Il me sourit avec patience, attrape une chaise et s'installe en face de moi. Tout en prenant bien soin de me tapoter la main.

Ma parole mais il est débile !

\- Extériorise toutes ces ondes négatives.

\- Tu es bien trop pessimiste, opine Michelle.

\- AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! beugle une autre voix depuis, je pense, ma salle de bain.

Si Wilkes est ici...

Nous avons donc le plaisir d'admirer Rosier débarouler tel un taureau en rûte dans la cuisine, le visage grave, traînant deux bassines à linge derrière lui.

\- Toi aussi t'es là ? Vous vous croyez dans une auberge ?

Ils sont à la rue ? Ils s'ennuient ?

Sont-ils victimes de harcèlement sexuel par leur vieille voisine ?

\- Comment peut-on n'avoir aucune conscience de la mode et de son entretien ? COMMENT ?!

\- Euh...

\- Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une attardée mais là ! Mais là ! Regarde-moi ça. J'étais tranquillement en train de me laver les mains après mon pipi du matin et là que vois-je ?

\- De l'herpès génitale ? propose gentiment Michelle.

Nous nous tournons vers elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est pas moi ! se défend-elle en levant les mains.

...

Rosier claque des doigts pour reporter l'attention sur lui.

\- Seulement deux bassines ! Voilà ce que je vois ! DEUX BASSINES ! T'as pas honte ?

\- Pas vraim-

\- Une pour moi et une pour Véro ! répond fièrement Michelle.

\- ... ent. J'imagine pas combien il en a dans sa salle de bain.

\- ... Catastrophe ambulante. Je devrais te brûler vive pour ce qu...

\- Une pour les serviettes et gants de toilette, me répond Wilkes pendant que Rosier continue son discours. Une autre pour les torchons, ensuite je ne compte pas le nombre en fonction des tissus et de leur qualité, les chaussettes, les sous-vêtements, il a même une bassine d'urgence pour les conquêtes de la vieille ! J'ai mentionné celle pour les draps et couvertures ? Nappes... Rideaux... Coussins... Heureusement qu'il a un elfe.

...

Il doit être sacrément dépressif son elfe.

Rosier claque une nouvelle fois des doigts.

\- Bon. Là je me dis, les erreurs ça peut arriver. Par curiosité, je décide de lancer ma fouille plus loin.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé le temps qu'il fait à Salem déjà ? je lui demande, sarcastique.

\- Tu ne serais pas un de ces renifleurs de culotte par hasard ? se méfie tout à coup Michelle.

Rosier l'ignore, tape sur la table et je recule avec méfiance.

Quand il est dans une crise de démence, il vaut mieux faire attention.

\- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET MOROZ !

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Wilkes ricane.

\- Quel nom de merde, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

C'est bon, on me l'a déjà faite.

\- Une cape en peau d'hippogriffe, dans la même bassine que des gants en peau de dragon, avec... Et là excuse-moi si je m'emporte, une veste en tissus synthétique ! Ne parlons pas de tes culottes de grand-mère délavées.

\- Qui te dit que ce sont les miennes ?

Les trois me regardent, blasés, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- J'ai quand même plus de goût, remarque Michelle.

\- Je suppose que tu comptais laver tous ces habits en même temps, reprend Rosier, tapant du pied.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma mère sur le dos.

\- ...

\- Alors ? J'attends. Explications.

\- Mais je t'emmerde, les voilà tes explications !

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on mélange de la peau d'hippogriffe avec de la peau de dragon ? Hein ? Ils rétrécissent, la peau d'hippogriffe perd sa souplesse, ne parlons pas du toucher qui était doux à la base ! Et la peau de dragon perd de sa rigidité, quand on en prend pas soin le cuir craque et prend feu à la moindre étincelle. Voilà ce qui arrive ! Mais en plus, tu nous fait l'affront de les laver avec du synthétique.

\- ...

\- Du synthétique, crache-t-il comme si c'était l'affront du siècle.

\- Euh...

Je tente d'appeler à l'aide avec la force de mon regard mais Wilkes a entreprit de passer la serpillère en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles -sans commentaires- et Michelle, bah c'est Michelle.

J'ai deux maniaques chez moi et une psychopathe.

Tout va bien.

\- De l'assassinat ! Voilà ce que c'est !

\- ...

\- C'est à cause des tarées comme toi si l'artisanat du cuir en peau de dragon n'a plus de valeur et se détériore.

\- ...

\- On devrait t'enfermer aux cachots et laisser les rats te violer pour ce que t'ose faire !

\- Eh mais Michelle aussi est fautive !

\- Ah non c'est toujours toi qui fais ma lessive.

Pour un coup qu'elle l'avoue elle aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

\- Tu as une cape de qualité supérieur, rare sur le marché, que tu détruis sans scrupule et tu te caches derrière ta copine ? TU VEUX MA MAIN DANS TA GUEULE ?!

\- MAIS CASSE-TOI DE CHEZ MOI ON T'A RIEN DEMANDE !

\- AH NON MA PETITE DAME ! TU VAS ALLER DANS TA CHAMBRE ET RÉFLÉCHIR A TES ERREURS !

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non.

Il inspire, expire, puis avant que je ne puisse réagir il me fout sur son épaule tel un sac de patate et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- N'oubliez pas de vous protéger surtout !

\- L'herpès les amis. L'herpès, on est jamais à l'abri.

\- Lâche-moi, je grince.

\- J'entends pas.

\- LACHE-MOI CONNARD !

Il me balance telle une malpropre sur mon lit et me regarde de haut.

J'essaie de me relever pour le virer de là mais il sort sa baguette, m'empêchant tout mouvement.

Baguette hein.

Pas autre chose.

Au vue de la situation actuelle, ça peut prêter à confusion.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel nous nous fixons.

\- Tu dégages ?

Ça devient gênant. Je ne veux pas me rabaisser ou quoique ce soit, mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a une homme dans ma chambre. Alors si c'est Rosier, non mais alors non.

J'ai un minimum de critères même si la population anglaise a l'air de penser que je suis désespérée.

Il finit par se racler la gorge puis s'en va vers la porte.

Cette fois je me relève.

Mais il ferme la porte après lui, et la bloque d'un sort.

\- M'en fout j'ai ma baguette ! je crie, triomphante.

...

Ah bah non.

Elle est dans la cuisine.

Wilkes se marre.

Je sais que c'est lui parce qu'il a un rire assez particulier.

Des fois ça nous rappelle le bruit d'une truie violée par un cheval.

Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est Travers qui a tenu la comparaison l'autre jour.

Il a peut-être déjà été témoin d'une agression sexuelle entre un poney et une truie, je ne sais pas. Et pour ainsi dire j'en ai pas grand chose à faire.

\- On se fait un petit plan à trois ? j'entends proposer Michelle. Maintenant que la petite est au lit.

\- Au fait, j'entends Rosier reprendre tandis que j'ai l'oreille collée -vous l'aurez deviné- à ma porte. Il y a une tête dans les chiottes qui a commencé à me taper la discute pendant que je faisais pipi c'est normal ?

\- Il ment il faisait caca ! ricane la dite-tête.

\- MÊME PAS VRAI !

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, ajoute Wilkes d'une voix apaisante.

Merlin.

J'ai trois gamins chez moi et qui est punie dans sa chambre ?

C'est Véro !

XXXXX

\- Je peux savoir en quel honneur vous vous permettez d'être en retard à votre travail ? m'agresse un client alors que j'entre tout juste dans l'auberge.

Ah mais je t'emmerde, déjà.

On se connait ? Non.

\- J'ai été séquestrée, je réponds tout de même.

Parce que je suis polie.

Aimable, et souriante.

J'ai tout pour rendre les gens à l'aise.

Le client me lance un regard dubitatif et reprend d'un air nonchalant.

C'est-à-dire qu'il admire ses ongles en espérant avoir de l'allure.

\- Enfin. Je vous cherchais. J'ai eu une crise de diarrhée aiguë cette nuit et je n'ai pas eu le temps de courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Voilà voilà.

Et il s'en va sans demander son reste.

...

\- Attendez, quoi ?!

Ah ça non je ne suis pas d'accord !

Je dois nettoyer la chiasse des autres en plus de ça ?!

\- C'est la saison, soupire Sirius Black, les bras croisés. Une fois j'ai attrapé un rhume. Me disant que ça allait passer j'ai laissé couler. Eh bien figure toi que ce rhume cachait autre chose. Ne remarquant pas tout de suite les symptômes -je suis quelqu'un de très occupé tu sais- j'ai continué mon petit train-train. Trois jours plus tard, j'étais tranquillement en train de dîner avec une fille quand j'ai eu une crise d- Eh mais tu vas où ?

\- Travailler, je lui dis d'une voix morne et blasée.

Je ne sais jamais pourquoi il me parle mais il met un point d'honneur à me raconter sa vie.

Qu'il se prenne un journal intime.

Je ne suis pas mamie Jeannine.

Je suis Véronique Moroz.

Voilà.

Y a t-il besoin de plus d'explications ?

\- Et sinon le fait que tu fréquentes Evan Rosier on en parle ou non ? continue quand même Sirius en me suivant comme un petit chien.

Référence à la fois où il a entendu le pharmacien citer le nom de l'autre abruti pour une potion aphrodisiaque.

\- Non, je rétorque en claquant la porte de la réserve à son nez.

\- C'est un mauvais gars tu sais ! crie-il tout de même.

\- Je sais.

\- Il va te faire du mal. Je suis sérieux, il n'est pas fréquentable !

Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

Franchement ?

Je me change sans prendre la peine de lui répondre et au moment où je suis en sous-vêtements, prête à enfiler mon uniforme il ouvre la porte.

\- Eh ! Ça va pas non !

\- Si t'es juste en manque je peux te proposer un pote à moi, Peter Petigrew. Il est très sympa, le cœur sur la main et très à l'écoute.

Je le fusille du regard et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarque.

\- J'espère que tu mets autre chose pour tes rendez-vous. On dirait une grand-mère.

\- JE T'EMMERDE ! je beugle à bout de nerf.

Il referme la porte.

Une seconde plus tard c'est mon patron, rouge pivoine, qui ouvre la porte.

Comprenant la situation, il ressort tout de suite.

XXXXXX

Je nargue du regard Jugson, les bras croisés.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es en garde-à-vue ? Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'on appelle ?

Le pauvre il a un gros hématome à la mâchoire, on peut voir qu'il a pissé du nez et en plus ses vêtements sont trouvés de partout avec des traces de sang par-ci par-là.

\- Vous êtes bien sa demi-sœur ? demande l'auror derrière moi que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Euh oui oui ! je mens honteusement tandis que Jugson se relève.

L'auror s'en va, bougonnant dans sa barbe, après avoir ouvert la cellule.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chevreuil ? je murmure en lançant des coups d'œil alentour.

\- Mesuisbattucontreunebiche, me fait Jugson, mâchant exprès ses mots.

\- De quoi ?

\- Me. Suis. Battu. Contre. Une. Biche.

Il me fixe, attendant une réaction de ma part.

\- ...

\- ... Ou un mâle.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je questionne d'une voix douce, comme si je parlais à un spécimen particulièrement fou.

Ce que je fais d'ailleurs.

On ne se bat pas avec des animaux.

\- Me suivait partout. J'ai trouvé ça louche alors je l'ai provoqué en duel. Si j'avais su qu'il allait me prendre au sérieux ! Un véritable enragé. Il m'a planté une corne dans le cul je suis sûr que j'ai un trou, regarde !

\- Non non ! Reste habillé je te crois, ça va. C'était un cerf ?

Qu'est ce qu'un cerf foutait là ?

\- C'est pas l'important ! Me suis pris une raclée par animal attardé voilà ce qui va pas ! Et c'est moi qu'on arrête ?

\- ...

\- Je vais te dire une chose, me gueule-t-il dessus, s'il y a bien une victime dans l'histoire, c'est moi ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal si ce n'est me défendre. Et voilà, sous prétexte que je suis sorcier, soupçonné Mangemort, tout de suite je suis l'agresseur. Et là je dis non !

\- ...

\- Non à l'oppression ! Nous sommes victimes de préjugés, je ne peux plus sortir dans la rue sans me faire agresser et arrêter ensuite tu te rends compte ?!

Cette fois il prend partie de me secouer dans tous les sens. J'essaie de bégayer quelques mots sans queue ni tête mais sans succès.

Une vieille dame finit par prendre mon partie et le frapper à l'arrière de la tête avec sa canne.

\- Mais ça va non ? Vous n'avez pas honte espèce de vilain garnement ?! Venez ici que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières !

Jugson tente de se débattre sous l'œil amusé de quelques passants et un auror sortant du bureau met fin à la scène.

\- Encore vous ?

Et m...

\- Mais Monsieur c'est pas m-

\- Retour à la case départ !

Sur ce, Jugson se fait traîner misérablement dans sa cellule.

J'hésite entre rire ou avoir pitié.

Bon pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi.

...

XXXXX

Je pioche dans les apéritifs qu'Avery a placé sur la table et savoure tranquillement.

Il y a quand même des avantages à être Mangemorts.

Et puis Avery cuisine bien.

...

Et c'est tout.

Mais remarquez que j'essaie de positiver !

\- Pour la mission de demain il va falloir la jouer serré. L'ordre nous a à l'œil plus que jamais, je ne peux même plus me déplacer la journée sans en avoir un dans les pattes.

\- On ne peut même plus bosser tranquillement dans ce pays ça me désole, intervient Travers.

\- Moi je trouve que ça ajoute du piment.

\- On devrait violer la femme de Potter ça devrait le calmer.

\- Elle est enceinte.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah ça se fait pas.

Parce qu'une femme pas enceinte, là ça va. Là il y a le beau geste.

\- Je pense qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Pourquoi je positivais déjà ?

\- Toujours est-il, reprend Bellatrix un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre par tout le monde, que j'ai préparé un plan.

\- Oh non.

\- Encore ?

\- Mais personne ne les suit tes plans !

\- Vous allez suivre ce que je dis, point. J'ai pris le temps de vous préparé des petites fiches, vous n'aurez plus qu'à prendre vos déguisements qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque de Lucius.

\- Prends tes aises surtout.

\- J'ai une question, fait Rowle. Où est passé Jugson ?

\- Ah oui tiens. Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Quelqu'un a des nouvelles ?

\- Il s'est peut-être suicidé.

\- Moi je dis qu'il a pris la fuite.

\- Ou alors Potter l'a enlevé !

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu ?

Je leur dirait bien, mais je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait.

Ça le décrédibiliserait.

Oh et puis merde.

\- Il s'est fait arrêté pour avoir été agressé par un chevreuil et une vieille, je fais tout à trac.

Ils tournent tous leur tête vers moi, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Elle n'a pas d'humour, tu crois qu'elle sait blaguer ?

\- Ahah le con ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur a fait ?

\- On s'en fout ! s'énerve Bellatrix.

Elle nous balance nos fiches à la gueule en nous fusillant du regard et j'avoue qu'il est difficile à soutenir.

C'est la femme la plus flippante du pays.

\- Oh non, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit me déguiser en prostituée, geint Mulciber.

\- Moroz sera avec toi.

\- Quoi ?! je fais en parcourant ma fiche. Pourquoi moi ?

Rosier ricane.

\- Profitez-en pour ramener quelques sous.

\- C'est la crise, il ne faut pas cracher sur le fric quand on a la possibilité d'en avoir, ajoute sérieusement Rookwood.

\- ...

XXXXX

\- Allez ma cochonne, on remue du cul, gazouille Mulciber en me claquant la fesse.

\- T'as de la chance d'être en mission, je grince entre mes dents.

Il fait semblant de glousser.

J'avise au loin Dolohov, Rowle et Rosier nous prendre en photo.

Ils se bidonnent comme des baleines derrière des poubelles.

Et ils se croient discrets.

\- Qui est-ce qu'on doit attraper déjà ? je souffle en regardant autour de moi.

\- Lui, répond-il en me désignant un haut fonctionnaire en train d'aguicher une autre prostituée.

Je tente maladroitement et avec le peu de discrétion que j'ai en poche de me desserrer le string.

Ah j'ai envie de me pendre.

Surtout quand je vois Rosier prêt à crever de rire plus loin.

\- La concurrence est rude, siffle Mulciber en plissant les yeux. Non mais regarde-moi cette salope.

\- ...

\- Pff. Il ne sait pas où sont les véritables valeurs. Nous sommes bien mieux qu'elle.

\- ...

\- Vas l'accoster.

\- Pourquoi moi ? je proteste.

\- Parce que t'es une fille.

\- Ca veut rien dire ça ! Et toi t'es une pute.

\- Toi-même.

Nous restons là à nous fixer en chien de faïence et Wilkes caché derrière un arbre finit par nous caillasser pour nous rappeler la mission.

C'aurait été si simple de simplement le kidnapper après son travail.

Mais Bellatrix aimant le spectacle.

On subit et on ferme notre gueule.

Bon et aussi le fait qu'on ne soupçonnera pas les Mangemorts si des témoins l'ont vu visiter les tapins avant de se faire kidnapper.

Comme ça on aura pas les Aurors au cul.

Et encore moins l'Ordre du phœnix.

Mulciber soupire, placarde un sourire aguicheur sur sa gueule et s'avance vers le gars en roulant du cul.

C'est sous mes yeux éberlués que je constate qu'il ferait une bonne prostituée.

\- Véronique ? m'interpelle une voix d'homme.

Je me retourne lentement et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de tomber sur mon cousin, la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Gabriel ?

\- Tu... Tu... T... Non. Non ? Si ?

Eh merde.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut !

Je préfère prévenir, j'ai l'impression que c'est le chapitre le plus WTF de la fic. M'enfin, à priori vous n'êtes pas ici pour lire du dramatique, sinon vous risqueriez d'être déçu(es). J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer !

Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, de me mettre en fav ou alerte. Il faut vraiment que j'y réponde aux reviews mais aujourd'hui j'avoue que j'ai un gros coup de barre, du coup je pense que je vais aller me reposer _(autant que faire se peut) _une fois le chapitre publié, mais j'y répondrais !

Je réponds juste à euh **Guest** (une frustration pour l'auteure (dans le cas où tu continuerais de me lire et que tu souhaites me répondre, fais-toi appeler Petit Hérisson aux yeux bandés ou quelque chose du genre si tu veux bien (ce sera notre petit nom de code)) : Avant tout merci pour ta review. J'espère que je vais continuer à te faire rire ! Pour ce qui est des dialogues, je n'indiquais pas toujours qui parlait pour souligner le fait que c'est le bordel durant les réunions, du coup on ne sait plus qui dit quoi mais j'ai pris en compte, normalement ça devrait être un petit peu plus compréhensible. En tout cas j'espère ! Ensuite par rapport aux paragraphes, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les paragraphes. J'ai l'impression que le fait d'espacer rend la lecture plus légère mais je vais y réfléchir après tout il faut bien que je m'améliore ! Voilà voilà. Merci encore !

Et **vous**, autres lecteurs, lectrices, y-a-t-il quelque chose qui vous dérange ou vous perturbe ? (Certainement mon manque de synonymes, il va falloir que je remédie à cela. D'ailleurs je vais en chercher d'autres en corrigeant mon chapitre. Merci pour vos suggestion !)

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !

* * *

_" Véronique, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'assister à notre réunion de famille samedi prochain. Nous avons à parler et il me semble que tu dois connaitre le sujet de nos inquiétudes._

_Ta mère._

_Et dépêche-toi de me répondre._

_P.S. Ta tante jubile, j'espère pour nous deux que ton cousin a menti."_

\- M'est avis que tu risques de te faire remonter les bretelles, commente Jugson, un sourire avenant plaqué au visage.

On ne peut plus vendre son corps en toute tranquillité dans ce pays.

\- On pourra utiliser ton nouveau métier comme couverture, ajoute très sérieusement Bellatrix.

Rosier s'étouffe avec son verre de vin d'elfe.

Je le fusille du regard.

Il ne cache même pas son hilarité en plus !

\- Je travaille au Chaudron Baveur maintenant, je m'oppose avec force.

Et pour bien montrer mon mécontentement je tire la gueule... Plus que d'habitude. Elle commence à me courir avec ses idées farfelues. Bellatrix balaie ma remarque d'une main, exaspérée.

\- Eh bien tu vas devoir démissionner, elle affirme, les lèvres pincées.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'argent !

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'exécuter ton travail de prostituée. Une besogne bien faite rapporte bien.

\- ...

Rosier hausse un sourcil.

Je reste là, bouche bée, tandis que Jugson semble percuter que Bellatrix y tient réellement à sa connerie.

\- Je passerai te faire un petit coucou, ajoute Rabastan.

Son regard lubrique ne me donne pas vraiment envie d'être polie en ce moment même. Je dirais plus que j'ai envie de lui coller ma main dans la figure. Alors je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire rien et subir.

C'est un petit peu mon talent.

\- Eh les gars, je viens d'avoir une idée, intervient Michelle d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle se propose à ma place.

Nous attendons qu'elle nous partage le fond de sa pensée, et pour un coup qu'elle a notre attention, elle le savoure le moment.

Travers roule quant à lui des yeux, blasé d'avance de ce qu'elle pourra nous balancer. Ou alors il est déjà au courant. Elle lui partage tout. C'est un petit peu sa best comprenez.

\- Et si nous organisions une petite soirée kilt ? suggère-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Et elle croit réellement que ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Les autres continuent de la fixer d'un air interloqué. Je soupire.

\- Quoi ? je dis, désabusée.

Mais je détourne vite mon attention alors que Michelle sautille sur sa chaise, toute de joie qu'elle est. Ou alors elle a des morpions et ne sait pas comme se gratter sans que personne ne sache.

Rosier en face de moi se roule une cigarette moldue en prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre du tabac partout pour ne pas que Malefoy gueule, qu'il attire l'attention de Bellatrix, qu'elle remarque de la marchandise moldue et du coup qu'elle nous pète une durite et crame le manoir. Sacré caractère.

Imaginez-le, il est recroquevillé sur lui même, lance des coups d'œil en direction de Malefoy et Bellatrix toutes les cinq secondes, le tout en rassemblant son tabac en un petit tas.

Il s'aperçoit que je l'ai vu, m'observe. Je le fixe toujours, il fronce les sourcils, lance un coup d'œil à Bellatrix avant de revenir à moi, je lui présente mon plus beau sourire narquois, il panique, cherche à ranger discrètement son tabac, je me racle la gorge, il me fusille du regard, je ricane.

\- Pourquoi dont ? demande Avery, une main sur la hanche.

\- Si vous saviez le reste de son idée, vous en tomberiez sur le cul, nous dit Travers.

Sa grimace me laisse penser qu'il hésite entre rire ou pleurer.

\- Ça détendrait l'atmosphère, approuve Wilkes.

\- De tomber sur le cul ? pépie Rookwood.

Dolohov à côté de lui laisse échapper un ronflement tout sauf discret. Mais Bellatrix n'y fait pas attention puisqu'elle surveille Michelle, se demandant surement s'il faut lui couper la tête maintenant ou attendre demain.

Cruel dilemme.

Je serais tentée de dire maintenant.

\- Mais non, la soir-

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Avery à Mulciber.

Ce dernier est en train de se marrer dans le col de sa cape.

Ou alors il se mouche.

Rosier tente de se relever de sa chaise sans bruit, éventuellement pour sortir en fumer une. Je tape des doigts sur la table, il se rassoit, la mâchoire serrée.

\- J'étais en train d'imaginer Dolohov en kilt.

\- Quoi ? émerge d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Il a tendance à s'endormir pendant les réunions. Il doit passer des nuits de folies pour être aussi crevé quand il vient ici.

Ou alors il s'en fout complet. Et on ne va pas lui en vouloir n'est ce pas ?

\- Non rien, rendors-toi, lui fait Rowle, la main sur le crâne de son pote, prêt à lui aplatir la tête sur la table pour l'y aider.

\- Ça doit être marrant de voir le maître en kilt, remarque Rosier, pensif pendant que Michelle glousse et que Travers se tape le front du plat de la main.

\- Comment oses-tu, siffle Bellatrix, baguette levée.

Ah ? Elle a donc décidé qu'on tuera Michelle demain.

Mais elle se fige vite, plongée dans de nouveaux fantasmes impliquant surement le maître en jupe. Rodolphus n'aime pas trop l'image que sa femme renvoie puisqu'il grogne en direction de Rosier et tape sur la table du poing.

Un homme civilisé ce Rodolphe.

\- Bon du coup, qui s'occupe d'inviter le maître à la soirée ? s'enquit Michelle, son bloc note sorti.

\- Ah parce qu'on va vraiment s'habiller avec un kilt ? atterri Rowle.

\- Et le premier que je vois avec un slip, je lui fourre un melon dans le cul vous êtes prévenu.

\- ...

Michelle tape du pied et nous fixe tous d'un regard menaçant.

\- Véronique sera mon assistante et vérifiera toute la soirée.

\- Ah non !

Rabastan sourit.

\- Le maître avec, complète-elle.

\- Il devra aussi regarder sous nos kilt, s'horrifie Mulciber.

\- Mais non Véro devra vérifier pour lui aussi.

Compte là-dessus.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me refile toujours les pires trucs à faire.

XXXXXXX

Wilkes se racle la gorge, frotte ses mains et nous contemplons tous Bellatrix, ligotée, se déchainer sans parvenir à faire lâcher ses cordes invisibles.

Et qu'est ce que ça fait du bien.

Dire qu'elle fait peur à la communauté sorcière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Autant vous dire que Wilkes ne va pas s'attendre à ce qui va lui arriver en pleine gueule plus tard. Nous sentons d'ici la vengeance venir.

\- Maintenant que les enfants sont au lit-

\- Mphfmmuhphf... Muhphffum !

\- Merci pour ton intervention Bella, lui sourit Wilkes avant de se tourner vers nous. Nous allons pimenter un peu la mission. Alors-

\- Mmuhphf.

\- Comme le dit si justement Bellatrix, d'habitude on se fait chier. C'est clair. Je propose donc que chacun amène un objet moldu qu'il aura trouvé dans une des maisons qu'il saccagera.

Pourquoi faire ?

Bellatrix se débat plus que jamais, ses yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, le visage rouge, les mains tremblantes, comme si le démon qui est en elle cherche à expulser toute sa haine par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ça va sauter !

\- ... Je vous expliquerais ce que nous allons en faire plus tard, nous sourit aimablement Wilkes, les mains jointes derrière son dos, son corps se penchant d'avant en arrière.

On dirait un gosse.

\- J'ai une question, intervient Michelle après avoir levé la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelle Michelle en fait ?

\- ...

Des regards se tournent vers moi, je décide donc d'imiter Dolohov et de dormir à même la table.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet actuel Brigitte.

\- Mais-

\- D'autres questions ?

Je comprends pourquoi Dolohov dort tout le temps.

L'atmosphère est plus légère, on ne voit plus leurs têtes de psychopathes.

XXXXXX

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, s'impatiente Rosier pour la énième fois. Tu lèves ta baguette et tu le zigouilles !

Si c'était aussi facile hein. Il semble prêt à m'étrangler mais se maîtrise puisque je suis toujours en vie. Sympathique ce Rosier. C'est rigolo cette petite veine qui bat sur son front.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

\- Lâchez-moi ! crie le moldu, un petit peu paniqué quand même, tandis que Rosier l'empêche de s'enfuir.

Pas étonnant qu'il flippe, son frère -ou ami ou petit-ami- est là, gisant sur le sol, complètement inerte.

Et puis Rosier l'a un peu torturé avant de le tuer. Du coup il y a du sang partout, c'est sale, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir Wilkes apparaître avec une serpillère et faire le ménage après.

Il est légèrement maniaque sur les bords et j'ai remarqué qu'il garde toujours la maison de ses victime propre avant de partir.

C'est un homme consciencieux et respectueux de la citoyenneté.

Ahah.

\- Je... J'ai de l'argent !

\- Moi aussi, rétorque Rosier nonchalamment. Bon tu le butes ?

\- J'en ai beaucoup ! Je suis très influent, j'ai des relations, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez !

Il lance des regards apeurés autour de lui, attendant une aide qui ne viendra pas.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop, je dis après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Ça fait quand même des mois que tu es Mangemort maintenant ! Il va falloir que tu te décides ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries. Bouge-toi le cul, et vite !

Je lève ma baguette d'une main tremblante.

\- A... Av... Da.

Rosier me fixe, agacé.

Le moldu réussit à se libérer de la poigne de mon coéquipier et fonce vers moi dans un cri de guerre.

Le seul réflexe qui me vient est de crier à mon tour et de lui crever un œil avec ce que j'ai sous la main, c'est-à-dire ma baguette, puis je le cogne de mon petit poing.

Il glisse sur une flaque de sang, bat des bras en hurlant de douleur avant de se fracasser le crâne contre le coin de sa table.

Et il tombe sur le sol, inconscient.

\- C'est pas moi ! je me défend inutilement.

... Après avoir pris soin de reprendre ma baguette.

Alors que je devrais plutôt m'en vanter non ?

Je reste là, sans bouger, je regarde Rosier vérifier l'état de ma première victime.

Il hoche la tête, satisfait.

Il y a du sang partout maintenant. Sur moi, au sol, sur la table, Rosier... Même le frigo n'est pas épargné.

\- Félicitations, marmonne l'autre abruti.

C'est sale.

Et puis ça pue. Il règne une odeur de métal rouillé. C'est insupportable.

Je suis figée, mortifiée, entendant à peine les portes des placards claquer que Rosier saccage pour son petit plaisir.

Mes chaussures vont laisser des traces, je n'aurais pas dû rester dans cette marre.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Je pense bien qu'il va falloir que je m'achète de nouvelles chaussures.

C'est cher.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ?

Je sors difficilement de ma léthargie, et regarde Rosier.

\- Tire pas cette tête, ce ne sera pas le dernier.

\- Ah vous voilà ! babille Wilkes, qui entre tout juste dans la cuisine. Il faut faire vite, les Aurors se ramènent ! Alors on en tue un ou deux, vous prenez un objet chacun, et on se taille !

Ses yeux s'attardent sur la pièce.

\- Vous vous êtes amusés on dirait.

Il sort deux secondes et revient avec un saut et une serpillère en baragouinant des insultes à notre encontre.

Rosier me traîne à l'étage.

\- Prends un truc au hasard.

J'observe mon visage dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la sale de bain, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je peux prendre. Et est-ce que ça importe au final ?

Je l'ouvre, attrape une petite boîte, hausse les épaules, et suis Rosier.

J'ai tué quelqu'un et je ne sais même pas si ça me fait quelque chose. J'étais pourtant si hésitante. Mais je l'ai fait. Sans le faire exprès mais le résultat est le même.

Je ressens une petite impression qu'un jour ça me retombera dessus.

XXXXXX

Nous avisons tous Rodolphus se ratatiner sur lui-même tandis que Rabastan fulmine dans son coin.

Bellatrix est en train de leur passer un savon. Ils ont laissé filer deux moldus.

Et comme elle aime nous faire profiter de sa voix mélodieuse, elle s'est mise en tête de nous inviter au spectacle.

\- Véro a eu sa première victime aujourd'hui, annonce tout de go Rosier, une main paternelle sur mon épaule et un sourire fier au visage.

\- Oui bon il est tomb-

Il me place l'autre main sur la bouche et me fout discrètement un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Enfin discrètement... Avec la position qu'il a actuellement ce n'est pas très discret.

\- Elle est tellement modeste.

Bellatrix de son côté a décidé que c'était mieux d'étrangler son mari.

\- Mais il fallait le voir aussi ce taré ! s'énerve Rabastan. On était en train de s'amuser avec le boiteux quand l'autre s'est ramené !

\- C'est qui le boiteux ? demande Rookwood.

\- Nous n'avons pas trop compris, il était là à nous parler, nous sortir des trucs, et il ne s'arrêtait jamais !

\- Et donc ? siffle Bellatrix, une fois Rodolphus libéré.

C'est un homme persécuté le pauvre.

\- Il est arrivé que nous nous sommes retrouvé avec _ce_ truc à fouetter des cadavres, explique Rabastan, le regard halluciné.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, il nous parlait, bon du coup une chose en entraînant une autre... On fouettait des cadavres.

J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique le lien entre les deux.

Bellatrix les dévisage, se demandant sûrement s'ils ont eu affaire à un sorcier et s'ils étaient sous l'effet de l'imperium.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Quel talent, commente Rodolphus, dépité.

\- Et du coup ils ont profité d'un moment d'inattention pour filer.

\- Ah bah merde, fait Avery en déposant un plat de nouilles sur la table.

\- Voici l'arme du crime, nous apprend Rodolphus en déposant une cravache sur la table.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillent.

Personne n'a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

\- Il faudrait quand même retrouver les deux fugitifs. Pour vérifier s'ils savent vos noms ou autre information compromettante, sourit d'un air narquois Dolohov.

Rabastan le fusille du regard.

\- Justement, grince celui-ci, le boiteux a appelé l'autre Sherlock.

\- ... Manipulés par un moldu, fait Jugson, dégoûté.

\- Il a quand même eu la délicatesse de nous laisser un mot. "Nous nous reverrons dans la Norvège Septentrionale."... Euh voilà.

\- Bon, intervient Wilkes, pas qu'on s'ennuie mais hein. Sortez tous vos objets moldus !

Il y en a un que ça n'intéresse pas des masses qu'il y ait deux témoins en fuite.

Lucius Malefoy soupire, claque des doigts et une énorme boîte noire apparaît sur la table.

Avery râle et écarte son plat de nouilles de là.

\- C'est une télévision, je leur apprend donc après observation.

J'ai peut-être grandi chez les sorciers, mais je me suis renseignée sur les moldus durant une période où je souhaitais en apprendre plus sur mon père.

Triste période.

Du coup je connais quelques petits trucs. Pas tout, mais l'essentiel.

\- Et ça sert à... ? me demande Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

\- Ils enferment des fous dedans.

Cette fois il semble plus intéressé et toc sur la face lisse.

Bellatrix fouette la télévision avec la cravache de son époux.

C'est son nouveau jouet.

J'en connais une qui va s'amuser.

Jugson pose sur la table une boîte orange, avec un fil entortillé, des numéros dessus. J'avoue en avoir déjà aperçu sans m'être plus que ça renseigné. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les moldus parlent avec cette chose.

Du coup je hoche négativement la tête en remarquant qu'ils attendent à une explication de ma part.

Pas envie de voir des cons discuter avec une boîte.

\- En tout cas, reprend Wilkes d'une voix forte, vous allez tous devoir utiliser votre trouvaille. Démerdez-vous pour savoir à quoi ça sert. Si besoin, votre coéquipier de mission vous aidera, dit-il en avisant Rodolphus et sa cravache.

Ahah.

\- C'est quoi toi ? se renseigne Rosier en observant ma petite boîte.

Nous regardons à l'intérieur.

\- Ça ressemble... à une sorte de pansement, je commente.

Rosier penche la tête, plisse les yeux.

\- Il y a une notice.

Il la déplie, la lit, sourit, fronce les sourcils, les rehausse, éclate de rire.

\- Quoi ? je grogne avant de la lui arracher des mains.

\- Elle va devoir s'arracher les poils du maillot !

Je blanchis à vue d'œil alors qu'il continue de se marrer.

Wilkes ricane.

\- Tu vas devoir l'aider Evan.

Cette fois l'autre abruti déglutit et grimace.

Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il en est hors de question, je proteste en croisant les bras et en me recalant sur la chaise.

\- Surtout que c'est dégueulasse. Un homme n'a pas à voir une femme dans cet état.

\- Je pensais que tu ne la considérais pas comme une femme ? reprend Wilkes, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Eh bien merci.

XXXXXX

Pendant que Dolohov, qui a eu l'excellente idée de voler un berceau à un moldu, roupille tranquillement dans un petit mètre carré, que Rowle se gratte énergiquement le crâne en fixant une ampoule que les moldus utilisent à la place d'une bougie, que Rogue se contente de bouquiner une histoire moldue.

Je cherche à empêcher Rosier de me déshabiller.

Rookwood à côté de moi se rase les jambes après avoir lu à quoi sert son raseoir. Il n'a pas dû bien lire puisqu'il n'utilise ni savon, ni mousse à raser. En plus il n'arrête pas de se couper.

\- Ils sont maso ces moldus, commente-il une énième fois.

Jugson étrangle Travers avec le fil de sa boîte orange.

\- Ne bouge pas c'est pour la science !

Michelle, elle, rentre ses doigts dans une prise avec un fil, interloquée.

\- C'est nul. Pourquoi il y a des petits trous ? A quoi servent-ils ?

Mulciber se ballade en bikini.

Tout va bien.

\- Lâchez-moi, je grince auprès de Wilkes et Rosier.

Wilkes se tient derrière moi, tandis que Rosier pose une languette chauffée sur un de mes sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! je m'exclame, horrifiée.

\- T'avais qu'à te laisser faire.

Il tire d'un coup, et je hurle.

\- MAIS ILS SONT COMPLÈTEMENT CONS CES MOLDUS !

Wilkes pouffe en m'observant tandis que Rosier devient rouge à force de se retenir.

Je le fusille du regard, il me tend un petit miroir de poche.

Je hurle à nouveau.

\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ABRUTI !

\- Je dois dire que ça souligne ta personnalité, approuve Rookwood.

C'est à ce moment que choisit le maître pour entrer.

Et vue la scène à laquelle il assiste, je ne suis pas certaine de ressortir en vie de cette histoire.

Je vais finir dans un cercueil, avec qu'un seul sourcil sur la gueule.

...

XXXXXX

\- Elisa Jefferson, me souffle Michelle en passant en coup de vent, son kilt voltigeant au gré de ses pas.

Ça fait une semaine qu'elle me sort le nom de ma petite sœur pour que j'aille la voir à l'orphelinat. Elle peut toujours courir.

\- Arrête dont de bouger, m'ordonne Lucius Malefoy.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas très rassurée quand tu pointes ta baguette vers moi.

\- As-tu peur que je ne sache viser ? siffle-il, le regard mauvais.

\- Du tout !

Enfin si un peu.

\- Voilà, sourit-il, fier de son œuvre.

Jugson avise mon visage, et opine du chef.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Malefoy avec suffisance.

\- Tu dessines bien les sourcils.

\- C'est l'habitude.

\- ...

Wilkes plus loin tente de réconforter Bellatrix avec des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Il n'aime peut-être pas qu'on voit ses jambes.

Elle est déçue parce que le maître a refusé l'invitation à la soirée.

Enfin c'est ce qu'on lui a dit, en réalité personne n'a eu le courage d'aller lui proposer.

Qui voudrait prendre ce risque honnêtement ?

\- Le maître aussi a des complexes.

\- Elisa Jefferson.

Michelle repart une nouvelle fois tandis que Jugson la suit du regard.

\- Elle souffre d'un syndrome de la Tourette ou quelque chose comme ça ?

* * *

Linaelly : Dis-le que tu espérais qu'il lui épile le maillot, on ne t'en voudra pas !

Bon pas la peine de préciser le clin d'œil à Sherlock, je crois que tout le monde l'a comprit ! (_Et à sa cravache, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Mon innocence en a prit un coup !_)

Vous aurez certainement l'impression qu'elle n'est pas assez choquée pour son premier meurtre. D'ailleurs au début j'avais pensé à la rendre dépressive, mais ça n'aurait pas été marrant, et puis il y a aussi le fait que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle assiste pratiquement tous les jours à des meurtres. Au bout d'un moment, l'esprit devrait être forgé ? Mais bon après tout je ne m'y connais pas vraiment là-dessus alors voilà.

A la base elle n'était pas censé passé à l'acte (d'ailleurs elle ne l'a _pas vraiment_ fait) mais ce serait encore moins crédible (comme si cette fic était crédible ahah !).


	8. Chapter 8

Salutationes !

Comment allez-vous ? Avant toute chose, je m'excuse, comme d'habitude, pour le retard de publication. Mais je dois vous avouer que je suis trèèèèèès fatiguée ces derniers temps. Complètement lessivée. Pas que j'ai un emploi de ministre qui me prend un temps considérable. Mais voilà. J'ai l'impression qu'un détraqueur a, au lieu de pomper mon bonheur, aspiré toute mon énergie. Mais le chapitre est bel et bien là les amis !

Je remercie mille fois, cent mille fois les personnes qui m'ont mises en alertes, fav, reviewé et même les lecteurs fantômes (j'espère que la lecture vous plaît ?) ! Je vous aime.

Alors donc les reviews merci à **Wuwu** (tu as finalement décidé de prendre le bon chemin de la vie), **Faengielc** (Véro n'aime pas la simplicité), **IMystie** (J'adore Michelle aussi même si je n'aimerais pas franchement l'avoir en amie.), **Reinette Dragon** (il faut bien montrer leur curiosité moldusienne ahah), **Elea Delsang** (J'espère que la mise à jour s'est refait rapidement, Sherlock fait rire tout le monde !), **Eejil** (Alors vieille moule ? J'espère que le chapitre sera aussi drôle pour toi, bien que j'en doute grandement ! Merci d'être toujours là !),** Kervana** (Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire une fic qui n'est pas décalée !)

Bon comme je suis complètement fatiguée, j'ai corrigé les fautes mais j'ai peur d'en avoir raté et d'être à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui mais le cœur y est.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si Wilkes et Rosier n'étaient pas là pour plomber l'ambiance, je pourrais dire que je passe une assez bonne journée.

\- C'est désagréable, ça brûle les pieds, quand c'est mouillé ça colle et ah ! Un crabe ! crie Rosier en sautillant comme un pingouin le feu au cul.

Je peux vous dire que le Mangemort a l'air sacrément con à lever les jambes aussi haut pour courir.

Wilkes à côté de moi grimace et fixe le sable d'un air lugubre.

\- Un vrai nid à microbes ici. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a fait pipi là.

\- Ah c'est peut-être moi, nous dit Rookwood, tourné vers la mer.

Et on sait à la position qu'il prend qu'il est en train de se vider le réservoir.

C'est au tour de Wilkes de sautiller les jambes écartées au maximum et de courir en direction de Rosier.

...

\- J'ai trouvé un beau coquillage, regarde, me sourit Jugson, émerveillé.

On dirait un gosse.

Il me fourre le coquillage en main et s'en va en chercher d'autres.

Plus loin Michelle est en train d'étaler des algues sur le corps de Travers.

\- Mais si, tu vas voir c'est bon pour la peau. Tu vas briller comme une peau de bébé.

\- Parce qu'un bébé ça brille ? raille-il en réponse.

Elle le claque avec sa tong avant de reprendre son activité. Il en reste bouche bée.

Jugson revient et m'offre cette fois un caillou rose.

Il lance des coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui, me dévisage et se penche vers moi.

\- C'est un caillou fourbe, je crois qu'on nous espionne, me murmure-il.

...

Deux secondes plus tard il retourne à la recherche aux coquillages.

Pour ma part j'observe son caillou. En même temps je ne vois pas de quoi il a peur, si on nous espionnait, l'Odre du phoenix ne verrait rien si ce n'est des glandus qui semblent aller pour la première fois de leur vie à la plage. Nous sommes une fine équipe.

Rookwood a fait chier le monde pour qu'on se fasse un petit week-end ensemble.

Seuls le maître, Bellatrix et Lucius n'ont pas été invités. Et on peut facilement comprendre pourquoi.

Notre alibi ? Nous cherchons d'autres recrues partout dans le monde.

Non, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé ce que nous allons expliquer quand nous reviendrons bronzés, avec nos traces de slip, sans recrue.

Au loin, Rosier et Wilkes sont suspendus à un rocher, et crient comme des chochottes en pointant du doigt devant eux.

Certainement un crabe pervers.

\- C'est quand même gluant, remarque Travers, des algues sur tout le corps.

\- Le premier dans l'eau se met tout nu ! babille Rookwood avant de plonger comme un con.

Il ressort, souriant comme le débile qu'il est avant de percuter.

\- Merde, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! ...Bon bah il n'y a plus qu'à.

Et Monsieur entreprend de se foutre à poils sous nos yeux ébahis.

\- Non mais ne prends pas cette peine, grimace Rodolphus.

\- Ah si j'insiste.

Il sourit, heureux qu'il est de faire griller la merguez, pendant que nous cherchons tous autre chose à regarder.

Mais vous savez ce que c'est. Imaginez-vous une femme avec un énorme décolté, un homme aux abdominaux bien dessinés, ou même les fesses nues, ou alors simplement une personne avec des cheveux de toutes les couleurs, quelque chose de voyant quoi. Vous allez vous répéter inlassablement "Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder." par peur de froisser la personne. Et justement, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil toutes les dix secondes.

Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

Parce que je peux vous dire qu'en ce moment même il est très difficile pour mes yeux de scruter l'horizon par exemple.

Et c'est super gênant.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il était nudiste, râle Rabastan. Arrête, tu attires l'attention.

\- Il y en a deux autres derrière nous ! beugle quant à lui, Wilkes, serrant limite Rosier dans ses bras.

\- De quoi ? Des nudistes ? intervient Travers comprenant de... Travers.

Ahah qu'est ce que je suis drôle.

\- On est encerclé ! hurle Rosier à son tour. Je ne veux plus jamais revenir. Par Salazar il agite ses pinces celui-là ! On nous attaque ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Si les Aurors savaient qu'il suffisait juste de leur jeter des crabes dessus pour les neutraliser ces deux là. Ils gagneraient en efficacité.

\- LA PLAGE C'EST DE LA GROSSE MERDE !

Rodolphus soupire, proprement blasé.

\- Qui va les aider à descendre de leur rocher ?

Le fait qu'ils soient tous tournés vers moi semble montrer leur accord sur la question.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es la bonne poire, répond Jugson, me donnant au préalable deux coquillages.

\- Evan semble t'écouter plus que nous, me dit Rabastan.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Eh bien je ne sais pas comment il se comporte avec eux dans ce cas. Je soupire finalement et m'avance religieusement en direction de nos deux hystériques. Même les mouettes sont exaspérées par tant de bruits.

\- Il me guette ! Regarde, ses petits yeux répugnants me fixent ! Il complote quelque chose à mon encontre ! braille Rosier, serrant Wilkes à l'en étouffer contre son petit corps tremblant.

Et son ami n'en mène pas large non plus.

On ne peut pas dire que la plage soit leur projet de vacances préféré.

\- Descendez, je leur ordonne d'une voix qui se voudrait autoritaire mais qui ressort plus blasée qu'autre chose.

Avec des attardés pareils, il n'y a aucun moyen de profiter de notre séjour.

Rosier tourne ses yeux larmoyants vers moi tandis que ceux de Wilkes brillent comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

\- Ne reste pas là, il va s'en prendre à toi ! me fait Rosier, sans pour autant bouger de sa place pour venir me protéger.

\- Non elle va rester ici. Elle attire l'attention du monstre marin pendant qu'on la caillasse avec des bigorneaux ! On profitera qu'il la bouffe pour se barrer.

Sympa.

On sent tout de suite l'esprit de camaraderie.

Rosier ne l'écoute pas, m'attrape le bras et tente de me remonter sur son rocher.

\- Mais lâche-moi !

Il ne m'écoute pas et je me retrouve coincée entre une chochotte qui tremble contre moi et un guignole qui tente de me pousser vers le précipice.

\- Tu vas l'écraser avec tes fesses plates comme ça, commente Wilkes.

Il semble beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant qu'il a trouvé une victime à envoyer à sa place.

Un coup d'œil en direction des autres Mangemorts m'indique qu'ils se payent bien ma gueule.

\- Il a plus peur que vous, je leur dis. Allez, on descend, doucement.

Le crabe agite vigoureusement ses pinces, comme pour montrer qu'il n'est pas d'accord, arrachant un cri de panique de Rosier. Wilkes gémit.

\- Mais tu veux pas crever pour nous la grognasse ?

\- Elle est des nôtres, rétorque Rosier, nous devons rester soudés face à l'adversité !

Il serre mon bras d'une force telle que je suis sûre que demain je vais me retrouver avec un hématome.

Je tente de me dégager, sans succès.

Les deux autres crabes qui étaient derrière nous rejoignent le troisième en face.

On se croirait en guerre.

\- CAILLASSEZ-LES ! hurle Wilkes.

Il exécute son ordre et leur balance des bigorneaux.

Les pauvres.

Rosier suit le mouvement et je lance un regard découragé à Rodolphus mais il semble s'amuser grandement de la situation, les bras croisés, un sourire carnassier plaqué au visage.

Les crabes restent campés à leur place, les deux guignoles ne sont pas près de descendre de là.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien se passer, je retente une dernière fois.

\- Tant pis, on la jette ! crie Wilkes.

\- Non ! me défend Rosier.

\- Mais je peux descendre par moi-même vous savez, inutile de me pousser.

\- Il faut parfois sacrifier des vies pour le bien commun, explique Wilkes à Rosier, m'ignorant superbement.

\- D'accord, capitule ce dernier et je me retrouve expulsée comme un bout de chiffon sur le sable.

Mon coude racle contre une pierre, les crabes ne savent plus à qui s'en prendre, et les deux autres restent silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Mais vous êtes cons ! je gueule en constatant que je saigne.

\- Sushi, babille Michelle, cramant nos adversaires avec sa baguette.

Wilkes louche sur Michelle et Rosier se frappe le front du plat de la main.

\- La baguette, qu'il dit.

Je les fusille du regard.

\- Sans rancune hein, finit par me faire Wilkes, une tape sur l'épaule.

Et il repart, en sautillant comme un débile de peur de marcher sur de la pisse ou autre.

\- Il faut que tu saches que nous devons parfois en arriver à faire des choix difficiles quand il n'y a plus d'autres solutions, se justifie Rosier, une main sur la nuque.

\- Je pouvais descendre toute seule, sans avoir à me rétamer la gueule contre le sable, je siffle.

\- Détail, hasarde t-il.

Je me lève, lui lance un dernier regard meurtrier, après avoir bien pris soin de lui jeter du sable sur ses vêtements et m'en vais.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il rage.

\- PUTAIN MOROZ !

Je ricane.

\- De la soie si douce... De première qualité ! geint-il. Tu es une femme abjecte ! Sans aucune conscience !

XXXXX

C'est dingue ce que ça peut être bruyant la plage. Entre les vagues, les mouettes, les gosses, les parents commères, et Rookwood qui court d'un bout à l'autre, la police moldue aux fesses.

Nous restons là à l'observer, tandis que la police cherche à l'arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Les parents tentent de cacher la scène à leurs enfants, certains se bidonnent, d'autres sont scandalisés.

\- On intervient ou on le laisse se démerder ? demande Rodolphus.

\- Bah regarder Augustus courir à poils, les flics au cul, ça a son petit comique, répond Rosier.

\- Plus que te voir pleurer comme une fillette devant un crabe ? ricane Rabastan.

\- Il avait un comportement agressif, croisse Wilkes.

Rookwood se fait plaquer au sol, les mains dans le dos.

Nous ne bougeons pas et guettons la scène.

\- Bah, une nuit chez les moldus, ça ne va pas lui faire de mal, se contente de dire Jugson.

\- Au pire, nous demanderons à Bellatrix d'aller le chercher, propose Avery, en train de nous servir une salade maison.

\- Oh tu as ajouté des petites crevettes, pépie Rowle, assit sur sa serviette de plage, les jambes étendues et croisées.

Rosier s'évente avec son bouquin, installé sur sa chaise longue.

Monsieur ne voulait pas s'assoir à même le sol.

\- Il y a des carottes rappées ? demande t-il en baillant. Je n'aime pas cette salade.

Avery l'ignore et sourit à Rowle.

\- JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES SALES MOLDUS ! se débat Rookwood alors que les policiers galèrent pour le maintenir. CREVEZ !

\- J'ai apporté du vin d'ortie et biensûr du jus d'orange frais pour les plus difficiles, ajoute Avery. Véronique comme je sais que tu aimes le jus de mangue j'en ai préparé un spécialement pour toi, me sourit-il.

\- Favoritisme ! crie Rosier, me pointant du doigt.

\- Elle passe sous le bureau, pour sûr, fait Rabastan.

Wilkes opine du chef.

Avery continue sa distribution.

\- Michelle, comme je sais que tu adores manger des tartes à la mélasse, je t'en ai amené une petite.

Michelle gazouille et gigote des fesses contre le sable.

\- NE TOUCHEZ PAS MON ZIZI ! continue de meugler Rookwood.

\- J'essaie de vous couvrir ! se défend le policier, agacé.

\- Ne croyez pas que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu espèce de pervers psychopathe !

\- Emmenons-le.

\- Qui veut des chips ? demande Avery, hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passe autour.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, répond Dolohov.

\- Ne. Me. Touchez. Pas ! continue le nudiste. Les gars ! Aidez-moi !

Rowle se contente de jeter son slip de bain dans sa direction mais il est trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre.

\- Chips faits maison, nous dit Avery. Augustus t'en veux un peu avant de partir ? crie-il ensuite.

Mais les policiers emportent notre ami sans pitié, aucune.

XXXXX

\- J'ai apporté du bois pour faire un feu, nous dit Jugson, se frottant les mains.

\- Nous n'allons tout de même pas dormir ici, commente Rogue.

Nous sursautons tous à l'entente de sa voix, à part Rosier et Wilkes. Ils lorgnent la mer de peur qu'une cargaison de crabes en colères n'arrive certainement.

\- T'es là toi ? s'enquéri Rodolphus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as sur le visage ? se penche Dolohov.

Il plisse les yeux et éclate de rire.

\- De la crème solaire, répond tout de même Rogue, la voix sèche.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas profiter du soleil tropical pour prendre un peu de couleur ? lui fait Rabastan, exaspéré.

\- Peut-être que ressembler à un cadavre est un genre très recherché par les femmes qui sait.

Ils se tournent vers Michelle et moi, attendant une réponse qui ne viendra pas.

En tout cas pas de ma part. Je n'ai pas de genre d'hommes.

Je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas de bousculade pour se précipiter à ma porte. Alors je prend ce qu'il me vient. Oui je me fais pitié moi-même.

\- J'aime ceux qui ont des comportements atypiques. Une fois je suis sortie avec un homme qui pensait être envoyé par les hautes sphères pour détruire la Terre et punir l'humanité de toutes ses atrocités. J'ai arrêté de le fréquenter quand il a voulu me découper le ventre pour se faire un collier de sorcier avec mes tripes. Il a de très mauvais goûts en ce qui concerne les bijoux.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Aussi faut se dire qu'entre celle qui s'habille en poubelle tous les jours -même un chien galeux n'en voudrait pas-

\- Je t'emmerde, je siffle auprès de Rosier.

\- ... Et celle qui consomme probablement des pissenlits en guise de fumette, nous ne sommes pas très bien fournis chez les Mangemorts.

\- Il y a Bellatrix sinon, ajoute Wilkes.

\- Elle est bonne, approuve Jugson. Mais c'est une grosse ta...

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rodolphus lui enfonce la tête dans le sable.

\- D'autres commentaires ? grogne-il.

Travers à mes côtés se contente de se gratter le dos contre moi et je m'écarte avec empressement.

Il a fait une allergie aux algues.

Résultat il est rouge de partout, des boutons huileux sur tout le corps. Mais il ne veut toujours pas aller à Saint Mangouste alors on attend de voir s'il va crever.

XXXXXX

\- Nous devrions peut-être en tuer un ou deux, propose Rowle, toisant un groupe de jeunes étudiants de l'autre côté de la plage.

Ils font aussi un feu de camp.

\- Ou simplement les torturer, acquiesce Rodolphus.

\- C'est juste histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains vides, continue Dolohov.

\- Qui se désiste ? demande Rabastan, les main dirigées vers notre feu pour se réchauffer.

C'est que la température a considérablement baissée. On se les caille un peu. Et dire que Avery a eu la merveilleuse idée de vouloir qu'on dorme à la belle étoile. Un romantique ce gars.

Nous restons là à observer ces jeunes fumer dans des bouteilles étranges, attendant que quelqu'un se lève pour faire le sale boulot. Je m'attend presque à ce qu'ils se tournent vers moi.

... Et ça ne manque pas.

\- Ah mais ça va bien maintenant ! je proteste avec véhémence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faut que quelqu'un se bouge le cul, vous vous tournez vers moi ?

\- Parce que tu es gentille ? me dit Jugson, hésitant.

\- Assez gentille pour torturer des gens ?

\- Des moldus, rectifie Rodolphus avec une grimace.

Comme si l'information est de la plus grande importance.

\- Evan va t'accompagner, ajoute Rogue.

\- Hein ? De quoi ? atterrit Rosier, sortant de sa torpeur.

Il fixait un caillou depuis dix minutes.

\- Tu vas aller avec Véro, tuer un peu de moldus, lui dit Avery.

\- Où est passée Michelle ? demande Travers, gigotant dans tous les sens afin d'apaiser ses démangeaisons.

Tout le monde l'ignore.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, je leur apprend tout de même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait encore à moi.

Aucun d'eux ne prête attention à mes états d'âme de toute façon. Il tentent de convaincre Rosier.

N'allez pas croire qu'ils rechignent à tuer des honnêtes gens. Juste qu'on est confortablement installés et qu'ils ont la flemme de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de disputes, ce sont finalement Rosier, Jugson et moi qui devons nous bouger.

Et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Je soupire, prend ma baguette, et suis les deux autres d'un pas qui se veut traînant mais ce n'est pas très pratique dans le sable.

Treize. Ils sont treize. Très bon chiffre pour une belle histoire d'horreur à raconter. Pour cela faudrait-il encore être vivant pour pouvoir la raconter à quelqu'un. S'en suit d'un gros bordel où je me retrouve à poursuivre un mec délirant qui verrait des dinosaures en slip lui courir après. Et je ne rigole pas.

Rosier à ma droite s'énerve contre une fille qui le prend pour le prince des fourmis dévoreuses de mouches.

Allez comprendre.

\- 'sont complètement timbrés ces moldus ! crie Jugson, harcelé par un mec.

Il tente de le repousser sans succès. Tandis que j'ai réussi à attraper l'autre débile aux dinosaures, Jugson capitule et prend sa future victime dans ses bras.

\- Oui oui. Tu es le plus beau balai de tous les balais qui vivent dans les placards à balais, le rassure-il.

\- Vraiment ? sanglote-il.

\- Oui.

Jugson lui tapote le dos, roule des yeux et l'achève. Je fais de même avec mon moldu. Et pour un coup ce n'est pas parce que je me sens obligée, surtout parce qu'il hurle d'une voix grinçante dans mon oreille.

Je reste figée un moment. J'ai l'impression que je change de plus en plus. Comme si je perdais ma vraie personnalité.

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage en constatant les dégâts que nous avons fait.

Treize morts. Et je peux vous dire que c'est la première fois que nous y mettons autant de difficultés. Ces moldus étaient complètement arriérés.

Du jamais vu.

Rodolphus hurle toujours de rire face à la scène à laquelle il a eu le loisir d'assister. Nous allons en entendre parler longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Michelle qui arrive, traînant deux corps inertes derrière elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle, les sourcils haussés.

Je remarque son nouveau coller d'oreilles. Cette fille est glauque.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh ! Des champignons ! pépie Jugson en fouillant dans le sac d'un des moldus.

\- NE MANGE PAS CA ! crie Avery mais trop tard.

Et Michelle se joint à Jugson.

XXXXX

\- Il y a beaucoup trop d'étoiles parmi nous, se lamente Michelle, la tête sur mes genoux.

Elle se fige, prend un air de constipation, et j'ai tout de suite peur qu'elle se lâche. Mais elle se reprend vite.

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier il y en a une qui m'a prêtée une noix de pistache. Elle était là à me dire qu'il ne fallait jamais manger des cacahuètes en guise de dessert alors que ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on ne devait pas manquer de respect à la municipalité des mangeurs de croquettes. Et j'en suis là à te parler des étoiles qui prennent toujours leur responsabilité en ce qui concerne l'enlèvement des enfants ouistitis. Je ne manque pas de te dire que je ne crois pas en toute cette machination du complotisme vietnamien-

Elle se fige une nouvelle fois.

\- Ah mais non madame ! Je ne touche pas les mamelles des vieilles sous prétexte qu'elles ont un lumbago ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! me croisse t-elle au visage. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous m'accusez !

\- AUTRUCHE ! hurle pour la centième fois Jugson avant de plonger la tête dans le trou de sable qu'il vient de faire.

Rogue soupire et retourne repêcher notre ami.

Michelle continue de babiller des conneries. Tantôt elle s'en prend à moi, tantôt elle gifle Travers.

Elle a même tenté de cramer Rabastan en le prenant pour du bois.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive qu'elle me mord le genou droit à pleines dents.

Je crie.

\- Mais elle est cinglée cette fille !

Je siffle de mécontentement et l'assomme proprement avec une pierre.

Trop c'est trop !

Ma patience a ses limites. Et je la supporte bien assez comme ça cette folle !

XXXXX

Bellatrix tape du pied, attendant nos explications.

C'est qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que l'on revienne de notre "mission" sans les nouvelles recrues promises.

\- Nous avons dû faire face à une embuscade, lui dit Wilkes, lentement.

Le regard de l'hystérique passe de Travers, le visage boursoufflé plein de boutons pissant du sang par endroits ; Michelle avec une grosse entaille sur le front, je ne l'ai malheureusement pas achevée. Ensuite il y a Jugson les yeux injectés de sang à cause du sable accumulé hier et Rabastan le visage rouge de ses coups de soleil.

Au moins, ça a le mérite de nous couvrir.

\- Où est passé Rookwood ? nous demande-elle, les yeux plissés.

\- Kidnappé, lui répond Rodolphus.

Par des moldus.

Il tente d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur. Lucius nous observe, et nous sentons à sa mine vexée qu'il se doute de quelque chose et qu'il comprend que nous n'avons pas voulu de lui.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire, finit-elle par dire.

\- Quoi dont ? demande Rowle.

\- Eh bien riposter, attaquer l'ordre du phœnix pour qu'ils nous rendent Rookwood.

Quelques râles, soupires se font entendre. D'autres se lancent des regards hésitants. On aura l'air fin quand on demandera à ce qu'ils nous rendent notre ami.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ? propose Wilkes.

Lucius tape des doigts contre la table et ricane.

On sent tout de suite qu'il est jalooux et qu'il souhaiterait bien savoir ce qu'on a pu faire hier.

Rogue se contente de fixer le mur, Dolohov dort, Rowle attend que la réunion se termine. Wilkes essaie d'expliquer pourquoi il faudrait laisser Rookwood se faire rôtir par les poulets Gryffondor, Travers frotte son dos meurtri sur sa chaise, Michelle vernit les doigts de pieds de Dolohov, qui dort je rappelle, Rodolphus a la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Et j'en passe.

Toujours est-il que l'ambiance n'est pas super super.

Bellatrix contre les arguments de Wilkes.

Rosier se balance sur sa chaise et Lucius suit le mouvement du regard, espérant probablement qu'il finisse par tomber.

Ce qui ne manque pas puisque mon pied a, malencontreusement, rencontré celui de sa chaise, provoquant la chute de mon mentor.

Quel maladroit ce pied.

Je cache mon sourire narquois derrière mon verre de jus de mangue.

Hinhin.

Rosier regarde autour de lui, comprenant difficilement ce qui vient de lui arriver. Lucius ne fait rien pour cacher sa mine réjouie, lui.

Bellatrix fusille Rosier du regard avant de lui passer un savon.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais apprit à te tenir correctement en société ? Voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on est mal élevé !

Cette fois je ricane.

\- T'as pas un travail toi ? me crache t-il à la figure.

...

Merde je suis en retard !

XXXXX

Je soupire après une dure journée de travail, et cherche l'origine de ma venue de regard.

Elle est assise sur un banc, ses pieds se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je vérifie que c'est bien elle que je cherche sur la photographie que Michelle m'a donné puis m'avance dans sa direction.

\- Bonjour Elisa, je commence et elle me lance un regard méfiant.

Elle doit me prendre pour une pédophile. Et elle a bien raison on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je profite de son silence pour observer ma sœur paternel. Une chose est sûre, nous ne nous ressemblons pas.

\- Tu ne me connais pas mais-

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui vous êtes, rétorque-elle.

Elle tourne la tête vers un jeune couple qui cherche à adopter, signifiant par là que la conversation est terminée. Je reste plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Après avoir repris du poil de la bête, je retente une deuxième fois. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire après que je n'ai pas essayé de connaître ma sœur ! Parce qu'elle ne me facilite pas la tâche.

\- J'ai récemment entendu parler de toi et-

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Je fais pitié c'est ça ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à se braquer comme ça ?! Qu'elle me laisse terminer !

\- Je.. Non c'est juste que j'aim-

\- Vous venez vous moquer de moi vous aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Parce que ma mère ne m'aimait pas ? siffle t-elle, les yeux brillants. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Je voudrais juste qu'on discute, ne voit pas là une quelconque tentative de moquerie de ma part.

Elle se tait, me scrute et je ne dis plus rien à mon tour de peur de la contrarier.

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle psychologue alors ?

\- N..oui.

Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? je reprend après m'être raclé la gorge.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Au poil de cul près, je dirais que je suis comblée. Non vraiment, je vis dans une bâtisse très charmante, des gens viennent nous voir comme on va au zoo, c'est super convivial, raille-elle.

D'accord donc le mot ironique est a ajouter dans la case personnalité.

Je sens que la soirée va être riche en émotions.

* * *

Voilà !

Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas forcément Elisa Jefferson, demi-soeur de Véronique. Père mort, mère suicidée, elle termine en orphelinat. Véronique qui ne voulait rien savoir de ce côté de la famille finit par être curieuse et cherche à connaître sa sœur.

Bon d'après moi ce chapitre manque clairement de saveurs et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne publierais pas le temps de tout remodifier plus tard mais ce serait un coup à ce que je ne publie pas avant des mois.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !

Saloute !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'écris ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop l'impression que je m'éparpille. Et pour m'excuser du grand retard de publication, z'avez vu ? Le chapitre est plus long ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Avec, si vous avez envie de chercher, des petits défis, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle. u_u C'est-à-dire que pour quelques phrases il n'y pas de "e". Ou alors de "a". Plus un message subliminale. Et mon prénom aussi !

Vàlà vàlà. Sinon vous pouvez lire tout simplement. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de publier alors je remercie grandement les personnes qui me lisent, me laissent des review. Je tenterais d'y répondre plus tard, promis ! Je vous aime. u_u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ah c'est dans ces moments de calme et de plénitude que je me dis qu'il fait bon vivre d'être femme de ménage et d'être loin de Michelle.

Les toilettes sont un lieu de méditation propre à l'être humain.

Et qui n'a jamais eu envie de s'enfermer dans cette pièce d'humilité, à son propre travail, pour s'éloigner de tous les êtres vivants agaçants ?

Xérophile que je suis, je me serais bien échappée de ce pays pour m'exiler dans un désert élever des dromadaires sans personne pour venir me craquer le col.

Il m'en faudrait très peu pour vivre, juste de quoi boire, manger, pipi, caca et mon dromadaire en guise de compagnie.

Avant d'avoir la joie d'entendre mon patron toquer ma porte pour vérifier si je suis toujours en vie, je m'essuie dans l'optique de retourner faire ce pourquoi je suis si bien payée.

Ne soyons pas ironique, Véronique.

Eh une rime !

Avoir un don pour l'art vocal, ma vocation.

Évidemment, je ne suis une poète que depuis peu.

Mais quand on a une psychopathe pour coloc, difficile de s'épanouir dans nos talents artistiques.

Ou alors il faudrait que je l'assassine, purement et simplement.

Et que je fasse de sa peau une tapisserie pour mon salon histoire de rester dans l'ambiance.

Donc oui, on peut dire que j'en suis arrivée à ne plus savoir maîtriser mon agacement face à cette cinglée.

Or je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre patience, tout le monde l'aura remarqué.

Ni d'avoir des envies meurtrières aussi glauques que celles qui me passent par la tête.

Car je peux vous affirmer qu'il s'en passe des choses là-dedans.

Cette cinglée a organisée une fête de poney sado-masochiste chez moi ! Elle a voulu me forcer à me déguiser en poney pour un de ses amis. Mais elle est complètement timbrée ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle c'est pas possible !

Je suis partie en courant avant qu'elle ne termine de me mettre ma laisse et ma muselière puis j'ai transplané.

Je peux vous dire que les clients se sont bien marrés en voyant la femme de chambre débarouler déguisée en poney.

Il se passe en ce moment même des choses étranges, très certainement dans ma chambre, et je suis là à ne pas vouloir sortir de mes toilettes.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, me rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus bouger d'un poil. Toute ma vie je vais devoir me traîner avec des images de chevaux en cuir. Et je vous passe les détails. J'en ai pour quarante ans d'abonnement chez mon future psy.

Au bout d'un moment il va bien falloir que j'en consulte un. A trop fréquenter Michelle, il y a un jour où je vais craquer, péter une durite, je ne sais pas.

Peut-être même que je vais aimer fréquenter des poneys pas commodes ! Je juge je juge... Mais qui suis-je pour catégoriser ces gens comme des tarés ? Je ne suis peut-être pas en phase avec le monde moderne.

...

\- Véronique ? m'appelle mon patron d'une voix hésitante. Tu as terminé de pleurer ?

...

Oui et alors quoi ?

Je ne pleurais pas de peur ou de tristesse. Mais de frustration avec la constatation que j'ai bien une vie de merde !

Et ça ne va pas s'arranger ce soir quand je vais devoir aller au dîner de ma famille qui me prend pour une prostituée au passage.

Je ne réponds pas et ne sors toujours pas.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner.

Faisons un petit bilan de ma vie.

Je suis une Mangemort, recrutée après une soirée de beuverie à laquelle j'ai rencontré Michelle. J'ai pour mentor Evan Rosier, chochotte et casse pied de service. Je tue des personne à qui je n'ai franchement rien à reprocher mais si je ne veux pas qu'on me zigouille il faut bien mettre la main à la pâte. Je suis donc lâche. Je suis devenue femme de chambre alors que ce n'était pas franchement mon métier de rêve. Je nettoie le caca de clients mécontents. Je prends sur moi pour supporter le harcèlement de ma mère depuis qu'ils pensent tous que je suis une prostituée à cause d'une mission organisée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

J'ai une morue tatouée sur les fesses.

Et je suis célibataire depuis un petit peu trop longtemps pour avoir l'impression que ma vie vaut un petit peu plus que ça.

Michelle, ma colocataire, me f...

Oui non. Pas de bilan par rapport à elle sinon je vais finir par me jeter un Avada.

Une image de poney à cravache s'infiltre dans ma tête.

Je me secoue. Inspire, expire. On se reprend. Il me faut un nouveau but dans ma vie. Une raison de voir les choses positivement. Je ne suis pas si catastrophique !

Allez on remonte sa culotte de grand-mère, on se lève, et on affronte la vie !

XXXXX

Que se passa ?

Un meurtre ? Qu'a t-il pu bien se passer dans cette chambre cette nuit ?

Mon regard se promène lentement dans la chambre et je soupire avec un profond découragement.

Quand on voit des habits déchirés au sol, des traces de selles sur les murs, mélangés à ce qui ressemble à du vin, le tout combiné à de l'urine...

Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer le pourquoi de ma misérable vie ?

Vous ne voyez pas mon désespoirs.

Que peut-il bien m'arriver de pire que ce que je vis constamment ?

Je suis dépressive, ma petite Véro.

Couche-toi dont tranquillement sur ce lit pour ruminer à loisir, quoique non.

Avec ce qui coule sur les murs, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils ont fait subir au matelas.

Vous pensez que si je saute maintenant tout de suite de la fenêtre, quelqu'un remarquera mon absence ?

Probablement que oui. Sirius Black passe son temps à venir me demander du PQ. Au bout d'un moment il va bien constater que je ne suis plus là.

Demain est un autre jour, on se motive ma belle !

Qui vivra verra !

Sait-on jamais, je vais peut-être gagner à la loterie, faire un dernier coucou au Seigneur des Ténèbres et m'en aller bronzer mes fesses aux caraïbes ?

Après un dernier soupire, je remonte mes manches, je sors ma baguette et active mon matériel de ménage pour nettoyer les crottes. Aucun récurvite ne peut retirer ces dégâts. Aucun.

XXXXX

\- Tu m'as l'air légèrement palote ma petite Brigite, quelque chose te mine ? me demande Wilkes en s'installant à côté de moi.

Il se penche, me sourit et penche la tête, me montrant par là qu'il attend une réponse constructive.

\- Véronique.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est Véronique qui a été méchante avec toi ?

Il veut mon poing dans sa gueule ?

\- Je m'appelle Véronique, je lui dis en articulant bien.

Au cas où il ne comprendrait toujours pas.

\- Vous avez le même prénom ?

\- Quoi ?

Il attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux, la replace derrière mon oreille et continue de sourire.

S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu qu'il vient de s'essuyer discrètement la main comme si de rien. Mes cheveux ne sont pas gras.

\- Véronique et toi, vous avez le même prénom, répète-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais non ! Où est ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

Il soupire, baisse la tête, la relève, défroisse sa chemise, s'étire jusqu'à en faire craquer son dos, et se penche une nouvelle fois.

J'ai légèrement l'impression qu'il fait exprès de m'énerver.

\- Elle s'appelle Véronique et toi aussi pourtant, me répond-il après un temps.

\- Il n'y a pas de Véronique, je grince.

Il hoche de la tête puis roule des yeux. Pour ma part j'essaie de rester calme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me parler celui-là ?

\- Tu renies ta propre existence. Ceci reflète un sentiment cuisant d'échec dans ta propre vie non ?

Je reste là à le fixer, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça.

Dolohov laisse échapper un ronflement à ma droite. Oui il dort, encore. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il consomme ou ce qu'il fait de ses journées ni de ses nuits mais il devrait sérieusement songer à s'organiser des petites siestes par-ci par-là. Un jour Bellatrix va l'égorger s'il continue à ne pas suivre les réunions correctement.

Pas étonnant qu'elle commence à vouloir qu'on prenne des notes. Pour qu'on puisse les partager aux retardataires ou alors aux Mangemorts pas assez attentifs.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te regarder dans le miroir et de proclamer "Je suis Véronique Moroz" la poitrine bombée de fierté ? m'interroge Wilkes, la main sur mon épaule.

\- ...

Il opine du chef.

\- Tu as raison, avec un nom pareil ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Son regard se promène sur ma poitrine.

\- Pour ce qui est de tes seins... je ne pense pas non plus qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose.

\- Je te remercie, je lui réponds, cynique. Et m'est avis qu'il n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, laisse les tranquilles.

\- J'essaie d'être gentil, approuve-il.

\- Ça marche, j'ironise.

\- Ah tu trouves ? Parce que figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui on a insinué que j'étais égoïste, cruel et que je passais mon temps à tr-

\- Mais bouffe-moi cette chatte ! l'interrompe d'une voix forte Dolohov dans son sommeil agité.

Après avoir sursauté et tourné mon regard surpris vers lui, Wilkes tape de la main sur la table.

\- Ah il ne va pas recommencer. Il s'appelle Gilbert. Et c'est un mâle ! s'énerve-il.

\- Je m'en fous ! Je la ferais rôtir, elle a pissé sur ma cape ! répond Dolohov, toujours dans son sommeil.

Je songe à m'écarter discrètement de ces deux là.

\- Il. C'est un mâle je te dis ! Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Et puis ça date cette historie, il y a prescription, gueule Wilkes.

Rosier, occupé jusque là à désigner des points sur une carte en parchemin avec Bellatrix, ricane et porte son verre à ses lèvres.

Il marmonne dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre "j'ai toujours dis que son satané chat va finir par cramer dans un chaudron". Ou en tout cas approximativement.

Dolohov se redresse, le visage rouge, les yeux fermés, la bave coulant sur un côté de ses lèvres. Je grimace et tente avec une extrême lenteur et beaucoup de délicatesse d'essuyer son menton avec un petit mouchoir.

Mais difficile parce qu'il beugle et bouge sans arrêt.

\- Tu sais le prix qu'elle m'a coûté cette cape ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de l'amener là-dessus, intervient Rosier, les bras croisés. Cet ahuri n'a aucun sens de la mode.

\- Oh toi la ramène pas, le fusille du regard Wilkes.

\- Onze Gallions qu'elle m'a coûté ! ONZE !

Wilkes soupire.

\- Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

\- Bon les gonzesse, tente de s'incruster Rodolphus mais il est coupé par Dolohov.

\- Je vais dépecer ta vermine et la donner à bouffer aux elfes !

Je finis par immobiliser Dolohov en coinçant sa tête par-dessous mon bras et essuie frénétiquement son menton.

Il crie, se réveille, et s'écarte vivement de moi. Les autres rient, sauf Wilkes.

\- D'autant que Gilbert avait des petits problèmes d'incontinence à cette période, Dolohov est passé au mauvais moment voilà tout. Est-ce qu'on doit rendre mon chat responsable de ses problèmes de santé ? Non.

Il secoue la tête, peiné.

J'en ai presque pitié. Une véritable mémé celui-là.

Dolohov me fixe d'un air méfiant et calculateur. Et ce n'est pas pour me mettre à l'aise. Je bouge sur ma chaise, la trouvant tout à coup inconfortable.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Me demande-il calmement.

Quand un Mangemort s'adresse à vous doucement alors que vous avez fait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié, ce n'est jamais de bonne augure.

\- Elle maîtrisait ton sommeil agité, lui répond Jugson à ma place.

Rabastan a un sourire en coin, Rosier reprend ses explications de la carte avec Bellatrix, Rogue roule des yeux à leur côté parce qu'il est clair que Rosier n'a jamais eu le sens de l'orientation mais il continue à vouloir partager son savoir. Rodolphus trempe ses lèvres dans son hydromel aux épices et savoure tranquillement son verre, Wilkes bougonne toujours à propos de son chat adoré, Rowle lit le journal, Travers sourit narquoisement et ses yeux ne clignent pas une seconde tandis qu'il observe Dolohov qui lui, n'a pas détourné son regard de moi.

Michelle a entamé une partie de mikado avec le vieux Nott.

\- C'est que tringler une sang de bourbe ne doit pas être de tout repos, jase Travers, ce qui entraîne un silence pesant.

Bellatrix cherche l'objet de cette trahison et quand elle remarque que la majorité des Mangemort attendent une réponse de la part de Dolohov, elle siffle et crache comme un serpent.

Elle est tellement énervée que personne ne comprend un traitre mot de ce qu'elle dit. Et ce n'est pas du Fourchelang s'il y en a qui se posent la question. Mais elle aime bien imiter le Maître pour se donner des airs.

Dolohov ne fait même pas attention à elle. Travers et lui semblent communiquer de joyeuses insultes par la pensée. Pendant que Bellatrix postillonne sur la table et que Wilkes grommelle dans sa barbe en nettoyant après elle. Il la fusille du regard.

Rowle tourne une page de son journal comme si ce qu'il se passe autour de lui n'a pas d'importance. Rosier a attiré Michelle dans son coin avec sa carte et tente de la convaincre qu'il a raison.

Il bat des bras contre l'air, mécontent. Bon évidemment comme elle ne pige jamais rien elle se contente de le contredire avec des phrases sans queue ni tête pour l'énerver encore plus.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais est-ce qu'il va y avoir un cailloux sur ce chemin ? demande-elle en fronçant le nez.

Rosier s'arrête deux secondes, la dévisage, et reprend :

\- Bien sur qu'il va y en avoir ! Il y en a plein !

Elle acquiesce pour secouer négativement la tête ensuite.

\- Oui je veux bien te croire, mais s'il y en a un qui n'était pas là d'habitude, bah ça change tout !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça change ? Je disais juste que si nous passions par là, une fois que Rogue et Malefoy ont attiré l'attention des Aurors du côté nord, nous aurions peut-être plus de chance de trouver la maison Potter en cherchant en toute tranquillité sans les pignoufs au cul !

Michelle, agacée, se frappe le front du plat de la main.

\- Essaie juste d'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir à un moment, un caillou, ou un bâton que sais-je, qui n'était pas là d'habitude.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exaspère Rosier.

\- Parce qu'il faut prévoir !

Après un silence entre ces deux là, c'est au tour de Rosier de se frapper le front du plat de la main, le regard illuminé, soulagé.

\- C'était une métaphore c'est ça ? Venant de ta part, je n'avais pas tout de suite percuté. Ah ah ! Eh bien s'il y a un pépin sur la route, nous aviserons, comme toujours. Parfois l'improvisation a du bon.

Michelle hausse les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait un pépin ? C'est un chemin de pépin ? Donc il n'y a pas de cailloux ?

A la tête que tire Rosier, j'ai bien peur qu'il va pleurer de frustration.

\- Et si on se faisait un "je n'ai jamais" ? intervient d'une forte voix Travers.

\- Jamais quoi ? demande Rogue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais quoi ?

\- Rogue, c'est dans ces moments là qu'on constate l'étendue de ta solitude.

Rabastan lui tape gentiment dans le dos, comme pour le réconforter.

XXXXXX

\- Très bien, commence Travers après avoir réussi à ramener le calme.

Il a plongé la pièce dans une ambiance sombre, lugubre. Son visage n'est éclairé que par une bougie flottant au dessus de lui.

Ses ombres bougent autour de lui dans une danse macabre. La pièce est devenue froide, glaciale, le silence ne fait qu'ajouter à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'est installée. Tout le monde le fixe, attendant une suite.

Et dire que nous allons juste picoler et sortir des phrases cons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette mise en scène.

\- Je sens que ça va encore partir en couille d'hippogriffe cette histoire, annonce Rodolphus ce qui casse légèrement l'ambiance.

Travers n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'intervention.

\- Tu veux aller bouder avec Bellatrix ? crache t-il.

Oui elle s'est barrée quand elle a comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité sur nous ce soir.

Rodolphus se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise et montre par là sa réponse.

\- Bien. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai placé des verres devant vous, ils s- Michelle ne boit pas pour l'instant je n'ai pas terminé !- dedans il y a évidement du Wisky pur feu mais aussi une potion confectionnée par Rogue en personne. Vous l'avez deviné, vous ne pourrez pas mentir.

\- Comment on fait si on ne veut pas dire la vérité ? je demande, méfiante.

Ma question a l'air bête mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir à me dévoiler devant eux.

\- Ma petite Véro, le principe même du jeu est de dire la vérité. Alors que j'explique pour les personnes qui ne connaissement pas ce jeu. L'un de nous dit une phrase type "Je n'ai jamais copulé dans le bureau de Dumbledore" et ceux qui l'ont fait, justement, doivent boire une gorgée. Celui qui ne boit pas alors qu'il l'a fait, la potion détectera le mensonge et il se retrouvera avec une nouvelle pustule purulente sur le visage, et de même pour celui qui boit alors qu'il ne l'a pas fait... Euh du coup évitez de dire des conneries une fois la potion ingurgitée.

Nous observons Michelle paniquer sur son siège avant de boire son verre à grande goulée.

\- Le jeu n'a pas encore commencé Michelle, s'exaspère Travers. Prenez tous une gorgée, la potion qui est dedans va faire effet dans la minute.

Nous nous exécutons. Pour ma part je suis assez réticente mais je le fais quand même.

Parce que je suis soumise voyez-vous. Et puis je ne suis plus à ça près. Dès qu'un con de mangemort a une idée dans la tête, j'en suis la victime, et je suis ce arriéré comme l'abrutie que je suis.

En gros nous sommes une fière équipe de débile attardés mentaux, qui tuons par-ci par-là pour des raisons diverses.

Mais je sais que je suis une ahurie complète et c'est déjà ça.

\- Tu as une petite mine Moroz, des soucis à nous partager ? me sourit Wilkes.

\- Du beurre salé, te dis-je ! babille Jugson, les mains agitées en l'air comme pour désigner quelqu'un de fou.

Wilkes attend ma réponse mais je continue à l'ignorer royalement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à jouer ? s'impatiente Travers, voyant que tout le monde s'en fout.

\- Mais quel malade mental mangerait des tartines de beurre salé ? interroge Rowle, incrédule.

\- Avec du chocolat chaud en plus, ajoute Jugson.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille ? continue Wilkes.

\- ...

\- Nous avons commencé vous savez ? insiste Travers.

Je grattouille paresseusement une rayure sur la table en soupirant.

\- Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'ils mangent aussi des crêpes beurre sucre ? Ils mélangent consciemment du sel et du sucre dans leurs crêpes ces pignoufs !

\- Des fous, lui dit Rowle.

Il secoue la tête, comme pour montrer sa désolation.

\- Ou alors ton petit ami te fait des misères ?

Wilkes me secoue par l'épaule, agacé que je ne réponde pas.

Je ne réagis toujours pas et poursuis mon grattage de table. En face de moi Lucius Malefoy tique et me fixe d'un air mauvais.

Je continue religieusement mon œuvre.

\- Tu boudes ? Ton petit ami t'as dis quelque chose de méchant ?

Non mais quel débile celui-là.

\- Petit ami ? Elle n'est même pas baisable ! ricane Rosier.

\- Je t'emmerde, je rétorque mollement avant de remarquer, en même temps que l'assemblée, le magnifique pustule qui apparaît sur son visage.

Hinhin.

Rosier s'agite, beugle des insultes à l'encontre de Travers, s'admire dans le miroir, panique dans son coin, agresse un elfe innocent pour passer sa colère.

Un peu plus et il en pleurerait.

Pendant ce temps son pote Wilkes l'observe, l'œil brillant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours heureux qu'il est.

Il y a des gens simples d'esprit qui n'ont pas besoin de grand chose pour aimer la vie que voulez-vous.

\- EST-CE QU'ON PEUT COMMENCER A JOUER NOM D'UNE HARPIE NYMPHOMANE ?! beugle tout à coup Travers.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Euh... Donc je commence, hein. Je n'ai jamais agressé de loutre, fait Jugson avec hésitation.

Une pustule se plante joliment sur son visage.

Travers lui lance un regard blasé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Je roule des yeux.

\- T'as agressé une loutre, toi ? lui demande Dolohov, curieux. Pourquoi ?

Jugson devient rouge.

\- Je.. C'était... Et puis... Enfin. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas à donner d'explication non plus ! Pourquoi j'ai une pustule sur la gueule ?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas mentir peut-être ? Je dis ça je dis rien, s'exaspère Travers, les bras croisés.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut dire la vérité en plus ?!

\- C'est que j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure !

Jugson se tape le front du plat de la main.

\- Je n'écoutais pas.

\- On a cru remarquer,commente Wilkes, d'un ton sarcastique.

Lucius Malemoy pendant ce temps là a les yeux fixés sur ma main qui continue de grattouiller sa chère table.

J'ai plutôt intérêt à sortir accompagnée ce soir, il risquerait de profiter de ma solitude pour me trancher la tête pour avoir profané sa table.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une sang de bourbe, dit Travers d'une voix forte, transperçant du regard Dolohov.

Voilà juste le but de son jeu.

Sans surprise finalement, il boit une gorgée, l'air tendu.

Travers reste interloqué quand il remarque d'autres boivent à leur tour.

\- Est-ce que le viol compte ? demande le vieux Nott.

Une pustule répond à sa question. J'aurais bien suggéré de corser le jeu et de scalper le crâne de certains pour le coup mais quand on est Mangemort, on doit se foutre comme d'une pantoufle des malheurs des femmes.

Nous jouons durant l'heure qui va suivre, sans même plus savoir à combien de verre nous en sommes. Il y aura des phrases du genre "Je n'ai jamais mangé mes crottes de nez." "Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Rogue." "Je n'ai jamais emprunté un slip à Dumbledore." Et j'en passe.

XXXXX

\- Le maître nous envoie en mission, nous alerte une femme aux cheveux hirsutes.

\- Eh mais c'est notre chère Bellatrix ! je m'exclame, les bras ouverts, prête à l'embrasser.

Mais elle me repousse comme une mal-propre.

Jugson passe un bras sur mes épaules.

\- Un petit calinou pour te réconforter ma petite Véro ? babille t-il.

\- Tu pues la transpiration, je parviens à lui répondre.

Je soupire sans trop savoir pourquoi et tente de poser mon regard quelque part. Je ne sais pas où.

Disons que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau plane dans le ciel et que si je lève les yeux, je vais le voir là, faire sa petite vie avec les nuages.

Peut-être même va t-il s'accoupler avec l'un d'eux.

Est-ce qu'un cerveau à un vagin d'ailleurs ? Ou un zizi ? Je veux dire... Pour faire des bébés cerveaux il faut bien s'accoupler à un moment donné non ?

Je me tourne vers Rosier à ma droite et lui fait part de mes interrogations.

Il se marre, l'image d'un zizi dans son crâne a l'air drôle visiblement.

Pas moi, et j'espère bien qu'il ne se paluche pas là-dedans. Merci bien.

...

Il se peut qu'il y ait en ce moment une fête du slip dans mon crâne, à mon insu et je n'y suis même pas invitée !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? je demande à Rosier en remarquant le changement de décor.

Hé mais il fait déjà jour ! Le temps passe vite quand on s'interroge sur les choses de la vie.

\- Je nous ai transplané sur Tower Bridge, me répond-il en scrutant devant lui, peu soucieux d'avoir pu être vu par des moldus.

Je me penche et cherche du regard.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils nous entendent, je répond, méfiante.

\- Qui ?

Devant mon silence il finit par hausser les épaules et déblatère sur le fait que les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivés, qu'on s'est peut-être trompé de destination, que c'est de ma faute et blablabla.

Pour ma part je préfère taper du pied sur le sol pour vérifier la solidité de ce pont. Il m'est avis qu'il a quand même été construit par des moldus, ça ne m'a pas l'air très stable.

Pendant que Rosier essaie de m'expliquer la mission, dont j'en ai strictement rien à fiche, je teste en tapant du pied et en prenant mon appuie du plus fort possible sur la balustrade.

Moui.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? râle l'autre pignouf.

\- Non mais regarde moi ça. Ah ! je crie en montrant du doigt le béton. Une fissure ! A-t-on déjà vu un pont aussi mal fichu ?! Regardez ! Vous, madame ! Oui vous !

Je cours vers la vieille apeurée.

\- Mais tu cherches à nous faire repérer ? s'écrie Rosier, tendu comme un string.

Je l'ignore.

\- Observez sous vos pieds ! Voyez ?

La vieille me lance un regard hésitant, serrant son sac à main dans ses bras chétifs.

\- ... Je... Que... Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ? Vous avez bu ? Qu'est ce que c'est que votre déguisement ? Votre masque est effrayant. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je lui agrippe le bras.

\- Baissez la tête et regardez vous dis-je ! Eh ah ! Si je tape du pied assez fort je suis certaine que le pont va s'écrouler ! Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans ce pays !

\- Oui oui, acquiesce la vieille.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, comme pour chercher du secours.

\- Vous avez peur ? Vous faites bien ! Si je veux je fais tout sauter ici ! TOUT ! D'un coup de pied ! Avec autant de fissure il ne faut pas s'étonner que ce pont de pacotille saute un jour et il ne faudra pas m'en tenir pour responsable !

\- Oh non... Geint Rosier. La police moldue, c'était pas le but de la mission ! grince t-il à mon encontre.

Il serre les dents, sort sa baguette, je fais de même.

\- TOUS A TERRE CA VA SAUTER ! je beugle en sautillant.

\- Mais ferme ta gueule !

\- TOI FERME TA GUEULE ! J'en ai marre de t'écouter ! Dorénavant je décide, et tu fermes ton clapet mon petit bonhomme ! Tu vas te mettre en slip et au dodo ! Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Elle pète les plombs. On se casse, fait-il alors que les policiers ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres et nous interpellent.

Deux d'entre eux explosent sous mes yeux ébahis.

\- Je l'avais bien dis ! Je savais !

Il soupire et attrape mon bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je veux être libre !

XXXXXX

\- Vous avez une sale tête, commente agréablement Elisa, ma demi-sœur. Vous avez dis bonjour au mur trop violemment ce matin ?

Disons qu'une gueule de bois plus une Bellatrix très en colère joue grandement sur mon allure.

Je ne lui répond pas et me contente de m'asseoir à ses côtés en tenant de garder mon expression la plus aimable possible.

\- Vous m'aviez menti la dernière fois, vous n'êtes pas ma psychologue. J'ai vu la vraie il y a deux jours.

\- ...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Une pédophile ? Une commère en manque de malheurs ? Une femme en manque d'affection qui cherche à adopter un gosse ?

\- Aucun de ceux-là.

Elle me lance une regard scrutateur, cherchant le mensonge.

\- Vous êtes peut-être de ces personnes qui viennent voir le malheur des autres pour se rassurer sur leur vie et se dire que ce n'est pas si mal que ça tout compte fait.

\- Mais pas du tout ! je me défend avec véhémence tandis qu'elle croque dans sa barre de céréale, songeuse.

\- Parce que pour être honnête, vu la gueule que vous vous payez aujourd'hui, vous avez une vie de merde.

\- ...

\- Mon père me disait toujours qu'une femme bien labourée est une femme comblée.

Je hausse les sourcils. Eh bien. On peut dire qu'il savait comment éduquer sa fille.

Elle reprend sans attendre que je puisse placer une phrase.

\- Ma mère ne devait pas être labourée correctement... Et toi tu ne dois pas l'être du tout.

Je déteste cette gosse.

C'est décidé.

Mais je reste là, certainement parce que je me sens responsable d'elle, je ne sais pas.

\- Comment on laboure une femme ? demande-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Je soupire, me masse le crâne.

\- T'aurais pas une potion pour les maux de tête par hasard ?

\- Une potion, ricane-elle. Je vois. En fait tu es une de ces tarée échappée d'asile.

Ah oui j'oubliais, une moldue !

\- Un... médicament, je rectifie mollement.

Je crois que je vais aller me planquer dans mon lit.

Et dire que je suis censée travailler.

...

Le travail !

Je redresse la tête, affolée, et m'en fais sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Eh ! râle Elisa.

... Merde ! J'avais un dîner de famille hier soir !

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre n'est pas catastrophique !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir ou autre !

Je publie, très très rapidement, mais c'est justement pour m'excuser de mes retards de publication. Et en plus c'est un chapitre long. Il y aura peut-être moins d'humour mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture quand même ! Alors comme il se fait très tard, je répondrais aux reviews plus tard, en tout cas je vous remercie.

Il semblerait que vous auriez apprécié que le jeu "Je n'ai jamais" soit plus approfondi. Peut-être pas tout le monde mais voilà. Alors j'avais pensé à écrire plus tard un bonus sur ce jeu, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

\- Nom d'une harpie nymphomane ! se gausse Travers. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Rosier me fusille du regard, je lui balance le plat maison posé sur la table à la gueule. Il rugit et me saute à la gorge. Heureusement Travers et Rodolphus sont là pour le tenir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il pue ! commente Travers avec une grimace.

\- Eh ! se plaint Avery d'une voix aiguë après s'être figé face à la scène. Des briques au thon ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur Véronique, tu devrais apprendre à respecter le travail des autres ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ?

Il se plante à nos côtés les mains sur les hanches, et j'ai le temps de lui lancer un coup d'œil réprobateur avant que Rosier ne reparte à la charge et ne cherche à m'étrangler.

\- Mais tu vas me lâcher espèce de gros malade ? je m'écrie, les mains devant moi pour le repousser.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande Travers, hilare.

\- Cette abrutie nous a jeté droit dans la fosse aux lions ! beugle le demeuré.

\- C'était pour t'apprendre à te sociabiliser ! je tente de lui expliquer, avec un sourire en coin.

Il revient sur moi et cette fois Rodolphus et Travers n'y peuvent rien pour l'en empêcher. Je tombe sous son poids, me prend une chaise dans le bas du dos et avec un cri de douleur j'atterris sur le sol froid et dur.

\- Allez-y, salissez tout, on ne vous dira rien, nous reproche laconiquement la voix de Wilkes.

\- C'était un coup monté ! gueule Rosier.

Il enroule ses doigts autour de ma gorge, j'essaie de me débattre, je bats des bras, le griffe, lui met un pain, puis je finis par simplement tenter d'arracher ses mains de moi.

Travers et Rodolphus reviennent, attrapent chacun un bras, et l'arrache de moi. Je me redresse tant bien que mal pendant que l'autre taré se fait maîtriser, je tousse, me masse la gorge, le fusille de mon regard le plus noir.

J'aperçois Wilkes qui secoue la tête, exaspéré, sort sa baguette et immobilise Rosier.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Vous êtes moldus ou bien ? crache t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me sourit gentiment Rookwood, une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

J'avise Rosier, les yeux sortant de leur orbites, comme si eux-même tenaient à mettre fin à mes jours par leur propre moyen.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue.

\- Sirius Black et James Potter m'ont invité à un poker au chaudron baveur. Ils m'ont suggéré d'inviter un ou deux amis. Je me suis dis que ça ferait plaisir à Michelle et Rosier de m'accompagner.

Je ricane en entendant la respiration de Rosier s'accélérer.

\- Je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévenu Evan de la présence de Gryffondor ? continue Wilkes.

Il caresse les cheveux de Rosier avec un air de pédophile, ce qui je suis sûre, énerve le pignouf d'autant plus. Et Wilkes s'en amuse.

\- C'était la surprise, je répond donc.

\- Il a dû apprécier, opine du chef Travers.

\- Disons qu'il n'y en avait pas que trois ou quatre. Le chaudron était rempli de Gryffondor et de membres de l'Ordre. Et dès que Sirius Black est entré dans le champ de vision de Rosier, disons que ça a commencé à chauffer. Une chose en entraînant une autre... Ils étaient plusieurs... Ils se sont dit que le torturer gentiment serait rigolo !

\- Ça l'était au moins ? demande Rodolphus.

J'approuve avec un sourire.

\- Et pourquoi tu te trouves dans un sale état toi aussi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ils ont voulu le mettre à poils pour lui coller des plumes dans le derrière, je me suis dis que j'allais intervenir.

Tout le monde observe alors les plumes qui lui sortent du pantalon.

\- Certains phœnix n'ont pas dû apprécier ton intervention.

\- Avec Michelle derrière qui cherchait confrontation...

Cette conne m'a mise dans la merde, maintenant ils me soupçonnent tous d'être Mangemort ! Avant ils se disaient juste que j'avais de mauvaises fréquentations, eh bien ils commencent à se douter. "Nous vous ferons tous cramer, misérables phœnix !" qu'elle criait comme une démente. J'ai même cru entendre le mot maître à un moment.

\- Ils ont aussi voulu voir si Rosier pouvait voler par dessus de la bouse hippogriffe.

Les regards se tournent vers les tâches marrons de ses vêtements, et certains grimacent.

\- Ça explique les odeurs, se marre Rodolphus.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont vu la marque ? me demande Rogue, jusque là silencieux.

\- Nous avons camouflé nos tatouages avant d'arriver. Imagine qu'un Auror se ramène au chaudron pour un contrôle de routine ?

\- C'est surtout que tu savais de qui tu allais être entourée oui, grommelle t-il.

\- Tu es proche de Black et Potter ? me demande Rodolphus, les yeux brillants fixés sur moi.

\- Disons plutôt que nous nous entendons bien.

Wilkes fait mine de vomir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que le sort qui maintenait Rosier jusque là commence à flancher. Je recule légèrement. Avec les humiliations qu'il a subit, il risque de m'en vouloir pour un moment.

\- Tu pourrais nous être utile, commente Rabastan, installé confortablement sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table et les bras croisés.

\- SALOPE ! meugle Rosier, relâché.

Travers et Rodolphus le retiennent.

\- Tu vas te calmer ou Wilkes te jette un autre sort.

\- TRAITRESSE ! Tu voulais ma peau avoue !

\- Mais non ! je tente de me défendre.

Juste rire un peu. Bon c'était stupide, mais il m'énerve tellement aussi.

\- Elle est avec eux ! Tu n'es qu'une sale grognasse de traitresse ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu salope !

Travers et Rodolphus le collent au sol alors qu'il continue à se démener pour me sauter une nouvelle fois à la gorge. Ils le retournent, ventre contre sol et Travers s'assoit sur son dos tandis que Rodolphus immobilise ses jambes.

Avery prend bien soin de ramasser les chaises pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne une. C'aurait été bien d'y penser dès le début, avant que je ne me cogne contre l'une d'elle. Je vais avoir un sacré bleu à la douleur qui irradie tout le bas de mon dos.

Je n'ose même pas m'asseoir. Et être debout devient vraiment inconfortable.

\- C'est perpétuel ses plumes ? s'interroge Wilkes, curieux. Est-ce qu'on peut tirer dessus ?

\- NE. ME. TOUCHE. PAS ! Faites attention à cette garce, je suis sûr qu'elle leur file des infos sur nous ! Ils savent tout ! J'en mettrais ma main à couper ! continue-t-il. NE TOUCHE PAS MES PLUMES J'AI DIT !

Wilkes retire sa main, agacé.

\- Ça peut servir pour des potions, baragouine-t-il.

Rogue relève la tête, tout à coup intéressé.

\- Si vous m'approchez je vous tue tous ! Tous ! C'EST ELLE L'ENNEMIE !

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à sortir avec Sirius Black ? me demande Rabastan, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui.

Rogue s'est afféré sur Rosier et analyse ses plumes.

\- Bas de gamme. Tout juste bon a en faire un déguisement pour gosse.

Et il en retourne à sa place, comme si nous accorder de l'attention lui coûtait grandement.

Rosier s'est quelque peu calmé. Il gigote toujours pour se libérer mais Travers attend qu'il soit bien calmé avant de se relever.

\- Alors ? insiste Rabastan.

\- Euh... Il sort déjà avec une certaine Dorcas.

Sale caractère cette fille. Nous étions à peine entré dans le Chaudron baveur qu'elle s'est tout de suite décidée à me détester. Alors que je n'ai rien fait. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a ouvert les hostilités avec moi.

\- Rémus Lupin dans ce cas ? Avec vos airs de dépressifs, vous iriez très bien ensemble, continue Rodolphus.

Rosier ne bouge plus du tout et respire calmement, tout à coup attentif à la conversation. Mais Travers reste sagement assit sur son dos.

\- Ou alors Peter Petigrew ? ajoute son frère.

\- A la limite, rapproche-toi des quatre, tu verras bien avec lequel tu as le plus d'affinité.

\- Bah c'est Sirius Black, mais comme je vous ai dit, il a déjà quelqu'un. Et puis il ne me considère pas vraiment comme un potentiel féminin.

Rodolphus balaie cette information de la main.

\- Essaie toujours, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime vraiment cette fille.

\- Oubliez, c'est à parier que Moroz se fait déjà sauter par les quatre en même temps, grince Rosier d'une voix mauvaise.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas baisable ? rétorque Rodolphus pour le faire taire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton intervention.

Il réplique des insultes mais personne n'y fait attention.

\- Au fait... Où est Michelle ? s'interroge Rookwood.

\- ...

Bonne question.

\- Peter Petigrew, nous dit Rogue, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Nous nous tournons vers lui.

\- Elle est avec ce pouilleux ? fait Jugson que nous n'avons pas entendu jusque là.

\- Mais non imbécile, siffle Rogue avant de rouler des yeux. Petigrew est faible, il ne demande qu'attention et admiration. Moroz devrait se rapprocher de lui.

Des sourires satisfaits s'affichent sur certains visages.

\- Tire pas cette tête, tu n'auras pas à coucher avec lui non plus, tente de me rassurer Rookwood.

\- Enfin... peut-être pas ! Il faut parfois passer à la turlute pour récolter des informations, me dit Rabastan, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

\- Ça sent le vécu, ricane d'un air sombre Rosier qui a gagné sa liberté.

Je devrais trouver un moyen de filer d'ici avant qu'il ne se souvienne de mon existence.

\- Toi ferme là deux minutes !

\- EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ PAS TOUS FERMER VOS GUEULES ?! Drago ne fait pas encore ses nuits, j'aimerais que ma femme puisse se reposer, merci ! aboie Lucius Malefoy, plus mécontent que jamais.

XXXXX

Honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'on nous traîne dans les bois à la recherche de Horace Slugorn. M'étonnerait qu'il se soit construit une cabane sur un arbre. Il est plus du genre à vivre dans le confort qu'avec les insectes et les animaux.

Mais comme personne ne m'écoute et qu'ils ont tenu à ce que Rosier et moi y allions... Je les soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès pour que nous nous réconcilions. Ils sont cons, il pourrait profiter de notre solitude pour me tuer.

Est-ce que je ne ferais pas mieux de partir avant qu'il ne se décide d'ailleurs ?

Je soupire.

\- Ta gueule, marmonne Rosier.

La main crispée sur sa baguette, il continue d'avancer en évitant les obstacles telles que les branches, les orties ou les pierres clandestines.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Il faut croire que tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour m'insupporter.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis hausse les épaules. Après tout il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut.

J'évite de peu une branche qu'il fait exprès de relâcher d'un coup, le fusille du regard, m'écarte de lui, et prend partie de faire mon chemin à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? grince-t-il.

\- Je m'éloigne de ton horripilante présence. Tu es mauvais pour mon métabolisme.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as cherché à m'éliminer ?

Il se tourne vers moi. Je serre imperceptiblement ma baguette, prête à agir au moindre mouvement menaçant.

\- Mon but n'était pas de te tuer, je souffle exaspérée. Ils ont juste voulu rire un peu !

\- Un peu, s'offusque-t-il. On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de subir ces humiliations !

\- Vas vivre avec Michelle et on en reparlera, je marmonne.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois je trouve le moyen de penser à cette timbrée ? Elle hante mon esprit !

\- Toujours est-il, j'ajoute d'une voix morne en m'écartant d'orties potentiellement agressives, tu m'énerves tellement que j'avais envie de te punir. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Sinon je n'y serais pas allé moi-même.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? s'écrie-t-il. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es une fille complètement tarée. Voilà ce que tu es !

\- Tu me tapes sur le système à longueur de journée ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu croyais aussi ? Je ne t'invite jamais nulle part et là un beau jour, je te propose une soirée poker entre amis. Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait ?

Il s'arrête, pivote sa tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien depuis le temps, j'avais pensé que nous avions dépassé certaines étapes c'est tout.

\- Eh bien j'y peux rien si tu es con comme un troll.

\- Pardon ? Con comme un troll ? Madame je vais amener mon ami Rosier en plein nid de phœnix mais je ne m'imagine pas que l'on va être en sous nombre et que ça va partir en couille hippogriffe ! Ton père t'a terminé à la pisse ou il va falloir qu'on m'explique !

\- Bon écoute. C'est fait c'est trop tard que veux-tu que je te dise ? je m'exclame en agitant les mains d'un air agacé.

Non mais franchement. C'est un Mangemort cruel, agressif, toujours mécontent, à râler pour ceci cela et il trouve le moyen de me reprocher cette soirée alors qu'il me l'aurait volontiers fait subir si ça avait été le contraire.

Qu'on ne se fiche pas de ma gueule. Je sais très bien que c'est à cause de lui si je me retrouve toujours à faire les missions les plus merdiques. A jeter des pierres dans le chaudron du voisin, une plus grosse va finir par atterrir dans le sien alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre. C'est énervant de voir que dès que je fais quelque chose, ça passe mal alors que lui il s'en permet et des pas mûres non plus ! Et puis je l'emmerde, voilà.

Je n'ai pas toujours à être la victime non plus.

\- J'aurais voulu des excuses, déjà. Et puis pourquoi pas t'enterrer vivant sous cette forêt mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire, je le défis, tout à coup plantée devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, une poussée de courage. C'est à trop traîner avec des Gryffondor.

\- Ne me tente pas, siffle t-il avant de me pousser sans ménagement d'une main.

Je me cogne contre un arbre et ne peut m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement à la douleur qui traverse mon dos.

Et ceci sous l'indifférence totale de Rosier. Je le fusille des yeux.

\- J'aurais dû les laisser te finir, je reprend d'une voix dure.

Je marche derrière ses pas en faisant bien attention aux pièges qu'il pourrait laisser après lui.

Me méfie.

\- Tu aurais dû en effet. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. D'autant que tu ne t'es toujours pas excusée.

\- Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

Il se tourne vivement vers moi, je recule d'un pas, baguette en main.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le respect figure-toi. Une chose que ton moldu de père ne t'a pas apprit.

En même temps... Quand on voit la façon dont il a élevé ma sœur, je me pose la question sur sa définition du mot respect mais je n'en fais pas part à Rosier.

Il s'en ficherait comme de son premier slip.

\- Je m'excuse. Content ?

Il inspire, expire, reprend sa marche.

\- C'est dit avec tellement d'honnêteté.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut le penser en plus ?!

\- Mais c'est pas possible tu veux ma main dans ta gueule ?!

Je m'éloigne de deux ou trois arbres, par sécurité. Alors que c'est inutile. Un sort bien placé et il fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Il est meilleur sorcier que moi et Mangemort plus expérimenté. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rester à l'affût.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je ne me sens pas désolée ! Tu passes ton temps à m'insulter, me dénigrer, te foutre de ma gueule. Tu fais tout pour que Bellatrix me mette dans des situations toutes plus irréalistes que les autres ! Tu me gueules tout le temps dessus, j'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu ! Et puis tu peux t'en prendre à toi-même aussi ! Même Rookwood aurait senti que c'était louche. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pouvais espérer ! Non mais franchement !

Je sursaute quand je sens sa main se refermer sur mon bras. Je me tourne vers lui et tente un mouvement de recul quand je lis la colère et la haine dans ses yeux.

\- Est ce que tu fais exprès ? crisse-t-il.

\- De quoi ? je demande en cherchant à me libérer. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

\- Tu veux avoir mal ? Tu veux que je te montre ce que je fais quand j'ai envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un ? susurre-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu n'aimerais pas ressentir chaque partie de ton corps hurler de douleur sans rien pouvoir y faire ? Sentir tes propres entrailles te dévorer les organes comme des rongeurs ? Tu souhaiterais que je t'enfonce une araignée grosse comme mon poings dans la gorge, pour qu'elle puisse y faire tranquillement son nid, que ses petits grattent l'intérieur de ton œsophage ?

Pour avoir déjà vu ce que ça donnait, non merci. Je ne répond pas et me contente d'attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même, ou qu'il passe à l'action.

Ou alors je prend mes jambes à mon cou. C'est pas mal aussi. Mais quelque chose me bloque sur place. Je suis figée, c'est à peine si j'arrive à aligner des pensée cohérentes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être subjuguée par lui alors que je sais très bien que je vais m'en vouloir.

Je dois avoir un sérieux grain mais je suppose que c'est à trop fréquenter le mauvais camps aussi. Je deviens comme eux et le mal a finit par me fasciner. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ces fous le plus vite possible.

Rosier doit sentir le changement d'atmosphère puisqu'il desserre ses doigts de mon bras sans pour autant le lâcher. Alors que ça m'aurait bien arrangé quand même. J'aurais pu me distancer de cette tension.

Son regard est toujours ancré sur moi et il semble en proie à une réflexion intense.

Il ouvre la bouche, je la fixe le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites. Je ne peux même pas faire bouger d'un poil comme si le moindre mouvement allait mettre le feu à l'air.

Voyez, même mes pensées deviennent délirantes.

\- Je pensais que nous allions coucher ensemble, m'avoue-t-il la voix rauque.

J'écarquille les yeux.

L'atmosphère devient plus légère mais j'ai l'impression qu'une chape de plombs est tombée dans estomac et qu'elle cherche à remonter.

\- Pardon ? j'articule.

\- Tu as très bien compris.

Il a une mine sombre, lugubre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point nos corps sont proches tout à coup. Et ça devient inconfortable. Gênant. Attrayant bien malgré moi.

\- Je... A quel moment j'ai pu te donner de tels signes ?

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi et comment est-ce qu'il a pu en arriver à de telles conclusions ?

Il me lâche et la sensation d'étouffement s'éloigne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Laissons tomber tu veux ?

\- Oui. Je... Je vais regarder de ce côté s'il n'y a pas d'indices sur une présence ou autre et.. donc.. tu vas.. Euh... Où tu veux hein !

Ma voix censée être légère sonne faux.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse pour m'exécuter mais j'ai le temps de voir que son visage s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible. Et ça me gêne encore plus. L'envie de m'engueuler avec lui pour faire comme si de rien n'était me tiraille mais je n'y fais rien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de grave. Mais je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me fera une réflexion sur mon physique je saurais qu'il est quand même attiré par moi quelque part. Et je ne pourrais plus être moi-même devant lui.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis de cette façon. J'ai moi aussi éprouvé un attrait physique pour lui et ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois.

Mais pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerais.

Durant la demi-heure qui suit, nous observons autour de nous, chacun de notre côté, en faisant tout pour ne pas nous adresser la parole ni croiser nos regards. Le bruit de craquement de brindilles nous suit, accompagné par la brise, les oiseaux et quelques autres animaux vivant dans cette forêt, et j'essaie de chanter dans ma tête pour pouvoir oublier cette tension.

Parce qu'elle est toujours là et ne s'enverra plus.

Un objet brillant attire mon regard vingt mètres plus loin à peu près. Je m'y approche sans espérer grand chose.

C'est un emballage de biscuit moldu.

Je soupire.

...

Quoique. Peut-être Slugorn mange-t-il la nourriture moldue à ses heures perdues.

Ou alors je me donne de faux espoirs.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? souffle Rosier à mon oreille.

Je crie et abat ma main par réflexe. Heureusement il se recule à temps. Évitant ainsi une nouvelle dispute.

Il évite mon regard.

\- Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu te ramènes comme ça ?

\- Tu es Mangemort, tu n'as qu'à être plus attentive, répond-il laconiquement.

\- Emballage de biscuit.

\- Quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai pensé que peut-être Slugorn en mangeait.

Il me lance une œillade et je détourne les miens. Je déglutis, observe une branche au hasard et attend. Quoi, je ne sais pas mais je patiente quand même.

\- Bon écoute, on ne va pas rester dans cette situation durant dix ans non plus ! J'ai voulu te sauter et alors ? Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ! Quoique peut-être bien, se reprend-il après réflexion.

\- Je te remercie, je lui lance, ironique.

\- Non mais franchement à part la découverte de ta connerie il n'est rien arrivé durant cette nuit-là ! Les instants de faiblesse ça peut arriver à n'importe qui d'entre nous ! Et puis si tu es si gênée, nous pouvons tout aussi bien passer à l'acte, ça retirera toute la tension accumulée.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

Il avance d'un pas, je recule et plisse les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

\- Par ma faute tu t'es retrouvé avec des plumes au cul je rappelle.

Il claque sa langue au palais.

\- Ah tu as un don pour refroidir l'ambiance. Ce que tu peux être frigide.

Je soupire d'exaspération et roule des yeux avant d'apercevoir la cabane au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'hallucine. Il s'est réellement construit une cabane dans les bois ! Je pousse du coude Rosier et l'enjoins à lever la tête.

Nous avisons tous les deux Slugorn, en slip, sa bedaine à la vue de tous, une tasse fumante à la main, la tête dans le cirage, pas du matin apparemment.

Il nous regarde, on le regarde, il nous regarde, on le regarde.

Rosier lève sa baguette, Slugorn transplane en nous lançant son café à la gueule.

Rosier pousse un juron.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- La mienne ? je m'offusque. Je l'ai vu la première !

\- Tu es donc la première à l'avoir laissé s'échapper !

\- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien pas fichu d'assumer ses responsabilités ! Ah par contre si tu l'avais coincé, là ce serait seulement grâce à toi.

\- C'est clair que ce ne sera pas dû à tes compétences nulles en la matière.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ferme ta gueule ! A chaque fois que quelqu'un nous file entre les doigts, tu t'en prends à moi alors qu'il est clair que tout est de ton fait.

\- Quel culot. J'en dirait un mot à Bellatrix !

\- Balance ! je lui fais, le poing en l'air.

Il se fige de secondes et me sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Une pipe et je te couvre.

J'ai une légère impression de déjà vu. Et pour évoluer un peu, parce que la dernière fois je ne l'avais pas fait, je fais semblant de reprendre mon chemin, fulminante, avant de me retourner vivement et lui fiche mon poing dans son nez.

\- Sale garce, siffle-t-il, les mains sur son visage.

Je transplane sans plus de cérémonie.

XXXX

Non mais vraiment. Les frères Lestrange et leurs idées. Rectification. Tous les Lestrange, y compris Bellatrix vivent pour me faire chier.

Cette harpie a approuvé leur connerie et je me trouve encore une fois dans une mission à la con. Pour un coup que ce n'est pas Rosier qui a soufflé l'idée. Je me racle la gorge, consulte du regard Jugson assit sur un banc miteux.

Il opine du chef et me désigne l'objet de ma mission. Je me retiens de soupirer. Bellatrix a tenue à ce qu'il vienne pour vérifier que j'effectue comme il faut la mission.

Le Chemin de Travers n'est pas très bondé ce qui me convient finalement. Se faire bousculer toutes les cinq secondes, merci bien.

\- Bonjour Peter, je souris avec l'air le plus aimable que j'ai en poche.

\- Salut. Tu cherches Sirius ? me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Non non, je souhaitais juste m'enquérir de te nouvelles. Comment tu vas ?

Il est surpris. Et je dois dire que moi aussi, quel jeu d'acteur !

\- Ah ? Euh je vais bien. C'est gentil. Et toi ?

Il est si crédule le pauvre, j'en culpabilise.

\- Oh tu sais ma petite vie tranquille quoi.

Ah. Ah. Ah.

Il me sourit et hoche de la tête. Bon les conversations risquent d'être passionnantes.

J'entendrais presque Jugson me presser de lui proposer un verre. En tout cas c'est ce que ses gestes tous sauf discrets veulent dire.

J'ai envie de lui gueuler d'aller jouer ailleurs. Il y en a qui travaillent.

\- Tu fais quelque chose en particulier par ici ?

Il me montre son sac de course.

\- Je rendais un petit service à Rémus. Il avait besoin d'ingrédients pour une potion.

\- Ah. Tu es un ami aimable et serviable à ce que je vois.

Il a un tic nerveux mais conserve son sourire.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Tu as peut-être un petit peu de temps à me consacrer pour manger boire un verre ?

Il me lance un coup d'œil méfiant mais accepte poliment.

\- C'est rare qu'une fille me le propose.

Je ris légèrement.

\- C'est rare qu'on me désigne en tant que fille.

\- T'en est une, non ?

Je ris de nouveau en posant une main amicale sur son avant bras. Il en est perturbé mais ne s'en outre pas.

Il faut croire que les cours de Rabastan en la matière servent parce que Petigrew a l'air d'apprécier. Il prend quelque peu confiance en lui.

\- Et toi que faisais-tu ici ? Des courses ?

Je me penche vers lui avec un air malicieux.

Merlin je ne me reconnais plus.

\- J'étais censée travailler mais on va dire que je ne sais plus où c'est.

\- On t'a peut-être jeté un sort de confusion, me dit-il sombrement. Tu veux que je vérifie ? C'est peut-être même pour ça que tu es venue me parler.

Il redevient hésitant. Ça me donne mal au cœur d'utiliser une personne aussi sensible !

Je glousse derrière ma main libre, l'autre étant toujours collée à son bras. Non mais franchement à sa place, autant de contact physique en si peu de temps je me sentirais agressée !

\- Bien sûr que non. Je rigolais, je n'ai juste pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui.

\- Sirius nous dit souvent qu'il aime bien t'embêter là-bas.

\- J'ai cru remarquer, je lui répond.

\- Il dit aussi que tu te vexes facilement et que tes expressions sont toujours comiques.

\- Heureuse de contribuer à son bonheur...

Ça explique pourquoi il se paye toujours ma tête. Vieux bignou.

\- Est- ce que tu es Mangemort ? me demande-t-il tout de go.

Je hausse les sourcils. J'essaie de ne pas paniquer mais j'ai l'impression que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur s'entendent à huit lieux .

\- De quoi ?! je fais semblant d'en rire.

Il acquiesce.

\- Dorcas affirme que oui mais James et Sirius disent que c'est impossible. Rémus reste sur ses réserves.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, tente-il de me rassurer.

C'est ce que je pensais avant. Moi aussi. Mais ces derniers temps je m'interroge.

Nous nous installons sur une terrasse et continuons à bavarder. Je constate que même si ses conversations ne sont pas toujours très riches mais c'est une personne honnête et il reste agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

XXXXX

\- Pousse-toi ! crie Rosier.

Il se place devant moi et me protège du sort de Maugré Fol œil alors que je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y règne un tel capharnaüm ici que je ne sais même plus où me donner de la tête. Il y a du mouvement tout autour de moi, des explosions, des hurlements, des pleurs, des morts, des écroulements de murs.

Des ombres noirs dansent autour de moi, des Mangemorts. J'en suis une aussi mais c'est toujours impressionnant de voir le mal faire son œuvre. J'ai l'impression de regarder un tableau, je ne participe pas vraiment à la bataille. Parfois passive, parfois active. Je ne sais plus trop. Disons que le bruit ambiant me met dans un état qui m'est impossible de définir.

Une secousse de Rosier me ramène sur Terre et sans même le remercier je retourne à mes occupations, c'est-à-dire faire tout sauter autour de moi. Je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai dû assassiner trois ou quatre moldus avec ces méthodes. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Penser fait mal.

J'ai l'impression de faire partie du mauvais camp.

Et pourtant je suis toujours là.

\- Fais gaffe ! je gueule à celui que j'identifie être Rookwood.

Il se tourne à temps pour éviter le sort d'un Auror qui m'insulte au passage et tente de me faire mordre la poussière. Je me baisse quand j'aperçois un lumière bleue vive du coin de l'œil, j'évite de peu un moldu tombant d'un toit.

\- Non mais vraiment, ricane Nott. N'ont aucun respect, ils ne peuvent pas regarder en bas avant de sauter !

L'Auror me garde pour cible et un de ses copains arrive pour l'aider. Dans la panique je lance un "Avada Kedavra" cuisant au deuxième qui n'était pas bien préparé.

Le premier redouble de rage.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à parer ses sorts mais il est plus expérimenté et je crois qu'il a comprit mes faiblesses. Il a dû remarquer que je boîte à cause de mon dos. J'aurais dû prendre la potion que Rookwood m'avait proposé, j'aurais été plus tranquille au lieu de faire la fière.

Deux autres Aurors s'ajoutent à ma liste d'ennemis et je songe à transplaner au lieu de rester là à attendre la mort qui va arriver à coup sûr. Heureusement un autre Mangemort arrive à la rescousse.

\- Besoin d'aide ? me demande Rabastan.

\- Pas de refus, je souffle.

Les trois Aurors gueulent tour à tour des sorts sans queue ni tête pour nous faire tourner la cervelle, mais Rabastan ne fléchit pas ce qui me donne assez de force pour répliquer aussi et c'est avec étonnement que je constate que plus j'ai confiance en moi, plus j'assure en duel.

L'adréaline s'empare peu à peu de moi et au bout de quelques minutes nous en venons à bout. Sans même nous dire un mot nous reprenons chacun nos chemins.

J'évite encore une fois un corps, mais c'est celui d'un Mangemort cette fois. Un coup d'œil et je remarque qu'il n'est pas mort.

Ah ces Aurors. Aucunes précautions.

\- Finite Incantatem, je murmure avant de courir dans une autre direction.

Je ne sais même qui j'ai aidé. Autant vous dire que tous les Aurors ne sont pas aussi gentils. J'ai déjà assisté à une scène où une fille tuait un des miens d'un sort de magie noir.

Lequel ? Je ne saurais vous dire.

Il y en a tellement et comme je ne me fais pas non plus de liste dans la tête hein. Voilà.

Cet instant d'égarement me vaut une brique dans la jambe gauche. Je vacille, trébuche et me relève avec l'aide de Jugson.

\- On se bouge le cul ma belle !

\- Facile à dire !

\- Episkey.

Un craquement sinistre, une douleur aiguë mais surmontable et ma jambe est presque comme neuve. Je remercie vivement mon ami avant de repartir à l'assaut. Et dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenu à ce qu'on attaque cette petite ville parce que l'Ordre du phœnix l'aurait provoqué en placardant des caricatures de lui en train de s'astiquer avec un crâne de serpent.

C'est qu'ils sont comiques chez eux. N'ont pas idée de qui va essuyer sa colère après alors ils sont faciles !

Et puis autant vous dire que le dessinateur n'était pas franchement un artiste. S'il l'était il n'aurait pas dessiné un nez de dix centimètres au maître alors qu'il n'en a pas ! Il faut savoir être observateur, au moins quand on se revendique artiste. Ah ça me met hors de moi.

Un silence plane tout à coup autour de moi. Je hausse les sourcils et cherche du regard ce qu'il se passe. J'ai rapidement ma réponse.

James et Lily Potter, baguettes levées dirigées droit sur le maître tandis que lui rit à gorge déployées. Une observation plus méticuleuse me montre que en effet, Lily Potter a bien accouché depuis deux ou trois semaines. A savoir que le maître veut leur peaux et celle de leur progéniture pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

J'assiste sans pouvoir bouger à la scène, les sorts fusant, les insultes aussi.

Nous suivons du regard les baguettes qui s'activent, les lèvres souffler les maléfices. Maugré Fol œil arrive finalement pour assister le couple, la bataille reprend, plus sanglante que jamais.

XXXXX

\- Bon. Bilan de la soirée, seize morts de chez nous, treize recrues plus ou moins récentes mais pas très importante, Angelus Parkinson, Arthur Selwyn et notre vétérant, le vieux Nott, annonce Rodolphus Lestrange à la grande assemblée de Mangemorts.

Quelques recrues protestent faiblement. C'est qu'il est vexant aussi, il ne cite même pas leurs potes.

Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans le jardin Malefoy, avec la superficie, nous trouvons quand même le moyen d'être serrés. C'est qu'il y a du monde après la bataille que nous venons de vivre. Le maître, furieux de n'avoir pu tuer les Potter s'en est allé tuer des chatons je ne sais où après avoir torturé quatre d'entre nous pour passer sa colère.

Rookwood à mes côtés sanglote, renifle et se mouche bruyamment. Il finit par caler sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Un être si sensible, doux, intelligent. Il ne méritait pas une telle mort !

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Et il ne remarque même pas l'ironie dans ma voix.

\- Mais eh ! Nous comptons dix-huit morts de l'autre côtés ! s'exclame Rodolphus d'un air de vainqueur, brandissant le poing en l'air.

\- YOUPI ! beugle Michelle, quelque part dans l'assemblée.

Je reconnaitrais sa voix entre mille.

\- Il est parfois nécessaire de faire des sacrifices pour la bonne cause, reprend le frère Lestrange.

\- YOUPI !

Merlin mais faites-la taire.

\- Il nous faut de la détermination pour arriver à notre but !

\- YOUPI !

\- Que quelqu'un l'égorge, marmonne Rosier derrière moi.

Je sursaute.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas censé être sur l'estrade ? je lui demande, étonnée.

\- Je viens mater ton cul, rétorque-t-il.

Ne sachant même pas s'il est sérieux ou non, je me place devant Rookwood qui en profite pour chialer sur mon dos. C'est désagréable. Rosier ricane.

\- Je venais juste te dire, imbécile, que Bellatrix souhaite que tu prennes une recrue sous ton aile. Il semblerait que, étrangement, tu ais donné tes preuves aujourd'hui. Vas savoir. Bref, elle t'en a assigné une.

\- Oh non...

\- Chaque mort vaut la cause pour laquelle nous nous battons !

\- YOUPI !

Quelques Mangemorts s'agitent, murmurent.

Elle doit en agacer plus d'un.

\- Chaque bataille est une victoire pour nous quand il y a assez de morts !

\- YOUPI !

La foule soupire, murmure encore.

\- Et tu sais c'est qui ? je demande à Rosier tandis que Rookwood me tapote l'épaule pour une raison obscure.

\- Non. Ce sera la surprise.

\- Surprise bien sûr.

'Vais encore tomber sur un cinglé oui.

Surtout si c'est Bellatrix qui choisit soigneusement.

Rookwood me tapote une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? je grince.

Il n'a pas finit celui-là ?

\- Nous vaincrons les traîtres à leur sang ! continue Rodolphus, la voix grave.

\- YOUPI !

\- BON TU VAS PAS BIENTÔT LA FERMER TA GUEULE ?! s'impatiente-t-il.

Silence dans la foule. Quoique quelques rire moqueurs quand même.

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi, me dit Rookwood.

\- Et c'est mon problème parce que ?

\- Bellatrix va gueuler si elle me voit sortir du rassemblement pour cette raison. Je vais simuler un évanouissement. Ou non, jette moi un sort et fais-moi évacuer.

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- Tu vas m'aider oui ?

Rosier n'attend pas, lève sa baguette et l'immobilise.

\- Voilà. On ne l'entendra plus renifler comme une gonzesse.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les gonzesses ? je lui fais, grinçante.

Il s'en va sans même attendre de réponse. Gros con va.

XXXXX

\- Par Merlin ! hurle Jugson, entrant dans ma chambre en peignoir, paniqué, les cheveux en pétard.

Je ramasse la couette vers moi par automatisme.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Il me voit, court vers moi et agrippe mes épaules avant de me secouer.

\- Toute nue ! Elle était toute nue ! A POILS ! Et j'ai vu ses nichons !

\- Mais qui ? Où ça ?

\- Bellatrix ! Elle s'est infiltrée dans mon rêve ! POUR ME VIOLER !

J'écarquille des yeux tandis qu'il beugle, pleure, me serre dans ses bras.

C'est au tour de Michelle d'entrer dans son plus simple appareil, le regard alerte, les cheveux tout aussi en vrac, brandissant une latte de sommier par-dessus sa tête.

\- Qui va là ?! QUI ?!

Elle nous aperçoit et fonce vers nous.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? je m'écrie.

\- SORS DE CETTE MAISON DÉMON !

Jugson et moi crions et tentons de nous protéger de l'assaut.

\- Non mais t'es complètement malade !

Jugson sanglote et cherche à se protéger derrière mon corps.

\- C'est Bellatrix qui l'envoie. Elle veulent une orgie sexuelle !

\- DÉMON !

Mais ils ont tous pété les plombs ma parole ! Complètement timbrés.

Je finis par m'extirper du lit, laissant se prendre des coups, j'attrape un coussin et file me coucher dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain.

\- Eh, grogne Rosier, éteint cette putain de lumière et dire-leur d'arrêter leur bordel.

\- Mais vous vous croyez où ? Vous n'avez pas de maison ?

\- Michelle t'as endormie pour qu'on puisse faire une soirée chez toi, je ne peux pas transplaner dans mon état. Maintenant éteint.

Je m'exécute pas automatisme.

Je rallume.

\- Une soirée ? M'endormir ? Et personne ne dit rien ?

\- Tu dormais, justement, commente Wilkes d'une voix molle.

Je sursaute et me retourne.

Il est assit derrière la porte.

\- Éteint putain.

Je n'en ai pas le temps que le visage de Michellle apparaît sur le pas de la porte, sa latte en main.

Elle fixe son regard sur Rosier et moi.

\- DÉMON !

Je hurle et saute dans la baignoire.

Wilkes pousse un cri de guerre et saute sur le dos de Michelle. Jugson s'invite à la partie, tenant ma lampe de chevet.

Rosier et moi, tout deux dans la baignoire, assistons à la scène sans oser bouger d'un pouce.

\- QUI ?! QUI OSE PROFANER MA CUVETTE LUSTRÉE ! QUI ?! meugle une tête réduite dans le chiotte à côté.

\- Pardon, se contente de s'excuser Rabastan non sans terminer son affaire.

Je vis dans un monde parallèle. Où tout le monde est shooté à la racine de pissenlits. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre a été à hauteur de vos attentes. Bon je suis très fatiguée, à espérer aussi que je n'ai pas laissé des fautes qui piquent trop les yeux derrière moi !

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Non d'une pipe à bulle, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente de publication ! J'en ai marre moi-même de ne pas pouvoir écrire quand je veux pour publier ou alors des fois je n'en ai tout simplement pas l'inspiration. Je me répète à chaque fois et je dois vous racler le chaudron avec mes excuses mais que voulez-vous. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Enfin voilà. L'histoire avance, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes mes petits pains au beurre **salé.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Des questions ? conclut Bellatrix, le regard brillant, baguette en main, attendant le premier gigolo qui osera intervenir.

Elle n'a pas comprit que de toute façon personne n'a rien suivit de la réunion pour changer. Ah si, Rookwood lève la main.

Bellatrix soupire d'avance.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous avez entendu parler du sort créé par Bartha LaGlue ? demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

L'hystérique fulmine et s'apprête à l'égorger mais il n'attend pas de réponse pour reprendre d'une voix précipitée :

\- C'est un sort pour repérer les moustiques ! Plus pratique pour pouvoir les exterminer !

... Avant de plonger sous la table, évitant de peu le couteau lancé par notre amie.

C'est qu'il a l'habitude d'en prendre dans sa gueule. A force on acquière des aptitudes au saut de survie.

Rogue fait genre il s'en fout mais je le vois qui cherche frénétiquement des yeux dans son magazine de nouveaux sortilèges recensés ces six derniers mois.

\- Bon euh du coup. C'est quoi la mission ? chuchote Rosier auprès de Jugson, Wilkes et moi.

\- ...

\- Tuer des gens je suppose, montrer notre cruauté au monde entier et patati et patata, râle Wilkes.

\- Je pense que c'était un petit peu plus élaboré que ça, je lui suggère.

\- Tu as écouté quelque chose peut-être ? raille Rosier.

\- Pas moins que toi en tout cas.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, susurre tout à coup Bellatrix derrière nous, nous allons nous infiltrer chez la sœur de Millicent Bagnold, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Histoire de lui montrer qu'on l'encourage.

Son sourire est à nous glacer les sangs.

Elle retourne à sa place, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement. J'ai le droit à un coup de coude de la part de Rosier, comme si c'était de ma faute.

Je lui répond par un coup de fourchette dans la cuisse.

Il gémit et se la frotte en me fusillant du regard.

Héhé.

\- Est-ce qu'à un moment vous allez être attentif deux minutes ou vous allez continuer à nous faire chier ?! Je vous préviens, je vous entend encore une fois et vous allez dormir avec les cadavres dans les caves !

\- Encore ? s'horrifie mon coéquipier.

Rosier gesticule sur sa chaise tandis que je me contente de rester coite. Pas envie de retourner là-bas. Je peux vous assurer que je préfèrerais encore dormir avec Bellatrix elle-même.

... Quoique ça reste à méditer. Un cadavre au moins ça ne risque pas de t'étrangler pendant que tu dors paisiblement. Dans la mesure où tu réussis à roupiller en compagnie des morts en décomposition.

Là c'est une autre histoire.

\- Bel exemple pour vos nouvelles recrues, remarque narquoisement Rodolphus.

Il croise les bras et se cale dans sa chaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lance un regard blasé à Angela Birch, assise dans un coin de la pièce aux côtés de Barty Croupton Jr.

Birch est ma recrue, Croupton celle de Rosier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bellatrix me l'a refilée. Cette fille ne souffle jamais un seul mot. Elle se contente de me regarder et d'attendre. Apparemment elle aurait un atout prometteur. Je me demande bien quoi.

\- Lugubre et Wilkes vous allez partir en reconnaissance chez la jeune sœur, vous vérifiez s'il y a des protections. Ensuite Rodolphus et Rosier viendrons vous rejoindre. Je veux le plus beau carnage mais dans le silence c'est compris ?

Pourquoi moi ?

\- Et vous prenez vos recrues ! gueule-t-elle, le regard fixé sur moi.

Ah ça va hein. J'ai rien demandé aussi. J'en voulais pas moi.

Je croise les bras et me tasse sur ma place.

\- Il est inquiétant tu ne trouves pas ? me demande Rosier à voix basse.

\- Qui ?

Il jette un oeil à Croupton. En effet à le voir se frotter les mains, gigoter du cul sur sa chaise et frétiller de bonheur, il est un peu flippant. Son regard de déluré n'est pas pour rassurer.

On croirait qu'il est au bord de l'orgasme juste parce qu'il part en mission. Et dire que nous on se fait chier là-dedans.

\- J'ai une question, intervient justement le jeune illuminé. Quand est-ce que je pourrais tuer mon père ?

Ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

Bellatrix fronce les sourcils, attrape ses petites fiches, en cherche une en particulier.

\- Croupton c'est bien ça ?

Il opine du chef, les lèvres serrées, concentré et impatient d'avoir sa réponse.

\- Cinglé, conclut Rosier.

\- Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Mais si tu peux tenter de le rallier à nous avant d'en arriver là, ce serait pas mal.

Croupton se tasse sur lui-même, déçu.

Bon. Pas que la réunion soit ennuyeuse, non non non, mais qu'elle termine parce que j'ai une envie pressante !

XXXXX

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le trône et une fois mon affaire terminée je reste interloquée.

Plus de papier toilettes.

Est-ce qu'il arrive à Malefoy de faire ses courses ? Ou au moins son elfe ?! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas gueuler pour qu'il y en ai un qui s'amène avec du PQ.

Est-ce qu'un jour la chance sera de mon côté ?

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne vais quand même pas attendre ou sortir de là sans m'être essuyée tout de même ! Et je ne vais encore moins utiliser ma baguette et me lancer un _aguamenti_ aux parties intimes. Imaginez si ça se passe mal ? J'aurais l'air fine à l'hôpital. Surtout si c'est Wilkes qui me soigne. Ce gars est déjà une plaie constante pour l'humanité, je ne vais pas lui donner une raison de plus pour me faire chier.

J'inspire. Expire. Bon. Tant pis. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes comme on dit.

J'entrouvre la porte, espérant que Michelle passe à un moment dans ce couloir pour x raison. Elle doit bien avoir un paquet de mouchoir avec elle, non ?

Et prions que ça ne soit pas Narcissa Malefoy ou pire, Rosier qui passe.

Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions, à songer sérieusement à me secouer simplement le popotin, me lever, et rentrer prendre une douche incognito quand des pas se font entendre.

Merlin, faîtes que ce soit Michelle. Pitié.

Je me racle la gorge, un peu intimidée. Je ne vois toujours qui est là.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? je demande, la voix chevrotante.

La personne apparaît devant moi, et je reste là à le regarder les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Cette fois, je songe à me noyer directement dans la cuvette. Son regard méprisant m'assaille comme si je n'étais qu'un misérable insecte dégoûtant et je ne bouge pas, liquéfiée.

Ma petite tête dépassant légèrement du trou de la porte.

Je lui dis quoi ? Me tuer sans préambule ou alors je lui demande s'il n'aurait pas du papier toilette ?

Je n'ose même plus ouvrir la bouche.

\- Dobby, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa marche.

Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris. Peut-être qu'il a simplement dit "débile" et j'ai déformé.

Un pop sonore se fait entendre et un elfe de maison se matérialise. Ses yeux globuleux se fixent un instant sur moi avant de s'incliner et de me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Je bégaie quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de réussir à articuler convenablement.

\- Du papier toilettes.

Merlin, je ne te remercie pas. De toutes les personnes, pourquoi m'envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour me donner de quoi me torcher ?

Alors que je pense avoir touché le fond, j'entends nettement un ricanement que je ne connais que trop bien et cette fois c'est Rosier qui approche, les mains dans les poches, l'allure nonchalante.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'une aide pour t'essuyer.

\- ...

\- Tu veux que je rappelle le Maître ? Il serait ravi de se porter une fois de plus à ton secours.

J'en reste mortifiée.

XXXXX

Wilkes, tranquillement planqué derrière son buisson, me fait signe de frapper à la porte. Pauvre type. Il est facile avec ses idées, quand c'est lui qui doit rester planqué !

"Je supervise." qu'il me dit. Ce n'est pas le meilleur ami de Rosier pour rien. Un duo de glandeur oui. Pendant que je me tape le sale boulot.

Je regarde ma recrue et d'un mouvement de tête, l'enjoint à frapper à ma place. Elle se contente de me fixer sans bouger. Je la fusille du regard et m'exécute. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une recrue sous son aile si elle ne fait rien à notre place ?

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, habillée en tenue du dimanche, une main sur la hanche et les yeux pétillants.

Elle me sourit, son regard s'attarde sur les pots de fleurs à mes pieds.

\- Bonjour ! je chantonne alors que je sens que Wilkes m'observe, hilare.

\- Bonjour.

\- Avez-vous déjà songé à offrir un meilleur habitacle pour vos fleurs ? Une meilleure vie pour une atmosphère détendue et une odeur printanière ! je récite, les mains derrière le dos.

Birch soupire tandis que je lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle se baisse, attrape un pot, adopte un sourire hypocrite et tourne le pot dans sa main.

\- Voyez donc la nouvelle option, selon l'humeur de la personne la plus proche, il change de couleur !

Blasée, je regarde le pot rester gris, sans aucune trace de changement. Birch est définitivement ennuyeuse.

Je lui arrache le pot des mains. Il passe d'une couleur à l'autre avant de passer au rose. Signifiant par là mon impatience.

\- Je vois, me dit tout de même Agatha Bagnold l'air aussi intéressée que si je lui parlais du trou dans ma chaussette droite.

\- Et pour deux gallions et trois mornilles de plus nous avons la gamme au-dessus qui présente cette fois une nouvelle particularité. Les fleurs peuvent aussi changer de couleur en fonction de l'atmosphère d'une pièce. Si l'environnement devient tendu, vous le verrez de suite en fonction de vos fleurs. Pareil s'il y a un mensonge dans l'air ou danger !

Et je songe vraiment à investir dedans. Ça peut toujours m'être utile. Mais bon avec Michelle dans les parages, les fleurs elles-même ne saurons plus où donner de la tête.

Agatha se penche, tout à coup plus attentive.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tout à fait !

Elle se passe une main sur le visage, songeuse.

\- Il y a une garantie ? Comment ça se passe si je ne suis pas satisfaite ? Il m'arrive de partir en week-end, si je commence à avoir des plantes, je ne vais pas toujours pouvoir les arroser.

\- Personne ne vit avec vous pour s'en occuper à votre place ? je demande, et je sais que Wilkes porte beaucoup d'intérêt à la réponse qui va suivre.

C'est qu'on ne voudrait pas de mauvaises surprises.

\- Non, me répond-elle, pas méfiante pour un sou.

Elle a tord, étant la sœur du Ministre de la Magie, et par les temps qui courent, elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de s'interroger un minimum sur ma venue.

\- Dans ce cas nous avons la gamme encore au-dessus, avec un système de coupelle, vous y mettez en avance un niveau d'eau raisonnable mais assez pour le week-end et vous réglez avec votre baguette... Je ne sais plus trop quel sort... Pour le débit...

Je fronce les sourcils et fouille dans ma sacoche pour sortir les notices.

Je sens un bras se poser autour de mes épaules.

Wilkes, ou plutôt le corps de la personne que Wilkes a prit avec le polynectar, tout sourire, les yeux sombres, s'incline en direction de notre victime.

Oui nous avons quand même pris soin de ne pas garder nos corps pour cette mission. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse nous identifier. Ce serait malheureux.

\- Ma collègue qui, et quelle surprise, se trouve être une vendeuse plutôt prometteuse, a oublié de vous dire que nous devions entrer chez vous pour les installations.

Il jette un regard autour de lui tandis que Agatha cherche subtilement sa baguette dans sa poche. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, je la pousse à l'intérieur de chez elle, Birch prend bien soin de ramasser les pots et je lève les yeux au ciel.

C'est à ce moment que Rodolphus et Rosier se décident d'intervenir. Un silencio de ma part et la partie peut commencer.

Quelques heures plus tard et un article paraît dans le journal.

"BOUCHERIE CHEZ AGATHA BAGNOLD, SŒUR DU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE !"

Je ne prend pas la peine d'en lire plus, étant donné que j'y étais déjà, et que je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer la scène.

Michelle boude parce qu'elle n'a pas pu être de la partie.

Elle m'ignore complètement tandis que je l'épie en train d'assembler des doigts d'elfe pour en faire un lustre de salon.

Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce et je ne peux que soupirer de désespoirs quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait de mon appartement. Je m'attarde quelques seconde sur le portrait nu grandeur nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle a peint.

S'il savait. Et si Bellatrix savait.

Des fois je suis tellement gênée de savoir ça dans ma salle que je n'ose même plus croiser le regard du Maître de peur qu'il voit ce que je vois quand je rentre chez moi.

Michelle appelle ça de l'art contemporain. Moi j'appelle ça de la provocation.

XXXXXX

Je vais pour entrer dans la chambre d'un client afin de nettoyer un peu quand Sirius Black me barre le passage.

Je lève la tête et avise son sourire avenant. Ses yeux sont aguicheur et je hausse les sourcils.

\- Bonjour Véronique, me dit-il, la voix rauque.

Il profite de mon silence ébahi pour attraper une mèche de cheveux qui était déjà bien coiffée mais la recoiffe quand même.

Ses doigts frôlent ma joue et j'en reste pantoise. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui ?

\- Comment tu vas ? me demande-il.

\- Euh... Bien. Dans la mesure du possible. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Il hausse nonchalamment une épaule et me fait un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Disons que de te voir travailler autant me perturbe. J'aime les femmes qui savent mener leur projet jusqu'au bout.

Parce que faire le ménage dans un vieil hôtel moisi c'est un projet d'après lui ?

\- Tu as bu ?

Il rit.

\- Non. Du tout !

J'attends qu'il en dise plus mais il se contente de me fixer pendant quelques secondes. Face à mon manque de réaction, il finit par ajouter :

\- Dis-moi, j'avais une question.

Son comportement change légèrement, il devient gêné quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et pose une main légère sur mon bras.

J'ai envie de me retirer mais j'ai peur de le vexer.

\- Et ta question est... ?

Il se penche, pose ses lèvres contre mon cou et remonte langoureusement vers mon oreille. J'en ai des frissons malgré moi.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une potion smecta avec toi s'il te plaît ? murmure-il.

Je me retiens de pouffer de rire. Tout ce cirque pour ça ?

\- Je peux aller en chercher en pharmacie si tu veux, c'est à côté.

\- Je t'attend dans ma chambre, continue-il comme s'il n'avait pas cassé l'ambiance qu'il avait tenté d'installer.

Sur ce il s'en va, marchant les jambes serrées, on dirait un pingouin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'as la chiasse ? je lui demande, des trémolos de rire dans la voix.

Terminé le mythe du beau gosse qui fait jamais caca !

\- Tais-toi ! panique t-il en accélérant pour atteindre sa chambre. C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE TON DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE COPAIN ! beugle t-il.

\- Mon copain ?

\- ROSIER !

Et il claque sa porte de chambre.

Je hausse les épaules et entre dans la chambre de l'autre client. Il a bien le temps que je termine de nettoyer l'étage, non ?

Hé hé.

XXXXXX

\- Tu as du courrier, pépie Jugson et je me demande bien depuis quand il se prend pour ma chouette.

Rosier le suit de près, le visage sombre.

Je soupire en voyant que j'ai reçu une lettre de Peter Pettigrew. Ça va faire quelques semaines que j'échange une correspondance avec lui.

Bellatrix me dit de me dépêcher et qu'il faut que je commence à sortir avec lui.

Mes yeux parcourent les quelques lignes où il me parle de sa mère, de James et Sirius. Il me semble noter une pointe de jalousie mêlée d'admiration. Je prend une feuille et lui propose un rendez-vous pour ce soir. Je pense que s'il n'est pas trop con, il va saisir le message.

Ce soir, je serais officiellement la copine de Peter Pettigrew.

Oh joie.

Jugson m'étudie du regard, se tourne d'un air interrogatif vers Rosier qui hausse les épaules.

\- Et tu comptes y aller comme ça à ton rendez-vous ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller à poils non plus, je rétorque d'une voix mauvaise.

Ses yeux s'attardent sur mon pantalon en toile de coton blanc cassé tâché, assez large pour abriter deux personnes. Il les ferme, soupire et pivote une seconde fois en direction de Rosier.

\- Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

Michelle a tenu à les inviter pour montrer notre nouveau lustre, d'accord, mais qu'ils restent en dehors de mon intimité !

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, m'ignore Jugson.

Il ouvre grand mon armoire, touche deux ou trois habits, marmonne des mots inintelligible.

\- Evan il va falloir que tu m'aides là.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est toi le prédisposé en conseils de mode normalement !

Rosier inspire, se lève de mon lit, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Moroz, nous en sommes arrivé à un stade de notre relation où nous pouvons parler livrement, commence-t-il et je vois à la lueur mesquine dans son regard qu'il fait allusion aux toilettes.

Malgré moi je rougis de honte.

\- Et alors ? je crache.

\- Tu vas devoir songer à arrêter d'être moche, m'assène-t-il. Voilà. Conseil donné, au revoir, salut.

Et sur ce il s'étale sur mon lit.

\- Quel tact, le réprimande Jugson.

\- Et toi tu as déjà songé à être un peu moins con ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Pour le bien de ton entourage.

\- Excuse-moi d'être honnête ! Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas une once du sens de la mode. Quand a été la dernière fois où tu as pris soin de toi ?

\- Je me suis lavée ce matin, je réplique, vexée.

\- Se laver n'est plus suffisant pour ton cas.

Je croise les bras et le fusille des yeux.

Est-ce que je lui en demande moi, des conseils ?

\- Une catastrophe, bougonne Jugson, la tête dans mes culottes.

\- Hé !

Rosier se redresse, tout à coup intéressé. Il s'approche de Jugson et attrape une brassière.

\- Sérieusement Moroz, qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit la dernière fois ? Ces trucs là tu arrêtes ! C'est bon pour faire du sport ça ! Des soutiens-gorge on t'a dit ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si difficile à assimiler pour toi ? Aucun homme n'a envie de te peloter comme ça.

Jugson ricane.

\- Sauf toi.

Rosier lui fait ravaler ma brassière.

\- Moi ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis je sais ce qu'il y a dessous.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéresse Jugson.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

\- Souviens-toi, à Poudlard, se vexe Rosier.

Je reste silencieuse tandis que le souvenir de la fois où j'avais failli perdre ma virginité avec lui refait surface. Bien l'impression qu'il ne compte pas me laisser oublier cette mésaventure. Jugson et Rosier se battent pour fouiller dans mon placard et je me demande si je ne fais pas mieux de les virer de là simplement.

\- Mais c'est comment ? lui chuchote Jugson en pensant que je n'entend pas.

Je fulmine derrière lui, baguette en main.

\- De quoi ? répond Rosier d'une voix aussi basse que l'autre.

J'ai bien envie de leur rappeler que je ne suis pas sourde.

\- En-dessous ses vêtements.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu une femme nue ?

\- Pas Véronique en tout cas.

Jugson me lance un coup d'œil qu'il pense discret et je fais mine de m'intéresser aux plis sur ma couverture.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir par toi-même tant que t'y es ? grogne Rosier.

\- Tu crois ? hésite-il.

Rosier le tape à l'arrière du crâne. Jugson bougonne dans son coin et continue son inspection sur mes robes. Il secoue la tête par moments et rigole. Son compagnon se contente de soupirer. Pour lui je suis un cas irrécupérable.

\- Disons qu'elle est correcte, finit-il par dire.

Correcte ?!

\- Correcte ? répète Jugson, curieux.

\- Bon disons plutôt qu'elle est surprenante.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un mannequin, c'est le cas de le dire, mais ell-

La seconde suivante ils courent hors de ma chambre, les mains sur leur postérieur en feu. Je ricane, fière de moi.

\- Soirée marshmallow ? se contente de demander Michelle d'une voix fluette.

XXXXXX

Petigrew louche sur mon décolleté, mes seins mis en valeur à outrance. Je dirais même que j'ai une tenue encore plus choquante que la fois où j'ai dû me déguiser en prostituée.

C'est bien simple, mon soutien gorge remonte tellement ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à m'étouffer. Je lui jette un œil méfiant. Petigrew se racle la gorge et se tortille sur lui-même, gêné.

\- Tu es.. Surprenante ce soir.

Je le fusille du regard, ce mot ayant déjà été utilisé par un abruti de service aujourd'hui. Peter lève les mains, comme pour prouver son innocence.

\- En bien hein ! Je veux dire que tu illumines la salle. Tu es sublime.

Il sourit, regarde sur son papier qu'il pense avoir discrètement posé sur ses genoux tout à l'heure. Quelque chose me dit que ses copains y ont glissé quelques notes pour l'aider. S'ils savaient que ce n'est absolument nécessaire...

Je finis donc par lui sourire, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il est déjà assez mal à l'aise et me servir de lui pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait culpabiliser. Je ne vais donc pas commencer à plomber cette soirée.

\- Merci Peter et je t'avoue que tu es très agréable à regarder ce soir, je le complimente donc.

"Penche-toi de temps en temps pour le troubler." m'a dit Travers sous les yeux noirs de Rosier.

Je m'exécute tout en ayant la satisfaction de savoir que Rosier est planqué avec Wilkes dans un coin du restaurant pour vérifier que la mission se passe bien. Il doit se ronger les os. J'ai bien envie de le narguer. C'est que maintenant que je sais qu'il est toujours attiré par moi, à sa façon, j'ai bien envie de l'utiliser contre lui.

Peter tente d'empêcher ses yeux de se baisser mais je sais qu'il est très difficile de ne pas regarder quelque chose quand on se répète justement de ne pas le faire. Son sourire flanche un peu mais il se reprend.

\- On passe commande ? me dit-il en levant une main légèrement tremblante.

Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que j'ai un pouvoir de séduction. Pour une fois. Il faut dire aussi que tout est mis en ouvre pour que ce soit le cas. Mes petits collègues s'en sont donné un devoir.

Je propose à Peter de choisir pour moi et je le fais pour lui, ce qu'il approuve, un peu impatient de voir ce que ça va donner. Et pour un coup moi aussi, c'est malheureux à dire mais ça piment ma soirée. J'ai envie d'être surprise dans mes manipulations.

Et je suis satisfaite une fois qu'il passe commande, j'ouvre grand les yeux en découvrant qu'il a sélectionné mon plat préféré. Il rougit sous l'intensité de mon regard et recommence à se tortiller sur lui-même.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Sirius, répond-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Sirius est beau, dire à une fille que son pote magnifique connait des choses sur elle risque de la tourner vers lui. Mais je me contente de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Tu t'es bien renseigné, j'en suis flattée ! Sirius est une véritable commère.

Sur ce il me rejoint dans mon hilarité.

\- C'est vrai qu'il sait tout sur tout le monde, acquiesce-t-il.

\- J'ai déjà constaté ça à mon travail. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de laisser les honnêtes gens travailler tranquillement ?

Il secoue la tête, faussement navré, et se penche vers moi comme s'il voulait me livrer un secret.

\- C'est un véritable fléau chez les Aurors, Maugrey songe à le balancer dans le premier volcan qu'il croise s'il continue ses conneries.

Je ris et balaie une poussière invisible de la main.

\- Assez parlé de lui, je reprend et je constate qu'il apprécie, parle-moi un peu de toi.

Nous continuons à discuter durant tout le repas et j'en oublie même ma mission. Juste le temps d'une heure ou deux.

XXXXX

Elisa m'observe de la tête aux pieds mais n'ose pas commenter. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me voit je suis dans l'extrême. La dernière fois j'avais des allure de celle qui ventait de se faire écraser par un train, aujourd'hui je ressemble à une pute.

Mais attention, je tiens à préciser que mes vêtement ayant été financés par Rodolphus en personne, je suis une pute de luxe !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? finit-elle par me demander.

Euh oui.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre le matin pour te voir, je réponds en retirant mes chaussures. Laisse-moi une place.

\- Tu as un comportement de pédophile. C'est un peu inquiétant.

Je roule des yeux, la pousse et m'installe.

\- Tu vis dans la rue ? marmonne-t-elle dans son oreiller.

\- Ma colocataire a investi mon appartement pour une de ses soirées.

Encore.

Elle marque un temps de silence.

\- Je pourrais crier tu sais. Tu irais en prison.

Je soupire.

\- Bah crie si ça te chante, moi je dors.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle peut hurler comme elle veut, j'ai jeté un silencio dans la pièce. Pas bête la bête !

\- Ça pue des pieds, grince-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas te laver avant de venir ?

\- T'as une douche ?

\- Dans le couloir.

Après une bonne minutes à tenter de m'habituer à l'obscurité pour trouver les douches, je songe enfin à utiliser ma baguette.

Je manque l'arrêt cardiaque en découvrant Rosier devant moi. Heureusement, il a prit soin de placarder sa main devant ma bouche pour éviter que j'ameute le bâtiment.

Abruti.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? je siffle de ma voix la plus basse possible.

Ses yeux me fixent, inquisiteurs, et se tournent vers la porte de la chambre à Elisa.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- Je me trouve un toit où dormir pour la nuit figure toi.

Connaissant les frasques de Michelle, il penche la tête. Je décide de partir à la découverte de la sacro-sainte douche.

\- Dormir avec la souillure n'a pas l'air de te poser de problèmes alors que tu pourrais coucher chez moi.

Je me fige, choquée.

Mais quel déluré celui-là.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur. Ensuite, passer la nuit chez toi... Et puis quoi encore ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Bah je ne serais pas contre une pipe non plus.

Je renifle, écœurée, avant de pivoter sur mes talons bien décidée à l'ignorer. J'entends ses pas derrière moi.

Je serre les dents. Quand je trouve finalement les douches, je lance un regard glacial à Rosier, lui signifiant qu'il n'a pas intérêt de me suivre. Et comme il n'en a rien à faire, il le fait quand même.

\- Va-t-en, je lui ordonne alors qu'il me sourit d'un air goguenard et me désigne la cabine de son menton.

\- On peut y aller ensemble.

Après un instant de réflexion où je fais mine de peser le pour et le contre, je souris à mon tour, passe doucement un bras derrière le rideau, faisant semblant de m'y engouffrer lentement tout en défaisant un bouton de ma robe. Ça a l'air de le satisfaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un jet d'eau froide en plein visage.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide, je lui explique, cynique.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut !

Je profite du fait que mini moi soit dans sa chambre p-

...

ELLE ARRIVE ! PAR MERLIN FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ELLE ARRIVE AVEC SON SOURIRE MACHIAVÉLIQUE ! T_T

Ahah non je déconne. Enfin si, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour venir tirer sur le fil de mon ordi, taper sur le clavier ou même éteindre carrément. Je peux vous dire que les séances d'écritures deviennent sportives avec elle dans les parages. J'espère néanmoins que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Enfin si vous en espérez quelque chose !

Bref. Si j'ai le temps, normalement j'ai encore deux minutes à peu près, je réponds aux reviews mais sachez que je vous remercie tous ! _Chana_ : Je t'autorise aussi ! _Eejil_ : C'est le rendez-vous des morues ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'observe Michelle entrer dans ma chambre et j'affiche un air morne tout en m'habillant. Dans son plus simple appareil, elle se dirige vers mon placard, fouille quelques secondes avant de choisir une culotte et de s'en aller.

\- Dis-donc, ne me dis pas que tu utilises mes sous-vêtements en plus ! je râle en la poursuivant.

A force de la voir déambuler à poils dans l'appart, je commence à m'y habituer mais alors ça, non.

Juste non.

\- Euh, c'est pour nettoyer mes vitres, s'explique-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je tente de l'ouvrir, agacée, mais elle l'a fermée à clé. Je sors ma baguette et le sort est levé. Elle pourrait quand même songer à changer ses méthodes de protection. Une fois entrée en trombe, je reste bouche-bée.

Elle me lance un sourire hésitant tandis que je constate qu'en effet, elle nettoie des traces de sang sur sa fenêtre avec MA culotte. Je ferme les yeux tout en inspirant, cherche quelque chose à dire, expire.

\- Tu as une baguette, non ?

Je ne veux même pas savoir à qui appartient ce sang.

\- Je préférais utiliser ta culotte, me répond-elle, fébrile.

D'accord.

Ce qu'elle me dit est quand même assez inquiétant pour être relevé. Comme je ne sais pas quoi rétorquer, je ne bouge pas et attends qu'elle termine en la fixant. Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver anormal tout ce qu'elle entreprend de faire dans cet appartement ? Elle s'incruste dans mon bain, ajoute des têtes réduites dans mes toilettes, accroche des lustres avec des doigts, fixe un portrait du Maître nu sur mon mur, organise des soirées loufoques avec des gens aussi fous qu'elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore là à la regarder faire ses conneries avec mes affaires ?

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pue ici ! On croirait qu'il y a un raton laveur en décomposition sous son lit ! Ou que sais-je ?

A y réfléchir je ne préfère même pas vérifier. Pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Michelle finit par s'avancer vers moi en me tendant ma culotte.

\- Euh non merci, je lui fais. Je ne la mettrai plus.

\- Ah je peux la garder ? demande-t-elle en la tenant contre son cœur.

Il faut que je me barre d'ici.

Je sors.

\- Tu seras à la réunion ? pépie-t-elle en me suivant.

\- Comme toujours, je réponds en prenant soin de lui claquer la porte des toilettes au nez.

\- Bonjour tête de cul, ricane Alicia-tête-coupée.

\- Ferme-la, je grince.

XXXXX

"**Les nés-moldus, leur origine ?**

Des nés-moldus, nous en connaissons tous. Pour ce qui est de les accepter ou non dans notre communauté, c'est une autre histoire. Certains diront que c'est un hasard, d'autres diront qu'ils volent leurs pouvoirs aux sorciers, d'où la naissance des cracmols. Je vous donne enfin la réponse à vos interrogations !

Une récente étude menée depuis treize ans - rien que ça ! - par Batilda Hooper et son équipe a démontré que ces nés-moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs par hasard. Et non, ce n'est pas du vol non plus. Tout du moins pas totalement. Treize ans de recherches, ce n'est pas rien. Notre chère Batilta a été très pointilleuse là-dessus et peut vous confirmer qu'absolument tous les nés-moldus sur qui elle avait fait ses recherches descendent, sous plusieurs générations, de sorciers. Leur dernier ascendant d'une famille de sorciers était alors un cracmol s'étant uni avec un ou une moldue.

Batilda a étudié les gènes des parents de ces nés-moldus, et l'un d'eux, à chaque fois serait porteur du gêne sorcier. Un gêne endormi qui ne se réveillerait qu'après plusieurs générations...

Étonné(e)s ? Vous pouvez mes ami(e)s car, et oui, le né-moldu à côté de vous est peut-être un de vos lointain cousin.

_Pour plus de détails sur cette étude, veuillez vous en référer à l'article écrit par Batilda Hooper dans le_ -"

Je lève les yeux du journal amateur pour regarder Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs brillent et semblent ne plus savoir où se fixer tellement ils passent de droite à gauche. Elle affiche un rictus sinistre, ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette d'où sortent de jolies petites étincelles qui vont bientôt mettre le feu à la jolie, très ancienne, et très chère table des Malefoy.

Ce qu'un certain blond a remarqué puisqu'il surveille du coin de l'œil avec un air mauvais Ballatrix frétiller sur place tellement elle a des envies de meurtre.

\- Que ce soit cette Hooper et son équipe de bras cassés, siffle-t-elle d'ailleurs, ou ce journaliste qui a écrit ce torchon, je veux que nous les trouvions, TOUS ! On les castre, on leur brûle les yeux, on leur découpe le vagin, ce que vous voulez MAIS JE VEUX QU'ILS SOUFFRENT ! Et Hooper, vous me l'amenez, vivante, propre, sans égratignure. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Je vais lui ouvrir le ventre du bas jusqu'au sternum, je lui arrache ses côtes, je lui bouffe les poumons et je donne ses tripes à bouffer de force à ses propres gosses ! JE VEUX DU SANG, DES LARMES, DES CRIS, BUTEZ-LES TOUS !

Elle s'arrête là-dessus, le souffle court, erratique, les mains tremblantes et les joues rouges.

Personne n'ose rien dire, nous hochons la tête, bouche fermée, de peur de sortir une connerie. Alors qu'elle sort de la pièce, plusieurs en profitent pour reprendre leur respiration, dont moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'énerve, nous fait Rookwood. C'était un article intéressant.

Rodolphus lui répond avec une claque magistrale derrière le crâne "Aieuh !" et Rabastan roule des yeux.

Rosier ricane.

\- Vous imaginez si Evans était une lointaine cousine à Bellatrix, lance-t-il d'ailleurs.

Il évite de peu le sort lancé par Malefoy. Ce qu'on comprend puisque sa femme étant la sœur de l'autre folle, elle serait aussi sa cousine.

A cette réflexion, je vois à la mine de certains qu'ils s'imaginent quels né-moldus pourraient être leurs cousins. Et à leur grimace ça n'a pas l'air de leur plaire.

Dolohov, pour sa part, sourit à cette éventualité. Pour un coup il ne dort pas et a l'air très intéressé par la question. Ce que Travers a remarqué aussi puisqu'il le fusille du regard.

\- Mais sinon... reprend Rookwood qui ne se lasse décidément pas de sortir des conneries, on doit s'y mettre maintenant ou on peut attendre demain ? Parce que aujourd'hui c'est férié et j'avais prévu de me balader avec ma femme pour visiter un lac. Il y a un jardin de fleurs pas loin, c'est toujours symp- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ? s'énerve-t-il en pivotant vers Rodolphus.

\- Pour le plaisir.

XXXXX

\- Bon, conclut Rodolphus, les yeux fixés sur les deux Aurors devant la porte de Hooper. Il va falloir la jouer fine.

Un crac sonore juste à ma gauche me fait sursauter et je pivote vers ce qui semble être Wilkes sous son masque.

\- Il y en a trois autres dans le jardin, souffle-il. Et je ne suis pas sûr mais il semblerait qu'il y en ait aussi un à l'étage, j'ai cru l'apercevoir à la fenêtre.

\- Est-ce que l'autre débile est là ? intervient Rosier, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

Les deux autres roulent des yeux.

\- Quel débile ? je demande pour la forme.

Alors que j'en ai rien à faire mais il faut bien participer à la conversation.

\- Sirius Black, ils répondent d'une même voix.

\- Et non il n'est pas là.

Rosier pousse un juron.

\- Mais qui a pu les prévenir ? Quelqu'un l'a menacée à notre place ? marmonne Rodolphus, agacé que nos plans se compliquent un peu.

Wilkes passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Vois les choses du bon côté, il va y avoir de l'action.

\- Ecarte-toi avant que je ne t'éclate.

Wilkes ricane mais s'exécute après une petite tape sur l'épaule ce qui énerve d'avantage notre chef de mission.

\- C'est moi, s'incruste quelqu'un comme un cheveu sur la potion, Croupton.

\- Quoi, toi ? grogne Rosier.

\- Je lui ai envoyé des lettres de menaces ! pépie-t-il, fier de son coup.

Il y a un silence puis Rosier se jette sur Croupton et Wilkes le ceinture par la taille pour tenter de le retenir.

\- Arrêtez vous allez nous faire repérer ! grince Rodolphus.

\- Mais où est Michelle ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'avais oubliée. Malgré la bataille improvisée des zigotos, c'est bien trop calme.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ? panique Rodolphus, les yeux lui sortant des orbites.

Je suis son regard et ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Derrière moi, le silence m'indique qu'ils ont arrêté de se battre.

Michelle est sur l'allée, dans ses habits Mangemorts, en train d'avancer vers les Aurors, qui l'ont bien vue et ont donc sorti leur baguette.

Ils ne réagissent pas des masses tout simplement parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas la manœuvre. Et nous non plus.

Elle fait des pas de danse et des moulinets de bras tout en sortant des phrases sur un ton d'incantation d'où certains mots du genre "poulet", "sapristative", "Couloulou" ressortent assez fréquemment.

Elle est flippante dans le genre.

\- J'appelle des renforts ? je propose, sentant déjà la catastrophe poindre.

Je n'attends pas leur réponse et appuie mon doigt sur mon avant bras.

\- Bon bah on attaque hein, nous fait Rodolphus.

\- C'est qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, se marre Rosier.

Deux secondes plus tard nous nous redressons et, pris par surprise, l'un des deux Aurors s'écroule au sol, inerte. Rodolphus lâche un rire mauvais.

Les autres Aurors ne tardent par à ameuter des renforts, et les nôtres arrivent dans le mêmes temps.

Je me retrouve vite aux prises avec un hurluberlus qui passe son temps à me sourire. Sa tête me dit quelque chose.

\- Bonjour, _Lanceflèche_, comment allez-vous ?

J'évite la flèche qui a manqué de peu mon oreille droite. Je ne réponds donc pas et lance un informulé. Il se baisse à temps et m'offre un sourire charmeur.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes par chez vous, ça fait du bien de tomber sur l'une d'entre vous. C'est rafraîchissant.

J'essaie de le faire taire mais ce gars est une véritable puce. Il bouge dans tous les sens, c'est agaçant.

\- Je m'appelle Garett.

Je continue de le forcer à gigoter, il va bien se fatiguer un jour.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de votre nom par contre, continue-t-il.

\- Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

Il affiche une mine vexée.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? La fête foraine ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt et il en profite pour me relancer sa flèche qui se plante dans mon épaule.

Je grimace et retire cette chose.

\- Excusez-moi.

Pas le temps de me concentrer sur la douleur, je reprends le combat.

\- Véronique ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il se frappe le front du plat de la main. Je ne lui avais quand même pas filé mon identité ?

Mon dieu mais quelle novice ! Si Rosier sait ça, il va m'en faire une crise.

\- C'est que ma mémoire est un peu défaillante. Tu permets qu'on se tutoie ?

\- Comme tu veux.

\- FENWICK ARRÊTE DE FLIRTER T'ES PAS DANS UN BAR ICI ! s'égosille Alastor Maugrey, poursuivant deux de mes acolytes en même temps.

Garett grimace.

\- On ne peux jamais bavarder tranquillement avec lui.

\- JE T'AI ENTENDU !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur n'a pas de vie sociale que tout le monde doit s'enterrer dans un trou avec lui.

Il évite de peu le sort lancé par Maugrey. Je hausse les sourcils. Ce gars doit vraiment être une plaie chez les Aurors pour que Maugrey prenne le risque de perdre un de ses hommes.

\- Et quel caractère ! râle-t-il.

Il finit par se barrer, l'autre malade boiteux à ses trousses.

\- Tu as perdu ton adversaire ? se marre Jugson.

Je ne réponds pas et continue ma route. Un rire hystérique me fait sursauter et mes yeux se fixent sur le corps tremblant de Hooper, le thorax en effet ouvert jusqu'au bas ventre, les intestin lévitant au-dessus de la plaie béante. Une bile me monte à la gorge et je détourne les yeux, écœurée, alors qu'elle écarte de ses propres mains ensanglantées les côtes de Hooper.

Regarder Bellatrix décorer les murs avec des boyaux, très peu pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussi à maintenir cette femme en vie pendant ses expériences. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes yeux se tournent une seconde fois vers ceux, vitreux et douloureux de Hooper. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte, d'où aucun son ne sort, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Cette fois c'en est trop et je pivote avant de rendre mon déjeuner. Je croise le regard de Garett, qui reste là à m'observer, interloqué.

Je renifle, méprisante, histoire de garder la face.

Lorsqu'il pointe sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix, je réagis au quart de tour alors que j'aurais très bien pu laisser cette folle mourir ; un nouveau duel se met en place. Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je contre attaque, comme si c'était devenu machinale. Je passe à l'offensive sans qu'il ne s'y attende et alors qu'il se trouve dans une mauvaise posture, inoffensif, je lâche sa baguette que j'avais réussi à lui voler au sol, et passe devant lui sous son regard surpris. De toute façon il a déjà assisté à un de mes instants de faiblesse.

A espérer qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'ait fait par contre.

Parce que ça pourrait aller mal pour mon matricule.

Au pire, je dirai que c'était Michelle. Bon personne ne me croira. Mauvaise idée.

XXXXX

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, m'apprend Elisa sur son banc de jeune fille solitaire.

\- Hunhun.

J'espère que l'autre Garett ne va pas laisser courir le bruit qu'une femme Mangemort se dégonfle. Tout le monde va deviner que c'est moi. Et après je suis fichue. L'image de Bellatrix trifouillant mes propres organes me donne la nausée.

Et pas de doutes, ça lui ferait très plaisir. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle en fasse des merguez et qu'elle les serve à dîner lors d'un repas glauque de Mangemorts. Ah ça me dégoûte. Ça va faire deux nuits que j'angoisse là-dessus ça commence à bien faire.

\- ... pas de cadeau ?

\- Non, je réponds d'une voix absente.

Et à espérer qu'il se taise, alors quoi ? On va faire comme si de rien n'était, se battre à chaque fois pour de faux à chaque bataille ? Ou alors il va continuer à me faire la conversation pour finir par me faire la morale ?

Il faut que je le tue. Je le trouve et je l'assassine. Purement et simplement. Je prends trop de risque, il faut que je me reprenne en main. C'est ça quand on devient Mangemorts.

Je soupire.

Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir.

\- Quand tu auras terminé de t'apitoyer sur ton sort tu écouteras ce que je te raconte ? râle Elisa, les bras croisés dans une attitude boudeuse.

Si c'est pour me raconter qu'Aaron lui a mis une main aux fesses ce matin, non merci. Elle n'a qu'à lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Ou alors le noyer dans un puits.

\- Excuse-moi, je finis tout de même par lui dire, je ne suis pas très attentive aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Je m'installe le plus confortablement possible contre le dossier du banc pendant qu'elle m'observe et je laisse mon regard se perdre dans les nuages gris qui décorent le ciel.

Belle façon de dire qu'il fait un temps de merde.

\- J'ai commencé à regarder dans les affaires de mon père que la Directrice a bien voulu me laisser.

\- Hunhun.

Je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

\- Le problème est que ça prend de la place et qu'elle m'a dit que je n'allais pas pouvoir les garder infiniment.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les jeter, c'était à mon père quand même. En plus j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes.

\- Si ce sont des magazines avec des femmes nues, fous-les au feu.

\- ... Euh non.

Je ferme les yeux.

Un petit peu de repos, sans Michelle pour me fixer dans ma chambre, ça doit être le pied. Je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de dormir en paix.

\- ... sé que tu pourrais les prendre chez toi en attendant que je grandisse.

\- Tu me prends pour ton placard ? je raille.

Pas de place chez moi.

\- Un peu oui. Il faut bien que ton harcèlement me serve. Et puis tu pourrais y voir des choses intéressantes aussi, insinue-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse pour la regarder.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras, me sourit-elle.

XXXXX

\- ...tu déménages ? me demande Peter tandis qu'il avise les trois gros cartons dans mon salon.

\- Non, ce sont de vieilles affaires qu'il faut que je range, c'est tout.

Il se triture les mains et observe la déco. Heureusement le sort d'illusion que j'ai lancé cache les quelques trucs louches auxquels j'ai le droit habituellement.

Travers a bien voulu occuper Michelle pendant mon rendez-vous avec Peter. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se ramène et qu'elle fasse des choses glauques devant lui pour faire son intéressante. Et puis on va éviter de le traumatiser. Il est assez sensible comme ça.

\- Bon on commence ? me propose-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Quand il a su que j'étais une véritable bouse en cuisine et que je lui ai raconté quelques anecdotes, il a rigolé et m'a dit qu'on allait se faire une soirée cuisine.

\- ... Je sors le vin pendant que tu prépares les ingrédients ?

\- Très bonne initiative, répond-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Je bois discrètement un verre dans mon coin, l'air de la plus grosse alcoolique du quartier. Mais c'est pour me donner le courage de le leurrer.

C'est qu'il est tellement gentil !

Une main tenant un verre sort de mon buffet et j'entends la voix de Rosier souffler :

\- Un petit coup pour moi aussi la pochtronne ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je chuchote avec panique, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je supervise. Tu me sers ?

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ? me demande Peter de la cuisine.

La main de Rosier se range et la porte du buffet se referme.

Mais quel abruti celui-là. "Du vin !" insiste-t-il quand même. Pour qu'il me lâche la grappe, je lui fourgue une bouteille entière et ferme d'un sort le buffet.

Et ce n'est pas un finite incantatem qui en viendra à bout.

\- Tu... Tu viens de lancer un maléfice à ton meuble ? me fait Peter d'une voix hésitante.

Je devine plus que je ne l'entends le "salope !" de Rosier. Hinhinhin.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une goule qui y vit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne nous pose problème.

Il lance un regard méfiant, puis décidant que ce n'était pas bien grave, il hausse les épaules et retourne à la cuisine.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui je te rejoins.

Je me penche et murmure :

\- Abruti.

\- Grognasse.

Un petit silencio et bonjour la tranquillité. On ne l'entendra pas.

XXXXX

\- L'heure est grave, commence Wilkes d'une voix qui ne pardonne aucune interruption.

Personne ne réagit. Dolohov à côté de moi continue de dormir le front collé à la table et Jugson à ma gauche me donne un coup de coude, me signalant que c'est à mon tour de prendre un bâton.

On se fait un mikado.

Comme c'est juste Wilkes qui anime aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui lui appartient, nous sommes encore moins attentifs que d'habitude. Michelle en face de moi a le sourire aux lèvres et Travers a des cernes jusqu'au menton. Me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu lui faire faire toute la nuit. Au moins j'avais la paix.

Malefoy tient dans sa main un chausson de bébé fraîchement tricoté, et même s'il ne veut pas le montrer, on sent qu'il est attendri.

\- Nous avons perdu depuis hier un Mangemort des plus fidèles, toujours là aux réunions, toujours prêt à en découdre.

\- Qui est mort ? demande Rabastan, quoiqu'indifférent.

\- Il n'est pas mort ! beugle Wilkes. Du moins pas encore, il a juste disparu. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles, je ne sais pas où il est allé, j'ai peur qu'il ne se soit fait kidnapper.

\- On croirait voir une bonne vieille mère éplorée, ricane Rodolphus.

Wilkes le fusille du regard, à fleur de peau.

\- Au fait, où est Rosier ? demande Rookwood, la voix chantante.

\- JUSTEMENT JE NE SAIS PAS ! IL N'EST PLUS LA ET TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT !

Rogue se lève de sa chaise et fait signe à Wilkes de prendre sa place.

\- On va le retrouver ton ami.

Il lui tapote très maladroitement l'épaule.

Attendez. Mais il n'est pas chez moi l'autre imbécile ? Me semble bien l'avoir laissé là... Par Merlin, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il. Va. Me. Tuer.

M'égorger.

M'éborgner.

Je fais quoi, je les laisse chercher trois ou quatre heures encore ou j'avoue tout ?

J'inspire et lève la main.

Le regard brillant d'espoir de Wilkes se fixe sur moi.

\- Non. Rien.

Il renifle d'un air méprisant mais je sens qu'il se méfie.

Bah qu'ils se démerde.

A peine deux heures après, Wilkes et Rodolphus retrouvent Rosier, recroquevillé dans mon buffet, une bouteille de vin vide dans les bras.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? De la relation avec Peter ? De celle avec Rozier (vous avez peut-être l'impression que ça n'avance pas ?) ?

Ah et je ne veux pas balancer mais c'est Zo' qui a corrigé le chapitre. u_u Vous pouvez aller caillasser son lama en Andalousie si réclamation il y a. Ahahah (j'espère qu'elle ne va pas voir mes petites notes...)

Ça y est elle arrive, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Je l'entends, elle traîne ses petits genoux, avec sa bave et son air malicieux ! JE SENS QU'ELLE EST LA !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis autant de mal à pondre que si j'avais déféqué une pastèque (_mais quelle image !_).

Après cette introduction forte en émotion, je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour le traumatisme des personnes les plus sensibles. Après ce chapitre, vous ne serez plus les mêmes personnes.

Non je déconne. Quoique. Je précise quand même que certains passages sont vraiment loufoques et... dégueux. Plus que d'habitude s'entend. Je pense.

**Merci merci **pour vos reviews, si vous saviez comme elles me font plaisir ! Je vais tenter d'y répondre au plus vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas très courageuse. Le fait est qu'en ce moment même je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de changer de place ou de partir en courant. Mais j'ai bien peur de froisser l'orgueil de la personne, oserai-je dire, la créature à mes côtés.

Je l'entend grogner dans sa barbe et me crispe plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Rosier à ma gauche sent mon malaise et ricane. Avant de fermer sa bouche sous le regard menaçant de Greyback. Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait imposer sa présence lors des réunions. Il ne vient pas souvent, surement trop occuper à manger des enfants, mais je peux vous dire qu'en générale j'ai la chance d'avoir le temps de me porter pâle. Aujourd'hui non, puisque je n'étais pas au courant qu'il allait s'amener. D'habitude je fais toujours attention à le savoir à l'avance.

J'avale difficilement et bruyamment ma salive tandis que je sens son bras frôler le mien. D'une main tremblante je fais semblant de tendre le bras pour prendre mon verre afin de me dégager de là. Je parcours la pièce des yeux en l'attente d'une idée qui me sauverais de cette situation. Je ne saurais dire s'il a remarqué qu'il me fiche une trouille bleue.

Probablement, puisqu'il met un point d'honneur à me toucher, par inadvertance soit-disant, et à observer ma réaction. Son sourire malsain n'est pas pour m'aider non plus.

Je. Déteste. Les. Loups-garous.

Ils sont glauques, mauvais, et répugnants.

Monstres.

Mes entrailles se tordent et je sens une bile me monter à la gorge quand le bras nonchalant de Greyback se pose sur le dossier de mon siège. Rosier qui n'a rien manqué de la scène se tend mais ne dit rien. Et j'ai envie de chialer.

De pleurer comme une gosse. De chouiner et d'appeler ma mère au secours, ma lèvre tremble mais je me reprend à temps.

Je suis Mangemort quand même. A une réunion qui plus est. Il faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose. Mais savoir Greyback si proche de moi ne m'aide pas. Pas du tout. Et il le sait.

\- Au fait Véro, intervient Rookwood avec un sourire léger, tu comptes te marier quand ?

En voilà un qui n'a rien remarqué de l'ambiance de ce côté de la table.

\- Je ne sais pas, réponds-je d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas tellement elle monte dans les aigues.

Rabastan Lestrange me regarde, curieux.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu y songes, me réprimande gentiment Rookwood. Tu ne seras pas jeune toute ta vie, et tu ne pourras plus en faire plus tard.

\- De quoi il se mêle ? marmonne Rosier.

Je lâche un hoquet apeuré quand je sens les lèvres de Greyback et son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

\- Si tu veux, chez nous, on manque un peu de femelle.

Il ricane avant de se redresser tandis que mes jambes tremblent. Je les croise pour tenter de les maîtriser un peu.

\- Tu veux des enfants n'est ce pas ? insiste Rookwood.

Un peu absente je lui réponds que non et je constate après coups qu'il y en a plus que je ne croyais qui suivent la conversation.

Comment je pourrais en vouloir ? Je suis une mangemort, même pas par conviction mais par lâcheté. Il est hors de question que j'élève mon enfant potentiel avec mon statut.

\- Mais t'es une femme, se scandalise Rodolphus et il se tasse sur lui-même sous le regard noir de Bellatrix.

\- Et alors ? Lugubre est une femme ambitieuse, me défend-elle.

J'en reste bouche bée.

\- Quand on veut devenir quelqu'un, continue-t-elle sans prêter attention aux hommes choqués de la pièce, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'encombrer de microbes.

\- Donc Narcissa représente quoi ? lui rétorque Malefoy avec hargne.

\- C'est différent, elle n'est bonne qu'à ça de toute façon.

Les deux continuent à se chamailler et tout le monde finit par oublier mon absence d'instinct maternelle. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie d'en avoir, d'être enceinte et encore moins dans ce monde là.

Et puis j'ai un tout autre projet qui germe dans ma tête ces temps-ci.

Greyback se rappelle à ma mémoire quand je sens sa main sur mon dossier me caresser l'épaule.

Je vais vomir.

XXXXX

J'inspire le plus d'air possible et expire lentement, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit hivernale. Les mains sur la rembarre du balcon, mes yeux fixent le dos de Greyback se dirigeant vers le portail. Il s'est enfin décidé à retourner voir sa tribu.

Ou que sais-je, dévorer des enfants.

Ma respiration se coupe quand il se retourne pour me saluer de sa main avant qu'il ne transplane.

Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage de loin mais je me doute bien qu'il aime effrayer les gens. Une fois certaine qu'il n'est plus là, je commence à me détendre.

\- Véronique, me salue d'une voix grave Travers. Tu vas bien ?

Il adopte un air qui se veut amicale mais ses lèvres se pincent et je hausse les sourcils. Rares sont ceux qui en ont quelque chose à faire de moi. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me larmoyer sur mon sort ! En voilà donc un autre qui me veut quelque chose. Sentant le coup venir, je cherche des yeux une idée pour filer avant de me retrouver dans une situation gênante.

Il pose une main sur mon bras, le visage tout à coup sérieux. J'abdique, de toute façon je sens bien qu'il serait capable de me courir après. Alors j'attends patiemment de savoir ce qu'il va me sortir. Il me lâche, passe une main tremblante sur sa barbe naissante, se gratte la gorge et affiche une grimace douloureuse avant de se reprendre.

J'ai dû mal à retenir un ricanement sadique. Voir Travers dans cet état me donne bien envie de me foutre de sa gueule.

\- Bon je vais tenter de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. tu te doutes bien que je ne viendrais pas te voir si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

\- ... Oui.

Qu'il accouche, je ne vais pas rester toute la nuit à me les cailler sur ce balcon ! Il lance un regard vers la baie vitrée, vérifiant que personne n'aurait l'idée de s'incruster.

\- Tu as remarqué que Michelle et moi entretenons une relation... intime.

Son regard traverse le miens et j'acquiesce. C'est le cas de le dire ! Entre les cris de jouissances de madame et les hurlements d'agonie de monsieur, difficile de les ignorer.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau me rappelle que je suis une sorcière, que je peux insonoriser une pièce et que je suis une abrutie. Mais allez vous en souvenir quand vous êtes tout à coup réveillée par un tel capharnaüm. Sérieusement j'ai cru qu'une bataille faisait rage dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, bougonne-t-il.

Il pose sa main sur sa nuque en inspirant l'air frais et je lui demande d'une voix douce de continuer.

\- Ta colocataire a des besoins sexuels... étranges.

Là je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la suite. J'ouvre la bouche mais il m'arrête en levant une main, agacé.

\- Ne me coupe pas. Elle semble être fétichiste des plumes, hésite-t-il avec un regard apeuré. Elle m'a forcé, entre autres choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, de porter des ailes. Puis avec quelques poignées de plumes, elle...

De la sueur lui coule du front.

Je pose mon pouce et mon index contre mes paupières. Je vais certainement subir une nouvelle fois un traumatisme à cause de Michelle.

Travers grogne, visiblement perturbé et mal-à-l'aise.

\- Elle a réellement des envies hors du commun, cherche-t-il à se justifier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire !

Je vois du coin de l'œil Augustus se ramener, un sourire niais aux lèvres et un verre à la main mais Travers le jette, l'œil noir, d'un sort cuisant. Augustus se redresse, se masse les fesses, il marmonne et s'en va vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je grimace, j'étais pourtant ravie de voir qu'on allait me sauver de là.

Je sens la main de Travers se poser encore sur mon bras.

\- Elle m'a mise des plumes dans le-

\- C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris ! Inutile de m'en donner les détails ! je panique, les mains levées.

\- Mais elles sont coincées,, insiste-il.

\- Pourquoi tu viens m'en parler au juste ?

Il ne veut quand même pas que je les lui enlève ?! Qu'il se débrouille ce gros malade !

Je suis à la limite du sanglot. Marre que tous les cinglés du pays viennent me voir avec leurs problèmes.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir la main à Saint Magouste. Et je veux que ce soit toi.

\- Non.

XXXXXX

\- Efface ce satané sourire de ta sa gueule ou je t'éclate la tronche, menace vertement Travers.

Ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter le satané sourire de la sale gueule de Wilkes.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il y en a un que ça amuse.

\- Crois-moi, dans quelques secondes tu ne seras pas en position de proférer quelconques menaces mon petit oiseau.

Il efface un pli imaginaire de sa blouse blanche, enfile ses gants et prépare le matériel nécessaire à l'extraction des plumes.

\- On va y aller doucement, les pointes ont déjà bien abîmées l'intérieur. Il faudra vérifier l'état de la prostate ensuite.

Travers gémit d'humiliation.

\- Je peux partir ? je demande, au comble du malaise.

Je vais vomir.

\- Non, répondent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Le patient a besoin de soutien, continue Wilkes avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Abruti.

\- Si vous parlez de ça à quiconque je...

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de laisser l'autre folle te remplir avec des plumes, ricane Wilkes. Retourne-toi.

Je détourne le regard avec l'air de celle qui veut se pendre.

Pas trop envie de regarder les fesses de Travers. Je sens qu'il agrippe la main tandis que sa respiration s'accélère.

Merlin, sortez-moi de là.

\- N'empêche Véro, me dit Travers de sa voix rauque, tu es toujours là en cas de coups durs.

Sa main serre la mienne en signe de reconnaissance et je vois Wilkes se fendre la poire.

Enfoiré.

XXXXXX

Je souris après avoir terminée de parcourir la lettre de Peter. Il est peut-être un peu collant par moment mais j'apprécie réellement son humour et ses petites attentions qu'il exprime par ses mots. Enfin quelqu'un de saint d'esprit.

Je cherche de quoi lui répondre quand une main me tend quelque chose sous le nez. Je louche dessus et entend la voix de Michelle me proposer gentiment :

\- Une plume ?

Je hurle, la bouscule avant de courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Qu'elle ne m'approche pas avec ça !

Quand je pense être enfin en sécurité je me retourne et sursaute, la main sur le cœur en apercevant Jugson allongé tranquillement sur mon lit, un journal en main.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur par-dessus sa lecture sportive.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu beugles comme une vache en chaleur ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et comment tu es venu ici ?

Je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Il faudrait qu'on songe à engager un gardien dans cet immeuble. Ça commence à bien faire toutes ces allées et venues.

\- Bellatrix m'a envoyé te dire qu'il fallait que tu accélères les choses avec Pettigrew.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une démonstration ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil suggestif avant de rire et de me tendre un sac.

\- Bon Rodolphus et moi avons pris ce que nous avons pu, on aurait bien demandé à Evan de nous aider mais étant donné votre relation, il aurait tout fait pour tout saboter.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil avant de regarder mes nouveaux habits.

\- Je ne dois quand même pas coucher avec lui ?

Jugson hausse les épaules.

\- Ça c'est toi qui vois, Rodolphus dit que oui, Bellatrix insiste sur le fait que c'est pour la bonne cause mais au bout du compte Mangemort ne rime pas avec prostitution non plus.

Bien sûr.

A mon air de reproche, il se souvient de la fois où j'ai dû m'infiltrer dans un réseau de prostitution pour un politicien.

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Oui donc bon. Tu fais comme tu veux. Tant qu'il reste accroché à toi et que tu nous le livre. Ensuite nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons de lui.

\- Mais ce n'était pas plus simple de le kidnapper directement ? je marmonne tout en inspectant ma nouvelle robe noir bleutée.

Quoique. Ils l'auraient torturé puis tué.

\- Réfléchis, roule-t-il des yeux, si nous l'enlevons Potter et la clique vont tout faire pour le récupérer alors que si, et ceci grâce à tes talents de séductrice, il décide de nous rejoindre, ils n'en saurons rien. Il nous sera bien plus utile de cette façon qu'à croupir dans la cave.

Je tente d'ignorer la culpabilité qui me ronge, et avec une boule dans le gorge, je décide de m'habiller sous l'œil aiguisé de Jugson.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dégager ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas au travail au fait ? s'interroge-t-il en ignorant superbement ma question.

Je détourne le regard.

\- Le tavernier fait grève.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie d'y aller.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es au courant que c'est Bellatrix qui a demandé à ce que tu travailles là-dedans ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable si mon patron décide de fermer, je me défend en enfilant ma robe.

Elle est trop serrée ça bloque aux hanches.

Jugson m'observe galérer d'un air goguenard.

\- Ne m'aides pas surtout.

Il soupire, se place derrière moi, et place ses mains de chaque côté de ma robe en tirant dessus.

\- Tu as pris du poids ma parole ! Tu devrais faire attention, souffle-t-il sous l'effort.

Je lui plante mon pied dans le tibia. Il m'insulte et je tourne la tête pour lui jeter le regard le plus noir que j'ai en réserve.

Il tire sur ce satané bout de tissus, j'essaie de rester les talons plantés au sol mais les mouvements me font sautiller.

\- Plus fort, je lui demande.

\- Courbe ton dos.

\- Ce que je fais figure-toi !

\- Eh bien tortille-toi un peu !

\- Oui et rince-toi l'œil surtout, j'ironise.

\- ... tu as de la cellulite.

Je pousse un cri rageur et au moment où je vais lui envoyer mon poings dans son nez, Michelle entre dans la chambre, bouche ouverte.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Vous êtes du genre sauvageon vous aussi, acquiesce-t-elle.

XXXXX

Avery me sert joyeusement une assiette de macaronis au fromage, tandis que Bellatrix continue à nous lancer ses directives.

Alors que je vais pour goûter ma nourriture, Avery me tape sur la main avec un air réprobateur.

Il me place ensuite une serviette autour du cou.

\- Tu vas salir ta jolie robe, me reproche-t-il.

Je me laisse faire, tandis que Rodolphus ricane.

J'ai finalement réussi à l'enfiler. Il a fallut faire appel à l'elfe des Lestrange qui s'est occupé à raccommoder le tout.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Michelle. Cette abrutie est en train de donner des petites tapes amicales dans le dos de Rosier comme pour le réconforter. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire des masses au monsieur puisqu'il semble prêt à l'étrangler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'est tout à coup mise à le coller et à le prendre pour un dépressif.

\- Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, lui dit-elle justement.

\- Ça me fait penser que si tu en perds une dans cette dizaine, tu te retrouves avec dix de plus, tu deviens vite submergé ! panique Rookwood.

\- Mais je n'ai rien perdu ! proteste-t-il en essayant de dégager la folle.

\- Tu es dans le déni.

Je suis coupée dans mon espionnage par le corps de Bellatrix.

\- Toi Lugubre-

\- Moroz, je marmonne.

\- Oui voilà. Tu n'iras pas sur le terrain pour ce soir. Certains Aurors semblent s'intéresser à ton cas, tu vas donc, comme prévu, sortir avec Pettigrew. Le fait que tu sois à ses côtés lors de l'attaque va leur retirer tout soupçons.

Cool !

\- Moi aussi on me soupçonne ! s'incruste Rosier, les bras croisés.

\- Oui mais toi c'est avéré depuis un moment, il serait judicieux de garder quelques Mangemorts dans l'ombre.

\- Véroniqueeeuuh-niqueuh-niqueuh-nique ! chantonne Rookwood tel un gamin.

\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle sache à quoi ressemblent des rapports sexuels, ricane Rosier.

Michelle lui caresse les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

\- Chut... Tu te fais du mal.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ça commence comme ça, et ça termine avec des plumes, nous sort Travers d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Les autres le regardent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, tandis que j'entends Wilkes tousser.

Il est à deux doigts de recracher son cocktail.

XXXXX

\- Je peux t'aider ? me souffle Peter, les mains sur les hanches.

Il regarde le bordel que j'ai mis dans ma chambre avec un sourire. J'ai étalé toutes les affaires de mon géniteur en attendant qu'il arrive.

C'était histoire de m'occuper, et aussi parce que les cartons que ma sœur m'avait filé me faisaient de l'œil. En restant là à ne rien faire, j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Je me lève, époussette ma robe devenue un peu poussiéreuse.

\- Excuse-moi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en occuperais plus tard. On y va maintenant ?

Il me lance un regard hésitant.

\- Tu es sûre ? On peut rester ici, tranquillement, et s'amuser avec tes cartons.

Pas certaine que ces vieilles choses soient amusantes.

Peter s'avance vers moi.

\- Mais si tu préfères on y va ne t'en fais pas. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie que je m'immisce dans tes affaires.

Je regarde autour de moi, hésite, puis décide que de ce côté là je n'ai pas grand chose à cacher de toute façon.

\- On reste ici, je lui dis donc.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi exactement, mais j'ai envie de partager tout cela avec lui. Avec cet homme que je manipule pour le compte d'un autre.

Je m'installe à nouveau sur les genoux, au sol et Peter ne tarde pas à me joindre. Je pose une main sur le carton avant de me raviser et de me tourner vers mon compagnon.

\- Je te préviens, mon père était était un véritable salaud. On peut tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Peter rit.

\- Crois-moi, une fois je suis tombé sur certaines lettres que Sirius échange avec sa cousine Bellatrix. Une fois le traumatisme passé, on en ressort endurci, plaisante-t-il.

\- Bellatrix et Sirius s'échangent réellement des lettres ? Sérieusement ?

Ça c'est un scoop ! Enfin pas que j'aille ébruiter l'affaire non plus, j'aurais vite fait de devoir manger mes propres doigts de pieds en guise d'apéros à cause de l'hystérique.

Peter se racle la gorge et se gratte la nuque, conscient et gêné d'avoir révélé quelque chose d'intime sur son ami. Je lui souris, rassurante.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne.

Il opine du chef et je détourne mon attention de lui en fouillant dans ce maudis carton. Je passe sans trop m'intéresser à des babioles insignifiantes.

Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait s'encombrer de choses inutiles. Quand j'y pense, qu'Elisa ait hérité des affaires de notre père, d'accord. Mais ceux de sa mère ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé de les garder aussi ? C'est assez étrange.

\- Ca sert à quoi ce truc d'après toi ? me demande Peter.

Il me tend à ce qu'il me semble une toute petite voiture moldue. Les moldus se déplacent-ils dans ces choses miniatures ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Nous continuons l'investigation jusqu'aux cartons d'albums. J'hésite à les parcourir avec une grimace. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de voir comment évoluait sa petite vie de famille. Peter, qui n'en est plus à ces interrogations, en parcourt déjà un.

Je soupire et ouvre aussi le vieil album rouge que j'ai en main. Les photographies sont parfois mal prises, parfois on peut même voir que la personne qui prenait la photo ne faisait pas attention et laissait un bout du doigt sur l'objectif.

Peter rit et me montre la photographie de son attention. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Mon père s'était immortalisé tout seul en brandissant l'appareil devant sa personne, lui donnant un effet de zoom avec un air qui se voulait mystérieux et sexy mais qui donne un résultat ridicule.

Ses yeux rouges et ses pupilles dilatés m'informent qu'il avait certainement dû consommer quelque chose avant la photo.

\- Quelle tête de con, je commente.

Après quelques minutes, la constatation que c'était un homme narcissique alors que c'était pas un modèle de la beauté s'impose à moi. Il avait plus de photos de lui-même que de ma sœur. Ce que je découvre sur lui ne m'aide pas à l'apprécier un peu plus.

\- Parfois j'ai peur de lui ressembler.

Peter reste silencieux, attendant la suite. Je hausse une épaule, inconfortable.

\- Il m'arrive de ne pas aimer certains traits de ma propre personnalité, j'explique.

\- Je comprends. J'ai déjà eu des agissements que j'ai regretté après coup. Je me dis : Pourquoi je fais ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Surtout quand c'est le genre de comportement que je condamne chez une autre personne, me dit Peter.

Il rougit. J'acquiesce, captivée.

\- Dans ces moments là je ne me reconnais plus, je me déteste, ajoute-il.

La sensation d'être enfin face à quelqu'un qui ressent exactement la même chose que moi me submerge. Je suis comprise.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce que tu es, sinon tu oublieras qui tu es, me conseille-t-il.

Son regard accroche le mien. Mes poils se hérissent sur mes bras, j'approche doucement mon visage du sien, et lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, une sensation agréable se place au creux de mon ventre.

Je m'écarte à la seconde où je me souviens que je vais l'offrir en pâture aux Mangemorts. Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif. Ne pas m'impliquer.

S'installe alors un silence gênant et je prends partie de retourner à ma fouille.

\- Regarde, s'étonne mon compagnon au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me penche et bouche bée, je lui prends doucement l'album des mains.

\- C'est moi, je bégaie inutilement.

La photo la plus récente en atteste. Il n' y en a que quelques unes de moi, mais c'est assez.

Mon père avait fait un album de moi. Lorsque je n'étais que nourrisson, vers mes cinq ans, à mes neufs ans, on peut constater qu'ils s'était caché derrière un buisson à mon anniversaire, la plus récente étant celle de mes seize ans.

Ces photos prises sans que je ne le sache.

Je ne remarque l'absence de Peter qu'au moment où j'ai terminé de fouiller frénétiquement les affaires de mon père.

Une question me taraude, si Elisa a déjà fouillé, et elle l'a fait, elle doit alors savoir que je suis sa sœur.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

XXXXXX

Le bruit de ma porte de chambre qui s'ouvre me force à me retourner, mains sur la fermeture éclaire de cette fichue robe. Alors que j'avise Rosier, je grommelle :

\- C'est Michelle qui t'a fait entrer encore ?

Il s'avance vers moi et bien malheureusement pour moi, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur sa chemise qui sied bien à sa carrure. A chaque mouvement, le tissus caresse ce torse caché mystérieusement en dessous. J'inspire avant de me reprendre.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas encore arriver.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de reprendre.

\- D'ailleurs on ne l'a pas revu depuis l'attaque. Va savoir ce qu'elle fabrique cette folle.

Je pose les mains sur mes hanches.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Prendre une douche.

\- Tu n'en as pas chez toi ?

\- ... On m'a coupé l'eau, m'explique-t-il, les yeux plissé.

Je soupire.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Tu sais, me fait-il en ayant l'air de s'en fiche de ce que je pense, tu ne peux plus l'ignorer.

\- De ?

\- Cette tension sexuelle, me souffle-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je recule.

\- Non mais je rêve.

\- Oh je t'en prie, avoues que tu penses souvent à moi.

\- Ça c'est de la faute de tes suggestions, ça me monte à la tête.

Il claque des mains, fier de lui.

\- C'est que ma méthode finit par porter ses fruits !

\- Justement, non.

\- Pardon ? se renfrogne-t-il.

\- Eh bien disons que sans ton harcèlement de psychopathe, j'aurais probablement accepté de passer une nuit avec toi. Et si tu étais moins détestable aussi.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma précision.

\- Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient être à ta place, insiste-t-il, vaniteux.

Mais quel goujat.

\- Excuse-moi d'exiger un minimum de respect, je contre, agacée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ta difficile comme ça. Je veux dire, pas comme si beaucoup d'hommes voulaient de toi ! Pense à ta chance !

Mon sang n'en fait qu'un tour. Ce que j'en ai marre qu'il me répète cette phrase à chaque fois.

Je me jette sur lui et lui plante mon poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Je te remercie pour tant d'attention, abruti, mais c'est trop pour moi !

Je ne sais pas comment, j'arrive à le pousser hors de ma chambre et à sceller ma porte d'un sort.

\- Arriéré congénital ! je crie en donnant un coup de pied à ma pauvre porte.

Il y a un silence, puis :

\- Bon du coup on nique pas ?

XXXXXX

Je ne sais pas si j'utilise le bon rated. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Mamie Croupton : tu as vu ? Le premier passage est écrit en référence à ce que tu m'as dit un jour. u_u

Je ne sais pas si les passages avec les plumes étaient de trop, à vrai dire j'ai hésité à l'écrire.

Les moments passés avec Peter vous ennuient-ils ? Moi oui pour être honnête. Mais j'essaie de faire avancer l'histoire et c'est pas facile facile.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture !

**Zod'a : **Tête de bite toi-même !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut !

Vous ne l'attendiez plus je sais, mais le voici le voilà ! Un chapitre très, trop, long que j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à écrire bout à bout. u_u

Un grand merci à vous, qui me lisez, commentez, alertez ou autre, vous êtes toujours là, et je vous aime. voilà. u_u

Et un ÉNORME merci à mamie Croupton pour la correction de ce loooong chapitre et pour ses suggestions. Normalement il ne devrait pas, ou peu, y avoir de fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rosier pose une tasse de café devant moi et s'installe à mes côtés. Je hausse les sourcils, Wilkes ricane dans le col de sa robe.

Je jette un coup d'œil sceptique à ma boisson et me recale contre mon siège dans une posture clairement hostile.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire ? me demande Rosier avec une moue vexée.

\- Tu as mis du poison dedans ? Ou une drogue du viol ?

\- Non ! Où tu vas chercher un truc pareil ? Je t'offre mes petites attentions c'est tout.

\- ...

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi méfiante. Regarde.

Il bois une gorgée et repose ma tasse avec un sourire avenant.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'as pas pris de l'anti-poison avant ?

On ne me la fait pas. Je rappelle que je vie entourée de Mangemort. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Alors que Jugson passe près de moi, je me retourne avec rapidité, l'agrippe par sa cape tandis qu'il pousse un cri aigu et le force à boire à son tour une gorgée.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et recule doucement afin de s'éloigner de moi.

J'attends quelques secondes mais rien ne vient.

\- T'as fini ? râle Rosier, les bras croisés.

Mes yeux sont attirés par un magazine qui dépasse de sa poche. Je le lui arrache et n'ai le temps que de lire le titre qu'il me le reprend déjà et y met le feu.

\- Depuis quand tu lis des revues féminines ?

\- Très bien, nous coupe Rookwood, si je vous ai convoqué aujou-

\- Convoqué, rouspète Bellatrix, si nous sommes venu c'est que nous le voulions bien, ne va pas te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas, sous-fifre.

Lucius opine du chef, satisfait de l'intervention de sa belle soeur pour une fois.

\- Justement, pourquoi t'es venu dans ce cas ? rétorque Rookwood.

Il a l'instinct de survie de se jeter à plat ventre sous la table. Après quelques soupirs de ma part et plusieurs minutes à calmer Bellatrix, il reprend sa place, sa robe de sorcier trouée à certains endroits, la lèvre inférieur gonflée et ensanglantée.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains continuent à essayer de braver son autorité.

Notre victime de la journée se racle la gorge et tente de reprendre contenance ; non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard craintif en direction de notre sorcière bien aimée.

\- Reprenons. J'ai lu un article intéressant sur l'oniromancie. C'est-à-dire, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis les cours de divination, l'art de lire l'avenir dans nos rêves.

En voilà un qui a dû lire le magazine de Rosier. Je jette un regard de reproche à mon voisin de table qui fait semblant de m'ignorer.

\- Pourquoi faire ? On n'a pas assez de trucs chiants à faire ? proteste Rodolphus, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que nous pourrons mieuxappréhender notre rôle dans cette société et le futur de notre organisation si nous savons où nous mettons les pieds.

\- Développe, lui ordonne Bellatrix, tout à coup intéressée.

Je lorgne ma tasse de café, sentant déjà l'ennui poindre le bout de son nez mais dans le doute, je ne le bois pas. Cinq places à ma gauche, Dolohov s'est préparé un petit oreiller douillet avec sa cape.

\- Eh bien si nous réussissons à lire l'avenir, nous pourrons mener des actions beaucoup plus précises et prendre en compte ce que nos rêves nous disent.

Certains bougonnent, d'autres acquiescent. Rosier fait des petits trous sous la table avec un couteau alors que Wilkes joue au morpion avec Rabastan. Je sens que cette réunion va être longue.

\- Qui se souvient de son rêve de cette nuit ?

Je me tasse sur ma chaise et cherche à m'y enfoncer dans l'espoir d'être devenue invisible. Rabastan pouffe, les yeux brillants, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Rabastan ? proprose Rookwood, satisfait de voir qu'il y a de la participation.

Alors que ce n'est pas comme s'il avait levé la main mais bon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en parler, répond-il, ses yeux dirigés vers son frère qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout ce qui sera dit ici, restera entre ces murs.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions lire dans l'avenir avec un truc pareil mais pourquoi pas, hausse-t-il des épaules. J'ai rêvé que Rodolphus partait en formation en vue de devenir un lémurien qui chiait des pommes.

Plusieurs Mangemorts ricannent dans la pièce alors que Rodolphus se redresse, outré.

\- Non mais ça va pas espèce de timbré ! Où tu vas chercher des trucs aussi débiles ?

Rabastan lève les mains, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves.

\- Eh bien tu devrais essayer !

Rookwood lève les yeux de son bloc note, le visage sérieux.

\- Les pommes étaient de quelle taille ?

\- De grosses pommes vertes.

Travers hurle de rire, d'autres se marrent mais plus discrètement. Rookwood note frénétiquement.

\- Bon si on part du principe qu'il faut lire dans l'avenir, tu devrais attention. Il se pourrait que t'ai une irritation à l'anus dans les prochains jours, ajoute Wilkes, sarcastique.

Le frère Lestrange pousse des jurons bien sentis et agite le poing devant lui. Plus personne ne l'écoute.

\- Bien, on va faire le tour de table. Thorfinn, à ton tour.

Rowle redresse la tête de son journal, l'air perdu.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton rêve de cette nuit.

Il y a un instant de flottement.

\- Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves.

\- Oh avoue, lui fait Jugson, tu ne dois pas avoir honte mon bichon. On t'écoute.

\- Je ne mens pas, je ne m'en souviens jamais, insiste-t-il, agacé.

Michelle décide de ce moment pour entrer avec tout le bruit dont elle est capable et s'assoit à ma droite en faisant grincé les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol. Lucius la fusille du regard, mâchoires serrées.

Nous attendons que la nouvelle venue s'installe correctement et Rookwood reprend avec un air réprobateur.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas c'est au tour de Dolohov.

Silence.

\- Dolohov ? Antonin !

Notre dormeur se réveille en sursaut et lance des regards interrogatifs autour de lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton rêve, grince Rogue, impatient d'en terminer.

\- Quoi mon rêve ?

\- Dis-nous de quoi tu as rêvé ! s'énerve Rookwood en tapant du pied comme un gamin.

Mais il se reprend vite sous le regard glacial de Dolohov.

\- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé, commence-t-il froidement, que deux gars m'avaient énervé et que je fracassais leur crâne avec une bouteille de vin. Comme ils étaient plutôt résistant il a fallut que je persiste, de plus en plus fort. Mais j'ai fini par y arriver, j'en suis arrivé à bout et il ne restait plus que leur cervelle en bouillie sur le sol.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ça mérite d'être noté, approuve Bellatrix.

\- ... Avery, la parole est à toi.

\- Alors moi j'étais chez ma mère, nous étions en train de boire un thé tranquillement quand un moldu s'est amené avec un chiot très mignon. Le moldu s'est tout à coup mis à m'attaquer, il a réussi à voler ma baguette et mes pouvoirs alors que le chien grandissait de seconde en seconde. Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait terminé sa croissance, j'étais immobilisé au sol et le moldu avait ouvert le ventre de ma mère et y avait servi des croquettes. Le chien était en train de se nourrir dans le corps ma mère et je ne pouvais rien faire à part la regarder agoniser, sanglote-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tout ça peut signifier mais depuis je ne me sens plus le même homme. La première chose que j'ai fait après m'être levé est d'aller voir ma maman et lui faire un bisou pour la remercier d'être là.

\- Merci Avery, le coupe Rookwood en prenant note.

\- Il y avait du sang partout, j'espère que ça ne va pas arriver. Ces moldus ne sont que des voleurs cruels et des psychopathes nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver !

\- Évidemment. Alors c'est au t-

\- Il m'a fallut longtemps avant que je ne me réveille en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Mon elfe a dû changer mes draps. J'ai cru que je m'étais pissé dessus. C'était horrible.

\- Épargne-nous les détails. Au tour de Tr-

\- Vous ne comprenez pas mon désarrois ? Si c'est de l'omancie ou un truc comme ça, alors j'ai du soucis à me faire pour ma famille. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir si -

\- TA GUEULE ! hurle Rookwood, les mains tremblantes et le visage rouge.

Nous l'observons, bouches bées, reprendre son souffle et attendons patiemment qu'il se calme. La première fois qu'il s'énerve le pauvre. Il m'étonne parce qu'habituellement c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et patient. Je pense que c'est parce que pour une fois qu'il préside une réunion, il aimerait bien que tout se passe comme il le souhaite.

J'avise du coin de l'œil Rosier sortir sa baguette et réchauffer mon café, le regard sombre et me tendre la tasse. Je secoue la tête, il roule des yeux et c'est avec stupeur que je remarque sa baguette se diriger vers moi, menaçante.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te les carrer tes petites attentions ? je siffle, la tasse aux lèvres.

Je bois deux gorgées pour qu'il arrête et repose brutalement la boisson, éclaboussant un peu la table.

Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Lucius me fixe avec son air de psychopathe, de la fumée lui sortant presque par les narines. De toute façon la seconde d'après Wilkes passe un coup d'éponge à la vitesse de la lumière avant de se rasseoir tout aussi rapidement. Et il s'imagine que personne n'a remarqué son geste.

Rowle ricane et marmonne quelque chose à propos des elfes, moqueur. Après quoi Wilkes rétorque autre chose qui n'arrive pas à atteindre mes oreilles. Dommage, c'est bien plus intéressant que de regarder Rookwood s'adonner tout seul à des séances de yoga : « inspirations, expirations ».

La dispute continue entre Rowle et Wilkes. Rabastan, qui par malheur est installé entre les deux, tourne la tête de droite à gauche à chaque réplique.

\- Travers c'est à toi, finit par dire Rookwood, la voix dure.

\- C'est assez flou mais il me semble bien que j'étais en train de voler.

\- Rien de bien folichon, commente Rosier.

Travers fronce les sourcils.

\- Il y avait une autre personne avec moi...

\- Un moldu ! panique Avery.

Rookwood le fusille du regard et il rentre sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- A un moment ça s'est mal passé et je me suis mangé le plafond avant de me rétamer méchamment au sol.

Avery hoche vigoureusement de la tête, persuadé que c'est la faute à son moldu imaginaire.

\- Rogue ?

Il y a un silence pendant lequel nous observons les joues de notre jeune professeur prendre une teinte rose.

\- Alors, insiste Rowle.

\- ... Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Ses yeux nous fusillent, prêt à nous jeter un sort de son cru s'il y en a un seul qui aurait l'audace de le faire chier là-dessus.

\- Bah, se croit bon de dire Rosier, qu'il ait rêvé qu'une coccinelle lui fasse des papouilles ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

\- C'était pas toi ça ? le rabroue Wilkes, hilare.

\- TA GUEULE ! Tu avais dis que tu n'en parlerais à personne !

\- C'est toi qui l'a dit je te signale.

Rookwood ne perd pas de temps pour noter. Et notre duo continue de se disputer comme un vieux couple.

Normalement c'est au tour de Lucius mais ce cher monsieur décide tout à coup que la réunion est chiante et il se lève sans demander l'autorisation à personne puis s'en va.

Ballatrix le suit du regard, les lèvres pincées. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ne le suit pas. Elle tape du plat de la main sur la table.

\- S'il y en a un seul qui se lève je lui tranche la gorge, c'est compris ? Pour une fois que Rookwood propose potentiellement quelque chose qui peut être utile aux missions, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement que l'autre pleutre ! WILKES RASSIED-TOI OU JE FAIS MANGER TES TESTICULES A TON CHAT !

Wilkes ouvre la bouche, outré, avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise. Inutile de l'écouter babiller sur la sensibilité et l'innocence de son amour de chat. Vieille fille.

\- Pourquoi Lucius il a le droit lui ? geint Travers.

\- J'ai mis du laxatif dans son verre de lait, ricane diaboliquement Rodolphus, avec un air de psychopathe.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écrie tout à coup Jugson comme une vache qu'on viendrait d'égorger.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonnée par son enthousiasme soudain. Ses yeux brillants sont fixés sur moi.

\- Tu viens de sourire ma petite Véro.

\- Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, ajoute Avery. C'est bien.

Ils me prennent pour une dépressive anonyme ?

\- Je sens que notre Véronique s'épanouit, soupire de contentement Michelle.

\- Mais je vous emmerde, je bougonne.

\- Des activités sexuelles enrichissantes ? me demande Rabastan.

Je serre les dents, agacée.

\- Vous allez me lâcher avec ça à la fin ?

\- Réponds à la question, Moroz, insiste Rosier, la voix sèche.

\- J'espère que c'est avec Pettigrew, me fait Bellatrix, les yeux plissés.

\- ..No... Non ! je bégaie, au comble de la gêne.

Et je ne mens pas, mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée que des Mangemorts me demandent des comptes sur ma vie sexuelle. Ça ne regarde que moi.

Rabastan soupire, déçu.

\- Pour un coup que la réunion devenait intéressante.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il vous plaît, EN REVENIR A NOS RÊVES ?! perd patience Rookwood dont la voix part dans les aiguës.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui tandis qu'il donne un coup de pied au buffet de Malefoy.

Ah s'il était là, il nous aurait encore pompé le cerveau avec son histoire de meuble en acajou avec ses finitions en or de la baguette d'un artisan renommé en France et blablabla. Avery se lève de sa place et passe un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Augustus ? On voit bien tu as du chagrin. Tu veux en parler ? Assied-toi à ma place je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud avec des biscottes au miel.

\- Merci, lui dit Rookwood, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblotantes. C'est... C'est juste que... Je me faisais une joie de mener la réunion d'aujourd'hui, j'avais plein de projet ! J'espérais tellement que tout se passe comme prévu, sanglote-il.

Avery lui tapote le dos avec un air compatissant.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller. C'est normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude.

\- Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu chiales comme une gonzesse, ajoute Rodolphus avec tout le tact dont il est capable. Tu nous vois Bellatrix et moi pleurer dès que vous êtes dissipés durant les réunions ? On aurait pas fini.

Bellatrix renifle de dégoût et observe Rookwood avec une moue méprisante. Il essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir généreusement offert par Avery.

\- Bon maintenant que Fleurette a terminé son caprice, on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre, cingle-t-elle.

\- Apporte-moi un verre d'hydromel tant que t'y es ! pépie Rosier à l'égard de Avery qui sort de la pièce.

\- Whisky pur malt pour moi ! braille Rodolphus en se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- Un verre de Xérès pour bibi ! commande Wilkes en levant à peine les yeux de son jeu de morpion.

\- Ah je ne serais pas contre une petite tisane pour ma part. Et du vin d'ortie c'est possible pour Rogue ? fait Travers. Michelle tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui du lait de poule !

\- VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN BARMAID ?! Meugle Avery à travers la porte.

\- ...

\- N'oublie pas les biscottes au miel !

\- Vous. Allez. Fermer. Vos. Gueules, grince Bellatrix.

Tout le monde se tait, tout à coup moins enthousiastes. L'hystérique attend d'être certaine que le calme soit revenu et reprend, le visage sombre :

\- J'ai rêvé que j'accouchais de cinq marmots, frissonne-t-elle de dégoût.

\- Ah ! s'intéresse Rodolphus, impatient d'avoir des gosses.

Qu'il n'aura probablement jamais mais bon. Bellatrix n'est pas réellement du genre à procréer. Et heureusement pour la potentielle progéniture.

\- Deux d'entre eux étaient très très moches. Ils avaient de longs doigts, très fins, on aurait dit des pattes d'araignées. Leurs visages étaient plats, longs et larges. Ils gigotaient plus que les autres dans des mouvements étranges et étaient beaucoup plus pâles.

\- Le Maître, me chuchote Rosier, comme s'il détenait le scoop du siècle. Bellatrix va avoir des bébés avec le Maître..

Rodolphus, tassé sur sa chaise, marmonne des mots indéfinissables, mécontent.

\- Et une vieille chose moche, s'amène et me dit venir d'une autre planète. Cet enflure avait profité de mon sommeil pour faire des expériences sexuelles sur mon corps, siffle-t-elle. Je préviens si je le retrouve, ses gosses je les mange et je les vomis sur ses pieds !

Elle nous regarde, les yeux injectés de sang, baguette en poing, prête à en découdre. Personne ne souffle mot, attendant la suite. Seul le bruit de la plume de Rookwood qui gratte son bloc note brise le silence.

\- Une fois les présentations faites, il me fait comprendre que l'expérience a été fluctuante et qu'il souhaiterait récupérer ses choses ! AH AH AH AH ! S'il a cru que j'allais le laisser faire. Il m'a menacé étouffer les trois autres. MAIS QU'IL LE FASSE ! Et moi je m'en ferais un joli collier de leurs tripes à ses marmots !

\- ... Merci Bellatrix. Rodolphus ?

\- Je dormais, nous dit-il simplement.

De son côté Bellatrix continue de fulminer sur son extra-terrestre de malheur. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il vienne d'une planète bien lointaine pour oser s'en prendre à cette femme. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle passe toute la journée à comploter pour une vengeance.

Rosier, ayant terminé de faire des trous sous la table, soupire et croise les bras derrière la tête, les yeux dans le vague, les manches de sa chemise moulant à la perfection les muscles de ses bras.

N'allez pas croire que je passe mon temps à le regarder pour remarquer des trucs aussi basiques. Je suis juste une femme observatrice. C'est tout.

\- Oui, le principe de la nuit c'est de dormir. Mais ton rêve ? s'impatiente Jugson.

\- Justement, dans mon rêve, je dormais, insiste Rodolphus. C'était sympa.

\- ...

\- Jugson ? demande Rookwood, le nez dans son bloc note.

\- J'organisais une vente illégale de pélicans sauvages au marché noir.

\- Hun hun.

\- Bah quoi, nous agresse-t-il en croisant nos regards, vous pensez être mieux avec vos rêves pourris et vos partouzes avec des coccinelles ?

\- Hé ! C'était juste des papouilles, rien de plus innocent ! se défend Rosier en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

Je pouffe de rire, l'image en tête.

\- Manque d'affection ? je raille.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Jalouse ?

\- Oh non je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta romance idyllique avec tes insectes.

\- Alors moi, s'incruste Michelle qui n'attend pas qu'on lui demande son rêve, c'est parti d'une dispute entre un phoque et un hippopotame.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas me faire humilier par une vieille fille frigide et aussi attractive sexuellement qu'une commode, grince Rosier, pivotant son corps vers moi, le visage penché sur le mien.

Wilkes s'étouffe avec sa salive.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas les courbes d'une jeune coccinelle en chaleur, j'en suis navrée.

Il tape du plat de la main sur la table.

\- ... croire ! Un hippopotame c'est très agressif ! Le phoque n'avait aucune chance, continue Michelle, imperturbable.

\- Tu n'as aucune courbes, c'est bien ça ton problème.

\- ... bouffé la moustache. Mais il a rétorqué en lui plantant ses deux dents dans le derrière et ah ! Il n'aurait pas dû parce que non seulement l'hippopotame ét-

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de me harceler quotidiennement.

Rosier plisse les yeux et inspire longuement par les narines, comme pour me montrer à quel point il est à bout de patience et qu'il essaie de se contrôler. S'il croit me faire peur.

\- Je fais ça pour ton bien.

C'est nouveau ça.

\- ... l'os. De la chair partout. Et de la boue aussi. Parce qu'il a fallut qu'ils se battent dans une marre de boue ces abrutis. C'était très salissant !

\- Pour mon bien, je répète avec un sourire goguenard. Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?

\- En tout cas j'ai un bien que je peux te carrer où je pense, réplique-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

J'adopte une grimace écœurée.

\- Me parle pas d'horreur.

\- ... sang part plus facilement à l'eau froide comme vous le savez et-

\- Crois-moi, tu seras bien contente de la voir cette horreur quand tu l'auras sous ton nez, ricane-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux, étonnée qu'il soit à ce point _rentre-dedans _en s'imaginant que j'allais lui faire une turlute. Remarquez c'est de Rosier dont on parle. Même si je sais qu'il fait exprès pour me vexer, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir rouge.

\- Tu n'es qu'un être répugnant, je lui fais avant de renverser mon café sur la tête de Wilkes qui se marre derrière et de balancer ma tasse à la gueule de Rosier.

\- Ça colle ! crie Wilkes.

\- AIEUH !

\- Pervers dégueulasse ! je crie avant de claquer la porte de la salle de réunion comme une furie.

\- Connasse !

XXXXXX

\- A chaque fois que tu viens me voir, t'as une sale tête, commente Elisa en mordant à pleines dents son sandwich préparé à la va vite avant de venir.

Elle est assise sur son bureau, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

Je m'allonge confortablement sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Je soupire.

\- Et à chaque fois que je prends de mon temps pour venir te voir, tu me rappelles que je ressemble à un épouvantail, change de disque.

Surtout que je devrais être au travail à l'heure qu'il est mais il n'a qu'à me virer.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as?

\- Rien. Un abruti qui me pourri la vie c'est tout.

Elle hoche mollement la tête, pas franchement intéressée. Je ferme les yeux, quand même apaisée d'être auprès d'une personne à peu près normale.

\- Tu as fouillé dans les cartons alors ?

Je sens à sa voix qu'elle sourit.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire que tu savais que nous étions sœurs. Enfin demi-sœurs.

Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à mentir.

\- Je te retourne le reproche.

Je ne réponds rien mais souris quand même. Un silence s'installe entre nous sans pour autant que nous nous sentions gênées toutes les deux.

J'en profite pour faire un bilan mental de ma journée mais un seul nom me vient : Rosier. Ce qu'il m'énerve à être ce gros lourdeau ! S'il n'était pas aussi con nos relations seraient beaucoup plus simples. Quand on voit le temps que je perds à accorder mon attention à ce babouin mal-luné. Surtout que je me demande comment il arrive à se faire des filles avec un système de drague pareil. Ou alors il ne réserve ce privilège qu'à moi.

J'en suis honorée...

Je soupire une énième fois, agacée de penser à lui, et me tourne face au mur en position fœtale. Je vais tenter de dormir.

\- Au fait, me coupe Elisa dans mon honorable initiative.

J'ouvre les yeux mais ne bouge pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser vivre ici ! râle-t-elle.

Je me redresse et pivote vers elle. Je penche la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es ma grande sœur, tu es majeur, tu pourrais très bien devenir ma tutrice légale.

Face à mon scepticisme, elle me fait les grands yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- J'en ai marre de vivre dans cet orphelinat moisi, sois pas égoïste !

\- J'ai une vie bien trop compliquée.

Et dangereuse pour une moldue. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu es le genre de fille à tricoter tous les soirs en écoutant de vieilles musiques à la radio.

Non, je suis plus le genre à tuer des moldus dans ton genre, gamine. Je plisse les yeux.

\- J'y réfléchirais.

\- Tu vas où ? me demande-elle en s'apercevant que je remets mes chaussures.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Vieille courge, m'insulte-elle alors que je passe une jambe par-dessus la fenêtre.

XXXXXXX

Au moment où je m'apprête à retirer ma robe, on toque à ma porte de chambre. Étonnant, ce n'est pas le genre de Michelle. J'ouvre donc, curieuse.

...

Ce n'est pas non plus le genre de Rosier. Mais voilà qui est surprenant. Je lui claque la porte au nez.

\- Vas-t-en !

Je m'assois sur mon lit, attendant qu'il se barre mais c'est à croire que ses nouvelles bonnes résolutions d'attendre le consentement d'autrui avant de s'incruster se sont vite évanouies puisqu'il entre quand même.

Je fronce les sourcils, par avance agacée qu'il prenne ses aises chez moi.

\- Écoute j-

\- C'est Michelle qui t'a laissé venir ici ?

Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, sachant qu'elle peut faire preuve d'autant de jugeote qu'une courgette.

\- Non. Elle n'est pas là. Il faut dire aussi qu'on entre comme dans un moulin chez vous. Tu es au courant que Jugson dort sur ton canapé depuis deux nuits ?

Vaguement. Mais c'est pas le premier clodo à venir squatter alors à force de faire les bonnes œuvres, je ne compte plus les jours de chaque visiteurs plus ou moins invités. A vrai dire le seul que je remarque en général c'est Rosier avec sa manie de venir me chercher des noises. S'il pouvait devenir aussi silencieux qu'une cuvette, ce serait le top !

\- Là n'est pas la question, je reprends après quelques secondes de flottement. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

Je croise les bras, lui signifiant bien qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu.

\- J'ai peut-être abusé quand nous nous sommes disputés, commence-t-il, un brin hésitant.

\- C'est probable, j'ironise.

\- Disons que je devrais faire preuve de plus de respect envers ta personne, souffle-t-il.

Et je sens qu'il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas foirer sa bonne parole. Le connaissant il doit se donner l'impression d'être niais ou trop mature. Il faudrait que je le rassure, Rosier et le mot mature n'ont rien à faire dans la même phrase.

Est-ce que je lui dis que ça se sent à dix milles lieux qu'il est en train d'écouter les conseils de Rookwood ? Ou peut-être de Wilkes, je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Tu es venu pour t'excuser ? je demande avec perfidie.

Il se tend légèrement, gêné et légèrement contrarié. Ses sourcils se rejoignent en une seule et même ligne. J'ai bien envie de me payer sa tête. Evan Rosier s'excuser pour son comportement. Ah ! Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de témoins ? Quoique tout n'est pas encore joué.

\- Je... J... C'est plus compliqué que ça, grince-t-il. Je viens te voir pour discuter.

Je lâche un rire sarcastique.

\- Alors bon. C'est très simple en vérité. Il suffit de répéter après moi : "Véronique, excuse-moi pour mon comportement misogyne. J'avoue que mon cerveau très limité ne me permet pas de réfléchir avant de parler." Tu peux y arriver.

Il me transperce du regard, irrité.

\- Tu prends ton pied en plus ! Espèce de-

\- Oui ?

\- V... Véronique.

\- Oui c'est mon prénom, je le raille.

Il marmonne des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, me fusille des yeux et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

Ah que c'est jouissif. J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer à l'asticoter mais il finit par parler.

\- Veroniqueexcusemoic'esttoutjesuispaslamèreMichellenonplus et mon cerveau n'est pas limité.

Je prends un instant de fausse réflexion avant de secouer la tête, insatisfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne te montre pas la porte. Mais si tu préfères que je te jette par la fenêtre, ça peut s'arranger.

\- Oh ça va je me suis excusé qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! s'énerve t-il en s'agitant.

Je me lève, parce que je trouve que ce n'est pas aisé de se faire gueuler dessus quand on est assit. Ça donne l'impression à cet imbécile qu'il m'est supérieur.

\- Peut-être que tes excuses sont nulles et qu'on sent que tu n'as aucune conviction, arriéré mental !

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses chier ? DÉSOLÉ D'ÊTRE UN MISOGYNE CA TE CONVIENT OU IL FAUT QUE JE T'ENVOIE MON POING DANS TA GUEULE POUR PLUS DE CONVICTIONS ?!

Il brandit justement son poing dans l'air et je sors ma baguette.

\- Essaie pour voir et je t'émascule espèce de débile !

\- Même une chèvre ferait plus peur que toi grosse frigide !

\- Macho !

\- Coincée !

\- Casse-toi !

\- C'EST CE QUE J'ALLAIS FAIRE FIGURE-TOI !

\- Bah qu'est ce que t'attends au lieu de venir me faire chier !

\- Justement ! J'attends de t'avoir bien fait chier !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende je lui saute à la gorge et lui envoie un coup de coude dans le nez. Il pousse un grognement, les mains sur son visage.

\- Putain, jure-t-il.

Il me foudroie du regard et alors que je pensais avoir gagné il m'attrape par les cheveux et me jette au sol. Je roule et me redresse avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou, ce à quoi il rétorque en frappant de son poing dans le ventre avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Je me plie en deux, visage contre le sol et ne bouge plus, le souffle coupé. Je crois même que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Rosier stop tout mouvement.

\- Merde, désolé, désolé, désolé, panique-t-il. Moroz ! Ça va ?

Je reprends doucement une inspiration, une côte douloureuse, et alors que je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il est penché vers moi je lève vivement la tête et frappe de toutes mes forces son menton avec mon front.

... Puis je le regrette.

\- Pu. Tain, fait-il encore une fois alors que j'ai les mains plaquées contre mon front, un peu sonnée. Je crois que tu m'as pété la mâchoire.

Un éclat de rire nous sort de notre pause souffrance et nous observons Jugson, à l'embrasure de la porte, pété comme une huître.

\- Mais vous êtes de gros malades ! se marre-t-il, ses bras enserrant son ventre. Ahahah ! J'en peux plus ! Deux tarés ! Ah j'ai mal ! J'ai mal au ventre, glousse-t-il.

Rosier et moi échangeons un regard et nous concertons sur la chose à faire. La seconde d'après nous avons tous les deux repris nos baguettes en mains et ricanons à l'image de Jugson qui court en hurlant, les pieds brûlés par des flammes.

\- Tu fais vraiment ressortir le pire de moi-même, je lui fais part, la voix légèrement absente.

Je finis par tourner la tête et remarque qu'il est fixé sur moi, pensif.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Tu complotes quelque chose ? je lui demande avec méfiance en le visant de ma baguette.

Il se braque et lève à son tour la sienne vers moi.

\- Toi tu cherches à me nuire ?

Ça ne se terminera donc jamais ?

XXXXXXX

\- Bon tu vas arrêter d'hésiter et étaler la lotion oui ? perd patience Rosier en gesticulant sur mon lit.

C'est que de le voir torse nu sur mes draps me gêne assez alors le toucher. Par Merlin. M'apprendra à faire un duel de sorciers contre lui dans ma propre chambre.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? je demande la voix sifflante en avisant le liquide violet dans la fiole.

Je crois bien qu'il m'a cassé une côte cet abruti. Ça me lance, j'ai pourtant pris une potion anti-douleur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Jugson de m'amener pour nettoyer nos blessures, marmonne-t-il en replaçant sa tête dans mon coussin.

Je suis sûre qu'il en profite pour renifler l'odeur ce pervers malsain !

\- Tu es certain qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui après ce qu'on lui a fait ?

\- ...

Alors qu'il cherche à se redresser ayant changé d'avis, j'étale la lotion sur son dos.

\- T'es folle ! Et si c'était dangereux ?!

\- Bah maintenant nous sommes fixés, je ricane.

Je badigeonne du bout du doigt sur le haut de son dos, n'osant toujours pas toucher sa peau.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Mets-y un peu plus du tien s'il te plais, râle-t-il. On croirait que je suis un pestiféré.

Je laisse un sourire m'échapper et décide de continuer les soins avec un peu plus de confiance. Il reste silencieux et se laisse tranquillement faire. Cette atmosphère me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Quand on pense qu'il y a une heure à peine nous étions en train de nous étriper à même le sol !

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Tu me donnes des frissons, me dit Rosier, la voix lointaine.

\- Oui j'ai l'impression de caresser la peau d'une poule, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui retourner en lâchant un rire moqueur.

\- ...

Alors qu'il s'enferme dans un silence boudeur, l'image d'Evan Rosier se transformant en poule plumée effarouchée s'impose à moi. Je pouffe de rire.

\- Bon t'as gagné, grince Rosier en se redressant vivement.

Je bascule sur la côté du lit en poussant un petit cri de surprise et le regarde se lever et me lorgner d'un œil noir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas terminé.

Il me désigne mollement du menton.

\- A ton tour.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me peloter ?

Je me méfie, il a des tendances perverses.

\- Personne, justement parce que je vais en profiter.

Et avec ça il s'attend à ce que je me laisse faire. C'est pas possible, ce mec doit vivre dans de ses monde idéaux où la femme est et restera à jamais l'objet malléable de l'homme. Sauf que non Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vivons une époque où la femme commence à se libérer et ce n'est certainement pas un péquenot dans son genre qui va me forcer à faire quoique ce soit !

Je me contente donc de lui jeter un coussin à la figure pour lui montrer ma désapprobation. Il râle pour la forme et alors que je m'attend à ce qu'il m'attaque à son tour il s'assoit à côté de moi, ses yeux m'étudient et me clouent sur place. Je m'interroge sur ses intentions quand sa main glisse doucement sur mon épaule. Un peu dans l'embarras, mon regard descend bien malgré moi sur son torse avant de remonter aussi vite à son visage. Son sourire suffisant m'apprend qu'il a constaté la manœuvre. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de dégager sa main de moi mais il ne me laisse pas le temps que ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Je reste figée avec une expression étonnée sur le visage alors que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Son attitude était claire.

Remarquant mon inaptitude à réagir il exerce une légère pression de son corps sur le mien et je bascule doucement sur les oreillers. Ses lèvres caressent doucement les miennes et j'essaie d'ignorer mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il la mette en veilleuse. Après de longues secondes à m'interroger dans le vide il s'écarte légèrement pour me dire de l'embrasser. Avec un temps de retard je réponds à son baiser et passe une main caressante le long de son dos et finit sur son torse. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais effleurer sa peau de cette façon me procure des sensations que je n'avais plus sentie depuis longtemps. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, il m'embrasse avec plus d'empressement. D'un coup de hanche je le renverse à côté de moi et me place au-dessus de lui. Les visages séparés, ses yeux brillants me sondent. Il n'y a pas à dire, Evan Rosier est un bel homme. Ses mains remontent de mes avant bras jusqu'aux épaules et redescendent avec douceur de ma poitrine à mon ventre -m'arrachant une grimace de douleur dû à l'hématome que je dois avoir- avant de se caler sur mes hanches. Dans la minutes qui suit je suis en soutien-gorge.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Jugson tout sourire. Dans un gros méli-mélo de jambes nous nous extirpons de mon lit, l'air de ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher alors que nous sommes à moitié nus.

\- Quand vous aurez terminé de niquer les deux cinglés, il y a une petite fille dans le salon qui attend Véro.

\- Qui ça ? je demande, les yeux fixés sur Rosier et son pull à la main.

\- Où sont mes bretelles ? marmonne-t-il justement.

\- Je ne suis pas agent d'accueil non plus. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pour ce que j'en ai à faire, cingle Jugson. Au fait, chez les gens normaux, on ne se tabasse pas avant de baiser. C'est la base d'un couple sain.

\- On est pas un couple, nous entonnons d'une même voix.

\- C'est ça. Vous devriez en discuter avec Wilkes, il est très à l'écoute et sait aider les couples en difficultés, nous conseille-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Pourquoi il vit chez moi lui déjà ? je râle finalement.

Je cherche des yeux mes habits et les trouve pratiquement cachés sous le lit complètement défait. Par Merlin je n'avais même pas remarqué le bordel que nous avons fait rien qu'en nous embrassant.

\- Sinon... On peut reprendre là où nous en étions. Je suis sûr que ton invitée surprise saura attendre, tente Rosier de sa voix grave.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi !

XXXXXX

\- Elisa, je m'exclame, au comble de la surprise en apercevant ma sœur sur mon canapé.

Son regard moqueur me dit clairement qu'elle sait ce que j'ai faillit faire dans ma chambre. J'ai bien envie de lui dire que ça ne la regarde pas. Bon sang, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'ai été à deux doigts de coucher avec Rosier. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, scrutant des yeux Elisa les mains posées innocemment sur les genoux.

A son air, je comprends qu'il a bien envie de brandir une pancarte avec écrit "SALE MOLDUE DE MES DEUX" dessus. Ou de l'étrangler.

\- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? je lui demande.

Elle sourit, mystérieuse.

\- Disons que j'ai mes sources. Je viens vivre ici.

\- Eh ben tu ne doutes de rien !

Elle se contente de m'ignorer et lève le nez vers le lustre.

\- Il faudra refaire ta déco, c'est glauque, grimace-t-elle.

J'avise les doigts des victimes de Michelle et le tableau nu du Maître. Et dire qu'elle voit ça !

\- Ce ne sont pas de véritables doigts, je m'explique en vitesse.

\- Je me doute, rit-elle. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière.

Rosier se retient difficilement de rire et je le fusille du regard.

\- Ma colocataire a des goûts particuliers.

\- C'est ce que je constate.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir ici.

\- Je vais me préparer une omelette, nous apprend Jugson avec ennui.

Alors qu'on s'en fiche un peu.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire.

Je croise les bras pour montrer ma détermination et elle tape du pied. Alors qu'une dispute est sur le point d'éclater, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard Jugson arrive dans le salon en panique, sur la pointe des pieds et fais de grands gestes des bras.

\- Pettigrew, c'est Pettigrew, chuchote-il en me postillonnant à la figure.

Ni une ni deux Rosier attrape Elisa, sonnée, par le bras et ils courent tous les trois dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte, le cœur battant et la mine faussement réjouie.

\- Peter ! Quelle bonne surprise. Tu avais envie de me voir ?

Il ne semble pas remarquer le tremblement nerveux de ma main et me sourit.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

D'un coup de baguette je prend ma cape et pousse avec précipitation Peter. Cette fois il est étonné.

\- Je te dérange ? demande-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Du tout ! Mais j'avais pensé à profiter de ta présence pour qu'on aille se promener ensemble. Et comme j'en ai marre d'être chez moi ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air.

Explication bancale mais tant pis.

\- D'accord.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt en me demandant s'il n'est pas un petit peu dangereux de laisser ma moldue de sœur avec deux Mangemorts. Curieusement j'ai confiance en Rosier mais Jugson ?

\- Tu viens ?

Je croise le regard de Peter et acquiesce.

Rosier saura quoi faire.

XXXXXX

\- Je t'avoue que j'avais besoin de discuter avec une personne d'un avis extérieur, me dit Peter, la voix incertaine.

\- Comment ça ?

J'essaie de rester concentrée sur ce qu'il dit alors que mes pensées vagabondent vers ma sœur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'espère que j'ai eu raison d'avoir confiance en Rosier. Il sait depuis un moment que je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Il ne ferait tout de même rien qui lui ferait du mal. N'est ce pas ?

Oui mais c'est de Rosier dont on parle. De sa part, je peux m'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi !

A cette pensée je passe discrètement ma main sur mon abdomen douloureux. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose d'ailleurs, ça me lance par moment.

\- ... moments de doutes.

\- Oui je vois, je commente en tentant de me sentir concernée par ce qu'il me dit.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner chez moi pour vérifier qu'Elisa va bien. Jugson s'est rendu compte dès le début qu'elle est moldue, par ses vêtements. Il ne doit pas apprécier sa présence. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne chez moi, c'est bien trop risqué avec toutes mes fréquentations. Je ne suis pas une personne stable. Il ne peut rien lui arriver de bien avec moi. Ma vie n'est faite que de mauvais choix.

\- ... impression... mauvais...

Mais qui a bien pu lui donner mon adresse ? Quelqu'un qui me connaît, assurément. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit Michelle, sachant que c'est elle qui m'a enjoint à la rencontrer. Bon à la tuer aussi, mais je ne suis pas toujours obligée d'écouter cette folle. Au bout d'un moment il faut que j'apprenne à prendre mes propres décisions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que j'ai suivi les idées de quelqu'un, ça m'a mise dans la merde.

Il faut que je rentre.

Je ne peux pas laisser Elisa avec deux Mangemorts.

Oui mais Peter. Si jamais Bellatrix apprend que je l'ai vu et que je n'ai rien fait pour mener à bien ma mission, je vais retrouver avec une hystérique aux fesses. Et j'ai eu bien assez de soucis pour aujourd'hui.

... Et dire que je me suis battue avec Rosier pour me retrouver pratiquement nue avec lui ensuite. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Jugson a raison, il n'y que les tarés qui sont comme ça.

Il me manque une case. Et dire qu'Elisa veut vivre avec une cinglée. Deux si on compte Michelle. Non vraiment, il faut que je l'éloigne de nous. De moi surtout.

\- ... pas à ma place...

\- Je comprends, j'acquiesce mollement, le nez dans le col de ma cape.

Je ne fais même plus attention à regarder où on va il faut que je me concentre. Suis la conversation, suis la conversation Véronique.

Elisa n'est clairement pas heureuse à l'orphelinat. Et je pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il lui faut une famille. Est-ce que je peux être une famille pour elle ? Moi qui ne veux pas d'enfants je vais me retrouver à élever une gamine de... 8 ans je crois ? C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et je ne m'en sens pas capable.

En plus je ne pense pas que les autorités me laisseraient faire. Bon de toute façon je suis une sorcière, avec l'aide ma baguette, je peux bien essayer de la faire disparaître de leurs esprits.

\- ... matin... Sirius...

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça, je suis une Mangemort. Pourquoi ne pas présenter ma sœur directement à Bellatrix tant que j'y suis ? Ou même au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La conclusion est là, elle ne peut pas vivre avec moi.

\- ... et j'ai parfois la sensation que je n'ai rien à faire avec eux !

Mon regard se fixe sur Peter, touché dans son propre récit. Et la première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit est :

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ta place.

\- Pas avec eux, renifle-t-il.

Je hausse les sourcils, tout à coup intéressée par sa déclaration. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter.

\- Tu sais, il est normal que tu sois très attaché à tes amis. Mais tu devrais peut-être commencer à vivre par toi-même et surtout pour toi-même. Tu restes effacé derrière eux mais je suis certaine que beaucoup de gens ne demandent qu'à découvrir le véritable Peter. On gagne énormément à te connaître, je lui souris, les yeux brillants.

XXXXXXXX

Rookwood relit une derrière fois son compte rendu avant de lever la tête vers nous.

\- Ce que j'ai à dire ne va pas plaire à certains, assène-t-il. Certains rêves étaient intéressants, d'autres n'avaient rien à voir avec nos missions.

Son regard se fixe sur Rodolphus qui se lève avec une grimace douloureuse, les jambes flageolantes et la démarche pantelante.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande Wilkes, curieux.

Lucius ricane, le visage caché derrière son journal.

\- Il se trouve que mon frère chie des pommes depuis ce matin, nous apprend Rabastan avec un air réjouit. Mon rêve était prémonitoire, se marre-t-il.

\- ... Bien ! Euh... Oui voilà donc. Avant de vous annoncer la conclusions de notre dernière réunion. Véronique, tu veux bien nous partager ton dernier rêve ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de nous le dire la dernière fois.

Un silence s'installe, et je m'aperçois avec gêne que toute l'attention est centrée sur moi.

\- Vas-y, m'encourage Rookwood avec un sourire avenant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dans les détails mais j'étais entourée de personnes dangereuses et je n'arrivais pas à les fuir. Je n'avais plus ma baguette. Puis on m'a envoyé le don d'être un ange, j'ai eu des ailes et j'ai réussi à les éviter en volant.

\- Intéressant.

\- C'est à peu près ça en tout cas, je lui dis, hésitante.

Je n'aime pas trop partager mes rêves. J'ai l'impression de divulguer quelque chose de personnel.

\- Il semblerait que tu vas réussir quelque chose, acquiesce Rookwood.

\- Ou alors tu vas bientôt mourir, m'annonce Travers l'air de s'en fiche comme de son premier slip.

\- ... merci.

Rookwood tape dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

\- Alors j'ai demandé l'avis d'un professionnel et il semblerait que nous allons vivre quelques difficultés en général mais il y aura quelques victoires à la clé. C'est émoustillant tout ça !

\- Au fait où est Rosier ? demande Rowle avec une moue faussement concernée.

Je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur Elisa.

\- Il fait du baby-sitting, ricane Jugson, son regard me transperçant de part en part.

Je me tends imperceptiblement.

Quelques minutes plus tard la réunion se termine. Je sursaute quand je sens une main m'agripper le bras. Le cœur battent et devinant déjà qui c'est je me retourne. Je déglutis.

\- Oui ?

\- T'en fais pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Par contre j'ai besoin d'un service.

Je hausse les sourcils tandis qu'il vérifie que personne n'épie la conversation.

\- J'ai réfléchis à propos de mon rêve. Tu sais la chasse au pélican et le marché noir, m'explique-t-il face à mon incompréhension visible.

\- ... Et alors ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes chasser des pélicans avec moi.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je tiens juste à dire que je donne peut-être l'impression de faire l'apologie de la violence conjugale mais ce n'est pas le cas, même pas du tout ! La majorité d'entre vous le savent déjà mais quand même :

Non non et NON, la violence dans un couple n'est pas une preuve d'amour passionnel. Un homme qui vous bat ne vous respecte pas. Si vous pensez pouvoir le changer, c'est IMPOSSIBLE. Vous risquez une énorme perte de temps et vous perdrez la véritable occasion d'être heureuse. Ou heureux. N'oublions pas qu'il existe des homme battus. Bref. Véronique et Evan sont des personnages fictifs, je ne les supporterai probablement pas dans la vie réelle. Enfin surtout Evan en fait. J'ai hésité à laisser ce passage. Et puis je me suis dis. Allons bon.

Qui voudrait de leurs vies à ces deux pignoufs de toute façon ? Pas moi ! Enfin ça dépend. J'aimerai bien avoir un Avery chez moi, toujours prêt à me préparer un bon lait de poule les soirs d'hiver.

u_u

Et sinon la majorité des rêves sont les miens. Oui mon cerveau est salement atteint.

Non non le rêve avec la coccinelle qui fait des papouilles n'est pas de moi ! JE VOUS LE JURE ! JE SUIS INNOCENTE ! Par contre je plaide coupable pour le lémurien qui chiait des pommes...

...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey hey hey ! Comment allez-vous mes petits Muchu ?

Je ne vais pas m'attarder, juste vous remercier d'être là et de me lire comme toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, pour ne pas changer, l'écriture à traîné en longueur. Un jour, j'arriverai à publier plus vite. Un jour. u_u

Merci merci à Zod'a pour avoir corrigé le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand on voit le mal que se donne Jugson pour kidnapper un pélican, on est en droit de penser que c'est assurément quelqu'un de déterminé, toujours prêt à se mettre dans des situations humiliantes afin de parvenir à ses fins.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être admirative ou consternée. Je suis coupée dans ma réflexion par le hurlement strident de Jugson lorsque le pélican enragé lui donne un coup de bec aux fesses. Je secoue la tête.

Bien contente d'être camouflée derrière mon bosquet, j'en profite pour m'installer un peu plus confortablement. La vue n'est pas si mal ici. A défaut de faire quelque chose d'utile, on peut dire que je me suis déplacée pour le côté touristique de la promenade.

\- Véro ! crie l'autre cinglé. Aide-moi !

Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il est poursuivi par quatre pélicans. S'il croit que je vais risquer ma vie pour sa nouvelle lubie.

Bon, parce que je ne suis pas trop cruelle, je décide qu'il va bien falloir qu'il sorte vivant de là. Allez expliquer à Bellatrix qu'elle a perdu un Mangemort à cause d'une expédition qui n'a rien à voir avec nos missions. J'attrape une poignée de terre et à l'aide de ma baguette, je l'envoie en plein sur la tête de l'une des volailles. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à mon tour de sortir en vitesse de ma cachette avec un saleté de poulet aux fesses.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te laisser de démerder ! je beugle, paniquée.

Je saute par-dessus un rocher mais je comprends au claquement de bec à côté de mon oreille droit qu'il en faudra peu avant de finir en bouillie.

Je vais mourir à cause d'un pélican !

Je trébuche, les pieds dans l'eau et me rétame au sol, trempée jusqu'aux os. La peur au ventre, j'ai à peine le temps de relever ma baguette pour tenter d'envoyer valser le pélican que deux autres se ramènent dans la partie.

Ma parole, mais ça pullule de partout ces trucs !

XXXXXX

\- Essaie d'être un peu souriante, marmonne Jugson d'une voix morne.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

C'est que nous avons fière allure ! La lèvre fendue et l'œil décoré de bleu et de jaune, il tente de garder une expression joyeuse, mais ça n'a pas grand effet. D'autant qu'avec son bras gauche enroulé dans un bandage de seconde main, on sent qu'on a pas passé des vacances de rêve. Pour ma part, j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre, un nez cassé et un énorme pansement sur l'oreille droite.

Rogue n'a pas voulu nous donner des soins, et Bellatrix a menacé de nous mettre dans un état plus lamentable encore si nous tentions d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a dit que c'était bien fait pour nous, pour avoir quitté le rang pour des imbécillités. Évidemment elle en a profité pour nous jeter quelques doloris avant de nous envoyer dans l'Allée des Embrumes revendre nos pélicans. L'argent récolté sera reversé à la cause, qu'elle dit ! On voit bien qu'elle n'a pas risqué sa vie, elle !

Bon, l'important c'est qu'alors-même que notre situation n'était pas à notre avantage, nous avons réussi à en attraper trois. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

J'avoue, Jugson a réussi à en maîtriser deux et je l'ai aidé pour le troisième donc on ne peut pas dire que j'ai brillé par ma performance.

Ce qui me brise le cœur c'est que dans la bataille, ma baguette s'est cassée. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de mon cœur. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'adapter à la vie sans elle mais il faut bien que j'accepte sa disparition. Bellatrix m'a autorisée à m'en acheter une nouvelle.

...

\- Oyez oyez messieurs dames ! Besoin de compagnie, de vous levez tous les matins en ayant la sensation de compter pour quelqu'un ? Nous avons la solution ! Ces jeunes pélicans sauront vous apporter joie et affection à chaque instant de votre vie !

Face aux arguments de ventes de Jugson, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer et il me fusille du regard.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec nos tronches, on donne tout à fait l'impression d'avoir passé de bons moments avec eux !

Il m'ignore et reprend son discours. Quelques sorciers aux airs louches s'arrêtent et écoutent d'un air intéressé. J'en frissonne d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec ces animaux. Je détourne mon attention d'eux en observant ma nouvelle baguette.

Bois d'érable, crin de licorne, 26,5 centimètres.

Ollivander m'a dit que j'étais une grande voyageuse. S'il faisait référence à notre dernière escapade, j'aime autant dire qu'il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans, et que j'aspire plus à m'enfermer définitivement chez moi.

\- Véronique, m'interpelle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ?

Crispée, je me tourne vers Sirius Black. Les yeux écarquillés, il m'étudie de la tête aux pieds.

\- Sirius, je soupire. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question. Tu t'adonnes à la vente illégale d'animaux sauvages maintenant ? Avec des personnes peu recommandables en plus.

Il grogne en fixant Jugson, ce dernier continuant sans y prêter attention à tenter de vendre sa marchandise.

\- Je...

... Ne sais pas quoi dire.

Mon regard tombe sur le club d'échangistes derrière Sirius, et étonnée, je l'observe rougir.

\- Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ?

\- J'é- j'étais aller acheter d-des chaussettes p-pour ma mère, bégaie-t-il mais il voit que je ne suis pas dupe.

Je hoche quand même la tête, un peu gênée.

\- Bon.

\- Oui, répond-il.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui oui oui.

J'opine encore du chef et un silence s'installe entre nous deux, seulement brisé par le bruit de fond du discours de Jugson et du coup de bec que tente de me donner le pélican enfermé dans sa cage derrière moi.

\- Bon, reprend-il.

\- Bon.

\- Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien, dit-il avec précipitation avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

\- Bonjour, pépie une jeune femme.

Brune, les cheveux longs et les yeux... perturbants, elle tape du pied en souriant à Jugson. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour Flint, soupire-t-il, très méfiant.

\- Greengrass maintenant. Vous les vendez combien ?

\- T'as pas une gosse à élever quelque part ?

La fille penche la tête, et ballade ses yeux sur Jugson ce qui le met mal à l'aise. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur lui.

\- Tu commences à avoir une petite bedaine ! commente-elle. Bon, assez discuté, combien le pélican ?

\- Trente Gallions.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise. Un peu cher non ?

\- Dix, marchande-t-elle.

\- Vingt-cinq et huit Mornilles.

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Dur en affaire, approuve-t-elle. Quinze Gallions et deux Mornilles.

\- Vingt Gallions, siffle-t-il.

\- Seize et deux Mornilles.

\- Dix-sept.

\- Dix-sept Mornilles ?

\- Je.. Non !

\- Je prends quand même !

Sous mes yeux éberlués, elle lui balance ses petites pièces à la figure, lui donne un coup de coude dans l'œil avant d'attraper au hasard une cage et de courir dans une autre ruelle sombre. Il n'a pas l'occasion de la poursuivre qu'un mouvement de panique s'empare de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Les Aurors ! crie quelqu'un.

\- Les Aurors !

Jugson me lance un regard angoissé, prend le chariot en main et nous tentons de nous enfuir, boitillant comme deux abrutis. Quand on aperçoit les capes rouges derrière nous, nous décidons d'abandonner nos deux pélicans restants et transplanons. Tant pis pour la vente, tant pis Bellatrix.

XXXXXX

Avec un peu d'humour noir, on pourrait dire que c'est assez comique comme situation.

Jugson et moi assis sur des chaises au milieu d'une salle, entourés de Rodolphus, Rabastan, Rogue, Lucius et la présidente, Bellatrix.

J'ai l'impression d'être au tribunal. Parce que j'ai perdu mes pélicans.

Quelle vie, il n'y a pas un instant où je suis tranquille !

J'essaie de garder les yeux fixés sur Bellatrix, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on détourne le regard quand elle nous engueule mais c'est assez difficile. Quand elle est dans une de ses crises d'hystérie, elle peut être assez impressionnante.

Quand je pense qu'elle est énervée parce qu'on a pas pu lui ramener du fric, j'ai l'impression de me faire racketter. Par des riches en plus. Parce qu'à part Rogue, Jugson et moi, dans la pièce ils sont tous riches alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pète un câble. A moins qu'elle n'ait tout dilapidé dans des jeux.

Ah ! Quelle arnaque. C'est encore au bas peuple de fouiller jusqu'aux trous de ses poches pour tenter de redresser la situation !

\- Peut-être que si on lui apporte son goûter elle va se calmer, marmonne le plus bas possible Jugson pour ne pas être entendu.

Mes lèvres tremblent légèrement, mais j'arrive à temps à maîtriser le sourire qui cherchait à s'infiltrer traîtreusement sur mon visage.

Me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réunit toute l'élite des Mangemorts juste pour cette histoire.

Je veux dire, on parle quand même d'une vente de Pélicans qui a mal tourné. A cause de l'arrivée des Aurors.

\- ... Rien ! VOUS ETES INUTILES ! On devrait vous enfermer avec les moldus à la cave ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne sachiez faire le plus simple de ce qu'on vous demande ! DES MOINS QUE RIEN !

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel, consterné.

Elle continue à beugler comme une vache tandis que Rodolphus fixe le mur d'un air ennuyé et que Rabastan lit par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius un article du journal.

Autant vous dire qu'elle est bien la seule à accorder autant d'importance à cette histoire.

Alors que je vois avec effroi Bellatrix lever sa baguette dans notre direction, mes lèvres sèches se décollent et sans même me demander mon avis ma voix se répercute dans la pièce.

\- C'est Sirius Black.

\- Pardon ?

Elle penche la tête, les yeux brillants de folie, la bouche en coeur.

\- Sirius Black, il nous a vu et nous a balancé, je lui mens avec aplombs.

Bah. De toute façon il est déjà en froid avec elle, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas !

Jugson hoche de la tête vigoureusement.

\- Oui je l'ai vu il était là avec ses petits yeux de rapace !

\- Voilà.

La baguette de Ballatrix crépite, mes yeux restent fixés sur elle, le coeur au bord des lèvres, j'attends sa décision.

\- Mon cher petit cousin, murmure-t-elle en se détournant de nous.

Je me détend un peu, j'en ai des palpitations !

\- Que faisait-il là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ! Je lance un regard incertain à Jugson mais il ne semble pas avoir remarqué d'où il venait.

Ou alors il s'en tape.

\- Il y avait Carrie Flint aussi.

Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

\- Flint, grésille-t-elle.

A la voir, on constate que cette fille cause beaucoup de problèmes. Et de ce que m'a expliqué Jugson, même les Aurors en ont ras le chaudron d'elle et ils songent à l'exiler du pays.

\- Elle nous a volé un pélican ! se plaint Jugson.

Mais qu'il ferme sa gueule !

\- Vous vous êtes laissés faire par cette... délurée ?

Elle pince des lèvres.

Bellatrix s'avance vers nous, le visage pensif.

\- On va dire que c'est pour l'exemple, nous sourit-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et à la seconde où le sort m'atteint de plein fouet, je m'écroule au sol, secouée par la douleur.

XXXXX

J'ai finalement eu l'autorisation d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour mes soins. Je suis comme neuve. Quoiqu'un peu fatiguée.

J'avance doucement dans le grand jardin et prends bien le temps d'admirer les lieux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici mais quelle demeure !

Je sursaute quand je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

\- On peut dire que chez les Rosier, ils savent entretenir leur jardin n'est-ce-pas ? chantonne Wilkes.

Je me dérobe de sa prise et marche à deux mètres de distances de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande, gênée d'avance.

Je devrais peut-être m'en aller en fait.

Mais Wilkes ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion car il m'attrape le bras et sautille presque en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il a l'air heureux de s'incruster.

Wilkes, c'est le genre de gars content de faire chier le monde et il en est fier.

Il frappe à la porte et attend. C'est l'elfe qui ouvre avec une courbette.

\- Attends, j'arrive ! crie Rosier de la cuisine. Je nous ai préparé de quoi nous occuper !

Mon visage devient rouge quand je le vois apparaître à l'entrée, un pot de pâte à tartiner dans une main, de la chantilly dans l'autre.

\- Oh ! babille Wilkes, tout sourire. C'est l'heure du goûter on dirait ! J'arrive à point nommé.

Le visage de Rosier se décompose.

\- Je devrais peut-être partir en fait, j'amorce, faisant déjà un pas en arrière.

\- Mais non attends !

\- Tu ne vas pas la retenir quand même, si elle n'a pas envie de rester.

\- Bon j'y vais hein. A plus !

Je fais demi-tour et entends Rosier gueuler sur Wilkes.

\- Mais t'es vraiment trop con !

Ce à quoi le boulet ricane.

\- Tu as des biscottes ou je rappelle Véronique ?

Je roule des yeux en entendant du verre se fracasser quelque part et continue de m'éloigner.

Abrutis.

XXXXX

Les yeux de Peter peuvent être très perturbants parfois. Surtout quand il me fixe avec un sourire attendri. Je termine d'avaler mon pancake recouvert de caramel au beurre salé sans m'étouffer. Et c'est un exploit quand on voit la bouchée que j'ai pris.

J'essaie d'adopter un air fier en buvant une tasse de thé avec classe.

\- Tu as un peu de caramel sur la joue, rit Peter.

Je rougis et m'essuie avec une serviette tandis que son hilarité augmente.

\- Ravie de te faire rire, je lui dis, sarcastique.

Il glousse et tente de se calmer mais ma mine renfrognée ne l'aide pas. Ses yeux sont brillants et il a une fossette improbable en haut de la joue lorsqu'il rit. Mon cœur loupe un battement au moment quand je constate qu'il peut être craquant quand son visage n'est pas assombri par l'incertitude, la jalousie ou la guerre, tout simplement.

\- C'est juste que, commence-t-il après un énième hoquet de rire, tu tentais d'être digne après avoir mangé comme un ogre et ton caramel sur le visage, c'était excellent !

Malgré moi, je lâche un sourire.

\- Tu m'exaspères.

Après quelques minutes à attendre qu'il se calme, il reprend.

\- N'empêche, qu'est-ce qui a pu t'amener aussi tard, à t'incruster dans ma cuisine pour manger des pancakes ?

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

\- La faim ?

Nous continuons à parler pendant une demi-heure dans la cuisine, de tout et de rien. Quand la conversation s'oriente sur ses amis, nous décidons d'aller nous asseoir dans le salon. Il me propose un verre de cognac, ce que je ne refuse pas. Après tout. Pas comme si je buvais souvent.

Ça atténuera ma culpabilité de l'utiliser.

A peine deux gorgées et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être plus légère. Juste deux gorgées. Qu'est-ce que ça va être après ?

J'écoute Peter débiter sur la dernière blague de Sirius à son encontre. Mais ce n'était pas méchant.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il ne sait pas que Peter l'a mal pris d'ailleurs. Sirius est grand. Il est beau. Il est fort. Il ne voit pas toujours le mal qu'il peut faire. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Alors Peter rit avec Sirius. Peter accepte ses petites réflexions censées être un peu drôles, piquantes, mais gentillettes.

C'est Peter le fautif. Il n'a pas l'humour nécessaire. Il n'est pas aussi drôle et généreux que Sirius et James.

Alors Peter saigne, mais il se tait et rit.

Ah ça oui, il rit.

Je nous sers verre après verre au fil de ses paroles. Parce que sa souffrance me fait mal. Sa souffrance m'étouffe et je vais contribuer à détruire sa vie.

Mais c'est comme ça Peter. La vie est dure et sélective. Soit tu t'élèves, soit tu t'écrases.

Je ne me suis pas élevée, je me suis écrasée, comme tu vas le faire. Et nous auront une amie commune, cette rancœur qui va nous habiter tous les deux.

Après un nombre incalculable de verres de cognac, le cerveau complètement embrouillé, je transplane avec un Peter dans un état encore plus lamentable que le mien.

Le Manoir Malfoy se dresse devant nous. Peter me sourit béatement, et me suit.

Oui, je vais te présenter des amis. Tu verras, ils sont sympas et savent faire la fête.

Ah ça oui, c'est festif.

Alors que Rabastan force Peter à boire une potion revigorante, il me regarde, hébété. J'ai déjà bu ma potion. Et je sais, je le lis dans les yeux de Peter. Il va faire le même choix que moi. Il s'écrase.

Il croit en mes paroles.

Choisir ce camp, c'est la seule solution pour rester en vie.

\- Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts, je souffle alors que l'endoctrinement par Bellatrix commence.

Il y a un espion chez les Mangemorts, m'a dit Rodolphus. Ils avaient un doute mais ça se confirme. Alors il sera décidé que seuls Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix et moi seraient au courant de la nouvelle participation de Peter Petigrew pour la cause.

Demain, j'annoncerai aux autres avoir échoué dans la mission le concernant. Je serai punie pour cet échec.

Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

XXXXXXX

Je pensais qu'à force d'attaques et de meurtres, je ne ressentirais plus ce sentiment oppressant de culpabilité. Je me serais endurcie. J'exécuterais les ordres sans me poser de questions et peut-être même avec un plaisir malsain comme Bellatrix.

Qui nous dit qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme sensible avec beaucoup de rêves, à une époque ? En tout cas, si elle l'était, elle a réussi à transformer son cœur en glaçon ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Ce n'est pas le premier enfant moldu que je vois allongé au sol, sans vie. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'une main s'enfonce dans ma chair, qu'elle creuse dans mon abdomen et qu'elle plonge ses ongles sur le moindre organe à sa portée pour me l'arracher. Je reste figée à la vue de ce petit garçon d'à peine deux ans. Avant qu'on arrive pour détruire sa famille et sa vie, il devait sûrement être en train de grimper sur la table du salon et donner des sueurs à sa mère quand il avait failli tomber. Ou une autre bêtise. Et il n'aura plus l'occasion d'en faire. Rodolphus y a veillé.

Il fait attention à ce genre de détail. Un petit moldu deviendra un adulte moldu, une sale engeance. Les éliminer jeune c'est débarrasser au plus vite la planète de ces parasites. C'est pour la cause.

\- Putain Moroz, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Beugle Rodolphus après avoir fait taire les pleurs meurtris d'une jeune mère en deuil.

Le regard vide, j'observe le sang de cette femme dessiner une grande flaque sur le sol.

Moi, Véronique Moroz, mangemort, je participe à ça.

\- Va à l'étage voir s'il n'y a personne, depuis tout à l'heure je te le dis ! S'énerve-t-il. Bordel qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

Il me fusille du regard avant de courir en direction de la cuisine. Les explosions de quelques maisons voisines, les hurlements de douleurs et les rires hystériques de Bellatrix qu'on entendrait à des kilomètres m'empêchent d'entendre les insultes qu'il doit proférer à mon encontre.

Après un temps d'arrêt, je détourne mon regard de la scène morbide et suis l'ordre de Rodolphus. Une fois à l'étage, j'ouvre une chambre, celle du petit garçon, et la referme bien vite. Un bruit étouffé par le capharnaüm ambiant venant de la pièce du fond m'interpelle. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, j'ouvre la porte et je mets plusieurs secondes à me remettre de ma surprise. Le cœur battant et déchiré, j'avise le petit corps rouge de colère pleurer et gigoter dans son berceau.

Un nouveau-né. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce. Je suis dans la chambre des parents.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je murmure.

Il continue à brailler. Avec le bruit qu'il y a autour de lui, les meurtres, les maisons qui s'écroulent sous les flammes, il n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir entendue. La bile me montant à la gorge, je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

Ma main tremble.

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Tu n'as plus de frère, plus de maman et probablement plus de papa non plus. Comment pourrais-tu survivre ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes dans l'espoir de me donner une sorte de courage. Je n'ai encore jamais tué d'enfants. Ni de bébés. Des adolescents, des adultes, oui. Et peu importe l'âge, je suis aussi pourrie que tous ces Mangemorts.

Mais un enfant. Un bébé.

Mourir sans douleur, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à lui souhaiter. Ce bébé n'a plus de vie ici.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, mes résolutions tombent peu à peu.

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Avec d'infinies précautions, je le prends dans mes bras, l'enveloppe dans un plaid avec des initiales et me dirige vers la fenêtre tout en tâchant de rester discrète. Rodolphus court après une jeune fille d'à peu près dix ans dans la rue d'en face. Il semble amusé par ce petit jeu. Un regard alentours m'informe que les Aurors ne sont pas encore là.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais... je marmonne en m'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Les yeux brûlants et le cœur prêt à exploser, je pose une dernière fois mon regard sur le bébé avant de prendre une décision et de transplaner.

Lorsque je me matérialise devant chez Sirius Black, je me traite de tous les noms.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à atterrir ici ?

Sans surprise, l'alarme se déclenche et il sort, accompagné de James Potter, baguettes en mains.

Ils se figent en apercevant le bébé, et s'interrogent du regard. Heureusement, mon masque les empêche de me reconnaître.

J'ai la certitude que je vais me faire tuer par Bellatrix. Elle va l'apprendre, me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Les pleurs du nouveau-né me rassurent, parce que ça veut dire qu'il va bien. Qu'il n'est pas mort dû au transplanage. Je réalise avec horreur que j'ai pris le risque de le tuer en voulant le sauver.

Lentement, je pose le bébé au sol, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les deux Aurors figés. Je souffle l'adresse du quartier où l'attaque a lieu même si je me doute qu'ils en seront vite informés à un moment donné. Et transplane de nouveau dans la chambre où j'étais.

Après deux minutes à rester plantée comme une abrutie en me persuadant que je vais mourir, je reprends vie et sort à toute allure de cette maison.

XXXXX

\- Ahah ! se marre Travers, brandissant le journal au dessus de la table.

\- T'as réussi à remplir les mots croisés ? demande Jugson, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Travers roule des yeux et hoche négativement de la tête.

\- Non non, dit-il, tout sourire. Il y a un article sur Carrie Greengrass qui aurait organisé clandestinement un combat entre un pélican et une poule.

Avery se redresse sur sa chaise, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Il y a une photo ?

Il lui arrache le journal des mains, parcourt l'article des yeux avant de hurler de rage. Avec Rosier on sursaute.

\- T'as bougé, repose le bâton, je lui siffle alors qu'il allait profiter de mon moment d'inattention pour tricher.

On se fait un mikado en attendant que la réunion commence.

\- C'EST MA POULE ! meugle tout à coup Avery. C'est ma poule, je la reconnais ! Cette cinglé m'a volé ma meilleure pondeuse pour l'envoyer droit dans un combat de barbare. ASSASSIN !

Il secoue le journal sous nos yeux.

\- Euh... Calme-toi, tente Rosier, sans succès.

\- Ma meilleure pondeuse ! Elle faisait les plus belle omelettes ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je demande réparation, sanglote-t-il.

Augustus lui tapote l'épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter mais il se reçoit en retour une gifle phénoménale sous nos yeux ébahis.

\- ELLE ÉTAIT TOUTE MA VIE ET CETTE DÉGÉNÉRÉE L'A TUÉE !

Il s'en va en continuant à taper scandale dans les couloirs. Mes yeux tombent sur le journal, jeté sur la table et je note la une. Ça parle de l'attaque d'hier.

Je ne me reconnais pas lorsque ma baguette se lève et y met le feu.

Rosier se tourne vers moi, deux bâtons lamentablement gagnés dans la main, et hausse les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pour effacer les preuves, je m'explique en faisant référence au pélican.

\- C'est clair que tu as de quoi t'inquiéter, ricane Rodolhus.

\- Je n'ai pas volé cette poule.

Alors que le journal fini de se consumer et qu'Augustus nettoie, nous constatons tous avec horreur la tâche noire, impossible à retirer de la belle table vernie de Lucius.

Les regards convergent vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Lucius ? demande Jugson.

\- Vous vous démerdez, rien à voir avec ça, moi, dit Rodolphus et Rabastan approuve vigoureusement de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les derniers retardataires s'amènent, les yeux de Lucius se posent sur le très gros vase au milieu de la table.

\- On a décidé de t'offrir des fleurs pour te remercier de nous accueillir à chaque réunion, explique Travers, le ton léger.

Lucius renifle, sceptique.

\- Je suis sûr que ta femme apprécie les fleurs, sourit Augustus.

Le grand blond se détend légèrement, et s'assoit mais avec méfiance.

\- Ça va être chiant pour voir tout le monde, votre histoire, nous reproche Bellatrix.

Je tape sèchement la main de Rosier alors qu'il continue de tricher et il claque sa langue au palais, agacé.

Bah oui, on a convenu que s'il gagnait, je dormirai chez lui, et que s'il perdait, il dormirai dans ma cave.

Finalement il se lève de sa chaise, le dos droit, l'air de celui qui va nous faire une grande annonce. Il se racle la gorge et nous adresse un regard brillant de fierté. Il prend une grande inspiration :

\- Nous avons reçu nos nouvelles robes ! Se met-il à frétiller de bonheur.

\- ...

\- Oui mais encore ? Lui demande Bellatrix, déjà agacée par son intervention inutile.

Rosier plisse les yeux de consternation.

\- J'ai fait appel à une nouvelle société, elle utilise non seulement des tissus de qualités supérieures à nos anciennes robes mais elle les dote également de capacités innovantes.

Cette fois, Bellatrix lève un sourcil intéressé, attendant la suite. Mais Rosier est bien trop heureux de son petit effet et laisse planer le suspens.

Rodolphus tape des doigts sur la table avec impatience et au final c'est Travers qui enjoint notre ami à continuer.

\- Elles laissent échapper de la fumée noire sur notre passage ! S'exclame-t-il, tout fier qu'il est.

\- ...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ça va piquer les yeux de nos adversaires, de quoi les déstabiliser. En plus de cela, le fabriquant m'a dit que c'était garanti pollution donc avec un peu de chance, sur le long terme, cela leur provoquera un cancer du poumon.

\- ...

\- ... Ou de la gorge hein. Au cas où nous ne les tuerions pas sur le coup, ça peut toujours être utile.

\- En admettant que la fumée gêne la vue de nos adversaires, intervient Bellatrix d'une voix morne, qu'en sera-t-il de nos yeux ?

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, siffle-t-elle. Les robes sont rejetées.

\- Ah non ! Elles m'ont coûté cher !

Parfois Rosier peut être très con. Il suffit que ça concerne les vêtements.

XXXXXX

J'ai perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? bougonne-t-il alors que je sors de la salle de bain.

\- Mon pyjama, je réponds.

J'avoue qu'il n'est pas des plus sexy. Avec sa capuche et ses oreilles de panda. Mais il est tout doux et rigolo avec mes petites poches en formes de bébé panda.

\- Mais moi je dors tout nu.

\- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

\- Mais... Mais non ! se contente-il de protester.

Il semble prêt à taper du pied pour appuyer ses dires et je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je dors encore comme je veux.

\- Mais nous étions censés niq... faire des choses, se reprend-il à temps.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à respecter le sexe féminin. Nous ne sommes pas qu'un vagin ambulant.

Il s'assoit sur son lit, déçu.

\- Bah faut avouer que ce vagin peut être pratique quand la dame veut bien, marmonne-t-il.

\- J'ai des mycoses, je lui dis en m'installant confortablement sur son matelas.

Je me faufile sous sa couverture avec un soupire de bien-être. Qu'est-ce que c'est confortable ! Mieux que mon lit ! Comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venue plus tôt. Je devrais peut-être lui proposer une colocation chez lui. Avec des lits pareils, fini les torticolis et les maux de dos !

Je remarque à peine Rosier, figé sur place.

Je tapote mon nouvel oreiller et y pose doucement ma tête.

Je crois que je vais avoir un orgasme.

\- Mais tu as des mycoses... Vaginales ?

Je ferme les yeux, exaspérée.

\- Et alors ? Tout à coup je ne suis plus fréquentable ?

\- Et pour les autres entrées c'est okay ? Rien à signaler ?

J'ouvre les yeux et sursaute en le voyant si prés de moi. Il semble m'étudier du regard.

Les mains plaquées sur son torse, je le force à reculer.

\- Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

Alors que je m'apprête à lui jeter mon coussin à la figure, il s'installe à côté de moi, pose ma tête de force contre son épaule et me caresse les cheveux.

Je reste un moment interloquée à me demander ce qu'il fabrique.

\- Ça va aller va, chuchote-il. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu verras, ça va partir. Ma mère a des recettes de grand-mères super efficaces contre ces petits problèmes !

J'ouvre grand les yeux à l'image de sa mère en train de se prodiguer des soins vaginaux. Peu certaine de survivre à ce traumatisme. Puis j'en reviens au sujet principal, le fait qu'il me caresse la tête comme un vieil homme louche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Wilkes m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, me répond-il, hésitant.

\- Je n'ai pas de mycoses, je lui dis, une fois la gêne passée. En tout cas plus depuis le mois dernier. Tu arrêtes maintenant ?

Franchement, Wilkes et ses idées.

Je me redresse et lui offre un baiser aérien sur les lèvres avant de lui dire bonne nuit. Sa frustration me fait sourire.

\- Si tu n'avais pas triché, ça se serait peut-être passé autrement.

Je me retiens de ricaner.

Bon, trois heures et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est moi qui l'ait réveillé. Dormir à ses côtés est assez difficile, encore plus quand des rêves érotiques se mettent de la partie.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut salut !

Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'écrivais le plus souvent possible. Mais comme j'écris à l'allure d'un escargot et que le chapitre faisait à la base 28 pages, il a fallut que je coupe en deux. Donc voici la première partie ! Histoire d'alléger un peu le tout. u_u

Merci merci mille fois mercis à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours beaucoup plaisir ! **Eejil :** moi aussi j'ai aimé mettre un peu Carrie dans la recette du dernier chapitre, elle me manque assez je dois dire ! **Yuzue :** je ne sais pas si tu vas repasser par là du coup ahah. Mais je pense que tu as confondu l'update, qui est pour le dernier chapitre et la première publication. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas abandonné, je suis dessus dès que j'en ai la possibilité, promis juré ! Et oui j'ai un petit coup de coeur pour les animaux exotiques ahah je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette lubie. u_u **Faengiec :** Merci ! Malheureusement elle est moins déjantée qu'au début mais j'essaie de garder un peu d'humour. **Amaisto :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'apprécie toujours qu'on nous dise que nous sommes craquées ! ahahah **Reinette Dragon :** (je me suis dis que j'allais te répondre ici tant que j'y suis c'est pas grave ?) Merci pour ta review, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en vouloir quand on sait que je publie aussi vite qu'un paresseux se masturbe ! ... Du coup je m'interroge, pratiquent-ils cette activité et combien de temps ça leur prend ?

Bref bref je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous lever dans la nuit pour une réunion de dernière minute. Merci Bellatrix.

Je jette un regard fatigué en direction de Dolohov, sagement endormi à même sa chaise. De toute façon, la réunion peut être organisée à toute heure de la journée, il dort. Au final je me demande juste s'il ne le fait pas exprès pour agacer Bellatrix.

Travers en face de moi tente de faire un origami avec le papier toilette qui traînait joyeusement derrière sa chaussure droite.

Notre silence confortable est coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Mulciber, le visage crispé par la panique.

\- J'ai fait une connerie ! beugle-t-il.

Dolohov en tombe de sa chaise. Toujours immobile sur le sol, seul son grognement m'apprend qu'il est en vie.

Travers reste concentré sur son papier toilette, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu en réunion, dit-il néanmoins.

Mulciber balaie son reproche de la main.

\- Les Aurors ont tendance à me coller au cul. Mais là n'est pas l'important.

Il prend une grosse inspiration et :

\- J'ai fait une connerie en arrivant je l'ai vu sagement posée sur la table de chevet de Lucius et je me suis dit pourquoi pas et puis je me suis dit qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien ce n'est pas non plus un drame je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un époux blindé de fric même si au final ça ne change pas grand chose puisqu'en l'essayant je ne me suis pas senti différent. Mais je n'aurais pas dû ! Regarde ! REGARDE !

Il brandit sa main et je reconnais de suite l'alliance onéreuse de Lucius Malefoy, fièrement glissée sur l'annulaire de Mulciber.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre des Malefoy ? je demande au bout d'un moment à fixer la main de mon interlocuteur.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Tu te fais Narcissa ? s'exclame Travers, tout à coup pétillant d'avoir un scandale à raconter autour de lui.

\- Je... Mais non !

\- ...

Travers ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Mulciber comprend de suite ce qui se passe dans notre tête.

\- Je ne me fais pas Lucius ! crie-t-il alors que Wilkes et Rosier entrent dans la pièce bruyamment.

Ils échangent tous les deux un regard brillant de moquerie. C'est à ce moment que Dolohov se décide à se réveiller et à se réinstaller sur sa chaise, l'air mécontent de tout ce grabuge.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien sous-entendu de tel, glisse Wilkes avec perfidie.

\- Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? continue Rosier.

\- Quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Des petites activités sexuelles croustillantes ?

Mulciber, le visage rouge, décide d'ignorer les deux babouins et se tourne vers nous.

\- J'ai voulu essayer la bague mais je n'arrive plus à l'enlever !

\- Tu as tenté avec du savon ? propose mollement Travers.

\- Malefoy va me tuer, continue à geindre l'autre.

\- Je connais un sort mais la dernière fois que j'ai tenté, j'ai mis le feu à la main de ma mère, nous apprend Wilkes, la baguette déjà sortie.

\- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec l'alliance de Lucius ? m'interroge Rosier.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Mets des gants en attendant de trouver une solution, reprend Travers après un soupir.

Mulciber n'a pas le temps de songer à cette possibilité que Dolohov le plaque contre la table de réunion, lui coince la main et lui sectionne le doigt sans que personne ne comprenne à quel moment il s'est levé de sa place et où il a trouvé sa lame.

Le hurlement de notre voleur d'alliance nous en brise les tympans.

\- MAIS T'ES UN GROS MALADE ! meugle-t-il, le visage rouge, plaquant sa main en sang contre sa poitrine.

Il recule d'horreur alors que Dolohov sort sa baguette et lui cautérise le doigt.

C'est là que Lucius entre. Dolohov lui place de force le doigt découpé avec l'alliance dans la main. Malefoy l'observe à peine et le jette par terre.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ?! crache-t-il avant de reconnaître son alliance.

Il reste figé un moment à tenter de comprendre cette situation complètement glauque et loufoque.

Dolohov de son côté n'y prête pas plus d'attention et retourne sagement à sa place. Je le préfère quand il dort finalement.

\- ...

\- ...

\- J'allais lâcher un commentaire rigolo sur la tension sexuelle à l'entrée de Lucius mais Antonin nous a un peu cassé l'ambiance, ricane Rosier.

\- ..

\- Mon doigt, pleurniche Mulciber.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ma bague ? siffle finalement Malefoy.

XXXXX

Et voilà encore une réunion inutile pour discuter de la montée en puissance d'un groupuscule qui prône l'élimination des Sang-Purs. Honnêtement je me demande bien comment Bellatrix peut bien leur donner de l'importance avec des idées aussi cons.

... Quoique avec du recul, il existe bien une organisation qui prône l'élimination des Sang-Impurs. Au final tout le monde va continuer à se taper sur la gueule. Peut-être même jusqu'à l'extinction du monde sorcier. C'est qu'on arrête pas le progrès. Les idées ne manquent pas.

\- J'ai une question, pépie Travers d'un air qui se veut naturel.

Mais on sent qu'il n'est pas bien dans ses chaussures.

\- Oui ? se méfie Rodolphus.

\- Admettons qu'une personne prenne une potion de polynectar pour se métamorphoser en femme.

\- ...

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande Rowle.

\- Continue, fait Bellatrix, les yeux plissés.

\- Et admettons que cette personne ait pratiqué le coït dans sa nouvelle condition de femme, mais avec un homme.

\- Je me répète, mais pour quoi faire ?

Travers balaie de la main la question de Rowle, agacé.

\- Et voilà... Si le rapport n'était pas protégé, est-il possible que l'homme métamorphosé en femme puisse tomber enceinte ?

Wilkes tape son front contre la table. Personne ne pense à lui demander ce qu'il lui prend, on sait tous que les maniaques ont des réactions inattendues face à des questions difficiles.

\- Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ? se braque Rodolphus, le torse bombé et l'œil noir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi hein ! C'est un ami qui a fait cet-cette e-ex-expérience. Etbrefjevoulaissavoirsic'étaitpossiblequ'ilsoitenceinte.

\- C'est toi le père ? interroge le plus sérieusement du monde Rosier.

Il fixe notre ami d'un air intéressé comme si Travers était un spécimen rare à observer.

Et moi j'ai du mal à suivre. En gros Travers a un ami qui s'est transformé en femme le temps d'une nuit pour faire l'amour avec un homme et maintenant cet ami pense être enceinte ?

Et ce serait avec Travers qu'il aurait couché d'où le fait qu'on lui demande si c'est lui le père ?

Ou alors c'est Travers qui s'est métamorphosé en femme ?

Je ne comprends rien.

\- Non non du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi le géniteur paternel !

Je plisse les yeux et tente de me concentrer.

\- Ton ami est redevenu un homme maintenant ? continue Rookwood. Puisque c'était juste du polynectar.

\- Euh oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es enceinte ? fronce des sourcils Rowle.

Mais c'était lui ou son ami à la fin ?!

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon AMI ! s'énerve Travers.

Ah donc voilà.

Rookwood lui tapote l'épaule, le regard tendre.

\- Et "ton ami" a-t-il un retard de règles ?

Il y a un silence durant lequel Travers louche vers le plafond, dans une intense réflexion.

\- Je crois que oui, répond-il.

Bellatrix, complètement désespérée par la situation et les questions cons qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec le sujet de la réunion, sort de la pièce, vite suivie par Rodolphus.

\- Mais du coup, s'il devait être enceinte, reprend Travers la voix tremblante, le bébé aura les gênes de l'homme métamorphosé ou ceux de Véronique ?

\- Quoi ? je fais, le visage hagard. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, moi ?

Alors là, je suis encore plus perdue.

\- Je ne me suis métamorphosée en personne ! je reprends, les yeux écarquillés.

Travers pâlit, Rookwood ouvre la bouche, la referme. Et j'attends ma réponse. Pourquoi le bébé de "l'ami" de Travers aurait mes gênes ?

\- Par Salazar j'ai le cerveau qui fume, geint Avery. Je vais nous préparer une blanquette de veau. Qui a faim ?

\- Moi !

\- Moi !

\- Pas moi, grimace Travers, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Des nausées ? compatit Rookwood.

\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Moi !

\- Oui mais moi alors ? j'interviens encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que ton bébé aurait à voir avec moi ?

\- CE N'EST PAS MOI C'EST MON AMI !

C'est pareil, je veux savoir.

Rosier tape du plat de la main sur la table, se lève, se rassoit, se lève encore une fois.

\- Oh putain ! OH PUTAIN !

Il me jette des regards paniqués avant de me secouer comme un prunier.

\- On a couché ensemble !

\- Euh oui, je réponds, interloquée.

\- MAIS C'ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE PAS TOI ! J'ai couché avec un mec qui s'est travesti en Véronique !

Travers boude dans son coin, le regard douloureux.

\- Si si c'était bien moi, je reprends une fois que Rosier se soit rassit, les yeux brillants et rouges.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ! Peut-être que toi aussi tu as couché avec quelqu'un qui s'est travesti en moi !

Tout le monde se met à se jeter des regards méfiants, se demandant qui a couché avec qui.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé... sanglote Rosier.

XXXXX

Des cinglés s'amusent à coucher par-ci par-là avec mon apparence. Je me demande si ça ne va pas m'attirer de sales histoires tout ça. Et puis surtout : pourquoi moi ?

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers le hall de ce vieux manoir de malheur. J'avise Dolohov qui me lance un regard glacial. Je fixe tout à coup la porte d'entrée, j'accélère le pas tout en priant Merlin qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de découper mes doigts ou autre membre de mon corps. Cet homme est un psychopathe sanguinaire, qui sait de quoi d'autre il est capable.

Il observe ma discrète manœuvre de fuite sans bouger d'un poils. Et c'est Rodolphus finalement qui m'empêche de sortir en trébuchant sur moi. Mon postérieur ayant rencontré le sol un peu durement, je grimace de douleur. Quant à Rodolphus, il ne semble même pas remarquer qu'il m'a envoyée dire bonjour au tapis.

En alerte, il lance des regards paniqués dans tous les coins de la pièce, les lèvres tremblantes et le visage pâle. Sans penser une seconde à s'excuser de m'avoir fait tomber par terre, il se redresse, saute sur Dolohov et le secoue comme un hystérique.

Il ne devrait pas, c'est un homme dangereux, facilement froissé à la moindre tentative d'agression.

\- PUTAIN J'AI RÉTRÉCI BELLATRIX ! Finit par gueuler Rodolphus avant de repartir en direction de la sortie. COUVRE-MOI !

-...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demande Dolohov.

Toujours assise par terre, la bouche ouverte, ma possible réponse est coupée dans son élan par des bruits très désagréables de couinements hystériques et c'est sous nos yeux écarquillés que nous observons le petit corps de Bellatrix, d'à peine dix centimètres, courir avec toute la vitesse dont elle est capable sur les traces de son mari.

Suite à ce spectacle, je reste plantée là comme une abrutie jusqu'à ce qu'Avery s'amène à son tour.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il regarde Dolohov, puis me regarde, nous le regardons.

\- Alors vous allez me trouver fou mais j'ai cru voir une mini Bellatrix, vraiment toute petite, courir dans les couloirs. Comme un lutin de Cornouailles.

-...

\- Je crois que j'ai mangé du poisson pas frais, nous dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Un claquement de langue agacé interrompt là les réflexions de notre ami. C'est Wilkes, qui m'aide à me relever tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à Dolohov.

\- Antonin tu as poussé Véronique ? Tu sais que nous allons devoir discuter ensemble de ton incapacité à gérer tes émotions. On ne pousse pas les gens, ce n'est pas bien.

\- Ta gueule.

XXXXX

\- Il faut qu'on discute, m'accoste Sirius Black, adossé à la porte de mon immeuble, les bras croisés contre son torse et l'air nonchalant.

\- Si c'est pour me parler de tes tendances d'échangiste, ce sont tes aff-

\- C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, me dit-il précipitamment avant que je n'aille plus loin.

Oh non !

C'est pas vrai !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec mon corps !

Un jeune couple de moldus passent devant nous en fixant Sirius avec méfiance.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais non ! Comment tu... Et puis pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment bizarre des fois, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en ignorant royalement les moldus. Écoute.

Il avise la ruelle à côté de mon immeuble, m'attrape par le bras et m'y traîne sans se soucier du fait que son comportement a l'air encore plus louche.

\- C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu travaillais à l'auberge, souffle-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu sais...

Non je ne sais pas.

\- La fois où tu t'es étouffé avec une cacahuète et que tu as couru vers moi nu comme un ver pour que je t'aide ?

Ce jour là il m'a vraiment fait peur. Vu la façon dont il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai cru qu'il lui avait pris une envie subite de me violer.

Il passe une main sur son visage, agacé.

\- Euh non. Même si j'aimerais que tu gardes cette petite anecdote pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais chérir ce petit souvenir comme si c'était mon dernier, je lui sors, sarcastique. Bon où tu veux en venir ?

J'ai du linge à laver. Et vite avant que Rosier ne rentre chez moi et ne remarque que je vais mélanger les couleurs. Il va encore taper du pied comme un gosse et me rappeler les règles primordiales d'une lessive correctement faite pour prendre soin de mes vêtements. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ses fringues.

La dernière fois il a vérifié l'état de mes sous-vêtements et m'a chié une grenouille parce qu'une de mes culottes était délavée !

C'est bien simple, le lendemain il est venu avec son elfe et j'ai eu le droit à un cours complet sur la façon de nettoyer les soutiens-gorge à la main pour garder leurs formes et leurs couleurs. Les culottes n'en parlons-pas, son elfe m'a confisqué tout ce qui était en dentelle et m'a assuré qu'il ne me les rendrait qu'une fois que j'aurais appris à en prendre soin !

... Quand j'y pense, il me les a sûrement confisquées pour pouvoir les renifler dans ses placards à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Sirius claque des doigts sous mon nez et je redescends vite sur Terre.

\- L'auberge, toi et moi, tout sous silence s'il te plaît. Pas un mot à Peter.

\- De quoi ?

Il soupire, frustré.

\- Je ne veux pas que Peter apprenne que nous avons eu cette proximité entre nous, ça lui ferait du mal.

Oh !

\- Ahahah ! Tu parles de cette fois-là où tu as eu une bonne gastro et que tu t'es dit qu'une femme de chambre allait pouvoir t'aider ? Ahah !

\- Chuuuuuuut ! postillonne-t-il.

\- N'empêche j'ai dû te tenir les cheveux pendant que tu te vidais des deux côtés, c'était dégoûtant.

\- Mais tais-toi, geint-il, rouge de honte. Et puis l'autre fuite n'était pas prévue.

\- Si tu n'avais pas eu les cheveux longs je n'aurais même pas eu à assister à cette scène. J'ai dû nettoyer après toi.

Je roule des yeux pendant qu'il se tape la tête contre le mur.

\- Et dire que tu es très populaire, si les gens sa-

Je suis coupée par une main plaquée contre ma bouche et je croise le regard menaçant de Sirius.

\- Plus. Un. Mot, siffle-t-il.

Il plisse les yeux, de son autre main il fait le signe de me trancher la gorge si je devais oser en reparler.

La seconde suivante je me retrouve seule dans la ruelle. Abruti. Je secoue la tête et décide de rentrer chez moi.

En franchissant le seuil de ma porte d'entrée, j'aperçois Rosier en train de fouiller dans les placards de ma cuisine.

J'attendrai un autre jour avant de faire une autre lessive. Hors de question qu'il soit dans mes pattes.

\- T'étais où ? s'agace-t-il.

Les mains sur les hanches, il se retourne vers moi, les yeux rouges et cernés.

\- Euh... ça va ?

Il balaie ma question de la main.

\- Si tu me demandes ça par rapport à Travers qui se déguise en toi, il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas avec moi, grince-t-il.

Je le regarde, sceptique. Il lui a surtout dit ça pour que Rosier ne le tue pas sur place.

... Je devrais être énervée non ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un se métamorphose en moi pour faire des petites expériences. En plus avec Rosier. On est un peu comme un couple maintenant... Enfin je crois. Je ne sais même pas. Il faudrait que je lui pose la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai vu Sirius Black passer dans la rue, m'accuse-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu étais avec lui ?

\- Oui. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

\- Tu es Mangemort.

\- Oui mais encore ? Il voulait me parler, je n'allais pas l'envoyer bouler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques, toujours est-il que Bellatrix se méfie de toi. Je l'ai su tout à l'heure par Travers qui l'a su par Rowle qui l'a su par Dolohov qui l'a su par Rabastan qui l'a su par Rodolphus. Alors arrête de parler avec lui.

Mon cœur rate un bâtiment (NDZ : et pourquoi pas un gratte-ciel tant qu'on y est ahahaha lol) à cette information.

\- Elle se méfie de moi ? je répète la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ?

L'impression qu'on vient de me faire avaler de force un vieux chaudron moisi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il va falloir que tu évites les réunions pour l'instant, je te tiendrai au courant.

Je suis morte. Je. Suis. Morte. Elle va manger mes tripes en dansant la rumba. Et elle utilisera mes yeux en apéritifs. J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux en espérant me faire oublier du monde. Et surtout de l'hystérique cannibale que je vais bientôt avoir à mes trousses.

Surtout quand elle aura la preuve que je suis celle qui a livré un bébé moldu aux Aurors, et surtout à son cousin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Black ? crache-t-il, agacé par mon silence.

Je rouvre les yeux et les pose sur Rosier. Les mains crispées dans mon dos, j'essaie de garder bonne contenance. Après tout je n'ai qu'à dire la vérité, ce n'était qu'une simple conversation tout à l'heure.

\- Nous discutions ! Et puis pourquoi tout de suite ça voudrait dire que je trahis la cause ? J'ai peut-être une relation avec lui, je renifle, méprisante.

Rosier se contente de rire du nez.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas son genre.

\- Il couche bien avec ton ex.

Rosier plisse les yeux.

\- Arrête de le fréquenter. C'est tout. Je vais me renseigner pour le reste.

Là-dessus il s'en va en claquant la porte.

XXXXX

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursaute, les mains plongées à l'intérieur de mon placard, et me tourne vers ma demi-sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je lui demande, la voix aiguë.

Les yeux d'Elisa s'arrêtent sur ma valise.

\- Tu vas où ?

Les mains tremblantes, je farfouille dans mes vêtements avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'assez chaud en cas d'escapade nocturne par-ci par-là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je marmonne, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Toi non plus, intervient la voix froide de Rosier.

Je me redresse et le regarde, apeurée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous partez toutes les deux, et maintenant, m'ordonne-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette, il ferme ma valise, la rétrécit et la fourre dans une des poches de mon manteau qu'il me jette au visage.

\- P-Pourquoi ? Tout de suite, là maintenant ?

\- A ton avis.

Une fois mon manteau enfilé, je farfouille dans mes poches avec hésitation.

\- Je ne trouve pas ma baguette, je lui dis, au bord de la panique.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent une seconde sur Elisa, restée figée depuis l'intervention magique de Rosier.

\- Comme tout à l'heure, souffle-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle lorgne avec envie la baguette de Rosier pendant que ce dernier soupire, ramasse ma baguette que j'avais au final jetée sur mon lit et me la donne.

Sans même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, il nous traîne toutes les deux dans ma cage d'escaliers.

\- Vous transplanez, je ne veux pas savoir où, je ne dois rien savoir, tu ne reviens jamais dans les parages. Tu te fais oublier. Tu es morte.

\- Attends mais...

Il me coupe en plaquant ses deux mains sur mes joues. Il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres puis sur le front.

\- Tu. Pars. Tout de suite. Ne reviens jamais. Écoute ce que je te dis. Et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Je...

\- PARS ! hurle-t-il.

Alors que j'attrape la main de ma sœur dans le but de transplaner, une dernière question me traverse les lèvres.

\- Ma mère, ma famille ?

J'allais rarement les voir mais ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de mes erreurs.

Ses yeux répondent à la place de ses cordes vocales. Trop tard. Bellatrix est allée leur rendre visite pour me donner un avertissement. Ensuite c'est mon tour.

La main serrée sur celle d'Elisa à lui en briser les doigts, je lance un dernier regard à Rosier, et transplane, la bile au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Du coup ça fait un chapitre très court mais je pense (si j'ai le temps, publier le dernier chapitre de cette fic (et oui ce sera bien le dernier ! j'en aurais mis du temps avec cette fic !) demain ou dimanche ?

Bref, merci à tous et toutes, lecteurs fantômes, revieweurs, alertes, favoris, d'être là à continuer à lire.

Et merci à Zo' d'avoir corrigé !


	17. Chapter 17

Et voici comme promis le dernier chapitre !

Trente six milles mercis à vous tous et toutes ! Vraiment merci merci d'être là ! Cette fic était longue à écrire par manque de temps et par manque de motivation parfois mais c'est grâce à vous si je continuais à écrire.

Je ne m'attarde pas, mini-moi profite que je sois sur l'ordinateur pour tout retourner, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Des images me reviennent en tête. Ce bébé que j'ai amené chez Sirius Black. Il y avait un article dans le journal.

Le moment où j'ai brûlé cet article pour effacer les preuves inutilement, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres journaux dans tout le pays. Les paroles de Rodolphus. _"C'est clair que tu as de quoi t'inquiéter." _Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris l'avertissement ? Parce que c'en était clairement un, non ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi à temps ?

Elisa m'interroge du regard tandis que nous marchons à vive allure dans les rues.

\- Tu es quoi ? me demande-t-elle face à mon silence. Une fée ?

J'accélère le pas et tente d'oublier l'image du corps de ma mère tombant sous les sorts de Bellatrix. Par ma faute.

\- Une sorcière, je lui réponds faiblement, les yeux parcourant les immeubles autour de nous.

La main agrippée à son bras, je continue à la traîner derrière moi sans ménagement. Tant pis si elle a mal.

Au moindre mouvement suspicieux, je sursaute et lève ma baguette sous les yeux étonnés des passants.

Bordel. Ma mère est morte par ma faute.

J'essaie de rester aussi calme que je peux l'être dans la mesure où j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mes intestins cherche à me remonter dans l'œsophage, qu'une masse de plombs s'est logée dans ma gorge et que je vais m'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes à slalomer dans les ruelles, je m'arrête.

\- Il faut qu'on s'assoit deux minutes, je déclare la voix tremblante, au bord de la panique.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Je cherche un endroit où nous cacher juste le temps de me calmer, de trouver un plan et d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'à pu subir ma mère à cause de moi. Avec l'impression très désagréable que mon corps est devenu subitement bien trop lourd à supporter pour mes jambes, j'avance et m'assois juste à côté d'une sculpture hideuse, Elisa à mes côtés. Tant pis si on nous retrouve, il me faut deux petites minutes. Je me penche en avant, la tête dans les mains, la respiration haletante. Je sens la main de ma sœur sur mon dos. Il est évident qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. J'inspire très longuement, sans pouvoir retenir un sanglot puis un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Bordel.

Je ne sais pas si je pleure à cause de la panique, de la culpabilité ou même de la tristesse. C'est peut-être les trois dans l'ensemble.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je remets petit à petit mes idées en place. Les yeux brûlants, je décide de mettre Elisa en sécurité et de réfléchir au reste plus tard.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère ? me demande Elisa.

\- Plus tard, je lui réponds d'une voix bien trop basse pour être sûre qu'elle m'ait réellement entendue.

Plus tard.

Le cerveau en compote et le souffle erratique, nous recommençons à déambuler dans les rues pour terminer dans un vieil hôtel.

Le gérant d'une cinquantaine d'années me dit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et je mets du temps avant d'assimiler le fait que je ne parle pas le norvégien.

Il faut vraiment que je me repose. Le temps de penser à ce que nous allons devenir. Elisa me lance un regard interrogateur.

Alors que le gérant insiste pour que je lui réponde, je finis par lui offrir un maigre sourire. Mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je lui explique en anglais que je cherche une chambre pour deux. En espérant qu'il parle la langue.

...

Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être le cas. Il s'en va en marmonnant dans sa barbe alors que je soupire de désespoir.

\- Nous sommes où ? me chuchote Elisa.

\- Norvège.

\- Il va revenir le vieux moche ?

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle laisse planer un silence avant de reprendre :

\- Et du coup on va attendre ici combien de temps devant ce comptoir ?

Je regarde autour de moi en ayant aucune idée de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de chercher un autre hôtel.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, il fait froid dehors et il pleut.

Mes yeux se posent sur la fenêtre puis sur Elisa. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Le gérant revient avec une femme d'à peu près vingt ans et d'allure sympathique. Elle me demande avec un accent bien prononcé ce qu'elle peut faire pour nous. Quand elle m'explique que nous ne pouvons pas prendre de chambre sans avoir payé à l'avance, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser.

Je n'ai pas de sous norvégiens, encore moins moldus. Le gérant décide de laisser sa fille s'occuper de nous. Je tente de négocier, sans succès, et finis par sortir ma baguette pour lancer un imperium à la jeune femme.

Pas le temps avec leur histoire d'argent.

XXXXX

Des petits coups à la porte de la salle de bain me sortent de ma léthargie. Je cligne des yeux et attends quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps de me resituer et de comprendre ce que je fais assise par terre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- J'ai faim Véronique, me parvient la voix d'Elisa à travers la porte.

...

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

J'arrive ici sans le sous, sans provisions.

\- Je... Je vais gérer, je lui réponds tout en me redressant.

Peut-être que debout je réfléchirai plus vite. Des idées pertinentes seraient les bienvenues.

\- Tu peux faire apparaître à manger avec ton bâton magique ?

J'ouvre la porte et lui lance un regard interloqué.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je tente de lui sourire après avoir constaté que je lui ai parlé d'une voix trop dure. Elle fronce les sourcils et penche la tête.

\- La magie a ses limites et la nourriture en fait partie.

\- Évidemment, ce serait trop facile, grommelle-elle en roulant des yeux avant de sauter dans notre lit, complètement désespérée. A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si on ne peut rien faire d'utile ?

\- Je fais des choses utiles ! je me braque, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

Elle balaie ma déclaration d'une main, le visage enfoui dans le vieil oreiller.

\- Hum hum.

Je devrais peut-être inspecter les draps, des fois qu'ils ne soient pas propres. Je soupire et décide d'y penser après avoir trouvé de la nourriture.

\- Tu as déjà volé ? Je lui demande après un silence.

Son corps est vaguement secoué par un rire mais elle ne répond pas.

... Je suppose qu'il va falloir trouver autre chose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Avec ton bâton... La fille peut peut-être nous apporter à manger si tu lui jettes un sort, non ?

\- ... C'est une idée qui se tient.

Une fois la porte de notre chambre fermée par la fille du gérant, Elisa se jette sur son repas. Je me contente de la regarder.

\- C'est pas super bon, déclare-elle, la bouche pourtant pleine.

Il faut croire que la faim prime sur le goût. Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

Je fronce du nez.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Par rapport à ta famille ?

Elisa et son tact. Je reste silencieuse, tandis qu'elle boit son verre d'eau à grande goulée. Ses yeux son fixés sur moi, probablement en attente d'une réaction quelconque.

\- On s'y habitue, commente-elle gravement. C'est toujours là, constamment. Mais cette perte devient notre plus fidèle compagne.

Et dire que cette gamine a huit ans.

J'observe la chambre tandis qu'elle termine son copieux repas. Deux tables de chevet en bois rongés par des mites accompagnent la tête du lit. L'une d'elles a des traces de brûlures comme si quelqu'un avait écrasé des cigarettes dessus. Un tapis qui a fait son temps termine le pied du lit et une modeste armoire compète le tableau de cette chambre. Une seule chose a l'air neuve, la fenêtre, qui a dû être rénovée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

On ne peut pas dire que nous ayons loué une chambre luxueuse mais ça fera l'affaire. Au moins le temps que nous nous remettions en route. Vers où ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

\- J'avais pensé à dormir.

Elisa mastique ses dernières bouchées en m'observant d'un œil critique.

\- Tu savais que les cernes pouvaient être causés par une mal-nutrition ? Avec les poches que tu te ballades au naturel, ne rien manger va aggraver ton cas. Ce sera pas joli joli.

Je grimace en m'essuyant le visage suite à ses postillons de poulets mâchouillés et la fusille du regard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes poches ?

\- Que tu as besoin d'un soin du visage ?

Sale gosse.

Elle me tire la langue.

Je décide de l'ignorer et note mentalement les choses à faire.

D'abord, changer de pays - je ne me sens pas d'apprendre le norvégien. Ensuite, trouver un moyen de nous fournir des papiers avec de nouvelles identités ? J'imagine que Bellatrix ne va pas vouloir abandonner l'idée de me dévorer vivante. Ah et puis trouver un nouveau travail - qui ne consiste pas à tuer et torturer des innocents si possible - et une nouvelle école pour Elisa.

Vivre.

XXXXX

\- Ce n'est même pas écrit anglais, je ne comprends rien, se plaint Elisa, les yeux rivés sur la carte du monde que nous venons "d'emprunter" dans une presse moldue.

Pour me faire pardonner cet emprunt forcé, j'ai nettoyé les vitres sales d'un discret coup de baguette.

Bon. Oui je sais. Rien n'excuse mon geste. Mais dites-vous que c'est une question de survie que d'avoir une carte du monde. En tout cas, quand on a Elisa dans les pattes.

Je soupire pour la énième fois et lui désigne l'Angleterre de mon index.

\- Nous venons d'ici.

\- Merci, je suis au courant, râle t-elle.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Et aujourd'hui nous sommes ici, en Norvège.

\- Hun hun.

\- Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous n'allons pas rester vivre ici ?

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas bien compris toutes les raisons pour lesquelles nous avons dû quitter l'Angleterre.

\- ...

\- Je sais que des gens louches voulaient ta peau, mais en quoi ma vie était en danger aussi ? Pas que je me plaigne d'être partie !

Elle agite ses deux mains devant elle, de peur que je ne songe sérieusement à la ramener dans son orphelinat.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, secoue la tête et retourne à ma contemplation. D'un coup de baguette, j'entoure les quelques pays anglophones. Nous pourrions partir en Irlande mais c'est encore bien trop près de Bellatrix et de sa folie meurtrière.

Pourtant, y vivre me permettrait d'accéder plus facilement aux informations sur ce qu'il se passe dans mon pays natal. Bon j'y pose une option au cas où. Point bleu pour l'Irlande.

\- Il faut dire que tu as des fréquentations très bizarres, il ne faut pas t'étonner si ça t'attire des problèmes ensuite, me sermonne Elisa.

Je ne lui dis rien et continue dans ma réflexion.

Le Canada m'a l'air d'être une très bonne option aussi. Assez loin des Mangemorts, plus aucuns problèmes de ce côté-là. Point bleu pour le Canada.

Et l'Inde ?

Point rouge, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y vivre.

Australie, point rouge, trop chaud.

\- J'ai réfléchi à un nouveau prénom, Sophia m'irait bien.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Par contre, pour ton cas ça va être difficile. Il ne faut pas un prénom trop pétillant, avec ta tête de dépressive personne n'y croirait.

\- ...

Pourquoi pas les États-Unis ? Oui non... Peut-être. J'ajoute un point bleu.

\- Tristesse. Voilà à quoi on pense quand on te regarde.

\- ...

Je peux tout aussi bien l'abandonner ici et aller me dorer la pilule au soleil. Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon choix. Pourquoi est-ce que je me casse la tête à vouloir lui offrir une vie meilleure ?

\- Lorsqu'on ne te connaît pas, tu ne donnes pas envie à ce qu'on vienne discuter avec toi. Ce serait comme entamer une conversation avec un vieil arbre mort...

Je pourrais l'y attacher à son vieil arbre.

\- ... Un très très vieil arbre triste sans feuilles et moisi.

Et j'y mets le feu.

\- Tu sais, le genre de ceux sur lesquels on ne peut pas grimper parce qu'on a peur de pourrir à son contact ?

Et pendant que je l'entends hurler sa souffrance, je lui jette des cailloux.

\- A la limite on peut tenter d'y retirer la moisissure avec un petit râteau mais on sait très bien que c'est fichu.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ? je m'écrie, les yeux grands ouverts et à bout de patience.

\- ...

\- Merci.

\- Je dis ça c'est pour toi.

Je pousse un très long soupir, les mains tremblantes et les veines saillantes. J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

\- J'ai faim, geint-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Je pose brutalement ma baguette sur notre lit, me lève pour remettre ma veste d'un mouvement sec, reprends ma baguette et redescends voir la fille du gérant sans même me préoccuper du fait qu'Elisa me suit.

Cette gosse mange comme un ogre. Une fois terminé son repas de géant, nous nous remettons au choix du pays dans lequel nous allons vivre et je me rends compte que prendre Elisa avec moi était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

\- Canada, je délibère d'une voix sèche.

\- Mais... Non !

\- Si.

\- Australie.

\- Canada, j'insiste, les narines frémissantes.

\- Australie !

Elisa tape du pied devant notre lit, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je préfère aller vivre au Canada, et puis ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

\- Tu ne fais que des choix pourris, il n'y a qu'à voir où t'ont conduit tes fréquentations, recommence-t-elle à me sermonner. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe, ce sera Australie.

\- Ca. Na. Da, je siffle.

J'ai très envie de l'étrangler là tout de suite.

\- Mais je veux aller en Australie !

\- Eh bien pas moi !

\- Moi, si !

XXXXX

États-Unis.

Voilà.

Il a fallu mettre en place le voyage et c'était fatiguant, notamment avec Elisa et toutes ses questions sur la magie. J'ai réussi à assouvir sa curiosité et à présent elle dort alors que nous prenons un train sorcier pour la France, direction une ville dénommée Bordeaux. Après quoi nous devrons nous rendre par portoloin dans une île de l'Atlantique d'où nous prendrons un bateau volant direction Savannah, aux Etats-Unis.

Dans un village sorcier norvégien, j'ai réussi à dégoter un jeune homme louche qui m'a bien aidée à nous créer de faux papiers, avec de nouveaux noms. Elisa, ou plutôt Anna, n'a plus de protection magique sur elle et peut voir toute sorte de choses magiques.

Ce qui ne manque pas de l'émerveiller et de la rendre jalouse. Elle aime tellement le monde d'où je viens qu'elle en est à la limite de devenir anti-moldu !

Évidemment, elle m'a demandé comment elle pouvait faire pour devenir sorcière également. Une question très délicate dont elle n'a pas aimé la réponse. Pas du tout même.

Il y a cinq minutes, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle boudait encore. Comme si c'était de ma faute.

Je m'endors à mon tour, le bruit du train devenant ma berceuse.

Quelques temps plus tard, je suis réveillée par la main d'un vieil homme avec son chariot qui me propose des Sandwichs. J'en prends deux et paye avec l'argent que j'ai réussi à gagner en travaillant clandestinement chez des particuliers comme femme de ménage.

Bon je n'ai travaillé qu'une semaine alors je n'ai pas tant que ça en stock quand on sait que la majorité est partie pour le voyage.

Elisa, enfin Anna, se réveille en sursaut lorsque je décide de lui donner un coup de pied. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à me gueuler dessus, je lui tends sa nourriture sous le nez. Ses yeux s'illuminent et elle engloutit tout, un air d'extase sur le visage. Voici une chose que j'ai appris depuis que nous sommes ici, Elisa est accro à la nourriture. Chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention avant.

Curieux quand on sait que j'ai déjà mangé plusieurs fois avec elle auparavant.

Le lendemain, nous arrivons enfin en France, des cernes sous les yeux, complètement épuisées. J'ai expliqué comment se passe un voyage en portoloin à Elisa - enfin Anna, et elle a l'air d'appréhender.

D'une démarche de canard boiteux après être restées assises si longtemps, je me dirige vers le gardien du portoloin. Il me parle en français, je tente d'abord de baragouiner dans sa langue puis décide de parler anglais. Qu'il se débrouille.

C'est son métier après tout. Qu'il fasse un effort, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour en faire.

\- On en a pour combien de temps ? Râle Anna. J'en ai marre.

Le gardien s'en va en grommelant dans sa barbe sans même nous saluer. Il se retourne au dernier moment pour nous demander si je sais comment ça fonctionne, je roule des yeux et opine du chef.

Il pose ses mains sur son embonpoint et décide de passer outre mon impolitesse et de s'en aller.

Bon vent.

\- J'en ai marre aussi, je réponds à Elisa - non Anna.

Il faut que je m'y fasse !

Anna. Pas Elisa.

A. N. N. A. Peterson. Et moi je suis Katherine Peterson, tante et tutrice légale d'Anna.

Ça va bien finir par rentrer. Il le faut.

Je regarde l'heure et ordonne à Anna de bien agripper son bagage et de toucher la vieille et sale bouteille en verre.

Avec une grimace, je sens venir la sensation désagréable qu'on m'attrape par le nombril et nous sommes propulsées en plein milieu d'une plage pleine d'ordures.

Pour le côté touristique, on repassera.

\- Beurk, fait semblant de vomir Anna alors qu'elle retire son pied d'une substance inconnue. Dégoûtant.

Je sors ma baguette et nettoie son pied avant de regarder autour de nous.

\- Pratique, commente-t-elle mollement. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Mon dieu ce que cette plage est sale et pleine de détritus. J'espère que c'est pour éloigner les moldus indésirables.

Nous attendons encore quelques minutes que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher mais ne voyant personne aux alentours, nous décidons de nous bouger. On ne peut pas dire que la compagnie des portoloins français soit très sérieuse.

Ou alors il y a eu un contre-temps.

Lorsque nous prenons le sentier nous menant vers les bois, nous entendons une femme rouspéter. Je réussis à la rejoindre et alors qu'elle fulmine, le visage rouge, et avance vers nous sans nous voir, je me racle la gorge.

Elle sursaute, hausse les sourcils et finit par nous apercevoir.

Cette fois c'est dans un anglais presque parfait qu'elle me parle.

\- Vous venez d'arriver ? me demande-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Juste cinq minutes, je lui souris faiblement.

Elle hoche la tête et grimace.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, des moldus curieux...

A la façon dont elle crache le mot moldu, je sens qu'elle ne les porte pas dans son cœur.

Je me place imperceptiblement devant Anna dans l'espoir de la cacher, comme si c'était écrit sur son front qu'elle n'était pas sorcière.

\- Ce n'est rien, je la rassure, toujours avec le faible sourire que j'ai en stock.

\- Je vais vous conduire au quai. Vous verrez, le voyage en bateau volant sera beaucoup plus agréable.

Je hoche la tête et la suis, Elisa sur mes pas.

... Anna.

Après beaucoup trop de marche pour nos corps fatigués, c'est-à-dire environ dix minutes, Anna me donne un coup de coude et me lance un regard alarmé.

Devant nous se dresse un bateau en piteux état, l'air de vouloir se noyer lui même dans les profondeurs de l'Océan.

Le bois craque à chaque mouvement sur le pont, qui n'est pas bien grand et à vue d'œil il ne doit pas pouvoir contenir plus de trois personnes à l'intérieur. Mais pour être née dans le monde sorcier, même si je n'ai jamais pris de bateau volant, je sais que je peux être surprise.

Anna, elle, n'en sait rien, et désespère déjà.

\- On ne va tout de même pas monter dans cette vieille barque moisie ? panique-t-elle.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et ses yeux s'illuminent à la vue d'un bateau en bien meilleur état, plus loin, à la limite du luxe.

\- J'ai pris les places économiques, ce sera celui-là.

Ses épaules s'affaissent.

\- C'est nul.

\- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire autrement.

De toute façon l'autre bateau s'envole déjà vers les nuages, sans nous. Anna a l'air d'hésiter entre la déception et l'émerveillement d'assister à un tel spectacle.

\- Miss Katherine Peterson et Anna Peterson ? nous interpelle un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec un fort accent russe.

Les cheveux bruns courts, le dos droit et les épaules larges, il s'avance dans notre direction tandis qu'Anna lève la main, tête baissée, intimidée. Il doit mesurer à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les yeux bleus clairs. Je sens qu'il me dit quelque chose et suis bien trop occupée à l'observer pour suivre la conversation qui n'en est pas une finalement.

Pour un coup j'espère que le voyage sera long.

\- Vous êtes le capitaine ? je le coupe avant de m'insulter mentalement.

Abrutie.

Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il termine ? Tu as l'air de quoi maintenant ?

\- Tout-à-fait. Comme je vous disais je suis le capitaine Belinski et vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mon navire. Grozac va s'occuper de vos bagages, m'apprend-il au moment où Anna pousse un petit cri et tente d'arracher sa valise des mains de l'elfe de maison.

Elle est à deux doigts de le frapper à coups de pied quand j'interviens pour la calmer. A voix basse, je lui explique ce qu'est cette créature et lui demande de le laisser faire.

Complètement horrifiée, elle lâche sa valise. Elle déglutit.

\- Cette serpillière ne va tout de même pas venir avec nous ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Je tente de lâcher un rire faussement attendri en regardant le capitaine.

\- Ah les enfants...

Il opine du chef, le visage sérieux et m'enjoint à monter à bord d'un geste de sa main. Tuez-moi, je frétille rien qu'à la vue de cette main. Je lui souris et traîne Anna derrière moi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu le dragues ? marmonne Anna.

Je roule des yeux sans lui répondre.

Heureusement, le capitaine n'a pas entendu sa question. Il y aurait eu de quoi me mettre dans l'embarras. Je sens qu'elle veut ajouter quelque chose quand elle ouvre la bouche mais elle se fige en entrant dans la cabine.

L'intérieur du bateau est bien plus grand que ce que laisse présager l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'illuminent et elle observe tout autour d'elle. L'elfe apparaît devant nous, s'incline et nous présente notre chambre commune, avec deux lits, deux placards en hauteur. A côté de la porte, deux filets sont accrochés au mur et nos bagages s'y trouvent déjà. Un coup d'œil à mon placard et je vois que l'elfe a déjà rangé mes affaires.

Anna s'éloigne suspicieusement de Grozac et se colle à moi comme s'il allait lui dévorer un membre. Je roule des yeux. Nous le suivons tandis qu'il nous présente les différentes pièces du bateau. Dans le salon commun, où règne une odeur de pieds moisis, se trouvent cinq fauteuils rebondis et bleu foncés. Un moulin à café s'active de lui-même sur une table de travail en bois tandis qu'un balai me pousse gentiment pour me faire comprendre que je marche dans la poussière qu'il vient de rassembler. Je me décale et continue mon inspection. Un vieil homme, les mains sur sa grosse bedaine, est endormi sur le seul canapé. Il a déposé ses bottes trouées sur la petite table basse collée à l'accoudoir et je fronce du nez en comprenant d'où vient l'odeur de pieds.

Un minimum d'hygiène ne serait pas trop lui demander. A voir l'état de ses chaussettes, on pourrait penser qu'il croit que la transpiration fait le travail à la place de l'eau et du savon.

J'entends Anna ricaner et me tourne vers elle pour constater qu'elle s'amuse à émietter un biscuit sorti de sa poche un peu partout autour d'elle, ce qui rend le balai animé complètement fou et l'empêche de faire son travail correctement. Elle continue son cirque en déchiquetant son vieux ticket de train. Lorsque nous sortons du salon commun, elle est en train de se masser douloureusement les fesses et fusille le balai du regard. A mon tour de ricaner.

\- Bien fait pour toi.

L'extérieur de notre bateau n'est peut être pas aussi luxueux que celui du bateau que nous avons vu tout à l'heure mais il est assez confortable pour qu'on puisse y passer un agréable voyage.

XXXXX

\- Et c'est une bonne situation d'être capitaine de ce prestigieux bateau ? je demande au beau russe alors qu'il sirote tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Disons que lorsque je suis parti vivre en France, ce n'était pas le premier métier auquel j'avais pensé mais ça reste idéal pour qui aime voyager.

Je pose mon menton dans mes mains et lui sourit.

Tout en ignorant le regard effaré d'Elisa. Euh Anna.

\- Vous souhaitiez quelle profession avant ?

\- Je voulais ouvrir une compagnie d'assurance pour les différents modes de transports sorciers mais vous savez, en France, la concurrence est rude.

Je frissonne pour la énième fois à l'écoute de son accent. Une véritable mélodie envoûtante pour mes oreilles.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me caresse de sa voix.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné, je me désole faussement.

S'il n'avait pas terminé dans cette compagnie de transport en mer française, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules.

Cette alchimie entre nous.

\- Un mal pour un bien, je me plais beaucoup depuis que je voyage par-dessus l'océan.

\- Vous ne devez pas beaucoup voir votre femme avec un tel métier.

Anna pouffe de rire et le vieux pue-des-pieds s'étouffe avec son café tandis que je fixe du regard mon beau russe.

\- Subtil, fait semblant de tousser Anna derrière sa main.

Je lui donne discrètement un bon coup de pied à la cheville. Elle gémit et se baisse pour masser son membre endolori tout en grommelant des insultes à mon encontre.

\- Je n'ai pas de femme, me sourit le capitaine Belinski et j'acquiesce, satisfaite.

\- Vous n'avez pas un bateau à diriger par hasard ? lui demande sèchement Anna, agacée par la situation.

\- Anna !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il arrive à naviguer seul lorsqu'il n'y a pas de tempêtes.

\- Oh, il n'y a donc pas besoin de capitaine en réalité.

\- Anna ! je grince.

Elle regarde ses ongles d'un air blasé et m'ignore superbement.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand nous croiserons un orage ou une averse, se contente de sourire le capitaine Belinski.

Quel homme compréhensif.

Il est fait pour avoir des enfants.

\- Vous avez des enfants ? je demande en écho à mes pensées.

Il sourit en coin. Et quelle fossette !

\- Tu n'avais pas un copain ou quelque chose dans le genre en Angleterre déjà ? me lance Anna, narquoise.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans le miroir pour savoir que mon visage s'est complètement défait.

Rosier.

Il m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

Il me sauve la vie et celle de ma sœur et je l'ai purement et simplement oublié.

La bouche ouverte, je reste là sans pouvoir rien dire, consternée par la situation. J'ai oublié Evan Rosier et par extension, ma famille qui est morte par ma faute.

Je suis de la pire espèce. On tue ma mère, on me sauve la vie, et moi je suis là à batifoler avec le premier inconnu venu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?!

\- Ne vous en faites pas miss Peterson, ma grand-mère était Vélane, il en reste quelques traces en moi. Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui cela arrive, tente-t-il de me rassurer.

Et au contraire, lorsqu'il m'appelle par mon nouveau nom, quelque chose se brise en moi, comme si je comprenais maintenant toute l'étendue des bêtises que j'ai pu faire et les conséquences de mes actes.

Je suis un monstre.

XXXXXXX

\- Nous devons partir, me souffle Elisa en me secouant gentiment par l'épaule.

Je grogne en réponse, le visage enfoncé sous la couverture de mon lit. J'ai la tête dans le cirage, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud et j'ai envie de vomir.

Je veux mourir.

\- Tu es restée durant tout le voyage dans cette chambre, le bateau est arrivé à quai, il va falloir songer à partir.

\- Laisse-moi, je lui rétorque, la voix rauque.

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, les yeux brûlants et les lèvres craquelées.

\- La serpillière qui s'appelle Grozac a déjà pris nos bagages. Il doit déjà être en train de nous voler quelques affaires, il faut y aller !

\- ...

\- Il a une tronche de pickpocket, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- ...

\- Allez, il faut partir, nous sommes arrivées aux États-Unis !

\- Va, toi.

\- Je te préviens, si tu ne te lèves pas, je te crache dans l'oreille.

\- Humpf.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir quand je sens la couverture s'envoler et du liquide s'infiltrer dans mon oreille droite.

Je me redresse en vitesse, furibonde.

\- MAIS T'ES DÉGUEULASSE ! GROSSE MALADE ! je beugle en essuyant sa salive immonde qui serpente de mon oreille à mon cou. AH TU ME DÉGOÛTES !

XXXXXXX

Trois semaines que nous vivons à Savannah. Trois longues semaines. Nous commençons tout juste à nous intégrer.

J'ai réussi à trouver du travail.

Le genre de travail auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé. Dans mes documents falsifiés, j'ai un faux diplôme qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Me voilà institutrice pour jeunes enfants sorciers riches et pourris gâtés. Mon rôle est entre autre de leur apprendre à lire et écrire.

Plus quelques bases qui leur serviront plus tard. Et comme je ne sais pas trop quoi leur apprendre et comment, par moment, j'en suis là, tous les soirs, à me documenter.

Non vraiment, c'est chiant comme métier.

Surtout lorsque tu tombes sur un enfant récalcitrant à l'apprentissage.

Il a fallu que je tombe sur un mini Evan Rosier qui passe son temps à critiquer ma façon de m'habiller.

En songeant à Rosier, je pose mes yeux sur la énième lettre que je lui ai écrite et que je ne peux pas lui envoyer.

Enfin lettre.

Phrase plutôt.

"Que fais-tu ?"

Tous les soirs, je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent tous, ce qu'il se passe là-bas, qui est mort ou pas mort, comment se sont passées les funérailles de ma mère, si quelqu'un de bien intentionné est en train de me chercher ?

J'ose espérer que Sirius Black fait un minimum d'effort, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Mais quand on sait le peu de reconnaissance dont il est capable...

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'occuper de lui pendant sa gastro.

Anna est entrée dans une école primaire moldue et s'adapte plutôt bien. Pour l'instant, elle est le centre d'attention des élèves étant donné que c'est une nouvelle élève et qu'elle est anglaise. Ça la perturbe un peu cette nouvelle popularité.

Pour ma part, j'ai commencé mon travail i peine une semaine. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire à part que les gosses sont des êtres diaboliques. Quand on connaît Anna, on devrait y être préparé mais non. J'arrive toujours à être surprise.

Nous vivons encore dans un hôtel miteux et je cherche un petit appartement pour nous deux dès que j'ai du temps libre.

Pas facile.

J'avais pensé à chercher du côté des sorciers mais Anna étant moldue, elle se fera essentiellement des amis moldus et elle ne pourra pas les inviter chez nous si nous ne vivons qu'avec des sorciers.

Il va falloir que je m'adapte.

Mais je vais réussir.

Anna s'épanouit doucement mais sûrement et il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne réussisse pas non plus.

\- Hé mademoiselle, m'accoste un homme en jetant des regard aux alentours.

Je soupire et lorgne la porte d'entrée de la maison du sale gosse à qui je dois apprendre à lire.

La maison est à vingt mètres.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux voir ma bite ?

Et sans attendre mon avis sur la question, il ouvre son long manteau sous mes yeux éberlués. Après un temps de retard et tandis qu'il remue des hanches dans l'espoir vain de faire l'hélicoptère sans les mains, je sors discrètement ma baguette et c'est avec jubilation que j'avise les pustules apparaissant sur ses attributs.

Je passe mon chemin, les cris de paniques du harceleur m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- MAMAN LA MOCHE EST ARRIVÉE ! crie le sale gosse de sa fenêtre.

\- Une petite dictée ça te dit ? je lui fais alors qu'il pâlit et s'en va se cacher.

Ah je vais me faire un plaisir de martyriser ce mini Rosier.

XXXXXX

_1er Novembre 1981 _

La presse américaine parle d'un mage noir disparu en Angleterre. Ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne.

Mes yeux toujours fixés sur cet article, je me pose la question. Devrais-je y aller ? Ou devrais-je continuer à me cacher dans mon coin, de peur qu'on m'arrête pour ma fonction de Mangemort ? Mangemort déchu mais Mangemort quand même.

Il est écrit que plusieurs des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont en détention, qu'on attend pour leur procès.

Je ne peux de toute façon pas laisser Anna seule ici.

Tant pis. Il faut que je sache.

Il faut que je vois Rosier.

Pour savoir.

J'attrape mon combiné téléphonique _moldu_ d'une main, de l'autre je cherche le numéro de la mère d'une copine d'Anna dans mon carnet d'adresses.

Après un échange de politesses, elle accepte de prendre Anna toute la journée et une nuit si jamais je ne suis pas de retour d'ici là. Je l'en remercie chaleureusement et raccroche. J'explique ensuite les raisons de mon départ à Anna, tout en me préparant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu ne reviens pas ? s'alarme-t-elle, me suivant des yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Je l'emmène chez son amie et après une seconde d'hésitation, je l'embrasse sur le front.

Direction l'agence de portoloin. Le voyage va être éprouvant mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre le bateau volant. Il va me falloir utiliser plusieurs fois d'affilée un portoloin.

Et c'est avec un mal de tête atroce et l'estomac dans les pattes que je finis par atterrir dans mon pays natal. Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. D'une certaine façon, ce pays me manquait.

J'inspire l'air humide de l'Angleterre avec un sentiment de malaise et en même temps de bien-être. C'est très contradictoire et perturbant.

J'attends quelques minutes, le temps pour mon corps de se remettre de tous ces voyages en portoloin et reprends ma route.

Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer alors je décide d'aller à Gringotts pour échanger quelques pièces. Ce sera déjà ça de fait. Une fois avoir attendu derrière la monstrueuse queue, je réussi à avoir mes pièces. Dehors, le monde sorcier est en fête.

Ça chante, danse, lance des pétards et certains sont tellement bourrés qu'ils sont assis dans un coin avec leur bouteille dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon sauf celui-là, celui qui vomit sur le mur de la banque tout l'alcool qu'il a pu ingurgiter, sous les insultes véhémentes et les coups de pieds d'un Gobelin colérique. Dune certaine façon je me sens gagnée par la joie ambiante.

Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que la plupart de mes amis se trouvent être dans l'autre camp.

Je déambule dans les rues en attendant d'avoir une idée.

Je pense qu'aller directement chez Rosier n'en serait pas une bonne. J'achète la Gazette des sorciers et c'est avec effarement que mes yeux parcourent les lignes.

Les Potter sont morts ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! S'il y a bien un couple que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrivait pas à tuer c'est le couple Potter ! Ils sont indestructibles, il doit y avoir erreur. A moins que Pet-

Je me stoppe net dans mon avancée en tombant sur l'article dédié à Sirius Black.

Alors là.

Bon.

Soit je me suis absentée trop longtemps et l'Angleterre a sombré dans un monde parallèle sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Soit Peter Pettigrew a bien fait son boulot.

...

Peter qui est mort.

Je ferme les yeux, inspire puis expire.

Je sens une main s'agripper fortement à mon bras et retiens un cri apeuré lorsqu'on m'entraîne de force dans une boutique de chaudrons d'occasion, vide de clients.

Mes yeux se tournent vers mon ravisseur et je hausse les sourcils d'étonnement à la vue d'un Lucius Malefoy, des poches sous les yeux, le teint plus pâle encore qu'au naturel et les lèvres pincées.

Mon pouls s'accélère et je tente d'échapper à sa poigne tandis que je comprends qu'il va me tuer ici même.

Le ou la gérante de la boutique doit se trouver dans la réserve parce qu'alors que je tente d'appeler à l'aide et qu'il ou elle n'est pas dans les parages, Lucius me plaque sa main contre la bouche.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Quelle abrutie je fais !

\- Que fais-tu ici ? grince-t-il.

Il libère ma bouche et m'enjoint à répondre d'un signe de tête.

\- Je...

\- Tu es au courant que nous sommes dans de sales draps ? Et tu choisis ce jour pour sortir de ta cachette ?

Il a l'air furieux.

\- Tu ne me tues pas ?

Il me fusille du regard.

\- J'ai d'autres dragons à fouetter qu'une traîtresse à son sang aujourd'hui. Va-t-en.

\- Oui... Je. Rosier ?

Lucius redresse la tête, étonné.

\- Tu ne te mettais jamais au courant de rien là où tu étais ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

\- Bonjour, nous salue gaiement la gérante de la boutique en se positionnant à sa caisse.

Certainement dans l'espoir qu'on lui achète un chaudron.

Lucius se baisse vers moi et chuchote :

\- Certains d'entre nous sont morts, d'autres en détention. Rosier fait parti de la première partie depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je ne réponds rien et le regarde sortir en trombe de la boutique.

Vient-il de me dire qu'Evan Rosier est mort ?

\- Puis-je vous conseiller ? s'agace la gérante face à mon manque d'activité.

\- Ta gueule, je grogne en sortant à mon tour.

Tous ceux que je connaissais sont morts ou en partance pour Azkaban.

Evan Rosier est mort.

J'observe sans bouger d'un pouce les passants heureux, fêtards et sautillants de bonheur.

Comment peuvent-ils afficher autant leur bonheur ?

Ils n'ont pas conscience de toutes les pertes que cela a causé ?

Evan Rosier est mort.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

\- KATHERINE ! beugle Anna comme un bœuf tandis que je dormais dans le canapé.

\- Quoi ? je grogne, la tête dans le coussin.

Elle claque la porte et court dans ma direction, sa corde à sauter enroulée dans les mains.

\- Il y a l'autre taré qui a voulu me montrer son zizi, jubile-t-elle comme si c'était LA bonne nouvelle de l'année.

Je me redresse d'un coup, furibonde.

\- Il a fait quoi ?!

J'attrape ma baguette, prête à en découdre, et Anna lève les main devant elle tout en les agitant.

\- Je me suis défendue et j'ai réussi à lui jeter un parpaing sur son zizi.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? je lui demande, les yeux écarquillés. Où as-tu trouvé un parpaing ?

\- J'en garde toujours un près de moi au cas où.

\- ...

\- JE LUI AI ÉCLATE SA BITE !

Elle sautille sur place, tape des mains et s'en retourne dehors.

\- Ne sors pas !

J'aurais mieux fait de rester en Angleterre.

* * *

Et voilà !

Ce n'était pas un chapitre super drôle, et j'espère que tout restait cohérent. Ce n'était pas facile de retranscrire ce que j'avais en tête mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même !

Encore merci !


End file.
